Nightmares
by Carol Evans Albuquerque
Summary: Pós-Mockingjay. Como Katniss e Peeta conseguiriam viver após todo o horror da Guerra? Como seria possível conseguir uma cura após todo o horror? Ainda há espaço para o amor?
1. Cartas à Katniss

_N/A: Olá queridos leitores. Alguns de vocês provavelmente irão me reconhecer ou reconhecer a minha história. O que acontece é que ela estava sendo postada no Nyah até ontem, quando o site de uma hora para outra resolveu excluir a minha história. Como eu quero evitar aborrecimento, vou postar a minha história novamente, um capítulo por dia aqui, até que chegue ao ponto em que paramos (capítulo26). Eu sei que é chato, e sei que vocês terão que esperar quase um mês para alcançar o ponto em que paramos, mas é nesse momento em que eu preciso da compreensão e do apoio de vocês. Eu só resolvi continuar postando por causa de vocês. Então comentem, favoritem e sigam a fic. Eu só peço que não me abandonem, um grande beijo!_

* * *

Através das janelas, vejo que há uma chuva torrencial lá fora: definitivamente não é um dia para caçar. Greasy Sae limpa a louça do café, enquanto eu me jogo no sofá e tento decidir o que fazer hoje. Minha lista não fica muito longe de dormir e me pergunto o que vai ter para o jantar.

Peeta desiste de escolher meticulosamente os seus ovos e dá Greasy Sae sua tigela. Ele caminha até uma poltrona ao lado do sofá, fazendo uma pausa quando percebe que há uma montanha de cartas no chão.

"Porque não as abre?", pergunta ele.

Eu dou de ombros.

"Talvez você deva fazer isso."

Eu respondo com uma carranca.

Peeta se senta no chão e começa a triagem das cartas.

Provavelmente seria bom passar o tempo descobrindo quem anda me escrevendo, então eu acabo sentando do outro lado do monte de envelopes.

A primeira é do Dr. Aurélius. São tantas cartas que, quando eu folheio a pilha, eu percebo que é melhor eu começar com as cartas dele e da minha mãe. Peeta parece estar usando o mesmo método de classificação também.

"Katniss, você chegou a abrir alguma dessas cartas desde que você voltou para casa?"

Eu fico olhando para o chão, não tenho realmente interesse nelas. Eu não quero ler cartas felizes, porque eu não entendo como alguém pode ser verdadeiramente feliz depois de tanta morte e destruição causadas pela guerra. E eu não quero ler cartas tristes, porque eu não quero um lembrete. Não quero me esforçar, eu só quero ser deixada em paz. Porém, isso não está acontecendo no momento, então, eu decido me esforçar, o que não significa que eu estarei feliz.

Eu examino a pilha de uma forma que me parece remotamente interessada: uma carta de Delly, algumas correspondências do governo, cartas de repórteres, provavelmente querendo entrevistas, e depois eu a vejo – a carta, cuidadosamente, endereçada à mão, escrita por Peeta. A letra é pequena, precisa e tem uma qualidade recém-descoberta de contorção. Eu detecto outra, depois outra e as coloco em meu colo, e por um momento eu me lembro da época em que eu era mais corajosa.

Eu me pergunto se são cartas de amor, discursos raivosos ou apenas descrições brutalmente honestas dos meus defeitos. Eu fico olhando para Peeta e me pergunto , talvez, se eu o olhasse forte o suficiente, eu poderia dizer, sem abrir as cartas.

As cartas separadas por Peeta estão dispostas ordenadamente, mas um canto branco de um envelope fica pra fora da parte de baixo de sua bota preta, longe da pilha que ele está tentando esconder.

"Você me escreveu?"Eu questiono.

"Oh, não é nada", ele responde. "Parte da minha terapia. Podemos apenas rasgá-las".

Ele está corando, envergonhado, mas a curiosidade cresce em mim e eu não posso deixar que ele as destrua. Quero arrancar as cartas de suas mãos, mas não quero provocá-lo e acabar dando um motivo para que ele as jogue na lareira.

"Por favor", eu digo.

Relutantemente ele me entrega o restante e eu me sento com elas antes que ele possa mudar de ideia. Nós continuamos classificando as outras em silêncio até que cada carta esteja em seu lugar.

Peeta acha que eu deveria ler as cartas do médico primeiro. Estou em um estado de espírito contrário, então eu decido ligar para o Dr. Aulélius. Certamente isso vai demorar menos tempo do que ler páginas e páginas de conselhos médicos, terapias e diagnósticos de minhas várias psicoses. O doutor parece aliviado ao constatar que eu estou viva e, finalmente, lendo as minhas correspondências. Ele diz que é um passo na direção certa, me pergunta se eu quero conversar sobre isso (eu não) e, em seguida, dá a Peeta algumas instruções.

Enquanto Peeta fala com o médico, leio uma carta otimista de Delly. Ela ainda está no 13 e pensa em voltar para o 12, assim que o distrito se reerguer. Ela envia o seu amor, diz que eu sou incrível e que ela vai fazer de tudo que puder para ajudar. As cartas da minha mãe me contam sobre a criação de um hospital no Distrito Quatro e os frutos do mar que nunca comeu antes. Ela me pergunta se eu estou comendo e diz que pediu à Greasy Sae que me vigiasse. E que se a presidente não tivesse me proibido de sair do 12, eu poderia ir visitá-la na praia. Quando Peeta não está olhando eu escondo a sua pilha de cartas sob uma almofada de sofá. Ele pode não querer que eu as leia, mas eu estou determinada a fazer isso.

"Você está indo muito bem", ele me diz quando desliga o telefone."Dr. Aurelius vai te enviar alguns medicamentos e ligar semanalmente. Você precisa abrir cartas e pacotes a partir de agora. Ele pode realmente fazer maravilhas, você sabe".

Vindo do homem que tentou me estrangular a alguns meses atrás, eu tenho que considerar isso.

O silêncio segue e pergunto a Peeta se ele se sente realmente bem.

"Muito melhor do que naquela primeira noite no Distrito 13," diz ele.

Eu toco meu pescoço, onde aquelas contusões pretas permaneceram por meses. "Seus olhos não estão mais tão nublados".

Peeta explica que ele foi submetido a um monte de sessões de terapia com o Dr. Aurelius, para descobrir o que tinha realmente acontecido, quais memórias foram adulteradas e o que desencadeava seus episódios. As cartas eram realmente parte da terapia. Dr. Aurelius fez com que ele escrevesse suas perguntas para que eu pudesse respondê-las. Eles discutiram os Jogos com base nos vídeos, e assim as memórias de Peeta estão gradualmente voltando. Ele diz que seus episódios podem ser controlados quando os sente chegando, mas que, possivelmente, nunca irão parar de acontecer.

"Prim tentou te ajudar tanto quando conseguimos pegar você de volta", digo a ele.

Culpa, vergonha e medo me tomaram. Enquanto minha irmã estava ajudando, eu fugi. Eu deveria ajudá-lo, mas meu estômago aperta e eu fico um pouco tonta quando eu penso nas perguntas que eu vou ter que responder.

Quando a chuva pára, Peeta vai pegar um carregamento de medicamentos, enviados da Capital pelo Dr. Aurélius. Eu puxo as cartas de debaixo da almofada e decido ler, começando pela mais antiga primeiro.

_Cara Katniss,_

_Ouvi dizer que você voltou pra casa, no Distrito 12. Ficarei na Capital até que o Dr. Aurélius me dê sinto falta de casa e espero que esteja tudo bem. Eu me preocupo com você. Nós provavelmente temos muito a esclarecer. Estarei em casa quando eu puder._

_Ps: Obrigado por me salvar. E não dê uma pneumonia ao Haymitch._

_Peeta_

_Cara Katniss,_

_Minha terapia daria muito mais resultados se eu pudesse falar com você. Já tentei te ligar, mas você não responde. Por favor, atenda. Eu só estou tentando fazer com que tudo tenha mais sentido pra mim._

_Peeta_

_Cara Katniss,_

_Hoje, como parte do meu tratamento, assisti aos verdadeiros vídeos do Massacre Quaternário - não a versão adulterada que a Capital me mostrou antes._

_Obrigado por me ajudar quando eu fui atingido pela névoa venenosa, por não me abandonar. Obrigado por tentar me salvar dos macacos._

_Eu gostaria de poder agradecer ao Finnick por salvar minha vida quando ele me resgatou da plataforma, quando reiniciou o meu coração, quando me carregou através da névoa e quando enfrentou os carreiristas por mim. Ele era um grande homem (E eu sinto muito que você tenha sido obrigada a viver tudo isso)._

_Eu sinto muito não ter aceitado quebrar a aliança quando você sugeriu. Desculpe-me, eu deixei que eles nos separassem._

_Quando nos reencontrarmos, talvez possamos falar sobre os Jogos para que eu consiga entender o que realmente aconteceu._

_Peeta_

_Cara Katniss,_

_Espero voltar para casa em breve. Não é que o hospital da Capital não seja confortável, mas eu sinto falta de casa. Eu sinto falta de cozinhar e até mesmo da minha enorme casa na Vila dos Vitoriosos. Eu não vejo o Distrito 12 desde antes de ele_ _ser bombardeado. Gostaria de ver padaria da minha família mais uma vez._

_Espero que você esteja longe de problemas, como escorregar no gelo ou ser perseguida por ursos._

_Falamos de você na minha terapia: o que é real e não real. Eu estava ficando bem controlado sobre isso antes do fim da guerra mas o Dr. Aurelius está ajudando com os flashbacks. Eles vêm com menos frequência agora e nós estamos descobrindo como o meus gatilhos funcionam (Por favor, anote que eu nunca mais quero ver uma teleguiada de novo!)._

_Hoje eu queria falar sobre a última missão. Você não me abandonou não me deixou pra trá ê acariciou meu cabelo, como você fez na nossa caverna, nos primeiros jogos. Lembro-me dos jogos de forma mais precisa agora. E você me beijou. Depois que tentei estrangular você, achei que nunca iria acontecer novamente. Você me salvou Katniss. Você me salvou de mim mesmo, das mãos da Capital, da morte e não apenas naquele momento, mas muitas vezes._

_Dr. Aurélius diz que você não está atendendo ao telefone. Ele também enviou cartas, mas não obteve resposta. Espero que esteja tudo ok._

_Peeta_

_Cara Katniss,_

_Hoje eu tenho dúvidas sobre os primeiros Jogos Vorazes. Eu perguntei antes porque você não parecia sincera, se você gostou de me beijar, se você me amava. Essa conversa não foi muito boa e eu ainda tenho dúvidas._

_O consenso geral é que uma pessoa que iria arriscar sua vida para salvar a minha, provavelmente, não estaria tentando me matar._

_Então, por que você jogou aquela colmeia de teleguiadas em mim? Eu sei que o meu grupo fez você subir naquela árvore... Então naquele momento você estava tentando me matar? Por quê?_

_Dr. Aurelius diz que você pode não ter sabido que eu estava tentando protegê-la então. Então, o que mudou entre aquele dia e o que você me encontrou no rio?_

_Você planejou isso, nós dois sobrando no final? Ou será que você realmente me deixaria para os bestantes? Por que envolver minha perna no torniquete? Por que você me ofereceu aqueles frutos? Você achou que nós dois íamos ganhar ou apenas morrer da forma mais indolor possível? Eu acho que eu me lembro de você dizendo "Confie em mim", então talvez você tivesse um plano._

_Às vezes você dizia que gostava de me beijar. Quando? Quantas vezes isso realmente aconteceu? Mas nós dois sobrevivemos e por isso eu já estou feliz._

_Devo ter te amado então. Eles disseram que eu estava tentando protegê-la. E você, na última vez que nos falamos na Capital, disse "É o que fazemos". Talvez eu devesse ter te protegido mais._

_Eu perguntei se você me amava e você não respondeu nem sim e nem não. Finnick até me disse, uma noite, que ele achava que você me amava. Dr. Aurelius disse que agora você pode se permitir, conhecer melhor a si mesmo. Ele me lembrou que você é uma garota de apenas 17 anos, mas que viveu uma vida dura e que tem estado em modo de sobrevivência por anos. Como eu quero saber o que tínhamos._

_Eu perdi uma perna, fui torturado, queimado e levado à loucura. Mas e você? Você foi queimada, enlouquecida e toda a nação testemunhou o julgamento da pobre garota em chamas com raiva, porque ela atirou no presidente errado. Quando eu te vi naquela manhã, você parecia mais que sensata. Após o tiro, embora, você fez com que eu me lembrasse de mim mesmo, quando eu tenho meus flashbacks._

_Katniss, eu estou feliz por você não ter tomado a pílula de amora-cadeado. Tenho tantas perguntas._

_Sempre,_

_Peeta._

* * *

Quando eu acordo as cartas de Peeta estão espalhadas sobre o sofá. Eu me mexo e encontro uma amassada embaixo de mim. Eu as escondo debaixo da almofada para que elas não acabem na lareira. Peeta está roncando levemente na cadeira em frente a mim e eu levanto e caminho com a cautela de um caçador e o cubro com um cobertor. Faço uma pausa para olhar para a pele colcha de retalhos de suas mãos e pescoço. Que estranho par danificado nós somos.

Ele trouxe uma caixa da estação de trem. Está repleta de ingredientes, cartas e medicamentos para nós dois.

Greasy Sae aparece de repente na porta e eu aponto um Peeta dorminhoco. Ela me dá uma grande panela de cozido e me pede para ter certeza de que meu "hospede" também irá comer.

"Eu vou estar de volta na parte da manhã. Estou decidindo o que cozinhar amanhã, há algo que você queira comer?"

Balanço a cabeça em sinal de negação. Eu como qualquer coisa que ela fizer, mas pra decidir "o que" eu necessito da opinião de Peeta. Ela me dá uma piscadela maliciosa e vai embora.

Na caixa, acho uma nova carta do Dr. Aurelius.

_Katniss,_

_Eu permiti que Peeta voltasse para o Distrito 12. Eu estava esperando que você pudesse me ajudar a ficar de olho nele. Certifique-se de que ele come e se mantém ocupado e tem alguém para conversar. Se você for uma boa ouvinte e tentar dar o seu melhor para responder às suas perguntas, ele irá ajudar tanto você... Se ele sentir um ataque vindo, ele pode vir a pedir ajuda ou espaço, mas pode ficar tranquila. Além disso, se qualquer um de vocês piorarem ou se você não conseguir lidar com algum ataque de Peeta, me chame imediatamente. Eu estarei sempre a um telefonema ou uma carta de distância, se qualquer um de vocês precisarem de alguma coisa._

_Dr. Aurélius_

_PS Eu estou enviando mais algumas pílulas_.

Eu não quero tomar pílulas. Eu não tenho certeza sobre o que pensar de Peeta dormindo na minha sala de estar. Eu não sei o que fazer com todas as cartas, sobre viver sem a minha mãe. E eu me pergunto se isso tudo é demais.

As mãos de Peeta sobem lentamente no ar.

"O que cheira tão bem?"

Trago-lhe uma tigela do cozido de Sae sem saber o que dizer. Realmente, eu estou cansada e quero dormir. Mas depois de semanas dormindo no sofá, eu sei melhor do que ninguém cair no sono aqui. Em vez disso, eu me sento no chão e olho para o fogo.

"Você pode me fazer uma pergunta", eu digo, de costas para ele. "Eu sei que você tem perguntas, mas estou cansada e tenho certeza que elas vão ser sobre coisas que eu não quero falar".

Peeta se junta a mim no chão e coloca o cobertor sobre as pernas.

"Tudo bem. Uma pergunta", ele considera. "Como você está? Quero dizer, o que você tem feito durante todas essas semanas?".

Eu não tenho certeza se isso são duas perguntas, mas pelo menos não são perguntas sobre beijos e amor, então eu vou tentar responder sinceramente.

"Estou cansada", eu digo. "Mas tudo o que eu faço é dormir. Eu não sei o que estou fazendo, o que eu devo fazer, ou o que eu quero fazer".

Eu brinco com a borda do cobertor e tento não olhar em seus olhos. Eu não quero a sua preocupação ou piedade. Eu nem tenho certeza se quero sua companhia, mas é provavelmente melhor do que as semanas que passei na prisão da sala de treinamento.

Com o seu silêncio como resposta, eu continuo. "Eu estava como minha mãe. Eu fiquei no sofá e quase não me movi".

"Bem, vamos tentar te manter ocupada", diz Peeta.

O telefone toca e Peeta atende. Talvez ele saiba que eu não iria realmente fazê-lo.

"Sim, eu voltei pra casa, mas apenas há alguns dias atrás... Nós acabamos de jantar... Ela realmente leu um pouco do seu correio de hoje... Acho que ela está indo muito bem." Em seguida, ele entrega o telefone para mim. "Sua mãe quer falar com você".

"Olá?"

"Oi Katniss. Como você está?" Minha mãe pergunta.

"Tudo bem", eu digo depois de uma pausa e de dizer que está chovendo.

"Peeta atendeu ao telefone. Vocês dois estão bem? Ele ainda está muito perturbado?"

"Eu não sei", eu respondo. Gostaria de saber se sua companhia é boa para mim. E então percebo que companhia é provavelmente o motivo de ele estar aqui. Ele sente falta de sua família. Haymitch e eu somos a única família que ele tem no Distrito 12 agora.

"Tem alguma coisa que você precise?", pergunta ela. "Eu posso te enviar suprimentos através de um trem da Capital".

Digo a ela que eu dei Sae minha lista de compras, mas provavelmente eu poderia usar alguma pomada para a minha pele. "Hey Peeta, minha mãe quer saber se você precisar de alguma coisa", eu digo sem pensar.

Ele volta para o telefone e pede para alguns ingredientes que não estavam em sua caixa de mais cedo. E embora eu realmente não esteja ouvindo, eu acho que ele está dizendo a minha mãe que ele vai cuidar de mim.

Boa sorte com isso.

Enquanto Peeta está no telefone, eu vou para a cama. Eu não sei se ele planeja ficar.

Depois de passar uma noite sonhando com bestantes e estrangulamento, eu desço e o encontro dormindo no sofá, coberto de cartas. À primeira vista, eu acho que ele está lendo minhas cartas, mas lembro-me do nosso pacto de não ter segredos um com o outro e decido que há coisas piores que ele poderia fazer do que ler minha correspondência. Além disso, talvez, então, eu não tenha que ler tudo aquilo. Mas a carta a qual parece que o fez cair no sono em sua leitura, é dirigida a ele.

_Peeta,_

_Me ligue às terças e quintas-feiras às 7:30 para sessões de terapia. Vou mandar as pílulas que você precisa dar a ela. Ligue ou escreva, se você precisar de mais._

_Certifique-se de que ela está comendo_

_Se ela está dormindo demais, ela deve tomar os comprimidos verdes._

_Você pode tentar convencê-la a escrever ou telefonar uma vez por semana?_

_Conversar bastante com você vai ser a melhor terapia. Mas não a pressione muito._

_Dr. Aurelius_

Então quer dizer que o Dr. Aurelius também nos fez um acordo duplo? Eu acho que esse é melhor do que o de Haymitch. Pelo menos Dr. Aurelius vai ter algum trabalho em manter o olho em mim.


	2. Deixe-me te ajudar

_N/A: Olá queridos, como eu disse no capítulo anterior eu vou postar um capítulo por dia sim. Eu sei que é um pouco frustrante, mas eu estarei começando tudo de novo, então também estou tentando alcançar leitores novos. Por favor quem estiver acompanhando e tiver algum contato com outros leitores espalhem a notícia para mim por favor. A minha conta no Nyah foi bloqueada, então eu criei uma outra, onde o meu nick é Catarina. A foto é de uma menina ruiva. Por favor, qualquer dúvida mandem mensagem para mim aqui ou lá. Mais pra frente eu posso criar um grupo no face pra garantir a nosso comunicação. Beijinhos e obrigada mais uma vez!_

* * *

As manhãs são a pior parte do dia para mim. Algumas noites eu corro tanto nos meus pesadelos, que quando eu acordo estou completamente exausta. Levantar é tão difícil que eu decido permanecer deitada. Eu deveria querer caçar, mas, realmente, não tenho mais uma família para sustentar.

Sae traz o café da manhã e meu estômago ansioso substitui meus devaneios. Peeta, ainda está vestido com as mesmas roupas do dia anterior, porém come a sua comida mais calma do que ontem. "Por que eu acordei na sua casa esta manhã?"

Eu dou de ombros e me concentro no meu prato. "Eu acho que você só caiu no sono enquanto estava lendo algumas das suas correspondências".

"Oh". Ele está tendo problemas para me olhar nos olhos.

"Pois é". Depois disso, ele termina seu café da manhã em silêncio.

Após o café, eu paro pela janela, observando nada em particular.

"Eu estava pensando em fazer alguns biscoitos. Você quer me ajudar?" ele me pergunta.

Na verdade, eu resolvi olhar pela janela o dia todo, talvez tomar chocolate quente - definitivamente eu não pretendo sair de casa. Mas, eu tenho que ficar ocupada e eu não consigo me lembrar da última vez que eu comi um dos biscoitos de Peeta, então eu mordo sua isca. "Pode ser", eu digo que sem um entusiasmo visível.

A maioria dos ingredientes estão em sua casa, mas ele tem que pedir manteiga para Sae. Ela dá de bom grado e pergunta se sua neta pode ganhar um pouco dos biscoitos quando estiverem prontos.

Nós misturamos a farinha, a manteiga, o açúcar e os ovos juntos. Estou contente comendo a mistura, mas Peeta diz que um padeiro real jamais enfiaria o dedo na massa e ficaria lambendo.

Os biscoitos assam com uma perfeição de ouro. Peeta faz um saco de recheio e me mostra como espremer e escrever nos biscoitos com aquilo

Ele escreve um "K" de Katniss sobre um dos biscoitos.

Tento fazer o desenho de uma flecha. Parece um pinheiro sem folhas. Zig zags são mais fáceis de fazer. Um monte de biscoitos parecem linhas loucas antes de eu decidir que eu sou absolutamente horrível em confeitar e apenas fico assistindo Peeta. Fico maravilhada com a sua concentração e encontro-me olhando para seus cílios mais uma vez.

Ele decora seus biscoitos de todas as formas, desde precisas bolinhas até ondas de margaridas. "Basta ver se eu me lembro de todas", ele sorri.

Quando todos os biscoitos estão devidamente confeitados, Peeta leva os mais bonitos para a neta de Sae. Ela se ilumina de tanto sorrir. E por alguns minutos, aquele pequeno ato me faz feliz.

É um sentimento curto de felicidade já que a nossa próxima parada é a casa imunda de Haymitch. "Você deveria ter deixado os biscoitos que eu confeitei para ele", murmuro para Peeta. Estamos na porta tentando traçar um curso entre o lixo acumulado das últimas semanas.

Haymitch está no estado de costume, desmaiado de tão bêbado.

Peeta cutuca a lenha de sua lareira até que o fogo seja reiniciado. Eu faço o café e lavo algumas xícaras.

Peeta me proíbe de derramar água gelada sobre ele, apesar dos meus protestos de que seria engraçado e bem merecido. Enquanto Peeta separa suas correspondências, eu verifico o fornecimento de bebidas e me certifico de que não terei de enfrentar um Haymitch em abstinência nem tão cedo.

Eu não tenho certeza se Haymitch realmente gosta de biscoitos confeitados, mas eu coloco a bandeja em sua mesa.

"Trouxemos uma coisa," Peeta diz friamente depois de Haymitch finalmente despertar.

"Oh, eu tenho a dupla hoje. Então, como estão hoje? Amantes desafortunados? Inimigos? Apenas duas crianças de 12 anos?"

"Sim, hoje você tem a dupla. Você verificou Katniss ao menos uma vez desde que vocês retornaram?" Há tanta raiva reprimida em sua voz, que Peeta ficou assustador por alguns segundos.

"Ela ainda está aqui. Parece bem", ele bufa.

"Eu só queria dizer obrigado", diz Peeta enquanto ele caminha em direção à porta. Ele toca o meu braço para que eu o siga.

"Ah, tá legal!" Haymitch se levanta, balançando a mesa. "Pelo menos eu não permiti que ficasse bêbada."

"Bem, isso é um alívio", diz Peeta e bate a porta atrás de si. Eu deveria segui-lo, mas eu estou congelada no lugar.

Haymitch olha para mim." Bom, só sobrou você para dar um passeio comigo, docinho", diz ele, em voz baixa.

"Você ficou feliz por ele ter voltado?" Haymitch pergunta depois de um tempo.

Concordo com a cabeça, timidamente. "Eu acho que isso me ajudou", eu digo baixinho, jamas admitiria isso em voz alta.

"Ele voltou por você", diz Haymitch. "Ele poderia ter ficado na Capital, conseguido um emprego em qualquer outro lugar, mas ele queria fazer as coisas darem certo pra você."

"Eu sei", eu digo, pois não sei quais palavras realmente querem escapar da minha boca.

"Se ele tiver algum ataque, me avise", ele olha nos meus olhos. E eu sinto que, pela primeira vez desde que voltamos pro 12, ele está realmente olhando para mim.

Andamos o resto da viagem para a estação de trem em silêncio. Eu olho para o outro lado enquanto Haymitch compra algum licor do atendente de trem.

Peeta está lavando pratos quando eu volto para sua casa. Eu poderia ter ido para minha, mas, ao invés disso, eu o ajudo a secá-los. Quando terminamos, ele me olha interrogativamente. "Era isso que fazíamos antes?".

Tudo que posso fazer é balançar minha cabeça. "Na verdade não. Nós só tivemos alguns dias como este. Estávamos sempre muito ocupados tentando permanecer vivos."

"Me pareceu um pouco do que era antes", ele suspira. "Somente com mais de nossos amigos e familiares".

Ele está esperando que eu conte mais. Eu resolvo sentar no chão em frente à lareira e pensar como eu deveria começar. Dói muito lembrar, no entanto. Talvez seja melhor que ele não saiba o quão cruel eu posso ser. Ele vê que eu estou tremendo.

"Vamos começar pelo começo", ele insiste. "O que aconteceu quando chegamos em casa, depois dos Jogos? "

Eu esfrego o meu pescoço nervosamente. "Nós ignoramos um ao outro até o início da Turnê da Vitória. Eu não falei com você até o dia da turnê".

"Eu me lembro um pouco da turnê", diz ele vagamente. Ele não continua, então estou aliviada.

"Ficamos um pouco mais normais por alguns meses, depois que voltamos pra casa." O tremor facilita um pouco. "Eu estava em repouso na cama, depois de machucar meu calcanhar. Nós trabalhamos no livro de plantas da minha família. Você desenhava e eu escrevia. Você me trouxe pães de queijo. Então, eles anunciaram o Massacre e você insistiu que devíamos treinar. Isso foi tudo."

Uma menina que tem desafiado a morte tantas vezes não deveria ter problemas para contar uma história, mas eu sinto como se tivesse sobrevivido a um ataque de carreiristas depois de dizer estas poucas palavras vagas. Na verdade, um ataque poderia até ter sido mais fácil.

Ele me pede para jogarmos um pouco de real ou não real. Ele faz perguntas verdadeiramente escandalosas sobre mim, coisas que a Capital fez com que ele acreditasse. Tentei atirar nele com o meu arco quando chegamos em casa para o jogos: não-real. Peguei algumas ervas venenosas de minha mãe e coloquei-as em seu chá só para ver o que iria acontecer com ele: não real.

Porém, só uma coisa está de fato o incomodando. "Então, por que não nos falamos durante tantos meses?"

"Eu gostaria de dizer que foi o choque", eu disse. "Nós dois ainda estávamos vivos. Mas, na verdade, foi porque você estava com raiva de mim."

"Por quê?"

Digo a mim mesma que eu devo isso a ele. Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Talvez ele possa pedir ao Haymitch. Minhas mãos vão para minhas têmporas. Meus olhos começam lacrimejar. É demais.

"Porque você estava loucamente apaixonado por mim e eu estava confusa."

"E agora nós dois estamos confusos." Eu corro para fora de sua casa, incapaz de responder a mais nenhuma de suas perguntas.

"Katniss, fique...", eu ouço Peeta pedir, depois que eu começo a correr.

Eu tranco a porta da minha casa atrás de mim, porque eu não quero acordar com ele no meu sofá. Eu durmo em um armário, onde ele não pode me encontrar.

O dia seguinte é um borrão. Na hora do jantar eu percebo que eu não comi nada e estou morrendo de fome. Tento me levantar, mas sinto apenas vontade de chorar ou gritar.

Há uma batida familiar na porta. "Katniss, você está aqui?"

Nenhuma resposta.

"Se estiver, eu trouxe o jantar."

Isso me faz querer chorar ainda mais. Eu luto contra as lágrimas e eu faço barulho, apenas o suficiente para ele me ouvir.

"Você está bem?"

Por favor, vá embora, eu penso o mais alto que eu posso. "Eu vou ficar aqui até que você coma." A bandeja faz barulho quando ele se senta no chão. Depois de algum tempo de silêncio, ele volta a falar.

"Katniss, você não consegue perceber que desse jeito você está prejudicando a si mesma?" ele está começando a parecer assustado. Com isso, eu decido me levantar e destranco a porta. Eu me encolho no canto mais distante da sala, abraçando meus joelhos no meu peito.

Ele se senta e apoia suas costas contra o batente da porta. "O que há de errado?"

Eu balanço minha cabeça, porque eu não sei o que está errado. Eu não sei por onde começar com todas as razões do por que estou chateada, mas neste momento nenhuma delas surge na minha mente.

"O que vai fazer você se sentir melhor?"

Mais uma vez, eu não sei. Eu tenho andado realmente muito indecisa nos últimos meses.

Ele me faz comer o jantar. Meu mal-humor melhora um pouco.

"Você já tomou seu remédio hoje?"

"Eu esqueci."

Ele balança a cabeça e desce as escadas para buscar minhas pílulas. Eu não quero tomar nenhum remédio, então considero trancar a porta do quarto, mas não tenho energia para me mover. As pílulas são supostamente para ajudar com o meu humor, meus pesadelos e o stress. Eu não confio nelas. Ele traz de volta um copo de água e mais comprimidos do que o normal. Eu obedientemente os tomo, mas fico desapontada quando não me sinto melhor imediatamente. Não estou com disposição para as advertências de Peeta.

"Hey", diz ele inclinando-se para mim. "Eu sei sobre os seus esconderijos, sobre não querer comer. Katniss, não tem problema ficar chateada às vezes, mas temos que começar a dar o nosso melhor. Deixe-me ajudá-la."

"Por que? Por que você se importa?" Eu quase grito. "Por que você está tentando me ajudar?" Eu não mereço isso.

Ele parece refletir por alguns segundos. "É o que nós fazemos." Sua resposta sincera me cala. Ele está certo.

"Eu não sei o que fazer", eu digo com voz fraca.

"Ficar ocupada ajuda, Katniss. Escrever cartas. Caçar. Eu vou te ensinar a cozinhar. Você pode até mesmo oferecer-se para limpar a casa de Haymitch" Ele termina risonho. "Tudo o que me importa é que você se esforce pra fazer alguma coisa."

"Ok". Concordo em tentar, mas não em limpar a casa de Haymitch, é claro. "Eu acho que vou para a cama agora."

Peeta insiste que eu vista um pijama limpo e permanece para me cobrir. Ele se vira para sair, e de debaixo dos cobertores eu pergunto: "Como é que eu posso saber se você não vai me machucar?"

Um olhar dolorosamente triste surge em seu rosto. Eu me arrependo da pergunta quase que de imediato. Ele se senta em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. "Eu sinto muito." Ele está quase chorando. "Katniss, não era eu."

Eu me sinto mal, até mesmo para olhar pra ele. "Eu sei que não foi você, mas mesmo assim..."

"Isso é parte da razão pela qual os médicos me mantiveram tanto tempo na Capital." Ele toca minha bochecha. É um toque tão íntimo que dispara alarmes na minha cabeça.

Depois de tanto isolamento eu não sei como reagir. No entanto, o toque é suave, não com raiva. Nele, há a sugestão do menino que arriscou muito por mim.

Sua mão, suave e delicada, permanece por alguns segundos, enquanto eu o observo. "Boa noite." Ele se vira para ir embora.

Dirijo o meu braço a ele quando o vejo saindo pela porta. "Fiq-" Eu me paro, esperando que ele não veja a dor e a saudade em meus olhos. "Boa noite," Eu digo para os cobertores abaixo do meu queixo.

A porta da frente range ao ser fechada. Eu estou sozinha de novo, sozinha com meus pesadelos.


	3. Conversas Sonolentas

Olá meus lindos, como estão? Então, muito obrigada pela fidelidade e por comentarem e favoritarem a fic. Não esqueçam de avisar para as outras pessoas que conhecem a fic que agora ela está sendo postada aqui. Me desculpem pedir isso a vcs, mas muita gente comentava, alguns eu lembro os nomes e outros não. Então, para evitar contratempos eu gostaria de criar um grupo no face para mantermos contato. Queria pedir a vcs que mandem o link do perfil e o nome que vcs usavam lá no Nyah, pq fica mais fácil de lembrar. Algumas pessoas deixaram comentários mto lindos no capítulo anterior, mas eu não consegui reconhecer o link. Acho que essa será a solução melhor para todos. Mil beijos!

* * *

Peeta está de pé, ao meu lado na cama, com um braço estendido para mim. Eu pisco algumas vezes, e então percebo a luz do sol vindo da minha janela do quarto. Me sinto mais relaxada quando vejo as pílulas e água em suas mãos.

Engolir os comprimidos é fácil, mas deixar o calor da minha cama não é. Eu puxo as cobertas sobre minha cabeça e espero que o meu visitante entenda a dica. Doce ilusão. Ele pacientemente senta na poltrona e me oferece o café da manhã. Eu recuso, mas ele persiste até que eu aceite comer um pedaço de pão.

Minha bexiga é a única razão pela qual eu finalmente saio da cama. Peeta está bloqueando o caminho de volta para a minha cama segurando as minhas botas de caça. Ele provavelmente não vai sair da minha frente até que eu esteja fora da casa.

Eu marcho até a floresta esperando que a minha cabeça se torne menos nebulosa do que quando eu acordei. O dia avança, mas minha cabeça não clareia. Caçar está fora de questão, então eu colho algumas cebolas e um pouco de endro selvagem. Os dias estão ficando mais quentes, mas eu estou vestida com mangas longas e estou morrendo de frio. Minha pele parece que está congelando.

Eu chego a casa passando mal. Queria ligar para minha mãe e avisar, mas vou para a cama antes do jantar e não chego perto da sala de estar novamente durante dia.

Peeta me traz o jantar à noite. Eu jogo o meu cobertor sobre a cabeça, mas ele só sai depois de eu beber um copo de água e comer um pouco.

O mesmo acontece no dia seguinte. Eu sou forçada a sair da cama. A graça salvadora da manhã foi Buttercup, que ficou assobiando para Peeta quando ele quis me levantar. Ele ignorou nossos protestos, dizendo que fazer exercícios me fariam bem. Hoje me sinto pior. Por força do hábito eu levo o meu arco mesmo sabendo que as minhas mãos não estão estáveis o suficiente para usá-lo. Eu estou tremendo, embora o sol esteja brilhando. Acho que estou doente, mas tem sido assim há muito tempo, talvez desde antes da guerra, mas eu não tenho certeza. Conto em meus dedos. Acerca de oito meses eu não estava mentalmente desorientada, indo e voltando do hospital ou de um "lunático estado de choque".

Eu estou no meio de um bosque de árvores enormes. Olhar para as copas das árvores me deixa tonta. Um tordo começa a cantar e tudo o que eu posso pensar é Prim e seus gritos torturados da arena, reproduzidos pelos gaios-tagarela. A Capital não pode machucá-la agora. Eu sei disso. Eu também sei que eu preciso me levantar porque não há ninguém para me salvar. Estou em um lugar que só Gale conhece e estou delirando. Talvez Haymitch devesse ter colocado algum transmissor em meu crânio. Então eu poderia pedir ajuda, mas ainda assim ele estaria bêbado. Então, ter meu crânio intacto ainda me parece bom o suficiente.

Com um pé na frente do outro, lentamente, eu faço o meu caminho para fora da floresta e de volta para a Vila dos Vitoriosos. O mais longe que eu consigo chegar é a casa de Peeta, já caindo em seu sofá.

Ele está tirando uma fornada de pão quente do forno. Cheira como o endro que eu deixei em cima do balcão na minha casa ontem. Ele os coloca em cima do balcão da sua cozinha-padaria, minutos antes de vir ver como eu estou.

"Katniss, você não parece tão bem", ele exclama.

Meus olhos estão meio abertos. "Eu preciso da minha mãe", eu imploro antes de adormecer.

Peeta está sentado à mesa falando ao telefone com a minha mãe. Eu estou no meu sofá agora. Há um pouco de farinha em uma das minhas mangas.

"Diga-lhe que estou com febre. E talvez uma queimadura solar ou hera venenosa."

Ele fala com a minha mãe por mais alguns minutos, olhando para mim e respondendo às suas perguntas.

A mão dele toca na minha testa. "Você está queimando." Ele pega meu braço como se eu fosse uma criança e enrola as mangas. "Katniss! Como você conseguiu fazer isso?", ele grita para mim.

Peeta nunca grita comigo. Talvez isso tenha acontecido mais no último ano, mas essa não é a voz do Peeta tele-sequestrado. Ele está preocupado.

"Seus enxertos de pele estão muito ressecados e em péssimo estado. Tenho que levá-la a um hospital."

Eu olho para ele com os olhos perdidos. "Eu não posso sair daqui."

Ele corre para fora da sala. Eu quero lhe dizer que eu pedi à minha mãe que me enviasse uma pomada porque minha pele estava em retalhos, e pelo fato de ela não ter sido tratada durante o meu julgamento, eu pretendia fazer um trabalho melhor e cuidar eu mesma dela. Mas eu odeio a nova pele. Eu só queria de volta a pele normal.

Peeta está falando sobre enxertos danificados, infecção, rejeição e cicatrizes quando ele aparece na porta da frente carregando uma caixa de primeiros-socorros.

Eu arregaço as minhas calças. Minha pele está parecendo pior do que deveria, se isso pode ser possível. Ele puxa um pote de pomada para fora da caixa. Eu tento chegar até ele. "Deixe-me", Peeta diz.

Ele esfrega o creme com cheiro de menta nas minhas panturrilhas, e, em seguida, antebraços. Seus dedos provocam tremores em meus braços e em meu peito. Os tremores viram arrepios. Estou doente, então eu culpo os calafrios.

Ele parece mais calmo agora e me olha nos olhos. "Já que não podemos levá-la ao hospital, você vai precisar de injeções para parar a infecção, antes que piore. Eles me mandaram para casa com alguns remédios, caso eu ficasse doente. Sua mãe disse que vai ajudar enviando alguns medicamentos para cá assim que ela puder. Eu não hesitaria em aplicá-las em você Katniss, mas agulhas desencadeiam meus flashbacks. É bom que saiba disso".

Ele engole algumas pílulas. "Eu deveria estar bem, mas eu geralmente fico bem mais cansado à tarde, então não se preocupe comigo."

As seringas aparecem. "Deixe que eu mesma faço", eu digo e tento pegá-las dele. Ele deve estar canalizando minha mãe à distância, porque ele me dá três injeções, exatamente do jeito que um médico faria.

A última agulha é retirada da minha coxa e suas mãos começam a tremer. Ele agarra o braço do sofá e eu posso dizer que ele está se esforçando para combatê-lo. Ele franze o rosto em agonia e, finalmente, cai exausto de colapsos na parte inferior do sofá.

O telefone toca e toca, mas entre a minha febre e Peeta deitado em cima das minhas pernas, eu não posso me levantar. Assim, o telefone fica sem resposta. Nossa noite difícil inclui suores noturnos e pesadelos gritados.

O telefone toca novamente na parte da manhã e, desta vez Peeta, que de alguma forma acabou no chão, acorda a tempo de atendê-lo sonolento.

"Estou grato por a mãe dela ter te ligado. Ela está com febre ... Sim, eu tinha três injeções ... Ok, eu vou fazer isso ... Eu sei que ela odeia falar ... Deixa que eu cuido dela, quando ela estiver melhor eu te ligo de volta... Ok... Eu provavelmente vou estar aqui hoje e amanhã... Não, eu consigo fazer isso, eu acho... Não chame Haymitch se eu não atender o telefone... Ela tem um vizinho que vai verificá-la duas vezes por dia. Ok. Eu ligo para o senhor, então. "

Eu volto a dormir e acordo com um quadrado frio de curativo úmido sendo aplicado no meu estômago e alguém procurando manchas nas minhas costas. Sinto outra bandagem fria na minha perna, onde uma parte especialmente grande de uma nova pele enxertada havia ficado em pedaços. Peeta me move mais uma vez e para em um terceiro lugar na parte superior do meu braço.

Estou tonta e tenho a impressão de que estamos na caverna novamente. Só que eu sou a única com febre dessa vez.

"Hey", diz ele, quando acordo, horas depois. "Sua febre já passou. Você acha que consegue comer agora?"

Ele me dá uma tigela de caldo. É amarelo e cada colherada tem gosto de frango. Ele vem e se senta ao meu lado. "Lembrei-me da caverna", ele diz, calmamente como sempre. "Você me trouxe de volta à vida. Eu tenho essas memórias mais brilhantes de você...", ele balança a cabeça. "Também tenho memória ruins desse dia, como você quebrando meus dedos no meu sono. Mas isso não aconteceu realmente, não é mesmo?"

Não, eu balanço minha cabeça. Ele me faz mais algumas perguntas simples. Eu sei que as questões só vão ficar mais difíceis e que nós vamos ter que passar dolorosamente por cada uma delas. Mas, já que essa conversa terminou civilizadamente, concluo que é um bom momento para fingir adormecer novamente.

Ele dá um tapinha na minha perna e liga para o Dr. Aurelius novamente.

Gostaria de saber se o médico se sente como a babá glorificada de duas crianças muito loucas. Espero que eles estejam pagando muito bem, pois depois de ter feito com que Peeta voltasse a ser lúcido, é o mínimo que deveriam fazer.

Deve ser uma das sessões de terapia de Peeta, porque ele fala sem parar pela próxima hora. Sobre estar se sentindo sozinho, sem sua família, como ele não consegue lidar muito bem com a sua casa vazia e como eu me tranquei em um armário quando ele me fez uma pergunta.

Eu escuto mais atentamente para tentar ouvir o que o médico diz. "Por mais que ela goste que você pense que ela é uma pessoa forte, ela é muito sensível e reservada. Você vai ter sorte se conseguir uma resposta sua de cada vez. Qual foi a pergunta que você fez a ela?"

"Aparentemente eu me recusei a falar com ela por quase seis meses depois que ganhamos os jogos e eu não lembro o porquê."

"Então, você estava bravo com ela e ela não quis falar sobre isso?"

"Bem, quando você coloca assim, a reação dela não me parece tão ruim. Talvez eu deva perguntar ao Haymitch."

"Basta ter cuidado, ela está frágil no momento."

Peeta ri. "Ela é uma sobrevivente, a pessoa mais corajosa que eu já conheci. É estranho pensar nela como frágil."

Após o telefonema, Peeta se ocupa em minha cozinha fazendo minha casa cheirar a pão fresco.

Eu decido fazer algo diferente de espionar Peeta e dormir e decido começar a ler minhas correspondências novamente.

"Por onde devo começar?" Eu pergunto a ninguém em particular.

Buttercup escolhe esse momento para sentar-se na pilha das cartas dos amigos. A primeira é de Johanna. É o seu novo endereço. Eu deveria ter esperado mais alguma coisa? Escrevo-lhe de volta e conto a ela que eu estou em casa no 12 com Peeta, que também retornou ao lar e que nosso terapeuta parece ser mais louco do que nós dois juntos. Ela vai gostar disso.

A próxima carta é de Octavia, que também envia o seu novo endereço, me conta tudo sobre as mudanças na Capital e diz que se eu precisar de ajuda com maquiagem, ela pode envia-las pelo trem.

Eu não sei o que escrever de volta, de modo que o que vem a seguir é um pacote de Flavius, que enviou algum batom roxo para me animar. Vai combinar perfeitamente com a minha pele cinza e verde.

Há uma pilha de cartas de escritores e jornalistas. Ignoro todas, com exceção de uma carta conjunta de Cressida e Pollux que querem uma entrevista minha e de Peeta, para a televisão, é claro. Essa vai para a pilha 'não tenho certeza' .

Plutarch pergunta quando ele pode vir nos filmar. Nunca, eu penso. Eu escrevo de volta dizendo que talvez daqui a algum tempo, pois eu estou doente e precisando de novos enxertos de pele. Espero que a grosseria seja o suficiente para ele entender que eu não estou pronta para as câmeras.

Peeta volta a checar minhas ataduras. Elas estão comigo desde ontem, então eu preciso aproveitar a a água da banheira para limpar a minha pele, para depois encharca-la com lotes de pomada.

Já está tarde, então eu pego no sono. Peeta se decide pela poltrona, ao invés do chão.

O pesadelo desta noite é sobre ser perseguido por equipes de filmagem. Entretanto, eu não sou a única com pesadelos. "Por favor, chega de veneno." Peeta se debate. "Eu sei que ela é uma bestante. AHHHH".

Não tenho certeza se é uma boa ideia, mas me levanto e seguro sua mão. Ele aperta a minha de volta e acorda. Peeta olha ao redor, mas volta a dormir, segurando a minha mão com tanta força que eu não consigo mais mover. Passo o resto da noite encostada desconfortavelmente na poltrona.

Quando eu acordo, encontro um Peeta de sobrancelhas arqueadas e um olhar perplexo. "Hã, Katniss... Porque você está sentada aqui?"

"Uh, bem, algo sobre 'chega de veneno '", murmuro no estofamento da poltrona.

Antes que eu possa protestar, sou levada até as escadas e depositada na cama. Ele me traz o café da manhã em uma bandeja dizendo que eu deveria estar me recuperando, e que hoje eu preciso ficar calma e descansar.

Está chovendo novamente e a calmaria constante da chuva no telhado, torna impossível fazer qualquer outra coisa, além de repousar.


	4. O verdadeiro Massacre

_Olá meus amados leitores, que saudades de você s... Milhões de desculpas por ficar uma semana sem postar quando eu disse que postaria um capítulo por dia. Eu sei que foi ruim, mas eu tive motivos fortes. Minha mãe passou dois dias internada no hospital, aconteceu na quarta passada. Foi um baque pra mim, e eu fiquei meio sem tempo para vir aqui. Mas já ta td bem com ela, já está em casa e bem. Depois disso foi a correria do fim do período. Eu estudo na UFRJ, e aquilo lá não é mole não. Mas agora estou de férias *-*. Eu vou postar alguns capítulos agora e mais alguns amanhã para ficarmos na conta certa. Depois disso postarei dois capítulos por dia para encontrarmos o ponto em que paramos mais rapidamente. Vocês são leitores maravilhosos e fiéis e não merecem esperar tanto apenas por uma situação chata que aconteceu e que nada tem a ver com vcs. Portanto estou voltando com força total. Adoro vcs queridos, e obrigada pelo enorme carinho e satisfação que vcs me proporcionam. É uma honra estar aqui para vcs. s2_

* * *

Sinto cheiro de pão assando e dou de cara com um Peeta, de olhar curioso, de pé na porta. "Eu costumava desenhar aqui?"

"Sim", eu afirmo. "No livro de plantas da minha família. Era nisso que nós trabalhávamos quando eu fiquei de cama depois da Turnê".

Ele se senta na cama, enquanto eu lhe conto sobre suas visitas. Ele não me deixa levantar para pegar o livro, então digo a ele que eu acho que o vi no armário onde eu guardo jaqueta de caça do meu pai.

Peeta fica de bruços na borda mais distante da cama e passa a tarde folheando o livro, traçando os desenhos das plantas com os dedos. Suas sobrancelhas estão vincadas de tanta concentração.

Isso continua por um tempo. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele sai do quarto e traz de volta um livro de desenho. Ele abre em uma página e me mostra. Ele desenhou Prim atendendo a ele no hospital no Distrito 13.

Eu decido colocar seu desenho no livro. "Ela merece muito mais do que apenas uma folha," eu digo a ele. Peeta permite que eu folheie seu livro de desenhos. Está cheio de fotos de sua família, Finnick, Boggs- Eu gostaria de poder dar-lhes toda uma página. Pergunto a Peeta se ele gostaria de fazer um novo livro de memórias. Ele parece gostar da idéia.

À noite, é hora de limpar os curativos de novo. Enquanto ele está no outro quarto, eu corro para o banho. Eu verifico a caixa de suprimentos e adiciono alguns sais medicinais na água da banheira.

Eu fecho a porta antes que ele possa entrar, mas sua batida familiar me faz perceber que ficar de fora não faz parte de seu plano. Deixo que ele verifique as ataduras e o mando de volta para o quarto.

Ele parece genuinamente preocupado, e assim, como uma concessão silenciosa, eu deixo a porta do banheiro aberta enquanto ele se senta do lado de fora.

"O que você vai fazer amanhã?" ele questiona. "Eu estava pensando em cozinhar, mas desenhar também soa bem", ele continua falando sobre desenhos dos jogos, pesadelos, enfermeiros... Eu meio que tento escutar.

Quando meus dedos começam a se assemelhar a ameixas secas, eu decido me livrar das ataduras viscosas.

"Está tudo bem aí dentro, Katniss?"

"Tudo bem", eu digo. "O que eu faço com os machucados?"

Ele me diz que, se a pele estiver bem, eu só preciso manter a pomada sobre eles, mas que ele pretende inspecionar as áreas primeiro. Eu seco e me visto antes de ele entrar. Suas mãos são quentes, quando ele aplica pomada na minha pele remendada. Ele começa em meus ombros e trabalha o seu caminho para baixo, nos braços e na pele exposta das minhas costas. Eu pensei que minha febre tivesse passado, mas eu ainda fico arrepiada quando ele me toca.

Depois de secar meu cabelo, eu estou surpresa que ele ainda esteja aqui. Dr. Mellark está livre de seus deveres médicos, mas ele está assistindo televisão na sala de estar.

Eu chego à porta e me deparo com o lindo vestido cor de carvão feito por Cinna no Massacre Quaternário: eu sou um tordo. Sento-me do outro lado do sofá calmamente.

"Eu nunca vi isso", eu digo a Peeta, paralisada.

"Eu já vi várias versões", diz ele com um olhar triste em seus olhos azuis.

Eu não sei o que responder, então eu só assisto. Peeta pula as entrevistas e estou aliviada por não ter de falar sobre vestidos de noiva e bebês.

A fita chega ao primeiro dia do Massacre. Eu penso no espancamento de Cinna e recolho meus joelhos para junto do meu peito.

Peeta deve ter percebido o meu momento de angústia, já que me envia um olhar questionador.

"Cinna," eu começo. "Momentos antes, eles me fecharam no tubo e fizeram com que eu assistisse eles baterem em Cinna até sangrar".

Ele começa o vídeo a partir do momento em que estamos de pé sobre as plataformas da arena cheia de água. Estou espantada com a minha rapidez em recuperar a compostura depois de ver Cinna apanhar e ver como os tributos nadaram em direção à Cornucópia.

"Olhe só para você," Peeta me admira assim como Finnick, enquanto eu defendo a Cornucópia. "Nós não tínhamos a menor chance."

Finnick resgata Peeta fora da plataforma e nosso grupo se embrenha na selva.

Em algum momento, eu sinto a minha mão agarrar a sua. Peço-lhe para pular a próxima cena. "Por favor, não."

Depois de um longo olhar nos meus olhos, ele persiste. Ele está tentando descobrir alguma coisa.

"Eles disseram que o meu coração parou."

Aceno silenciosamente.

Eu fecho meus olhos até que o Peeta da tela tenha revivido.

"Isso é muito mais intrigante", ele congela a cena nas minhas lágrimas. "Essa não é a mesma garota que eu vi nos primeiros jogos."

Eu balanço a minha cabeça.

"Qualquer dia desses, você vai acabar me dizendo o que mudou."

Continuamos assistindo ao resto dos Jogos. Ele agarra a minha mão com mais força e a Tv mostra a mim, me forçando a carregá-lo através do nevoeiro, mergulhando na frente de um macaco para salvá-lo. Quando chega a hora da cena da praia, onde ele me dá o medalhão, digo-lhe que não precisamos assisti-la, mas eu não me oponho realmente quando ele decide vê-la, de qualquer forma. E eu me lembro da menina, determinada a tirá-lo de fora da arena vivo, mesmo que isso significasse acabar com a sua própria vida, a minha própria vida.

O replay mostra Peeta dando-me a pérola.

"Eu a perdi no bombardeio da Capital," eu admito.

"É uma pena", ele dá de ombros.

Quando começa a parte em que Johanna me bate e corta meu braço para retirar o rastreador, Peeta toca a minha cicatriz do tamanho de uma maçã, agora cheia de marcas de queimadura branco e rosa.

"Essa explosão foi realmente grandiosa," eu digo. "Esse choque me colocou no hospital e me deixou confusa por meses."

Na tela, a arena explode e a fita termina sem nenhum comentário. Eu sei que a qualquer momento as perguntas serão iniciadas.

Mas sua primeira pergunta não é o que eu espero.

"Assim?" Ele faz um gesto para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas. "Foi desse jeito que assistimos aos primeiros Jogos?"

Concordo com a cabeça.

"Foi em um programa de Tv?"

Eu fico em silêncio durante algum tempo para escolher com calma minhas palavras. Esta é uma conversa que tem que acontecer. Embora eu queira fugir, gritar com ele, eu persisto. "Era a única coisa que me mantinha na cadeira, me impedindo de correr para fora do palco."

"Ok", ele aceita a minha resposta. Ele leva um momento considerando-a.

"E esse vídeo, é assim que você se lembra do Massacre?", pergunta ele.

Concordo com a cabeça.

"Você sabia?"

"Não tinha ideia".

"Haymitch me disse, depois de um tempo, que você realmente não sabia. Eu não tinha certeza se eu poderia acreditar nele", diz Peeta. "Como você soube que deveria atirar no campo de força?"

Respondo que foi o mesmo com as amoras, que eu realmente não sabia.

"Beetee tinha o fio na sua faca. Achei que ele tivesse eletrocutado a si mesmo tentando explodir o campo de força."

Eu digo a ele que eu pensei que ele poderia estar longe o suficiente da explosão para sobreviver, mas que eu tinha certeza de que morreria.

"Por que você estava chamando o meu nome?", pergunta ele.

"Por que você estava chamando o meu?", eu me desvio.

"Katniss, eu estou tentando me lembrar."

"Tudo bem", eu digo com firmeza, e em seguida, conto a ele sobre o acordo duplo de Haymitch.

"Vocês dois e seus segredos", ele zomba.

"Eu poderia dizer a mesma coisa."

Estamos um pouco irritados um com o outro, mas eu não estou gritando e nem espumando de raiva, logo, conto isso como um progresso.

Eu continuo a história a partir da explosão, quando eu acordei em um aerodeslizador. Eu deixo de fora a parte sobre procurá-lo com uma seringa.

"Fiquei muito feliz quando soube que você estava vivo," Eu admito.

Aparentemente Haymitch lhe disse esta parte, porque ele ouviu falar sobre minhas várias ausências antes. Uma coisa embaraçosa a menos para dizer a ele, eu penso.

Eu quero saber o que aconteceu com ele. Mas talvez eu não queira.

Ele diz boa noite e retorna para sua casa. Eu fico no sofá, sentindo-me um pouco mais vazia. Eu enrolo um cobertor em torno de mim e mudo a mim mesma nas almofadas, até que eu possa encontrar uma posição mais confortável.

A porta clica novamente e ouço passos, vindo para o sofá.

"Eu ainda estou preocupado com você." Encaro-o através das pálpebras, lentamente fechando-as. "Talvez eu devesse ficar de olho em você esta noite."

Quando eu não me oponho, ele se move até o armário do corredor e coloca alguns travesseiros e cobertores no chão.

Ele sabe que a minha febre já passou e que eu estou bem. Meu palpite é que ele não queria enfrentar a sua casa vazia. No entanto, ele optou por voltar pra sua casa vazia e viver em um distrito dizimado, por mim. Eu posso entender por que ele não volta para 13 ou pra Capital. Eu provavelmente faria a mesma coisa.

Os pesadelos de hoje à noite são sobre Peeta morrer, brandindo a faca e outra vez com o campo de força, eu chamando seu nome e não sendo capaz de salvá-lo a tempo. Vindo em repetições, porém cada vez um pouco diferentes. Na segunda vez, eu corro em direção a ele e caio pra fora da borda da arena. Na terceira vez eu sonho que ele está muito perto, entretanto eu não posso alcançá-lo. Meus olhos se abrem e eu estou olhando para os seus olhos azuis sonolentos, parcialmente encobertos por seu cabelo de areia.

Demoro alguns segundos para me situar, e percebo que as almofadas do sofá rígido não estão mais sob meu corpo.

"Eu devo ter caído do sofá", digo em voz muito sonolenta, o que evidencia o meu embaraço. "Eu me mexo muito dormindo e..."

Ele balança a cabeça. "Você fala demais".

O dia ainda não amanheceu, mas eu necessito sair casa. No momento em que calço em minhas botas velhas e coloco o meu arco por cima do meu ombro, estou quase acordada.

"Algum pedido especial?" Eu me viro para Peeta.

Ele boceja. "Não como um dos seus esquilos a um bom tempo".

Concordo com a cabeça. A memória de meu pai fazendo a minha mãe esta mesma pergunta para em seguida beijá-la dando adeus, começa a piscar na minha cabeça. Eu rejeito a ideia e suas consequências, não querendo ser abalada completamente por ainda estar com sono.


	5. Sorrisos

Com o desaparecimento da febre e alguns dias de descanso, eu sigo o caminho familiar mais seguramente do que eu tenho feito desde que voltei. Eu me familiarizo com o meu arco, tomando meu tempo com o objetivo, praticando meus tiros. Meu primeiro esquilo é estraçalhado no meio da barriga. Apenas no terceiro, eu consigo acertar no olho. É uma grande vitória. Eu me sinto como uma menina de novo e quero correr para mostrar a alguém. Mas eu estou sozinha na floresta então tenho que me contentar com isso.

Eu me perco na caça. Eu organizo a linha de armadilhas, tentando não pensar em Gale. Cansada, depois de tantas semanas de inatividade, decido descansar. Na parte da tarde eu cochilo contra uma árvore. Não foi a melhor caçada que eu já tive, então eu vou precisar de um ritmo melhor da próxima vez. Abato um coelho antes de voltar para a cidade. Eu precisava desse dia.

Sae está em êxtase quando eu largo o coelho em cima do balcão da sua casa. Ela promete um jantar especial. Estou de bom humor e eu educadamente pergunto se ela se importaria de fazer uma bandeja para o Haymitch. Ela concorda, contanto que ela não precise entregá-la. Pra isso eu nomeio Peeta.

Na casa em frente a minha, eu sinto o cheiro de torta. Torta queimada. Eu invado e apresento o seu pedido como se fosse um prêmio. "Bem no olho", eu digo.

E antes que eu possa descobrir o que está distraindo-o ao ponto de fazê-lo queimar as tortas, eu estou fora de sua casa.

Naquela noite, Peeta e Sae me trazem o jantar. Peeta fala sobre a torta queimada, e eu escuto. É o mesmo por vários dias. Me embrenho ainda mais dentro da floresta e falamos um pouco mais nas conversas do jantar. Como alguém poderia falar tanto sobre pão, eu não ainda não descobri.

Peeta vem me acordar todas as manhãs. Ele me dá um empurrãozinho para fora da porta quando eu estou muito preguiçosa. Se eu não sair de casa, ele insiste que eu faça alguma tarefa doméstica para me manter ocupada. Se eu não sair da cama eu tenho que trabalhar no livro de memórias. Ele diz que não vai mais permitir que eu fique horas olhando para o nada. Se eu quiser fazer isso eu tenho que ir para a floresta. Mas quando eu chego lá, há sempre tanta coisa para olhar...

Nos dias em que eu acordo pior, eu ainda me escondo atrás das fileiras de calças do meu armário. Não é o meu melhor esconderijo e Peeta sempre me encontra, pega uma cadeira e permanece em silêncio na porta, como o Dr. Aurélius costumava fazer, até eu sair. Às vezes ele traz consigo seu caderno de desenhos. Vê-lo me traz o foco e, em várias ocasiões sou atraída para fora do meu mundo particular só para ver o que ele está desenhando. Ele sempre está trabalhando em esboços para o livro ou cenas de todo o distrito, o passado e o presente: a forma como a praça da cidade parecia antes dos atentados do último verão, como as casas parecem inclinadas quando as olhamos agora e um monte de retratos de sua família e sua padaria.

Ele para, sentando na soleira da porta, centímetros mais perto de mim, com o passar dos dias. Um dia, ele toma meu braço e com o carvão que estava desenhando começa a escrever: Caçar. Jantar. Tempo livre.

Não funcionou no 13, mas quando é Peeta quem faz isso, me parece divertido. Isso vai me ajudar a manter o foco? Eu não sei, mas alguns dias são exatamente o que eu preciso para acabar com o meu mau humor.

Ele começa a escrever o menu de jantar no meu braço ou uma memória que quer discutir. Eu seguro a sua mão e aponto a minha para sua caneta uma manhã, pedindo para participar do jogo. Ele sorri até eu escrever 'vá embora'.

Isso se transforma em um jogo que fazemos algumas vezes por semana. Meu humor está melhorando, mas algumas vezes eu escrevo pedidos de pão em seu braço ou enquanto ele responde "lave os pratos."

Ele se senta perto de mim nestes dias. Eventualmente, seus braços me encontram. Ele me embrulha. Por mais que eu tente me soltar, ele sempre me puxa de volta. Eu paro de lutar contra ele e, provavelmente, fico lá por muito tempo, não sabendo o que fazer a seguir.

O gesto não é inteiramente bem-vindo porque eu não sei de fato o quanto eu quero abraçá-lo. Eu não sei o que pensar disso, o que me faz querer chorar. Então, ele me segura quando eu começo, embora eu realmente não saiba o porquê de eu estar chorando.

Eventualmente, senti-lo ao meu lado me acalma. Eu escuto a ascensão e queda de sua respiração e me concentro na minha respiração. Ela limpa a minha mente, especialmente nas manhãs ásperas quando raiva e tristeza me envolvem.

Em vez de um esconderijo, o armário se torna uma espécie de porto seguro. Eu ainda me escondo de todos, exceto de Peeta. O pequeno espaço me ajuda a clarear os meus pensamentos fazendo com que os meus problemas pareçam menores e invisíveis do resto do mundo.

Em uma dessas manhãs eu pego uma caneta e seguro o braço de Peeta. Enquanto eu estou decidindo o que escrever, eu traço o padrão de sua pele com a ponta dos dedos. Ele se inclina para mim. Nossos narizes estão a menos de uma polegada de distância. Minha respiração acelera quando ele olha fixamente nos meus olhos. Eu acho que sei o que vai acontecer a seguir, mas tão rapidamente quanto ele se inclinou ele vira a cabeça para o lado oposto.

"Desculpe", ele balbucia. "Eu não sei por que fiz isso." Ele sai antes que eu tenha tempo de registrar o que aconteceu.

Ele não vem para o jantar naquela noite e eu tento contar. Tornou-se um hábito para nós. Na minha cabeça, contar acalma minha ansiedade quando algo quebra a minha rotina. Resolvo levar uma bandeja de comida para sua casa, caso ele tenha perdido a hora trabalhando em algo. Entretanto, eu posso sentir que algo está errado no momento em que percebo que sua porta está aberta. Eu posso ouvir a água correndo da torneira, ver a espuma ondulante na pia da cozinha, mas Peeta não está lá.

Eu desligo a água e ouço. Há movimento não muito longe dali e acabo encontrando-o na sala de jantar. Ele está segurando uma cadeira com uma mão, sentado em uma mesa coberta de caixas. Ele ainda está se contraindo um pouco e as poucas gotas vermelhas no chão provavelmente tem algo a ver com a faca que ele está segurando. Há um kit médico em sua frente que eu abro pra ele. Com uma mão ele toma um comprimido amarelo, seguido de uma pílula em gel azul. Seus olhos estão muito nublados e escuros novamente. Tomo sua mão sangrando na minha. Retiro a faca de lá. A ferida não é profunda o suficiente para precisar de pontos, então eu apenas limpo o corte e coloco alguns pequenos, mas resistentes curativos nele. Acho que Prim os chamava de 'bandagens-borboleta'.

Nenhuma palavra foi trocada naquele momento. Peeta repousa a cabeça sobre a mesa. Ele está, obviamente, com dor e eu tento ajudá-lo a caminhar até o sofá, aonde ele vai se sentir mais confortavelmente. Tento fazer com que a luz bata no rosto dele. Seus músculos estão rígidos e suas pupilas são as mais pequenas que eu já vi desde a última missão na Capital. Eu sento no braço do sofá para ficar ao seu lado.

"O que eles fizeram com você..." Murmuro. E eu estou sobrecarregada de culpa, atormentada por visões de jaleco branco, cientistas loucos, botas pretas e sangue. Minhas mãos caem no movimento familiar de acariciar seu cabelo e eu lentamente me acalmo. Peeta dorme mais em paz agora e eu também estou quase cochilando. Eu levanto e rapidamente escorrego para fora de sua casa e para a noite. Eu não acendi todas as luzes da minha casa, mas não é difícil de fazer o meu caminho de volta. Eu não tinha planejado demorar na casa de Peeta e isso me confunde.

Quando o sol nasce eu ainda estou inquieta na cama e decido voltar para a casa de Peeta para vê-lo. Eu abro a porta e ele está lavando a louça.

Ele está sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "Bom dia Katniss. Eu tive um sonho maravilhoso na noite passada."

"Oh".

"Eu sonhei que estava lavando a louça quando eu tive um dos meus flashbacks. Cortei minha mão em uma faca na pia e você veio para me salvar. Você ainda ficou comigo até eu adormecer."

Estou sem expressão, em silêncio, não querendo deixá-lo me ler.

"Eu acho que foi um sonho de qualquer maneira. Eu não me lembro de ontem à noite." Ele esfrega o olho e seus curativos são visíveis.

"Eu trouxe uma coisa." Eu digo, traída por um toque de entusiasmo em minha voz. Eu tinha feito o pedido para ele logo após Peeta ter retornado ao 12, mas eu tinha esquecido sobre isso até esta manhã. Eu pego uma chaleira. Quando o leite ferve, o acrescento na mistura e lhe entrego uma caneca.

Ele olha dentro dela, que não contém o nosso chá de costume. Ele inclina a cabeça e me dá um olhar estranho.

"É chocolate quente... um de seus favoritos.", Eu respondo.

Ele toma um gole da bebida quente e cheira a caneca. Ele fecha os olhos e tenta se lembrar. "Ah, sim, disso eu gosto."

Começo a relaxar, e por um minúsculo segundo, admirando o seu sorriso, permito a mim mesma sorrir.

* * *

A primavera tem me deixado mais feliz. As folhas me receberam de volta com a minha cor favorita, as árvores estão florescendo e os tordos assobiam canções de seus ninhos. A floresta está tão viva hoje que a caminhada é mais longa do que a que eu costumo fazer. Eu vou ao lago pela primeira vez desde a equipe de televisão me trouxe aqui no ano passado. O clima está tão quente que eu mergulho no lago, me sentindo uma pessoa renovada logo depois.

Eu até me surpreendo cantando algumas notas no chuveiro quando eu chego em casa. Minha voz ecoa nas paredes do banheiro fazendo parecer mais cheio do que o centro de treinamento. Buttercup fica rondando as minhas pernas enquanto eu seco e começo a trançar meu cabelo. Nossa brincadeira é interrompida quando eu ouço o movimento no corredor.

Peeta chegou para jantar e está parado do lado de fora da porta. Meu primeiro pensamento é para dizer algo grosseiro apenas para implicar com ele, mas quando eu olho a tigela de pães de queijo em suas mãos, o meu estômago vazio e grato me faz desistir dessa ideia.

"Você acertou em cheio, Peeta. Estou morrendo de fome", eu como um.

Ele sorri para mim e desce as escadas para juntar seus pães ao jantar que Sae preparou pra nós.

Peeta assiste as notícias, depois do jantar, como ele faz todas as noites. Deixei que ele colocasse o braço em volta de mim, até porque estou muito cansada do meu dia de caça e natação para me opor. Eu devia agradecer-lhe por lembrar dos pães de queijo, mas eu deixei minha cabeça em seu ombro dizer isso a ele.

Minha cabeça é empurrada para cima porque eu, aparentemente, cochilei. A risada suave de Peeta me cumprimenta quando eu tento acordar. "Eu ia te perguntar se você gostaria dar um passeio", diz ele. "Mas..."

Estou com sono, mas noites de primavera podem ser tão bonitas. "Eu estou acordada", eu respondo, ainda piscando os olhos.

Ele balança a cabeça. "Que tal amanhã?"

Eu meio que sorrio concordando, e penso em voltar a dormir. Normalmente, esta seria a minha deixa para ir para a cama, mas eu permaneço onde estou me permitindo apreciar sua companhia, como ele às vezes faz. Estou acostumada com a sua presença agora.

Ele desliga a televisão e pega um catálogo de suprimentos que ele deixou na minha casa há alguns dias. Ele folheia páginas de alimentos enlatados, sementes de plantas e todos os itens de dia-a-dia de uma família.

"Precisa de alguma coisa?, pergunta ele.

"Minha mãe cuida disso para mim", eu digo com a consciência pesada. Ela provavelmente faria o mesmo por ele, mas ele realmente não parece se importar marcando as caixas para a farinha, o fermento, o açúcar, os ovos, chá, medicamentos e algumas novas camisas. Percebo que estou observando com muito interesse o que ele está fazendo. "Estou te incomodando?"

"Claro que não." Ele sela seus pedidos em um envelope o coloca em cima da mesa. "Se você passar pela cidade amanhã de manhã, você pode enviar pra mim?"

É claro que eu não me importaria de deixá-la na caixa de correio na estação de trem.

Quando ele retorna ao sofá, ele reclina para trás e coloca as mãos atrás da cabeça. Eu coloco minha cabeça de volta em seu colo. Eu faço isso sem pensar e, assim que eu penso, eu tenho que contar na minha cabeça para me acalmar. Enroscar-me com ele já se tornou um hábito, mas não é algo que eu tenha certeza de que eu deveria fazer agora. Estou prestes a me levantar, mas ele parece tão feliz enrolando meu cabelo. A próxima coisa que eu sei é que já são algo em torno de meia-noite e eu dormi por algumas horas. Eu normalmente não me importaria de dormir no sofá, mas minha cabeça não está sobre um travesseiro.

Levanto-me levemente, e quando eu começo a ir em direção às escadas, a mão de Peeta escova o local onde minha cabeça estava descansando e ele abre os olhos. "Bom dia", diz ele durante o alongamento.

"Por que você me deixou dormir por tanto tempo?" enquanto ele é gentil, eu não passo de uma chata mau humorada.

Ele encolhe os ombros. "Eu não queria perturbá-la." Eu realmente não sei o que dizer sobre isso. Ele começa a ir em direção à porta. "Além disso, é bom ver você sorrir."


	6. Noites Estreladas

Eu não vou para o lago no dia seguinte. Em vez disso, subo em árvores e procuro ovos. Os pequenos ramos novos se emaranham no meu cabelo. Levo quase uma hora para escovar os nós que se aglomeraram. Estou prestes a cortar os emaranhados, mas não consigo encontrar a tesoura que costumavam estar na gaveta do banheiro. Eu telefono à minha mãe para obter algum tipo de produto que ajude a desembaraçá-los. Ela está em seu intervalo no hospital e está falante, querendo saber o que eu ando fazendo. Ela sempre pergunta sobre Peeta. Não há nada a relatar e eu não falo nada sobre o catálogo de suprimentos, porque ela provavelmente vai sugerir que eu peça as minhas próprias coisas. Mas eu gosto que ela mesma faça isso. Mesmo ela estando no lado oposto do país, é como se ela ainda tentasse tomar conta de mim.

Peeta está me esperando na mesa para jantar quando eu finalmente desligo.

"Minha mãe sempre pergunta sobre você", eu digo quando nos sentamos.

"Fico feliz", ele responde. "Ela sempre foi tão boa comigo enquanto eu estava no hospital."

Isso tudo me faz sentir falta da minha mãe, então eu mudo de assunto. Começo a falar sobre estar ansiosa para colher morangos no verão, o que me faz pensar em Madge. Eu cerro meus olhos e tento desativar esses pensamentos.

Peeta me traz o livro de memórias para que eu possa canalizar minhas lágrimas em algo produtivo. Ele deve reconhecer o olhar. Às vezes a gente trabalha em conjunto. Trabalhamos nele separadamente primeiro.

Hoje à noite eu sento no sofá com as costas apoiadas contra seu peito. Eu escrevo sobre Madge enquanto ele assiste a notícia. No momento em que o noticiário termina falando sobre a inauguração de uma nova serraria enorme que abriu no Distrito 7, para ajudar com a reconstrução, eu escrevo sobre a minha tristeza e sobre sentir o ar fresco da Primavera, como Peeta sugeriu ontem à noite.

Eu me inclino para perguntar se está na hora.

"Eu meio que gosto disso." Ele me aperta ainda mais contra ele, me embrulhando. "É uma sensação tão familiar, como se houvesse algo que eu quase me lembro."

Ele quer que eu diga a ele alguma coisa, mas eu estou cansada de ficar parada. Em um movimento fluido eu escorrego para fora de seu alcance. "Você vem?"

Peeta me segue para fora da porta e pega um caminho ao redor da parte de trás da Vila dos Vitoriosos. Um pouco mais das casas estão ocupadas agora, mas a maioria das pessoas que voltam tentam reconstruir as suas casas na cidade ou na Costura.

Estamos andando de volta à minha casa. Peeta está surpreendentemente silencioso, então eu me concentro no ar quente de cheiro doce. As prímulas na minha casa estão começando a florescer e a brisa carrega seu perfume por toda a Vila.

"Obrigada" eu o cutuco com o meu ombro magro.

"De nada", ele me cutuca de volta.

Nós paramos para dar uma olhada mais de perto nas flores. Meus pensamentos estão direcionados para ela. Em uma noite como esta, ela estaria rindo. Ela me pediria para dançar, ou talvez tentasse uma valsa com Buttercup se eu recusasse.

Eu ouço um estalo e viro a tempo de ver Peeta cortar uma haste verde. Eu não sabia que ele carregava um canivete. Eu tento dar uma olhada melhor para a faca quando ele me presenteia com a única flor amarela do jardim. Eu não esperava por isso. Meu primeiro pensamento é lhe dizer que eu não queria que a flor morresse, mas ele parece tão sincero e orgulhoso de si mesmo. Prim iria aceitar com alegria, então eu aceito sem expressar minha objeção.

"Katniss", ele começa. Eu olho nos seus olhos azuis e sei o que vem depois de me dar a prímula. Ele olha para suas botas, então eu sei que não é fácil para ele dizer. "Será que estamos... Podemos..."

Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em ouvir um som alto e estridente da casa de Haymitch. Nós dois nos olhamos de uma forma diferente. Peeta balança a cabeça, revira os olhos e olha para mim. Estou prestes a sair para verificar o meu mentor bêbado quando ouço uma série de palavrões. Ele está consciente, então eu acho que ele está bem.

Eu giro a flor em meus dedos para uma distração. Percebo que Peeta não quer continuar com a sua pergunta, mas eu tenho uma suspeita de que eu sei o que ele ia perguntar.

"Você é um bom amigo," eu digo, cheirando a flor. Se ele não ia perguntar sobre a aparência do nosso relacionamento, as minhas palavras podem ser tomadas como agradecimento pela flor em minhas mãos.

Mas dizer as palavras me faz lembrar que eu deveria ser mais gentil com ele. Ele tem sido tão bom para mim enquanto eu estive menos do que sã, muito mais amável do que eu mereço. Eu coloco a minha mão em seu braço, e eu estou prestes a dizer-lhe que ele é a razão de eu estar viva, mas o dia da pílula amora-cadeado inunda a minha mente. Os telhados em volta de mim começam a girar em um círculo. Minha cabeça fica difusa e eu intensifico meu aperto no braço de Peeta para ficar em pé.

O meu delírio volta para a noite em que o esquadrão foi acampar e fiquei ouvindo Peeta murmurar: _Amiga. Amante. Vitoriosa. Inimiga. Noiva. Alvo. Mutação. Vizinha. Caçadora. Tributo. Aliada._

Eu deixo parte de mim, na esperança de cair e sentir o chão duro debaixo de mim. Mas eu fico onde estou e sinto o braço de Peeta atrás de mim, recusando-se a me deixar ir.

"Então, nós somos amigos?" afirma. Seu rosto está perto demais para a minha sanidade. Mas ele não é aquele garoto com raiva, ele é o menino que eu tentei trazer vivo dos primeiros jogos, o meu garoto com o pão. Concentro-me em sua pergunta e começo a recuperar o equilíbrio.

Concordo com a cabeça lentamente. Os telhados param de rodar, mas estou incerta. Eu fecho meus olhos e tento me recompor.

"Venha aqui", eu sinto-o dizer em meu ouvido. Eu não tenho certeza se eu corri pra ele ou se ele me puxou para mais perto, mas seu abraço faz com que eu me sinta quente e segura, como se aquele fosse o meu lugar.

"Eu estou tonta", eu calmamente admito em seu peito.

"Eu não tinha ideia de que eu conseguia provocar esse efeito em você", ele brinca.

É realmente um terrível comentário dado o estado da minha cabeça, e mesmo não sabendo de onde ela veio, uma risada, mais uma vez, explode para fora da minha boca, e a minha cabeça clareia e eu volto para a realidade. Dou um empurrão brincalhão em Peeta e ele coloca o braço em volta dos meus ombros e me guia suavemente para a frente.

Os passeios passaram a se tornar um hábito durante um bom tempo. Peeta diz que é bom sair de sua padaria-cozinha e relaxar depois de tanto tempo dentro de casa. Ele me conta sobre o seu dia ou alguma memória do passado que ele está tentando juntar.

Nós não temos uma rota definida e nos revezamos escolhendo nossos caminhos através dos diferentes cantos do distrito. Eu mostro-lhe ao redor das partes da Costura que eu ainda posso suportar percorrer. E quando passamos muito perto de minha antiga casa, a minha mão se encaixa facilmente na sua. Eu vejo como as pessoas voltam aos poucos para o bairro e as casas no começam a ser reparadas. Minha bota tritura a sujeira e o pouco que resta de cascalho, e fico maravilhada com a liberdade de caminhar ao redor do bairro, sem a cerca eletrificada ou a constante ameaça dos pacificadores.

Às terças-feiras Peeta joga o jogo semanal de xadrez com Haymitch. Sua atividade me impede de dormir, mas eu fico sendo a juíza para apitar as faltas no caso de jogadas irregulares e peças derrubadas.

A beleza deste arranjo é que desde que Peeta começou a ganhar de Haymitch, há algumas semanas, Haymitch tem ficado consistentemente menos bêbado às terças-feiras do que em qualquer outro dia da semana. No jogo de hoje, é ele quem dá o xeque-mate em Peeta. Quando estamos nos preparando pra sair, Haymitch decide falar.

"Quase me esqueci," Haymitch inclina a cabeça. "Vocês dois são o assunto da cidade. Ouvi dizer que estavam caminhando pelo centro, de mãos dadas e se beijando."

Eu quase caio do sofá.

"Isso não é realmente o que eu me lembro," Peeta bufa.

"Basta ter cuidado", adverte Haymitch. "A menos que vocês realmente queiram filmar um especial para Plutarch".

Isso significa que não há mais passeios para mim e eu vou embora antes de Peeta tenha a chance de dizer mais alguma coisa.

Ele ainda tenta no dia seguinte. "Vem comigo?" ele aponta para fora da porta.

Eu não cedo. Ele balança a cabeça. "Meus pedidos estão chegando no próximo trem e eu gostaria que você me desse uma mão."

"Eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer em casa." Peeta abafa uma risada, com a mão na boca. Ele lava os pratos. Eu só lavo roupa quando não há absolutamente mais nada para vestir. Eu limpo atrás dos móveis, assim a casa fica limpa o suficiente para me satisfazer. "O quintal também está sujo..." Tento.

"Eu já percebi a dica ", diz ele com desdém.

Eu faço um show para regar os arbustos das prímulas. Eu molho e Buttercup ajuda fazendo um oito entre as minhas pernas e tentando me fazer tropeçar. "Você é um gato podre", eu grito. Ele até ronrona com o elogio.

Peeta volta da estação carregando um daqueles sacos de farinha gigantes que provavelmente pesam mais do que eu. Eu finjo estar distraída com meu regador. Ele coloca o saco no chão e caminha para Haymitch sem nem mesmo olhar para mim quando passa. Eu estou querendo descobrir o que eles estão fazendo, então eu dou uma espiada pela janela de Haymitch. Ele oferece a Peeta uma bebida.

"Peeta, você viu Buttercup?" Eu grito pela janela, inventando a primeira desculpa que me vem à cabeça. "Eu pensei tê-lo visto passar por aqui... Você pode vir aqui fora me ajudar a procurá-lo?"

Peeta se levanta e volta para minha casa comigo. Ele ri quando vê Buttercup sentado nos degraus da frente. "Katniss, você é uma péssima mentirosa. Mas é bonitinho saber que você não quer que eu beba com Haymitch."

Eu me ofendi com 'bonitinho' e cruzo os braços sobre o peito. "Eu não vou cuidar de você quando você estiver bêbado."

"Eu comprei aquela garrafa para Haymitch na estação."

"Eu não preciso de dois bêbados", eu reviro os olhos para ele.

"Vamos lá," ele toma meu braço e me leva para dentro. Nós nos sentamos à mesa. "Por que você não quer passear comigo esta noite? Você parece se divertir andando pelo bairro."

"Você ouviu o que Haymitch disse. Eu não quero nenhuma câmera ao nosso redor. Lembra-se do quão irritante elas eram antes?" Só me ocorre que ele poderia não se lembrar após eu ter soltado a pergunta.

"Então, você não quer ser incomodada por ter que fingir que me ama?" Sua voz é fria.

Eu ignoro a última parte da sua pergunta. "Eu não quero câmeras nos perseguindo de novo. Fingindo ou não fingindo."

"Eu pensei que você gostasse de atenção."

"Isso também era forçado. Filme isso. Filme aquilo. Era tudo parte do show".

Estou começando a ficar chateada, então eu me ocupo fazendo um chá. "Eu só quero ser deixada em paz. Eles não têm o direito de exigir mais nada de mim."

O bule começa a assobiar e eu sirvo o chá. "E você?"

"Coisas muito piores aconteceram comigo pra eu chegar a pensar nisso"

Essa é a hora em que eu começo a me sentir culpada por tudo de novo.

"Ei, mas isso não foi de todo ruim", ele pega na minha mão. "Esses vídeos me deram algumas das minhas memórias de volta." Mas nem todas, eu acho. "Mas se você não quer mais eles por perto, eu posso respeitar isso." Ele muda seu tom de sério para brincalhão. "Então eu não teria que me preocupar se você mat-". Eu coloco minha mão sobre a boca, caso ele termine de dizer o que eu acho que ele pode. "algum repórter", ele diz quando eu retiro a minha mão.

"Não faça com que eu me arrependa é de não ter colocado algo no seu chá", eu digo.

Eu ainda estou hesitante sobre sair com Peeta então ele vai sozinho mesmo, muitas vezes distribuindo as sobras de pão. Ele volta para a minha casa e retomamos nossa tradição de demorar muito tempo na casa um do outro, dormir e ele aparecer no meio da noite. Uma noite, ele demora um pouco mais do que o habitual para aparecer, e Greasy Sae surge na minha casa me pedindo para buscá-lo. Ela diz que ele está na estação de trem e ela não conseguiu convencê-lo a voltar. Ela não podia trazê-lo pra casa à força, então resolveu me avisar.

Ele está sentado em um banco com um caderno de desenhos na mão, embora não haja mais luz suficiente para desenhar. Tento sentar ao lado dele. Ele desenhou uma estação de trem vazia. O lápis ainda está em suas mãos, mas seu olhar está distante.

"Vamos para casa", eu sussurro suavemente. Ele pisca com a palavra "casa", mas por outro lado não responde. Eu ando pela plataforma e finalmente me deito no banco em frente a ele e decido olhar para as estrelas enquanto eu espero que ele volte pra mim, de onde quer que ele esteja.

Os trilhos estão silenciosos e eu ouço o zumbido distante das cigarras. Eu quebro o silêncio. "Peeta, você quer que eu pegue os seus comprimidos?" Estou começando a me preocupar. Não parece que ele está tendo um flashback, mas eu não tenho certeza. "Eu não quero que você fique aqui no sereno a noite toda."

Ele pisca, balança a cabeça e olha para mim. "Eu estava pensando sobre umas coisas."

Eu luto contra a vontade de rir. "Bem-vindo de volta."

Ele se levanta e caminha até mim. Eu estou tomando todo o banco, então ele pega as minhas pernas e coloca-as em seu colo para que ele possa se sentar.

Deveríamos ir para casa, mas eu estou me divertindo com o ar da noite, ainda mais agora que sei que Peeta está bem. Ele não faz nenhum movimento para ir embora, então eu decido ficar o máximo de tempo na estação deserta.

"Está vendo essas três estrelas?", eu digo apontando para cima. "Esse é o cinturão de Orion. Ele era um caçador." A história veio de muito antes dos Dias Negros. Meu pai me contou sobre ele quando eu era mais nova. Eu aponto as diferentes estrelas que compõem a constelação e ele estica o pescoço.

Em pouco tempo eu vejo Peeta sorrindo. Estamos rindo juntos ao mesmo tempo em que o último comboio do dia acelera através da estação. Eu deixo a rajada de vento passar através de mim e ouço como o trem desliza para o Distrito 13 na pista recém-conectada.

A mão de Peeta está na minha perna. "Katniss, me fale sobre as noites no trem." Sua voz é suave e seu humor reflexivo.

"Hmm..." Eu suspiro, ainda olhando para as estrelas. As noites no sofá, as pernas entrelaçadas, é claro que ele se pergunta.

"Eu não posso perguntar isso ao Haymitch."

"Pesadelos", eu começo. "Eu sei que você tem pesadelos todas as noites."

Eu sustento o seu olhar, que busca o meu.

"Eles começaram depois do primeiro Jogos Vorazes".

Eu tenho a sua atenção e eu conto a história lentamente, deliberadamente. Nossas noites juntos começaram nos trens, na viagem da Turnê da Vitória. O estresse da ameaça do presidente fez com que os nossos pesadelos piorassem. Eu acordava gritando todas as noites. "Você passou noites sem dormir, vagando pelos corredores. Você bateu na minha porta para me checar. Você deitou e ficou comigo até eu eu adormecer. E um dia você acabou ficando a noite inteira."

"Foi um escândalo" Eu provoco, levantando-me para voltar para casa. Ele me segue. "Eu me lembro da palestra que Effie me deu agora. Mas talvez ela estivesse apenas com raiva do meu remédio pra dormir funcionar melhor do que o dela." Peeta solta uma gargalhada.

"Será que isso me ajuda? Ficar com você?"

"Nós dois dormíamos melhor."

"Eu não me lembro de nenhuma noite sem pesadelos", ele resmunga. "Mas, você estava sorrindo na outra noite. Eu não posso ignorar isso."

"Você costumava sorrir enquanto dormia também", digo a ele. "Nos trens."

"Oh". Ele pensa por um minuto. "Dormimos juntos só na turnê? Ou foram todas as noites depois?"

"Você acha que minha mãe teria permitido depois da turnê?" Eu tento aliviar o clima.

Claro, houve as noites na Torre de Treinamento, também. Eu não as revelo porque são memórias de noites agitadas, onde os pesadelos de Peeta costumavam ser frequentes. Tanta coisa mudou.

"Mais alguma coisa?" Peeta pergunta. "Porque a Capital me fez pensar que havia mais."

Chegamos à Vila agora e paramos na minha porta. Cada resposta que eu penso não seria boa o suficiente para ele. Se eu disser a ele que era apenas pra evitar pesadelos, soaria frio. Se eu disser a ele que não era romântico, ele vai perguntar sobre o amor. Se eu disser a ele que era a sobrevivência, não pareceria inteiramente honesto. Se eu contar o quanto eu venho sentindo falta dele me mantendo segura todas as noites, bem, ele pode não ser mais a mesma pessoa.

Depois de uma eternidade de silêncio, eu me inclino para ele e enterro minha cabeça em seu peito, sentindo seu cheiro. Ele me envolve com seus braços e de repente eu tenho a resposta certa. Eu o levo pela mão. "Eu tive uma ideia."


	7. Zumbis na Madrugada

_Eu não quero me levantar._ É o mesmo pensamento que eu tenho todas as manhãs, antes de rolar, jogar os cobertores sobre minha cabeça e começar a temer o novo dia. Hoje, porém, não é medo que me ancora na cama, mas um calor inebriante.

"Aí está... aquele sorriso," Peeta sussurra enquanto retira um fio de cabelo, levemente, da minha testa_._ Tento manter a minha respiração estável para que ele pense que eu ainda estou dormindo.

Peeta sempre está na minha casa pela manhã, muitas vezes, pedindo-me para que eu me levante e saia pela porta, mas eu esqueci como ele é ao acordar: quente e serenamente tranquilo, o oposto das minhas birras da manhã que eu estou tentando superar. Eu espio com apenas um olho e vejo a luz solar fluindo pelas brechas das cortinas, em nossos travesseiros. Um raio de luz atinge a mão do braço estendido de Peeta. Permaneço deitada.

Ouço-o mudar o seu peso e o braço que estava envolto em toda a minha barriga desliza. Acho que ele está se levantando, mas sinto sua cabeça se aproximar de mim. "Obrigado", ele sussurra com uma voz tão baixa que mal posso discerni-la. Eu não cedo quando ele beija o topo da minha cabeça. Se ele pensou que eu estava dormindo quando demonstrou tudo isso, é assim que vai permanecer.

Eu conto até 60 e, em seguida, rolo de frente para ele, sonolenta. Eu pisco meus olhos abertos e tenho um vislumbre de seus cabelos loiros desarrumados e seu olhar com expectativa na minha direção. Eu olho para a parede cor de casca de ovo além dele. Ele põe a mão na minha bochecha. Minha mão cobre a sua. Sua mão é macia e começo a traçar levemente o padrão das cicatrizes e queimaduras que há nela. Meu coração bate alto agora, batendo na minha garganta e ouvidos, quebrando o silêncio da manhã. Eu rapidamente retiro a minha mão e me sento encostada à cabeceira da cama, com meus joelhos no meu peito.

Peeta fica meio adormecido na cama e deposita a sua mão exatamente onde eu estava.

Eu engulo e deixo o momento passar. "Como passou a noite?" Estendo a minha perna e cutuco seu peito com o meu pé.

O peito de Peeta sobe e desce em um suspiro profundo. Ele abraça um travesseiro na minha ausência e fecha os olhos novamente. "Bem", ele finalmente diz.

"Será que isso ajudou?" Meu pé o cutuca novamente. Ele o agarra pelo calcanhar. Meu pé é um dos poucos lugares no meu corpo que parece mais humano do que qualquer outro. É pequeno e minha equipe de preparação com certeza reclamaria sobre as unhas. Ele usa o lado de um dedo para traçar suas curvas com o mesmo movimento lento e deliberado que ele usou para traçar os desenhos no livro de plantas da minha família.

"Vermelho", diz Peeta. "Lembro-me de suas unhas na cor vermelha."

Minhas unhas tiveram todos os tipos de cores nos últimos dois anos: rosa bebê, vermelho, preto, algum projeto desenhado de fogo e eu acho que eles ainda me convenceram a usar azul elétrico uma vez. Concordo com a cabeça.

"E você tem esse mau hábito de ir para a cama com meias e perdê-las nos cobertores."

Eu pareço sempre acordar com os pés descalços. "Então, você se lembra?"

"Flashes aqui e ali."

"Isso é bom, certo?"

"Você não tem idéia." Seu olhar diz que ele quer que eu volte para ele. Estou tentada.

"Eu tenho que ir", eu digo. "Antes que eu fique com muito calor", murmuro. Deixo Peeta olhando para o teto. "Vejo você mais tarde."

"Katniss," ele chama. "Podemos ..." e eu já estou no banheiro trocando de roupa antes de acabar sendo convencida a fazer uma coisa que eu mesma já queria fazer.

Eu ando para a floresta e tento fazer uma lista das coisas que eu preciso fazer hoje: verificar as armadilhas, reunir verduras, obter um coelho para Greasy Sae, verificar se os cães selvagens estão de volta.

"Ei, você aí, Katniss." Agora, eu vou ter de reiniciar minha lista porque eu já me esqueci. É Thom. Eu passei pelo entulho que ele está limpando, onde o barbeiro costumava ser.

"Oi", eu resmungo tentando me lembrar de encontrar um pouco de endro para Peeta.

"Quase não te reconheci com esse salto na sua recuperação. Você deve estar se sentindo bem melhor."

O comentário alegre de Thom me pega de surpresa. Eu não dei um 'salto'. Minha caminhada silenciosa é uma causa para orgulho. "Alguns dias sim", eu digo para não ser rude.

"Bem, é bom ver que você se levantou do lado direito da cama hoje."

É uma expressão antiga. Minha mãe costumava fazer piadas sobre eu me levantar perpetuamente do lado errado da cama. Hoje, apesar de eu chutar o chão com a ponta da minha bota, eu acordei mais do que feliz e tento não pensar no motivo. Coloco meu queixo para baixo para esconder o rubor que eu sei que virá. "Eu acho que sim", eu digo vagamente.

A diferença é que hoje eu estou descansada. Não houve lágrimas, ataques ou esconderijos nesta manhã, houve Peeta. E se tiveram pesadelos, eu não me lembro.

Ele pisca para mim e meus pés deliberadamente saem andando. Algumas passadas e eu noto que há algo diferente. Hoje os meus pés não estão se arrastando, como nas tantas manhãs que eu cacei apenas para passar o tempo.

Minha mente vagueia de volta para o menino tentando recuperar suas memórias complicadas, e como no ano passado, eu não teria imaginado que seria possível para mim deixá-lo entrar no meu coração novamente.

"Katniss, está tudo bem, Katniss acorda."

Abro os olhos. Peeta está sentado comigo na minha cama. Ele está segurando um dos meus braços. Está escuro. Minha garganta dói. Eu estou lutando para respirar. Aperto minha garganta e olho para ele.

"Não chegue perto de mim", eu o empurro para a borda da cama, porque me lembrei do que aconteceu, a mesma coisa que ocorreu quando o encontrei pela primeira vez depois do Massacre. Ele me atacou. Sinto-me tão traída, porque eu pensei tivéssemos passado dessa fase. Eu pensei que ele estivesse melhor.

"Saia da minha casa", eu exijo com raiva. Eu estou levantando agora, na eminência de hiperventilar.

"Respire, Katniss, respire", diz ele com uma voz que é muito calmante para a minha presente raiva. "Você teve um pesadelo. Você está bem agora. Você está segura. Você está em sua cama. SSSSHH".

Eu estou tremendo e agora eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eu caio na porta. Parecia tão real. Poderia ter sido um sonho? Eu deveria fugir, sair de casa e ir pra longe de Peeta, mas estou plantada no lugar.

"O que aconteceu no seu pesadelo? Alguma coisa te machucou?" Sua voz calma, me assustou. Ele não está em seu estado de raiva, então como ele poderia ter feito isso? Mas talvez ele possa ter ficado fora de si.

"Como eu posso dizer o que é real?" Eu quase choro. Ele é o especialista nesta área.

"Conte-me o que aconteceu."

"Você me estrangulou."

Seu rosto cai. "Isso foi há muito tempo atrás. Não hoje."

Eu balanço minha cabeça.

"O seu pescoço está doendo?"

Faço uma pausa com a sua pergunta. "Minha garganta ."

"De gritar. Se eu tivesse te machucado, você teria início de uma contusão em breve."

Isso faz sentido e eu quero acreditar nele. Ele se levanta. "Eu estou indo para casa agora", ele joga suas botas sobre os seus ombros por seus laços, nem mesmo se dando o tempo de colocá-los. "Me desculpe, se eu te chateei."

Depois disso, não há nenhuma possibilidade de eu vou voltar a dormir. Estou apavorada. Se fosse real, eu perdi o meu companheiro. Se fosse um sonho, eu o magoei.

O relógio diz que são três horas da manhã. Perfeito.

"Haymitch?" Eu chamo. Eu ainda estou de pijamas e não quero ficar sozinha.

"Tá gritando pra quem mais ouvir?" ele fala de seu sofá. Uso o fraco brilho da televisão para encontrar o meu caminho através da escuridão em direção a ele, lentamente navegando nas pilhas de garrafas e sujeira. Eu passo em algo viscoso. Eu não olho para ver o que é porque eu não quero saber. Isto é o que eu recebo por não usar sapatos.

"Peeta..." e isso é tudo que eu digo antes de quebrar em soluços. Eu choro até minhas pálpebras incharem, não conseguindo dizer nenhuma palavra sobre o que aconteceu. Acho que estou ficando histérica.

Haymitch não diz nada e mantém seus olhos em uma transmissão que eu não me lembro de ter visto antes. Não é nenhum noticiário e não são os Jogos, mas há muito sangue e pessoas com a pele cinzenta, que surpreendentemente têm algum tipo de modificação estranha no crânio. Eu nunca vou entender a moda da Capital.

Quando meus olhos estão muito inchados para outra lágrima conseguir escapar, o meu mentor me percebe, "Eu vou falar com ele", ele resmunga. "Agora vá para casa. Estou vendo um filme."

Ele ri quando um cara cinzento agarra uma menina bonita e loira, e faz uma confusão sangrenta de sua cabeça. Ugh.

Essa última cena, juntamente com o meu pé pegajoso me deixa um pouco enjoada. Ainda estou enrolada em uma cadeira onde tem um monte de papéis amassados de fora. Eu não quero mais ficar aqui. Eu estou tentando fazer minhas pernas se moverem quando eu ouço o barulho da porta. Eu congelo.

"Haymitch?"

Ele faz um gesto para que eu fique quieta.

"Eu estava esperando por você. Você acabou de perder ela saindo daqui." Ele mente com tanta facilidade. Eu me encolho o menor possível e espero que o escuro me esconda. Vai demorar alguns minutos para seus olhos se ajustarem. Sentei justamente na cadeira mais distante da porta e se ele não olhar para este lado, eu posso passar despercebida.

"Ela acha que eu a estrangulei." Sua voz é dolorosa. Ele está olhando para Haymitch, e não para a minha cadeira.

"E você estrangulou." A voz de Haymitch é firme.

"Não, ela acha que fiz isso hoje à noite."

"E você fez?"

"Claro que não!" Ele é inflexível, mas eu sei que ele é um mentiroso inteligente.

"Você não teve um de seus episódios loucos de sonambulismo e foi até a casa dela? Sem chance?"

"Não. Eu estava acordado - sem flashbacks. Tomo pílulas horríveis pra que isso não aconteça de novo. Os efeitos colaterais... Você nem vai querer saber" Ele se recupera de seu desvio. "Eu acordei porque ela pegou todo o cobertor. Puxei um pouco pra mim e ajeitei sua coberta. E então, ela tocou o pescoço e começou a gritar. Levei uma eternidade para acordá-la."

"Então vocês estavam compartilhando o cobertor no meio da noite?"

Pesadelos são ruins, mas esta questão me deixa gelada como o vento lá fora. Peeta não responde.

"Estou surpreso que tenha demorado todo esse tempo", Haymitch balança a cabeça. "Vão se beijar e fazer as pazes."

Peeta bufa.

"Ah, e leve-a para casa, sim? Ela está naquela cadeira e eu estou tentando assistir TV."

Onde estão os óculos noturnos quando eu preciso deles? Eu teria gostado de ver a reação de Peeta.

Ele caminha, chutando seja lá o que tenha no chão para fora do caminho. "Katniss?" Ele olha para mim.

"Hey".

Ele balança a cabeça para mim, mas parece estar sorrindo. "Oi", ele diz com uma voz tímida, cautelosa.

Este é hora em que eu deveria pedir desculpas. Mas eu ainda estou abalada e não estou pronta pra isso. "Você não fez mesmo?"

Eu quero tanto ser melhor por ele. Estávamos felizes horas atrás, sentados debaixo de um cobertor branco que é quase demasiado grosso para o clima quente. Peeta estava tão entusiasmado em lembrar os menores detalhes: as migalhas de bolinho na cama quando ele insistiu que eu comia e sujava tudo, o caminho das luzes de segurança do trem nos protegendo da escuridão total, até o momento em que a garçonete do trem trouxe o lanche da meia-noite da Effie para o meu quarto por engano, e então prontamente deixou cair uma bandeja inteira de sopa e bolachas no tapete, com a visão de nos ver juntos na cama. Isso me fez rir. Ele ficou aliviado ao saber que não, não tivemos gritos noturnos quando estivemos no trem. Não quando dormimos juntos pelo menos. Isso era tudo criação da Capital.

Brincamos de "Real ou não real" até eu mal conseguir manter os olhos abertos. Peeta está ficando muito bom no jogo. Ele tornou-se cético sobre as memórias que não eram reais. No entanto, algumas de suas lembranças eram tão ridículas que me fizeram rir. De repente, Peeta tinha muito mais memórias ridiculamente engraçadas do que ele tinha o que perguntar. Eventualmente, eu só joguei o cobertor sobre a cabeça e lhe disse para ir dormir.

Ele põe a testa na minha e eu tento voltar das lembranças de algumas horas atrás para a casa de Haymitch. "Não." Sua voz é calma e profunda, dirigida somente para mim e não ao nosso mediador. Ele coloca um fio de cabelo que está pendurado por cima do meu olho atrás da minha orelha e deixa sua mão correr.

Eu relaxo com sua suavidade. "Eu quero acreditar em você."

Eu o deixo vir comigo para olhar no espelho da minha casa, depois que ele mesmo promete que vai voltar pra sua casa para o resto da noite.

No espelho, há uma menina com os olhos inchados vermelhos, bochechas manchadas e cabelos saindo de quase todas as seções de sua trança. Não há hematomas no meu pescoço.

Eu passo os dedos pelo meu cabelo, puxando para fora o que antes era para ser uma trança. Meu cabelo cai, passando dos meus ombros. "Será que eles não se mostraram ainda? Ou será que levam algumas horas?"

"Vamos ver", Peeta puxa para cima sua calça, no lado da perna boa. "Parece que eu tinha esquecido que _alguém_", ele me dá uma olhada, "chuta quando está dormindo". Há uma marca vermelha. "Você é uma menina perigosa, Katniss Everdeen."

Eu me inclino para baixo e olho sua perna; riscos vermelhos de raiva cruzam-no, descrevendo linhas rosa e brancas. Minha contusão é, em uma grande parte, tirando os enxertos, pele com um aspecto normal. Meus dedos vão para ele e estou surpresa como eu sempre estou machucando esse garoto. Por um segundo, tudo que eu quero é lavar todas as dores dele, como eu fiz com a sua camuflagem dos primeiros jogos.

Eu olho para cima e o bem humorado sorriso de Peeta me faz lembrar do meu pai quando limpava meus ferimentos na minha infância, para logo depois beijar meu machucado. "Sinto muito", eu digo mais a perna do que a ele. É a primeira vez que os meus lábios encontram qualquer parte dele desde o ano passado.

Minha cabeça fica nebulosa quando eu lentamente me afasto e me viro de costas pra ele. Fixo o nada, de frente para o espelho. Peeta ainda está quebrado, cheio de cicatrizes e machucados. E eu estou mais confusa do que nunca.

Peeta chega perto de mim e me abraça, pelas costas mesmo. Ele move meu cabelo para um ombro. Eu congelo. "Eu também sinto muito", ele sussurra em meu ouvido. Eu nem lembro o motivo de ele estar pedindo desculpas, porque eu estou sentindo uma sensação que eu tinha quase esquecido, algo incrivelmente quente. Eu não sabia que eu estava segurando a minha respiração, mas com seu toque eu a solto de uma vez.

Eu fecho meus olhos e digo a mim mesma que isso não está acontecendo. É apenas um sonho. Eu vou abrir os olhos e estar na minha cama. Mas o beijo arde no meu pescoço. Abro os olhos e a cabeça de Peeta repousa no meu ombro.

Pelo espelho, nos olhamos como 'os amantes desafortunados' novamente. Nós não somos mais apaixonados, não têm sido assim a um bom tempo, se já foi assim algum dia. Eu inclino minha cabeça para o lado e olho em seus olhos. "Não", eu sufoco. Não era assim que eu queria que acontecesse, com essas lembranças. É demais. Eu não posso continuar.

"Katniss", ele se defende com seus grandes olhos, quebrando o meu coração.

"Não", eu digo mais alto, e ele se afasta.

"Eu sinto muito." Seu tom é sincero, mas não consigo olhar para ele sem ver o beijo que ia acontecer, camuflado por todos os outros beijos forçados pela Capital.

"Não a tudo isso", eu grito.

Se eu tivesse mais lágrimas, eu começaria a chorar. Porém não há nenhuma, todas já foram derramadas por ele essa noite, então eu entro em erupção. Frascos de xampu, vasos decorativos, a tigela de água do gato, tudo que eu encontro eu jogo no chão. No começo eu apenas atiro uma garrafa para o chão com tanta força que quebra. Peeta comete o erro de agarrar o meu braço, dizendo palavras sem sentido destinadas a acalmar. Eu o empurro e as palavras que eu não quero dizer vomitam da minha boca.

Pela segunda vez esta noite Peeta deixa os sons de meus gritos e eu fico sozinha, atordoada entre os cacos de vidro e as poças pegajosas de xampu.


	8. Grampeados

"Katniss, eu pensei que nós tivéssemos passado da fase de quebrar coisas," diz o Dr. Aurélius durante a minha sessão semanal telefone.

"Huh?"

"Você estava indo tão bem." Eu ouço o som de papéis. "Já se passaram três semanas. Pensei que tínhamos feito progressos. Por que agora?"

"Eu não estou quebrando nada," eu minto. Ele não precisa saber sobre o desastre de algumas noites atrás. Se ele achar que eu estou melhor, eu vou ter menos comprimidos para tomar.

Eu realmente não estou certa de quantos comprimidos eu estou tomando esses dias. Peeta colocava os comprimidos em um copo para mim e eu tomava o que estava selecionado para esse dia. Como não estamos nos falando, ele não tem feito isso. Eu poderia estar tomando medicação para sarampo que eu não desconfiaria. Existem vários comprimidos em tamanhos variados. Os amarelos quadrados me deixam grogue, porém eles não são pílulas para dormir, isso é o que as roxas redondas supostamente fazem. Tem as verdes longas, para quando estou em um dos meus estados de espírito mais vis, pois eles fazem minhas mãos tremerem. Os rosas, coloridos apropriadamente, são para afastar infecções na minha pele nova. E eu não me lembro do resto. Tudo que sei é que as brancas e azuis são para dores de cabeça e que podem impedir as que estão por vir.

"O que foi que deu errado?" ele persiste. Nós tínhamos falado sobre como manhãs foram ficando mais fáceis para mim. Eu nunca mencionei nada sobre a minha falta de lucidez e bom senso na outra noite. Eu nem sequer insinuei sobre a bagunça do banheiro e a reflexão que se seguiu sobre a borda.

"Nem todo dia é um bom dia", eu admito vagamente. "Eu tenho alguns dias ruins."

Uma pausa na linha me permite saber que ele aceitou a minha resposta. "E o que dizer dos pesadelos? Tem sido melhores ou piores ultimamente?"

Ele sempre me pergunta sobre pesadelos, mas tenho a sensação de que ele sabe sobre a outra noite. E já que eu não lhe disse, eu suspeito que meu vizinho tenha lhe contado em uma de suas consultas.

"Eu não sei. Eu tento não pensar sobre eles," eu minto novamente. Eu tive uma boa noite de sono, mas todas as noites desde então tem sido insuportáveis. O sonho de estrangulamento foi só o começo. Algo disparou na minha cabeça e na noite seguinte tudo o que eu sonhei foi com um Peeta tele-sequestrado: pisando em minha cabeça, me jogando em um palco nas ruas da Capital, retalhando o meu rosto com seu canivete por todos os beijos vazios e mentiras.

Eu não acho que os pesadelos poderiam ficar piores, mas eles são uma realidade adquirida. Eles virão, não importa o quanto ele me drogue. E as drogas tem esse efeito de me fazer sentir como se eu fosse uma sonâmbula subaquática com um resfriado pela metade do dia. Este sentimento não ajuda em nada a minha caça.

"Katniss", ele castiga quando estou em silêncio por muito tempo.

"Tudo bem," eu bato meu pé e desisto de enrolar. "Eu tenho pesadelos. Toda noite. Uma noite eu sonhei que estava fazendo um teste na aula de produção de carvão, e para cada resposta errada que eu dava, a Capital iria explodir uma série na minha escola a começar pelo jardim de infância. Dos de cinco anos de idade morreram todos, porque eu não conseguia lembrar a diferença entre linhita e carvão betuminoso. Sonhei que os bestantes de répteis do esgoto estavam me perseguindo pelo bosque e eu fui pega em uma das minhas próprias armadilhas. Eu estava pendurada por uma perna, em uma árvore, enquanto eles se revezavam mordendo pedaços dos meus braços e meu tronco. Então a névoa venenosa apareceu e se infiltrou nas minhas feridas sangrentas. A dor foi horrível e eu não conseguia nem me mexer depois. Uma noite sonhei que estava me casando com Presidente Snow. Tudo era feito de rosas. Até o meu vestido era feito delas. Cheirava a sangue. Ele mesmo envenenou nosso brinde de casamento. "

Eu deixei de fora todos os sonhos sobre Peeta, mas por outro lado tive a esperança de chocá-lo para acabar com a nossa sessão mais cedo. Eu ouço sua caneta rabiscar enquanto ele escreve notas. "O que o sonho sobre Snow quer dizer?" Eu pergunto com entusiasmo, tentando guiá-lo para longe de qualquer coisa que vá fazê-lo querer aumenta a minha medicação.

"Eu acho que isso significa que você ainda está refletindo sobre seu trauma", diz ele lentamente. "Você se preocupa com estes tipos de coisas durante o dia?"

"Eu não posso", eu digo, sem expressão. Quanto mais eu me preocupo com esse tipo de coisas, mais escuros alguns lugares da minha cabeça ficam. Eu me distraio com a caça, nunca perdendo uma seta. Eu recentemente comecei a construir um novo arco. É provavelmente a minha pior tentativa de todas, mas começar de novo sempre me dá algo para fazer.

"Eu acho que nós precisamos ajustar a sua medicação. Vamos tentar duplicar a sua dose de Prozax e eu vou te enviar um novo remédio para dormir."

"Eu disse que não vou tomar medicamentos para dormir. Isso me deixa pior."

Esse vai e vem continua por mais alguns minutos. Eu nunca disse que eu era a paciente ideal. Da maneira que eu vejo, se eu estou dizendo a ele que não vou tomar suas pílulas significa que eu estou falando com ele. Esse é um passo grande, melhor do que o tratamento do silêncio.

Ele finalmente cede. "Eu tenho acesso aos seus arquivos de áudio e se sua condição não melhorar, vou ajustar a sua medicação. Talvez eu envie uma enfermeira para se certificar de que você vai tomá-los"

Sim, sim. "Então, se eu ficar bem, não vou precisar mais de comprimidos?"

"Isso parece improvável, mas sim. Seu tempo acabou. Até a próxima vez, senhorita Everdeen."

E eu estou livre dessa pequena tarefa por mais uma semana. Normalmente eu estaria me desafogando com Peeta sobre o quão desperdiçado meu tempo é.

Mas eu não estou falando com Peeta, não desde aquela noite.

Eu não pude enfrentar Peeta no dia seguinte. Eu não sei se foi culpa dele ou se eu deveria pedir desculpas. Então eu tranquei minha casa, algo raramente feito na Vila dos Vitoriosos e saí mais cedo para a floresta. Cheguei em casa tarde e instruí Greasy Sae que os nossos jantares seriam separados.

Naquela primeira noite Peeta deixou um bilhete na minha porta. Um olhar para ele e toda a caligrafia de Peeta ficou borrada de lágrimas. Sentado ali no chão, com o papel em minhas mãos, eu decidi que seria melhor não saber o conteúdo da carta. Eu não estava pronta para um pedido de desculpas e não queria ler as coisas horríveis que ele poderia dizer. Eu agarrei o bilhete para jogá-lo fora, mas usei força demais e acabei rasgando. Não houve como salvá-lo. Uma e outra vez rasguei-o em pedaços e deixei o vento espalhar os restos entre as raízes dos arbustos prímula.

Venho me debatendo, perguntando se poderíamos simplesmente fingir que nunca aconteceu, mas eu não tive coragem de ir a casa dele fazer isso ainda. Agora, eu quero saber porque ele escreveu pra mim.

Meu peito começa a apertar, logo que eu dou o primeiro passo em direção a sua casa. Realisticamente, não posso evitá-lo para sempre. Somos vizinhos, eu poderia muito bem acabar com isso. Eu só vou fazer uma pergunta. Não há desculpas. Nenhum vidro quebrado _._

_Isso tudo é culpa dele,_ eu me lembro. Ele começou. Ou eu comecei? _Sua culpa,_ eu fecho a porta da sua casa mais forte do que pretendo.

Ele está em sua cozinha repondo uma caixinha azul de farinha. "Oi", eu me anuncio.

O constrangimento entre nós é pior do que eu pensei que seria e eu não gosto disso. Eu cerro os punhos e me lembro de não gritar, que eu devo agir normalmente. Mas eu não sei o que é normal para nós nos dias de hoje.

Ele está silencioso quando eu atravesso a cozinha em direção ao balcão onde ele está parado. Ele não me deixa saber se ele está com raiva, preocupado ou aborrecido. Ele, obviamente, não está feliz, não me acolheu de braços abertos. Eu não estava esperando correr vertiginosamente de volta para ele, mas essa recepção já é mais fria do que eu esperava. Ele não diz nada, por isso é a minha vez de começar. Eu pulo a conversa fiada. Eu não preciso saber que tipo de pão que ele fez hoje ou o que ele acha do tempo. "Por que você disse ao Dr. Aurélius sobre o meu pesadelo?" Meus braços estão cruzados na frente do meu peito e eu olho para ele.

Ele olha fixamente para mim, limpando a farinha de suas mãos em seu avental. "Se você veio gritar comigo, pode ir embora, eu não sou obrigado a aguentar isso."

Eu pisco, tentando processar o que aconteceu. Peeta continua a limpar sua cozinha como se eu não estivesse lá e eu me sento em um banquinho do balcão. Eu não tenho certeza de quanto tempo fiquei sentada lá, mas o som de um Peeta irritado, me faz despertar dos meus devaneios.

"Droga de forno estúpido", ele está resmungando. "Maldito pão queimado. Não está mais quente do que da última vez, não ficou mais tempo do que o normal, mas olha só para isso. Arruinado." Ele divaga com algumas palavras bem escolhidas que eu acho que eu dirigi para ele na outra noite.

Eu não tenho certeza se eu já tive a oportunidade de ver Peeta pisar em torno de sua cozinha como um louco, então eu assisto por alguns segundos antes de intervir. "Eu tenho certeza que ele está gostoso", eu digo fingindo não perceber o cheiro de pão carbonizado no ar.

Ele me dá um sorriso dolorosamente forçado, e em seguida, abre a tampa da lata de lixo.

"Eu acho que Haymitch gosta de seu pão de qualquer jeito," Eu tento impedi-lo. "O importante é combinar com o licor branco".

Peeta lança um olhar desconfiado, mas a proposta serve para eu levar os pães e sair de sua casa. Corro para a porta e não olho para trás.

Este é o momento da noite que Haymitch geralmente acorda depois de um longo dia de dormir. Eu abro a porta para a sala previsivelmente escura e coloco o pão para baixo, no local onde Peeta geralmente o deixa. "Eu trouxe um pouco de pão", eu grito para que eu não tenha uma faca atirada em mim, não que ele pudesse acertar alguém com essa faca.

"Docinho", ele diz. "Onde está o seu amor?"

_Murmurando em sua cozinha._ "Ele não é meu amor," Eu faço uma careta. Haymitch se exaspera.

"Outra briga de namorados? Deve ter sido uma boa, porque ele não tem me deixado ganhar no xadrez, como ele normalmente faz. Patético. "

Eu ignoro seu comentário e acendo uma lâmpada para olhar ao redor da sala. Haymitch usa a pequena quantidade de luz para detectar uma pilha de garrafas que ele acumulou no lado oposto da sala. Ele joga a última garrafa vazia para ele. Meu olhar segue o recipiente transparente, passando pelo buraco na parede onde o telefone foi mais uma vez arrancado. Eu ouço o baque duro de vidro batendo no vidro.

_Por que você estragou seu telefone de novo?, e_u quase pergunto. Mas desde sempre ele não tem um telefone, então eu faço uma pergunta diferente."Você precisa de alguma coisa? Além de bebidas?"

Ele coça a barriga. Ele precisa de um corte de cabelo e uma escova para cabelos rebeldes. "Eu estou bem. Mas você poderia ser mais agradável com o garoto."

Eu quase protesto. Eu sou boa para Peeta... geralmente, eu acho. Há alguns dias, eu não lembro, então eu não posso ter certeza. E eu provavelmente poderia ter sido mais educada em sua casa mais cedo.

_Perfeito,_ digo a mim mesma quando eu caminho de volta para tentar falar com ele novamente. Eu fecho a porta atrás de mim suavemente, embora eu ainda espere um discurso de Peeta. Ele está sentado à mesa se recuperando de sua discussão com o pão. Eu me sento calmamente na frente dele. Ele realmente parece exausto.

"Katniss, você está de volta." Ele não parece feliz.

Eu dou de ombros.

"Em que posso ajudá-la?" Seu tom de voz está cansado e um pouco gelado. A maneira como ele fez o comentário anterior, me diz que ele não tem paciência para mim esta noite.

Eu olho para as migalhas na mesa ao invés de olhar pra ele. Haymitch me disse uma vez para me colocar na posição de Peeta. Eu olho para Peeta e quando eu realmente penso sobre isso, eu sei que os pesadelos e flashbacks não são as únicas coisas que o deixam esgotado.

Eu estive em sua posição durante anos, cuidando de minha mãe. Peeta às vezes me obriga a comer da mesma maneira que Prim e eu fazíamos com ela. Prim era tão jovem, mas ainda assim lidou com isso melhor do que eu. E mesmo depois de tudo que Peeta faz por mim, eu só grito com ele. "Ok, então, nada de vasos quebrados hoje à noite," eu começo.

"Isso seria bom, Katniss. Como foi seu dia?" Peeta reverte para a nossa rotina do jantar. É estranhamente calmante.

"É por isso que estou aqui", eu digo, mais uma vez olhando para os redemoinhos na mesa de carvalho. "Eu tive a minha hora com Dr. Aurélius."

"Isso é bom. Você precisa conversar sobre algo?" Sua voz me lembra das vozes calmas e condescendentes dos médicos da Capital. Eu me recuso a falar.

Eu sigo os redemoinhos na mesa com o meu dedo indicador. Não houve avanços na minha sessão. Eu sabia antes de ligar o porquê de eu falar essas coisas. Foi apenas um dia ruim. Eu estava com raiva e eu tinha acabado de brigar com Peeta. Eu não sabia o que fazer com toda essa raiva. Há um monte dela que ainda está aqui.

Originalmente eu tinha planejado gritar com Peeta, mas sentando à mesa com ele, eu decidi ir contra isso. "Ele sabia sobre a outra noite."

Ele sai em silêncio e eu não olho para ele. "Eu não disse a ele."

Eu ia parar por aí, mas as palavras continuaram chegando. "Eu tenho certeza que você me discutiu em suas sessões, e eu acho que eu vou ter que aceitar isso. Eu só não quero que ele me drogue mais. Estou cansada das minhas mãos trêmulas, da cabeça nublada. Estou cansada de tudo o que as pílulas fazem para mim. "

Peeta olha para mim, balança a cabeça. "Katniss, eu não disse nada."

Isso não faz sentido. "Então, por que ele me perguntou sobre isso?"

"Eu não acho que eu tenha contado", diz Peeta novamente. Ele olha para cima, como se ele se lembrasse de suas sessões. "Eu perguntei a ele sobre o que ele fez para substituir a parte violenta do tele-sequestro. Eu queria ter certeza de que não houve chance de que eu pudesse ter... você sabe", ele engole.

Peeta tem um dom sobrenatural de me fazer sentir horrível. Enquanto eu estava preocupada em ser orgulhosa, ele estava sendo gentil e tentando me manter segura. "Então, como é que ele sabe?"

"Sua mãe? Haymitch?" Peeta adivinha.

"O Haymitch não tem um telefone desde sempre", digo a ele. Se ele tivesse mantido o telefone, ele poderia pelo menos fazer pedidos de bebidas. "E eu não disse a minha mãe." Minha mãe não precisa saber que Peeta dormiu comigo e que destruiu os vasos que ela escolheu.

Eu repito a conversa com o médico na minha cabeça. Peeta passou muito mais tempo com ele do que eu e sabe mais sobre seu escritório em geral. "Peeta, como é que o médico tem acesso aos meus arquivos de áudio? O que isso significa?"

Peeta aperta as mãos sobre a mesa. Eu sei antes de ele abrir a boca que eu não vou gostar do que ele está prestes a dizer. "Um arquivo de áudio é um arquivo de som, como o som que é gravado para a TV, mas é apenas o som. Eles tocaram algumas de nossas conversas para mim quando eu estava... na Capital".

'Na Capital' tornou-se seu eufemismo para quando ele foi torturado. Estar na Capital soa muito mais agradável. Eu geralmente associo a Capital com todas as coisas más, dolorosas e ruins.

"Eles me fizeram escutar essas conversas, que eu realmente não acho que nós já tivemos. Acho que elas foram modificadas a partir do que você realmente falou. Mas era a sua voz. Era como os gaios tagarelas na segunda arena. Eu não sei. ", ele terminou, com as mãos tremendo. Minhas mãos cobrem a sua antes que eu perceba o que estou fazendo.

"Você não precisa falar sobre isso", eu o lembro, principalmente porque eu estou desconfortável.

"Katniss, por que eles têm essas gravações de nossas conversas fora dos jogos? Por que nós só falamos de coisas importantes fora de casa?" Agora, sua voz é temperada com raiva. Seu pé está batendo um ritmo errático na madeira.

"Porque todo mundo diz que as casas estão sob escuta."

"Exatamente." Peeta explode. "Eu acho que eles ainda estão ouvindo", diz Peeta jogando as mãos para cima.

Porque estou sempre tentando escapar dos Jogos?

Eu não consigo respirar. Eu tento, mas eu não encontro ar suficiente. Estou sufocando, começando a ficar tonta. Eu tropeço em direção à porta e a escancaro para encher meus pulmões com o ar não contaminado. Eu tropeço nos meus passos, ainda ofegante. Então eu me lembro de Peeta, com as mãos trêmulas e sigo o conselho de Haymitch.

Dentro de casa, Peeta está irado, arrancando pedaços de papel de um pequeno caderno e jogando-os no chão, perto do telefone. "Você precisa de um pouco de ar?" Eu pergunto com a voz mais calma que posso reunir, colocando minha mão em seu pulso. Ele está muito agitado. Estou preocupada que ele esteja a poucos minutos de distância de um flashback.

"Eu estou tentando fazer alguns telefonemas", diz ele, segurando a minha mão e se movendo em direção ao telefone. "Vejo você mais tarde", ele me dispensa.

Eu roo as minhas unhas e enrolo para sair. Eu estava tentando ajudá-lo, será que ele não consegue perceber? Independente do lugar que ele esteja ligando, os números estão ocupados. Vou até ele. Eu venho tentando controlar a minha raiva, mas eu estou sem paciência e a cada segundo que eu espero, a raiva ferve dentro de mim um pouco mais.

"Não!" Eu grito com ele. "Você vem comigo, agora."

Ele bate o telefone e me olha de cima a baixo. "Você grita, não fala comigo há três dias e agora quer que eu largue tudo que eu estou fazendo para ir com você, mesmo que eu aparentemente não tenha permissão para ser visto sozinho com você em público?"

Com poucas exceções, eu vi Peeta todos os dias desde que ele voltou para casa. Mesmo nos dias em que ele pareceu ausente, doente ou privado de sono, ele sempre tentou ser agradável. Ele não é o tipo mal-humorado, como Haymitch ou eu. Este é o primeiro vislumbre que eu vejo do menino gelado de antes da Turnê ou o garoto com raiva do Distrito 13. Até hoje, eu pensei que ele nunca fosse voltar a ser aquela pessoa que a Capital criou. Mas hoje ele está com raiva, frio e mal-humorado.

Por essa razão, eu levo exatamente um segundo me sentindo culpada por seu escárnio, mas logo me livro dessa sensação. "Lá fora, agora," eu ordeno. Peeta é muito mais forte do que eu. Eu não posso levá-lo exatamente à força, mas eu não vou recuar.

Peeta começa a murmurar baixinho e põe as mãos em sua têmpora. Eu coloco as minhas mãos em suas costas e começo a empurrá-lo até a porta. Peeta permite que eu o faça por alguns passos antes de fincar seu calcanhar no chão. "O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Eu estou tentando ser gentil." Mas sai alto e rude.

"Você tem um jeito engraçado de demonstrar isso", ele retruca, mas vem comigo até a porta.

Estamos poucos metros fora de sua casa. Eu respiro e reformulo. "Você está chateado. Eu pensei que isso poderia acalmá-lo." Eu me concentro nos cadarços de suas botas de couro "Eu não quero que você... fique doente."

Ele leva um momento para considerar. "As pílulas estão no meu bolso, se eu ficar", ele bate em seu bolso direito. Ele mudou de tom. Esta é a voz de Peeta pensativo.

Depois disso, eu levo um segundo para me lembrar de que estamos com raiva um do outro e que essa noite não é como qualquer outra noite. Mas estamos tranquilos. Peeta fica em silêncio, nem tudo são nuvens cor de rosa. E eu também não conto como os meus jantares têm sido dolorosamente silenciosos sem ele.

Sem dizer nada, eu levo Peeta além da borda do Distrito, o mais distante que já caminhamos em direção à floresta, desde que voltamos pra casa. Esta é a primeira vez que eu levo o meu garoto do pão nesse lugar. É a minha oferta de paz. Eu não lhe digo isso, é claro. E não preciso. Peeta tem sua própria maneira de saber.


	9. Linhas

_É o último de hoje meus queridos, amanhã posto mais dois, grande beijo!_

* * *

Tudo mudou nos últimos dois anos, tudo, menos a floresta.

Eu demoro alguns momentos, sentido o cheiro dos pinheiros e ouvindo o zumbido das cigarras. Este é o meu lugar, a única coisa que está praticamente inalterada em relação a minha vida há dois anos. As bombas não caíram muito longe daqui, mas, por algum milagre, a floresta não queimou. As árvores ainda são as mesmas. Os cães selvagens também são, provavelmente, os mesmos.

Logo após a linha das árvores, um afloramento de granito começa. Várias pedras grandes pontilham a área. Subo em um que é tão grande como uma escada, tem forma de degraus. Geralmente eu estou tão focada na caça que não me preocupo com coisas como rochas, muito menos subo em cima delas. Esta pedra... Faz tanto tempo desde que eu a escalei. Eu me empoleiro, subindo até seu ponto mais alto.

Peeta se inclina contra uma árvore e me olha com uma expressão divertida. "É aqui, não é? Este é o lugar onde você passa os seus dias?"

"Não exatamente aqui," eu indico, porque eu normalmente eu não fico em um pedaço grande de granito. "Mas, em geral, sim."

Eu não sei bem o que falar depois da nossa conversa. Não há muito a dizer, e não há nada óbvio para tentar começar.

Peeta se agacha e começa a rabiscar na terra com um graveto. "Você não trouxe seu arco."

Eu não planejei isso realmente. Eu só queria sair de casa. Se fosse Peeta, com certeza teria planejado alguma coisa. Eu poderia ter pensado em algo melhor do que sentar em uma pedra irregular fria, se eu soubesse que iríamos estar aqui esta noite. Se não fosse tão tarde, ele poderia me ajudar a colher algo, mas não há muita luz do dia. Eu também teria trazido mais do que a pequena faca de caça que permanece presa no meu cinto. Com isso e o canivete vermelho que Peeta mantém sempre com ele, eu acho que nós vamos ficar seguros o suficiente de esquilos crescidos que gostam de correr entre as rochas nesta parte da floresta.

"Já estivemos aqui antes?" Peeta pergunta.

Demoro um pouco para responder. Peeta parece ser uma parte tão grande da minha vida a muito mais tempo do que apenas os últimos dois anos e que o pão quando eu tinha 11 anos. Eu nunca o trouxe aqui após os primeiros Jogos porque não estávamos nos falando. Após a surra de Gale, a cerca foi eletrificada. "Não." Minha resposta me surpreende. Eu começo a descer da pedra.

"Nós devíamos costumar a fazer alguma coisa", Peeta olha para seu desenho feito com o graveto. "O que nós costumávamos fazer?" Ele diz que gostaria que tivéssemos sido melhores amigos desde a infância. Eu posso não ter certeza, mas eu acho que Peeta lembra de sua infância o suficiente para saber que eu não era uma parte dela.

Eu corro a lista na minha cabeça. "Acordos", eu rio a palavra para ele. "Acho que estamos ficando muito bons nisso."

"Definitivamente há espaço para melhorias", ele não demonstra nenhuma expressão. Ele se senta ao meu lado com as costas contra a borda inferior da pedra.

"Então, da próxima vez, mais palavrões e menos coisas quebradas?" Eu começo o assunto dessa noite terrível. Nós vamos ter que falar sobre isso alguma hora. Pelo menos aqui fora, na floresta, não há nada para quebrar e nem vizinhos para ouvir. "Ou, mais coisas quebradas e menos palavrões?"

Peeta balança a cabeça. "Onde foi que você aprendeu a xingar daquele jeito?"

Eu realmente não deveria estar orgulhosa das coisas que eu disse, mas eu consegui me lembrar de uma quantidade impressionante de palavrões de uma vez só. "Você quer que eu te ensine?"

Ele tenta se segurar, mas acaba rindo, de qualquer forma, antes de cobrir o rosto com as mãos. Todas as minhas imagens de menininha em vestidos bonitinhos devem tê-lo enganado. "Você pode perguntar aos médicos do 13," Peeta diz. "Eu que poderia ensiná-la, menina."

"Bom, se for como hoje, no 'maldito pão queimado', eu prometo tomar notas da próxima vez." Eu tento brincar. O clima pesado entre nós dissipa um pouco. É uma sensação agradável ver Peeta olhando alegremente para mim novamente. Suas mãos sem tremerem.

Ele espera alguns segundos em silêncio, e em seguida bate a ponta da minha bota com a dele. Eu tomo isso como um sinal de que estamos fazendo as pazes e começo a respirar um pouco melhor. Depois de observar a minha reação, ele volta ao seu desenho na terra, um mundo de pinhas cobertas com palha. Ele desenha uma linha, em seguida, outra um pouco maior. É a base para uma casa. Janelas e persianas aparecem. "E agora?", pergunta, vendo que eu estou olhando para ele.

"Árvores", digo a ele. Qualquer boa casa precisa de muitas árvores em seu quintal. "Árvores que você possa subir." Ele decide e desenha árvores frondosas. Ele ainda acrescenta maçãs. "Um gato," eu digo a ele e um gato desgrenhado com um rabo torto e orelha mordida aparece.

Eu me inclino para tocar em seu desenho, sentindo os recuos entre as partículas ínfimas do cascalho no solo. A maneira como ele desenha linhas retas perfeitamente me fascina. Eu me pergunto o que passa pela sua cabeça quando ele faz isso, o que faz suas mãos serem tão firmes neste momento. Eu posso firmar minhas mãos para disparar um arco, mas isso é completamente diferente.

"Eu senti sua falta", ele suspira no meu ouvido. Suas palavras ecoam através dos meus ombros e braços fazendo-me estremecer, parando o meu próximo movimento.

Eu engulo e ensaio um sorriso nervoso, tendo um súbito interesse em um cogumelo de mel a poucos metros de distância.

Quatro palavras pequenas, doces, sentimentais e carregadas de amor. Mas é o seu tom, até mais do que as palavras, que são um lembrete da nossa história e da expectativa. Nós. Os amantes desafortunados do Distrito 12. Eu escolhi ser amiga de Peeta. Todo mundo, minha mãe e Haymitch inclusive, espera que sejamos mais. Ele mesmo não sente como se fosse a minha escolha. E eu estou tão cansada de todo mundo decidir o que fazer com a minha vida. Depois dos Gamemakers, de Snow e do julgamento que eu não sabia que tive, eu só quero tomar as minhas próprias decisões.

Eu inclino minha cabeça junto a Peeta. Ele não deve ter visto o medo em meus olhos, porque ele me mantém a par de tudo que ele fez durante os nossos dias separados. Ele me conta sobre Haymitch despejando a água do jarro sobre a mesa da cozinha enquanto celebrava a sua vitória de xadrez. Sobre o pão de passas que ele acidentalmente aromatizou com cominho em vez de canela. Esta é a forma como ele queria que a nossa noite fosse. Conversas sem sentido. Chata mesmo. Ele teve emoções suficientes com os Jogos e a guerra. Agora ele só espera que seus dias passem sem incidentes.

Eu geralmente fico quieta quando ele fala. Peeta é o carismático. Ele provavelmente poderia convencer um esquilo a fornecer a localização secreta de sua loja de nozes. Ele normalmente consegue tirar algumas palavras de mim: eu estou bem. Um mosquito me mordeu. Minha mãe me enviou um novo creme dental. Eu não estou dizendo nem ao menos isso esta noite. "Você está bem?" ele finalmente indaga.

Ele me faz esta pergunta várias vezes ao dia. Eu sei que ele só está tentando ajudar. No início, era chato, agora eu só aceitei. Eu posso responder se eu quiser. Às vezes eu o faço. Peeta esfrega meu braço. "Seja o que for que esteja chateando você, está tudo bem."

_Não está tudo bem_, eu só quero gritar. Nada disso está bem. E eu posso sentir a raiva chegando, a forma como a minha cabeça, o meu pulso, meu peito, tudo começa a se agitar e perder o foco ao mesmo tempo. Eu tento segurar, para não ir para aquele lugar escuro.

"Eu fiz biscoitos.", diz Peeta. "Esta manhã. Nós podemos comer quando voltarmos."

Eu me concentro nos biscoitos: um destaque doce para um dia um tanto amargo. E eu estou de volta na floresta, com Peeta. Eu suspiro, perguntando o que é que estamos fazendo. Eu estou delirando. Eu não deveria estar. Esta é a minha casa. Peeta, está apenas sentado em um lugar desconhecido à espera de uma menina que joga vasos na cabeça dele.

Estamos aqui porque estamos evitando a Vila dos Vitoriosos e o que realmente precisa ser dito. As piadas são um curativo, quando o que precisamos saber é no que tropeçamos antes de ver se ralamos o joelho.

Eu não quero ter essa conversa, mas sei que tenho que fazer.

"Peeta". Espero que ele olhe para mim antes de continuar. "Podemos simplesmente esquecer o que aconteceu na outra noite,?"

"Não", diz Peeta com firmeza. "Eu esqueci das coisas o suficiente." É sua tentativa de uma piada. Ele é tão engraçado quanto Plutarch, quando ele não está caindo para trás em uma tigela de ponche.

É a solução mais simples. Nós vamos continuar como estávamos, então é claro que ele não concorda. "Por que não?"

"Foi bom ouvir você rir naquela noite", diz Peeta com uma sinceridade que me impede de ficar brava com ele.

"Tudo depois da meia-noite?" Eu me proponho.

Ele ergue a sobrancelha, abre a boca para dizer algo, mas para e me estuda.

"Isso não pode acontecer de novo." Meus olhos apontam pra ele com raiva, e em seguida, para uma um par de pinhas a metros de distância. A tentativa de uma festa do pijama, o beijo em frente ao espelho, tudo isso é direcionado para essa frase. "Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Eu não estava pensando direito." Eu jogo a vara que eu estava brincando o mais forte que eu posso.

"O que me faz lembrar..." ele quebra sua vareta em dois.

E esse é exatamente o problema, o que ele lembrou.

"Nós somos amigos." Esta se tornou a minha frase delicada, que eu uso para afastá-lo. Os amigos não se beijam, especialmente no pescoço. Eu olho para outro pedaço de madeira e quero arremessa-lo. Parece muito menos ameaçador do que dizer 'eu não te amo'. Eu me importo com ele, sempre vai ser assim. Mas diferente das conversas no jantar e um cochilo ocasional sobre os ombros um do outro, eu realmente não sei o que será de nós.

"Tudo bem. Eu só estou confuso com algumas das coisas que você faz." Frustração paira em sua voz. Ele está dizendo que a culpa é minha e eu não gosto disso.

"Há uma linha," eu digo a ele, perdendo toda a calma que a floresta tinha restaurado.

"Onde?" Ele diz isso sem rodeios. "Onde está a linha entre o dormir juntos no sofá e..."

Ele se cala. Um beijo. Isso é o que ele não está dizendo.

"Eu não sei." Eu realmente desejo que eu não precise ficar longe dele.

"Você sabe ou você não teria dito isso."

Por que Peeta está sempre certo? Eu não respondo a ele, porque eu estou muito ocupada bufando. Eu só quero fugir. O sol vai começar a se pôr. Ele provavelmente vai ficar com a ideia errada sobre isso também. Por que eu estou empurrando Peeta pra longe de novo? Eu escondo a minha cabeça em meus cotovelos com um palpite sobre isso. Ele fica com as costas contra a rocha, desenhando novamente com a metade da vara ele arrebentou.

Mas eu não saio. Eu fico com Peeta, despreparada para enfrentar a cidade, minha casa ou os pesadelos que eu conheço, e estarão esperando por mim quando eu voltar, sem ele.

"Eu só estou tentando entender isso", Peeta diz suavemente.

Eu fico olhando para ele. Eu também preciso descobrir. "Estou confusa". É a minha resposta honesta. Acho que eu sei exatamente onde essa linha está - nada com os lábios envolvidos. Com as outras coisas, bom, talvez eu não devesse me preocupar com isso ainda.

Respiro fundo - um dos meus médicos me disse uma vez que é bom para clarear a minha cabeça. Quando eu tento isso agora, tudo o que eu percebo é que há uma brisa com rajadas severas contra este lado da rocha, perfurando a minha camisa de algodão.

Eu me aconchego um pouco mais perto de Peeta, deixando o vento bater nele, não em mim. Ele faz um barulho como se tivesse pó de carvão preso no fundo de sua garganta. "O que você acabou de dizer?", pergunta ele com uma voz que é totalmente inocente demais para ser convincente.

"Cale a boca".

"Você está com frio?" É quase uma provocação.

"Não", eu xingo, mesmo que eu esteja pensando em esconder os braços sob a minha camisa. "Eu ... hum ... talvez," Eu desisto.

"Venha aqui", ele ri. "Nós não podemos permitir isso."

As mãos quentes de Peeta alcançam meus braços. Apenas uma de suas mãos cobre praticamente todo o meu braço e permanece lá por mais tempo do que eu gostaria. Meus arrepios não estão reclamando, no entanto.

"Isso," eu me movo de uma forma que pode ser interpretada como carinhosa. "só é aceitável porque eu estou com frio." Eu tenho que engolir meu orgulho para dizer a última palavra.

"Claro. Eu não sonharia com isso de outra forma", diz ele com uma seriedade falsa.

"Nada dessas outras coisas," eu me encolho.

"Que coisas?", pergunta ele.

Ele sabe muito bem o que quero dizer. "Você sabe."

"O quê?" Ele mostra seu rosto inocente. Ele usa a máscara também. Ele está tentando me fazer dizer a palavra. Estou evitando-a como Haymitch evita barra de sabão e detergente. A palavra parece quase tão perigosa quanto o ato em si.

Eu balanço minha cabeça.

"Os pães de queijo? Eu tenho certeza que você não pode viver sem eles."

Agora, ele está apenas sendo ridículo. Eu bato em seu braço. Não forte, mas apenas o suficiente para fazer o meu ponto. "Não.",

Ele esfrega o local em seu bíceps como se ele estivesse realmente ferido. Eu me pergunto se eu vou receber uma palestra sobre suprimir minhas tendências violentas. Já me disseram que eu não deveria manifestar minhas frustrações batendo nos outros. Perfurar Peeta conta? Eu realmente não tenho certeza, especialmente neste contexto.

Ele respira fundo e se vira para mim. "Katniss, eu entendo." Ele deixa todas as referências a uma determinada palavra de quatro letras e seus pães de queijo para trás. "Estou feliz que nós sejamos amigos." Ele coloca as mãos sobre os joelhos. "E eu gostaria de permanecer desse jeito."

Peeta sempre quis mais do que amizade. Talvez ele não possa me amar mais, não depois de tudo o que passamos. "Sério?" A resposta sai mais alto do que eu esperava.

Um aceno de cabeça. Lento e deliberado. Seus olhos encontram os meus. Ele está sendo sincero e eu estou pensando, chocada, em um mundo sem os beijos de Peeta.

Minha mão vai para o meu pescoço. Dias já se passaram, e o sentimento não sumiu completamente. Mas quando eu realmente penso, não era por isso que eu estava com raiva. Era uma lembrança pungente de uma noite há um ano, quando um menino e uma menina tão diferente de nós compartilharam sopas em uma caverna. Não, minha raiva foi provocada pela reflexão muito familiar sobre um casal que nunca foi de verdade. Éramos apenas peões, torres talvez, em um jogo de xadrez, onde tudo me deixa confusa.

"Além disso", diz Peeta depois de uma pausa, esfregando aquela mancha no braço novamente. "Eu prefiro tê-la como uma amiga, do que..."

Eu ergo o punho e lhe mostro o meu melhor olhar ameaçador.

"Exatamente", ele ri e está resolvido.

Ele se levanta, espana as calças e pergunta se está na hora de ir. Hesito. Levou todo esse tempo para resolvermos nossos problemas, e a minha ansiedade, e encontrar um ponto onde nós dois estivéssemos confortáveis novamente. Seria uma pena sair daqui e não resolver nada, mas sem discutir. Não, eu quero que Peeta veja porque eu amo este lugar. Eu quero dar-lhe um pequeno agradecimento por me aturar.

Eu olho para o bosque de árvores. Como uma resposta à minha pergunta silenciosa, um vaga-lume solitário pisca à distância. Em seguida, outro. Eu não pego um desde que eu usava meu cabelo em duas tranças e de repente eu tenho o impulso irresistível de correr atrás deles, para ver aquela pequena centelha de perto, segura entre os meus dedos.

Eu saboreio a sensação da terra se movendo rapidamente debaixo dos meus pés. A luz está desaparecendo rapidamente, mas há o suficiente ainda para que eu faça um caminho livre de obstáculos.

"Katniss, onde você está indo?" Peeta grita. Eu paro.

"Venha aqui." Aceno.

Peeta me segue em um ritmo mais lento. "É perigoso?" Eu posso ouvir a sua apreensão, mas ele me segue de qualquer maneira.

"Não, você vai gostar disso", eu quase canto. Minha voz praticamente anuncia a feliz surpresa.

Eu fico de frente para ele, tão perto que poderíamos colar nossas testas se ambos se inclinassem. "Me dê suas mãos." Eu prendo as suas com as minhas. "Feche-as como eu."

Minhas mãos passam nas dele, e de repente estou cheia com a mesma alegria infantil que eu tive naquela noite com meu pai, há tantos anos.

"Isso faz cócegas." Ele me dá um sorriso cauteloso. "O que é?"

Ele abre as mãos e o vaga-lume voa. Quando ele pisca amarelo entre nossos narizes , eu não sei o que é mais brilhante, a sua luz ou o sorriso de Peeta.


	10. Cuidados de Peeta

_Mais alguns capítulos pra vcs meus amores, me perdoem pela demora :)_

* * *

"Me bota no chão!" Eu grito, perfurando as costas de Peeta com meus punhos. "As pessoas vão pensar que eu estou bêbada"

Isso só o faz rir mais. "Então elas verão uma melhoria."

Eu iria perfurar Peeta com meu olhar se ele não tivesse me jogado por cima do ombro. Em vez disso eu imprenso o ponto mais afiado do meu cotovelo nele.

"Isso dói", ele reclama. "Será que estamos quites agora?"

"Quase," Eu resmungo. Considero pressionar o outro cotovelo, mas não o faço. Eu não o acertei com um soco quando ele pisou no meu pé na floresta. Isso foi um acidente, eu não sou totalmente louca.

Eu gostaria de saber quando Peeta, com toda a sua graça de uma perna só, iria aprender a andar sem jogar todo seu peso para baixo. Então, meu dedo do pé poderia ter sido poupado. Eu me ofereceria para ensiná-lo a andar mais furtivamente, se eu não achasse que é uma causa perdida.

Isso só me deixa com um pé esmagado, resultado da alegria de Peeta com os vaga-lumes. Correndo atrás de um e não olhando para onde ele estava indo, ele pisou com tudo no meu dedo. Terei sorte se a unha apenas cair. Eu estou esperando que não seja nada pior.

A cotovelada só serviu para me envergonhar e ganhar "não" como resposta. Claro que ele não me soltaria.

Mesmo que eu tenha deixado escapar um grito involuntário, tentei pisar com o dedo do pé como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu estava usando botas mesmo depois de tudo. Peeta não acreditou em mim. Somos um casal de mancos, e Peeta se ofereceu para me levar. Eu quase revirei meus olhos para ele em seguida, mas continuei colocando o meu peso na parte interna do meu pé, cuidadosamente, para que a minha caminhada parecesse normal. Se eu deixasse minha mente vagar, eu colocaria o meu peso errado e mancaria um passo ou dois. E eu fiz isso na entrada da Vila dos Vitoriosos. Eu estava contando os passos até que eu finalmente pudesse tirar a minha bota. Uma pausa desavisada mais tarde e eu estava sendo carregada como um saco de farinha. Eu deveria ter sabido que ele iria querer dar uma de 'cavalheiro' alguma hora.

"Você está apenas chamando a atenção para si mesma," ele comenta quando eu grito com ele. Ele está me segurando com muita força para eu saltar para baixo, sem machucá-lo. E realmente, eu prefiro não ser solta no chão de qualquer maneira e não há nenhuma glória em evidenciar o meu embaraço.

Estamos quase em nossas casas de qualquer maneira. Haymitch, que só sai de sua casa para comprar bebidas, jogar xadrez e, ocasionalmente, filar um jantar, não vibraria com a visão. Greasy Sae diria a Peeta para não machucar as costas, e sua neta, provavelmente, gostaria de perguntar se ela poderia brincar também.

Quando chego perto do batente da porta, me preparo para uma boa pancada na cabeça, sendo batida lateralmente ou de algum tipo de pancada desastrada, onde eu caio no chão e acabo com ainda mais contusões.

"Peeta, eu já posso andar." É o meu último esforço para me poupar um ovo de ganso na minha cabeça.

"Mancar. Você pode mancar. Eu ganhei essa."

Com uma mão ele gira a maçaneta. Ele se move para o lado e navega através da porta, desviando do batente de forma tranquila. O movimento é prático e preciso. Então eu entendo. Este é o Peeta exibicionista. Eu mantenho uma pequena risada para mim mesmo e dou a Peeta minha melhor impressão de estar brava com ele, quando ele me deposita com sua monstruosidade no sofá.

Ele vai para a cozinha e eu arranco a minha bota. Estou curiosa para ver o estrago, mas pelo bem de Peeta, eu mantenho minha meia e decido esperar até que eu esteja sozinha.

A casa de Peeta está da mesma forma de quando saímos mais cedo. Somente parece que dias se passaram. Suas notas estão espalhadas pelo telefone, há um caderno de desenho na mesa de café e agora eu noto uma pilha de roupas dobradas em uma das cadeiras. Suas meias estão enroladas na forma habitual das tropas do Distrito 13. Eu quase tinha esquecido como ele dobra ordenadamente tudo_._ Se eu tivesse roupa limpa, ele poderia me ajudar a dobrar também. Mas hoje eu estou usando meias incompatíveis. Pelo menos até que eu, absolutamente, tenha que lavar roupa. Essa é uma das vantagens de morar sozinha. É uma tarefa que faço tão pouco quanto possível.

"Você sabe que eu sinto muito", Peeta entra na sala e me entrega uma bandeja amarela de pãezinhos e biscoitos.

Eu me afasto para abrir espaço para Peeta sentar sobre a almofada mais longe do sofá. Ele não entende a minha dica e se senta sobre a próxima almofada, sua mão balançando perigosamente em cima do meu pé golpeado.

"O quão ruim?" ele olha como quem está prestes a apertar a minha meia para retirá-la.

"Tudo bem," eu digo. "Como eu estava de bota não foi tão ruim." Isso, pelo menos, é verdade.

"Então, você vai viver?"

Uma piada de mau gosto sobre não precisar amputar permanece firmemente presa na minha mandíbula. "Vou tentar." Com isso eu rolo as pernas para o outro lado, assim o meu pé fica fora do seu alcance.

Os biscoitos são amanteigados, gostosos, porém eu ainda não estou acostumada a eles. Ganho migalhas em toda a minha camisa e sofá.

"Obrigado por me tirar de casa, Katniss. Eu me diverti."

Eu lembro que fui eu que tentei tirá-lo de casa a força esta noite, mas fui a única que realmente se machucou. "Fico feliz."

Sentada na luz, tão perto de Peeta, eu posso ver suas cicatrizes, as bolsas sob seus olhos, o leve topete que ele tinha já em cima da sua testa. Ele provavelmente vai precisar de um corte de cabelo em breve e gostaria de saber onde ele vai fazê-lo com tão poucas pessoas no Distrito 12.

"Você acha que poderíamos ir lá de novo? Eu realmente gostaria de colher algumas verduras, mas se você pudesse me trazer algumas, o que seria-"

Minha mão vai para o seu rosto e Peeta para no meio da frase.

É difícil de detectar, o cabelo loiro contra a sua pele, mas ele sai ao meu toque. Eu o mantenho no meu dedo indicador, examinando-o. No meu dedo é dourado e quase branco na ponta. Até mesmo os cílios dos comerciantes são diferentes dos cílios das pessoas que moravam na Costura.

"Cílio" Eu estendo o cabelo que me interrompeu.

Peeta me dá um sorriso divertido. "Faça um desejo", diz ele, sem nem mesmo se preocupar em terminar o seu pensamento anterior.

Eu dou de ombros, oferecendo a ele primeiro. Eu não sei o que desejar. Essa não tinha sido a minha intenção. Estava simplesmente fora do lugar e me incomodando.

Ele sopra do meu dedo, muito concentrado em algum pensamento que ele tenta esconder firmemente por trás de seus olhos cansados.

"Você não tem que desejar que eu te leve para a floresta de novo", digo a ele. "Eu vou levar."

Ele coça o nariz. "Como você sabe o que eu desejei..."

* * *

"Bom dia", um menino loiro canta pulando sobre a minha cama.

Eu jogo as cobertas sobre minha cabeça. Ela abafa o que deveria soar como um "Vá embora."

Esta é a minha recompensa por fazer as pazes com Peeta - o irritante hábito de ter a certeza de que eu estarei fora da cama de manhã. Peeta tem suas boas qualidades, mas ser alegre na parte da manhã não é uma delas. É simplesmente muito cedo para isso.

Ele espera alguns minutos e depois aparece embaixo das cobertas. "Vamos Katniss, você sempre se queixa sobre começar o dia muito tarde."

"Mmmmpph", eu digo no travesseiro debaixo da minha face.

Ele se senta na cadeira. Essa poderia muito bem ser a sua cadeira, tão frequentemente como ele se senta nela. Eu costumava me queixar mais vezes, mas geralmente agradeço quando ele não acorda me gritando. Ele também ficou mais cauteloso sobre me levantar da cama aos berros.

Vários minutos se passam. "Katniss" Peeta bate seu pé.

Quando eu acho que ele saiu, ele volta para o meu quarto com Buttercup. Eu esfrego meus olhos, porque eu acho que estou sonhando. Não... o monstro Buttercup nunca deixou ninguém, exceto minha irmã, carregá-lo. Ele geralmente assobia, cospe, esperneia e arranha o que tiver mais perto dele, mas ele está perfeitamente contente nos braços de Peeta. Eu acho que ainda o ouço ronronando.

"Ele gosta de mim", se orgulha Peeta antes colocar o gato ao meu lado. Eu chego a acariciar o gato e acredito que essa é uma tentativa bastante mansa de Peeta. Ele poderia fazer melhor. Eu acho isso até ele arrebatar o travesseiro debaixo da minha cabeça, enquanto eu estou inclinada em direção ao gato. Buttercup foge após cerca de dois carinhos. Mesmo sem meu travesseiro eu tento voltar a dormir. Então Peeta puxa o cobertor longe de mim e o dobra perfeitamente ao pé da cama. Isso é muito típico. No entanto, o truque me deixa mais determinada a ficar parada.

Quando Peeta termina de organizar o cobertor dobrado, eu sinto sua mão perto do meu pé. "Oh". Eu posso ouvir a sua voz encolher. Ele deve ter visto sua obra. Estou aliviada quando ele sai, eu posso sair da cama quando eu quiser e caçar apenas à tarde. Minha unha realmente não parece tão ruim. Vai cair, mas o dedo do pé está bem.

Estou sentada na beira da cama quando Peeta volta para dentro "Katniss Everdeen" Ouço Peeta dizer. É alto, quase um grito, mas mais uma reprimenda. Ele não está brincando neste momento.

"Já levantei!" Eu me lanço para fora da cama. "Estou acordada, Peeta. Você ganhou". Eu piso em direção ao banheiro. Ele bloqueia o meu caminho.

Eu esqueci. Eu estive usando o banheiro de hóspedes nos últimos dias. Dou um passo em direção ao corredor e Peeta agarra meu braço e abre a porta do banheiro. "Eu não sabia que Haymitch esteve decorando a casa por você essa semana."

Sim, a confusão ainda está lá. Eu deveria tê-la limpado dias atrás, não apenas ter trancado o banheiro para limpar mais tarde. Eu busco uma vassoura e pá de lixo do armário e me pergunto se Peeta vai brigar comigo. Eu certamente me sinto como uma criança de castigo, talvez porque eu sei que se minha mãe estivesse aqui, ela não me deixaria escapar dessa.

É a minha bagunça, então eu começo a pegar um grande pedaço de vidro perto da porta.

"Não", Peeta me pára. "Você vai se cortar." Eu deposito o fragmento em um saco de papel.

"Estou falando sério", ele pisa na minha direção. "Não há médicos aqui. Se você se cortar, não posso dar pontos. Você é a única que sabe fazer isso."

Peeta cuidadosamente limpa o banheiro. Ele começa com o vidro. Ele pega todas as peças grandes e varre todas as pequenas. Depois joga sabão e vem com a água e um esfregão. Eu me sinto culpada quando eu o vejo. Quando ele está quase terminando eu vou escovar os dentes e trocar de roupa no outro banheiro. Ele ainda está esperando por mim quando eu saio. Será que ele não tem pão para assar?

Peeta segura um pequeno curativo. Meu primeiro pensamento é que ele se cortou no vidro. Ele não parece estar sangrando. "Você está bem?" Eu pergunto.

"Tudo bem." Ele inclina a cabeça como se estivesse confuso.

"Você quer que eu coloque isso em você?"

"É para você", ele me diz.

"Eu estou bem", eu volto para o meu quarto para tentar encontrar duas meias limpas. Uma preta. Uma cinza. Bom o suficiente.

"Aqui", diz ele e se move em direção a mim com a bandagem. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que precisaria de curativos, mas aparentemente Peeta está no humor de mãe esta manhã. Poderia ser pior.

"Seu dedo do pé", ele olha para baixo. "Eu não quero que você fique com raiva de mim cada vez que você olhe para ele".

Meu dedo do pé não possui nenhuma necessidade de uma bandagem. A unha não vai cair por dias. Eu respiro fundo e tento descobrir a melhor maneira de lidar com isso. "Peeta". Eu escolho minhas palavras com cuidado. "Foi um acidente. Não se preocupe com isso. Eu não sou louca."

"Tem certeza de que não é louca?"

Eu resisto ao impulso de dizer _depende de quem perguntar._ Tenho certeza que grande parte de Panem pensa que eu sou louca, e talvez eu seja. Mas eu não estou com raiva sobre a lesão, apesar da insistência de Peeta em trazê-la à tona ser irritante. Não é a primeira vez que algo assim acontece e não será a última. Mas no fundo eu sei que Peeta se preocupa com esse tipo de coisa.

"Olha para mim." Eu mostro a parte de trás da minha cabeça. "Eu tenho partes carecas onde o cabelo nunca mais vai crescer. Todo o meu corpo foi queimado e é cheio de cicatrizes. Eu não acho que isso seja importante".

"É importante para mim." E então eu entendo que isso é mais para ele do que para mim. Ele não quer ser lembrado me machucando.

"Se isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor", eu cedo.


	11. Desgrampeados

_Mil perdões por ontem meus amores. Eu sei que disse que ia postar vários capítulos ontem mas a minha internet caiu bem na hora. Ninguém merece. Tá um pouco difícil pra mim postar todos os dias. Acho que prefiro vir quando der e postar vários de uma vez. To tentando adiantar os outros capítulos a partir do 26 que foi aonde realmente paramos. Me perdoem e não me abandonem, adoro vcs s2_

* * *

Quatro esquilos, dois coelhos, vários punhados de cogumelos e um monte de verduras para Peeta - essa é a remessa que eu trago de volta pra casa. Meu plano era distribui-los, mas Peeta está sentado melancolicamente na minha porta. Sua postura é curvada e ele nervosamente põe em ordem algumas folhas de papel, pelo menos as que Buttercup não está deitado em cima.

"Olá," eu me sento ao lado dele.

Ele geralmente fica feliz ao me ver, mas hoje a expressão dele não muda. Ele tem más notícias, eu posso dizer. "Espia só isso".

Ele me entrega um punhado de jornais, tirados debaixo de um silvo de gato desafiador. São desenhos feitos à mão de quartos com certas áreas apontadas. Há algo de familiar nos quartos, e depois tudo clareia: Estes são os desenhos da minha casa, que é muito semelhante à casa de Peeta e a casa de Haymitch.

"Seu problema de ontem", diz ele em voz baixa. "Eu liguei para Beetee. Ele enviou esses esboços correndo".

"Então é verdade?" Eu suspiro. É claro que é verdade. É claro que eu ainda estou sendo espionada. Eu não sei por que eu nunca pensei de outra forma, mas ver a expressão no rosto de Peeta e ter a prova em minhas mãos faz parecer muito mais real.

Peeta move sua cabeça para meu ouvido. "Por enquanto. Achei que você podia querer se livrar de alguns deles".

Ele está falando sério? Eu vou fazer o que precisar ser feito. Eu não quero minhas conversas privadas terminando no noticiário noturno. Eles provavelmente estão montando um especial sobre minha raiva assassina em curso, porque eu matei uma aranha na minha cozinha no outro dia. Peeta me disse para levá-la para fora. Eu disse que minha bota foi uma maneira mais rápida de lidar com isso, especialmente porque Buttercup parecia querer adota-la como companheira.

"Tem uma tempestade vindo em breve," Peeta diz apontando para as inchadas nuvens brancas acima, de aparência pouco alegre. "Eu não sei, se a sua casa fosse atingida por um raio e toda a rede eletrônica fritasse, seria uma pena, não é?".

"De chorar de vergonha," Eu concordo e me pergunto se esse não é o meu tipo favorito de Peeta. O 'empertigado-pela-manhã' definitivamente não está na disputa.

"Certifique-se de dizer ao Dr. Aurélius sobre a tempestade", ele instrui. "Eu duvido que venham colocar novos dispositivos, e se tentarem, nós vamos descobrir." Esta parte ele diz tão silenciosamente que eu sinto as palavras no meu ouvido, o roçar de seus lábios, mais do que eu as ouço.

Ele gastou o seu tempo apenas para me ajudar com isso... Estou tão grata que eu poderia beijar Peeta. Digo isso no sentido figurado. Literalmente, faria com que todos os tipos de problemas aparecessem.

"Então o que devemos fazer?" Eu pergunto. Eu quero acabar com isso. Eu estou cansada de viver nos Jogos.

Ele me dá um martelo e uma chave de fenda pequena. "Vamos encontrá-los".

A noite passada foi uma distração. Agora sim, estamos de volta para o mundo que eu conheço: privacidade zero e conspiração constante. Estou certa de que os dispositivos de escuta não faziam parte da minha libertação. Eu tolero Dr. Aurélius, os telefonemas e pílulas. Espionagem é inaceitável. A guerra acabou. Eu sou apenas uma garota louca que quer ser deixada sozinha.

Os dispositivos estão escondidos nas paredes, rodapés, armários de cozinha, sanitários, armários, até mesmo o porão. Peeta me diz que temos sorte de as casas serem mais velhas e não termos os novos dispositivos do tamanho de uma purpurina, o que seria impossível de encontrar.

Eu seguro a lanterna e Peeta tenta arrancá-los com o mínimo de danos para a casa possível. Às vezes, recorre a uma pinça. Peeta encontra uma câmera debaixo da mesa da sala onde Snow me visitou. Eu não fui lá desde que eu joguei fora as rosas.

"E a sua casa, Peeta?" Eu pergunto, enquanto ele está erguendo um disco fora da gaveta de cosméticos do banheiro.

A chave de fenda provoca arranhões na parte inferior da gaveta de madeira e a moeda metálica aparece. Peeta a joga na pia e corre um pouco de água sobre ela.

"Aprendi isso com Haymitch", ele faz um gesto para a pia enchendo. "Eu fico triste com suas bebedeiras, mas pelo menos serviram pra alguma coisa. Isso certamente nos salvou de alguns problemas. Acho que ele já tinha descoberto o tempo todo e é por isso que ele manteve sua casa de modo confuso. Essas camisas jogadas e cobertores abafaram o barulho... Nem pense nisso, Katniss". Ele é taxativo

Eu sorrio, pensando em grandes montes de roupa estrategicamente empilhados ao redor de uma casa. Que divertido seria ver Buttercup tomar banho de sol em pilhas de toalhas, se escondendo atrás de lençóis e camisas apenas saindo para atacar tornozelos indefesos. "Vamos ver", é toda a resposta que eu lhe dou.

No meu quarto, o diagrama mostra que o dispositivo de escuta pode estar em um compartimento secreto em uma das colunas da cama, mas fora da cabeceira. Este dispositivo deve ser operado se o meu médico descobrir algo sobre os meus pesadelos. Eu me pergunto se Dr. Aurelius ouviu a voz de Peeta nas noites que ele passou aqui, ou se alguém mais está escutando. Peeta e eu temos discutido muito nesta casa. Não é o meu segredo número um, no entanto. É seguro.

Sentada no colchão, eu pego a chave de fenda e acho um disco do tamanho de uma unha na minha cama. "Você pode imaginar?" Eu coro e rio ao mesmo tempo, pensando sobre as coisas que a Capital deve ter escutado em cima de uma cama. Eu sinceramente duvido que eles estivessem ouvindo os vencedores falarem em seu sono.

Mas Peeta não compartilha da minha risada. Ele ficou longe da cama quando entrou no quarto, mas agora ele está apoiado contra a parede, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. A cor se esvaiu do seu rosto. "Na realidade...", ele começa. Quando seus olhos encontram os meus, ele parece perdido. Eu já vi essa expressão antes, ele a usa quando quer desesperadamente se lembrar de algo.

"Oh", e a revelação do que ele está tentado dizer suga cada gota de riso pra fora do meu corpo, deixando apenas a triste verdade.

Talvez ele não possa imaginar, não sem saber o que é real ou não. Peeta conhece o que ele viu nos vídeos e está lentamente começando a se lembrar, mas suas lembranças de mim são as mais adulteradas possíveis. Eu não sei o que a Capital o fez pensar ou se os fragmentos que ele tem permitem que ele ache que aconteceu mais do que realmente aconteceu.

Eu ouço o baque da chave de fenda batendo no chão. Eu deveria ter esperado por isso. Claro que viria, como as amoras. Ele perguntou sobre as noites no trem, mas eu nunca consigo passar dos pesadelos e histórias alegres antes um de nós adormecermos.

Peeta pega a chave de fenda de debaixo da cama e pega o dispositivo dos meus dedos. "Eu sei o que vai fazer você se sentir melhor", ele sussurra como nunca fez antes.

Ele é o único com buracos em suas lembranças. Eu tenho algumas de suas respostas, mas não consigo encontrar a minha voz para simplesmente dizer-lhe que não, não aconteceu nada, mas minha cabeça está cambaleando com a maneira certa de responder. E realmente, com a nossa história, não é tão simples assim.

Ele oferece a sua mão e me leva para fora da sala para a calçada de concreto em frente a casa.

O distrito não é muito pavimentado, mas as calçadas da Vila dos Vitoriosos são. Eu preferia ter grama ou um caminho de terra, mas isso faz parecer um pouco mais como a Capital, mesmo que a pavimentação não seja roxa como eu vi lá.

Peeta despeja os dispositivos de escuta que coletou na calçada. As calçadas eram originalmente brancas, mas viraram cinza por causa da poeira de carvão.

Ele me entrega um martelo e me dá um sorriso tão deslumbrante e cheio de dentes que eu sei que ele não está fingindo.

"Sim, por favor!" Eu finalmente encontro a minha voz.

A primeira martelada é por Peeta e as memórias que ele perdeu. Por mais difícil que seja lembrar alguns eventos no meu passado, deve ser mais difícil para Peeta não se lembrar de nada. O martelo vem com força sobre o disco de prata. Eu aterro o disco à poeira pensando no que teria acontecido se Peeta e eu tivéssemos sido forçados a nos casar. Eu direciono a minha raiva da Capital nos dispositivos restantes. Eu os atinjo com muita força, todos eles estão no chão ao longo da calçada. E quando eu acho que usei toda a minha energia, Peeta atinge o que sobrou com uma ferocidade surpreendente. A Capital o machucou muito, talvez ele tenha sido mais danificado do que eu, mas não importa.

Terminamos. Até o último ponto é esmagado e varrido para dentro de um saco, que será jogado fora amanhã. Hoje à noite, estamos exaustos.

Eu poderia entrar em colapso aqui na calçada, mas eu vou para dentro e lavo todos os vestígios da Capital das minhas mãos antes de cair no sofá.

Peeta vem e se senta na cadeira mais próxima ao sofá. Há uma pergunta que precisa respondida. Eu a tenho evitado tempo suficiente e nós nos sentamos em silêncio enquanto eu penso no que dizer.

Eu não passei muito tempo pensando sobre Peeta dessa forma, mas eu não posso dizer que o pensamento nunca passou pela minha cabeça. Certamente, isso é o que os outros pensavam que estávamos fazendo todas aquelas noites no trem e no centro de treinamento. E nós deveríamos nos casar.

"Me desculpe, eu tenho que perguntar", diz ele em voz baixa, pedindo-me para falar.

Ainda as palavras não vêm.

Ele se inclina em direção ao sofá, me perfurando com um olhar expectante.

_Não_. É a palavra na ponta da minha língua. Atinge os dentes, mas nunca escapa dos meus lábios. Tudo que posso fazer é olhar para Peeta, o que provavelmente faz com que ele ache que algo aconteceu.

"Então, aqui está o que eu sei", ele começa. "Eu sei que estávamos envolvidos. Poderia ter sido para o show, mas eu sei que passamos muitas noites juntos e você me disse que não foi por causa das câmeras. Tenho algumas memórias de nós... Eu não me lembro. "

"Apenas dormimos", eu finalmente consegui dizer duas palavras num tom bastante sincero antes que seu discurso permanecesse por mais tempo. "Nada mais."

A conversa deve terminar aqui. Peeta deve agradecer e fazer o seu caminho de volta pra casa, para o caminho da noite. Mas ele morde o lábio. Ele faz isso quando algo sobre o passado não faz sentido ou não era o que ele esperava.

"Você pensou que nós tivéssemos?" Pergunto antes que meu cérebro possa filtrar esta pergunta. Ele nem sequer tem que responder. Eu posso ver isso em seu rosto e eu tenho a súbita vontade de me trancar em um armário.

"Eu não sei", ele tenta encontrar o meu olhar, mas eu me escondo sob as almofadas do sofá. "Haymitch não sabia."

Ele esteve falando com Haymitch sobre isso? Se o sofá começasse a entrar em colapso pelo chão e caísse lá embaixo, no porão, nada disso seria capaz de me distrair do quão horrivelmente envergonhada eu estou.

"Claro que não", ele diz isso como se ele estivesse tentando se convencer. Eu aperto as almofadas firmemente sobre os meus ouvidos com medo do que está por vir. "Eu não faria isso... você não... Havia algumas coisas... talvez não seja verdade... o que me fez pensar que era mais do que-"

"Peeta!" Eu jogo a almofada nele tão forte o quanto eu posso para interromper seja lá o que estava acontecendo.

"Eu odeio ter essas lacunas na minha memória!" Ele está falando com as mãos novamente, gesticulando descontroladamente. "Não andar por aí, sabendo... Sinto muito, Katniss. Sério. É melhor assim então, muito melhor." Ele está segurando a cabeça dele como se ele estivesse tentando empurrar suas memórias brilhantes para fora. "É mais ou menos como se eles me dessem uma chance de começar de novo."

Ele continua a falar, cada palavra fazendo-me encolher um pouco mais. Seu pé começa a fazer aquela coisa de espasmos nervosos novamente.

_Pense, Katniss._ O que posso fazer para fazê-lo parar de falar?

Eu aperto a minha mão sobre a sua boca e as palavras param de fluir. Só então é que posso limpar a minha cabeça e descobrir como lidar com isso.

"Peeta", eu digo com toda a compostura que posso conseguir. "Você não sabia. Está tudo bem."

Eu removo a mão de sua boca. Ele pega a dica e não se joga de cabeça imediatamente em um monólogo de desculpas.

Depois de tudo o que foi feito para que ele pensasse coisas erradas, eu não posso ficar brava com ele. Tudo que posso fazer é ajudar a registrar o correto. Cabe a ele se quer acreditar ou não. Eu posso ser uma mentirosa. Eu minto o tempo todo. Mas eu não minto sobre memórias para Peeta e eu não quero que ele desconfie de mim.

Então, eu lhe dou mais uma memória de nossas noites juntos. "Peeta, quando você estava se sentindo especialmente corajoso, você beijava a minha testa ou minha bochecha, mas só porque você achava que eu estava dormindo. Confie em mim, isso foi o máximo que aconteceu."

Eu quis dizer isso para provar a ele que nossas noites eram inocentes, mas assim que eu termino eu desejo não ter dito. Eu não quero esconder as memórias dele, mas levando em conta os últimos dias, não é algo que eu deveria trazer à tona.

Ele toma algumas respirações profundas para processar a notícia. Ele para de balançar seus pés, o que diminui a minha culpa em ter dito.

"Só mais uma pergunta?", pergunta ele.

Não há nada mais que eu gostaria do que mudar de assunto. "Claro." Afinal de contas, o que poderia ser pior do que perguntar algo a uma garota que você já amou uma vez, se você se esqueceu de algo importante?

Peeta pega outra almofada na extremidade do sofá, à espera de um convite para sentar-se ao meu lado. Chego para o lado e dou espaço para ele. A maneira como ele olha para mim me faz pensar que ele vai fazer algo nostálgico e estúpido. Eu sinto um nó no estômago e me assusto com o que eu acho que vai acontecer. Então, eu sinto sua mão no meu estômago. É quente e o nó começa a derreter.

"Então, nunca houve um bebê?" Sua voz é lenta e silenciosa.

Eu coloco minha mão sobre a dele. "Não." Na verdade, eu estive esperando por isso, então eu não estou chocada e fico em silêncio novamente.

"Haymitch me disse que não havia e os médicos do 13 disseram o mesmo. Mas eu queria ouvir isso de você."

Estou pensando em como deveria ter sido eu a dizer, mas eu não estava lá para ele. Eu não estava bem o suficiente para ajudá-lo.

"A memória só não está correta e eu não sei por que. Eu vi as fitas, e eu quase posso me lembrar porque eu menti, mas uma parte de mim estava inclinada ao fato de que talvez não fosse uma mentira. Sei que nunca houve um bebê, mas eu não consigo me livrar desse sentimento vazio, quase como se eu quisesse um. Isso faz algum sentido para você? "

Eu traço as linhas de sua mão, onde cada osso está. Ninguém mais no mundo pode ter essa conversa com ele. Ele pode não se lembra daquela noite perfeitamente, mas ele se lembra da emoção. "Senso de percepção perfeito, Peeta."

Este é o ponto onde eu deveria continuar a lhe dizer por que eu o entendo, mas eu só brinco com sua mão. Eu não estou parando de falar de propósito, apenas acontece. E o tempo todo eu estou pensando em uma versão minúscula de Peeta: um menino que ele pudesse ensinar a lutar, uma menina que ele pudesse mostrar como fazer uma massa. Isso é o que ele merece, sem nenhum apego à memória de um bebê que foi inventado ao vivo na TV, um bebê que eu tenho certeza que ele queria. Eu tento dizer a ele sem dizer as palavras. "Você seria o melhor pai", eu sussurro. É a única coisa que eu posso pensar que não vai quebrar o seu coração demasiado frágil.

Peeta coloca sua cabeça em meu colo. Ele não pede um convite, não neste momento. Ele olha para mim. "E você? Você não seria uma boa mãe?"

_A pior._ Para mim, não haverá qualquer criança: sem filhos para herdar a depressão da minha família, sem filhos para nunca serem colhidos se os Jogos retornarem, sem filhos para contar sobre as mortes que causei nas arenas e na guerra. Porém também sem filhos para ensinar a caçar, a cantar ou passar o livro de plantas de minha família de geração em geração.

Isso não muda minha mente em tudo e nós dois estamos tendo cuidado para não implicar a nós mesmos em um futuro compartilhado. Mas Peeta tem algo para olhar para frente. Ele está abraçado comigo e estamos falando de bebês. Dois anos atrás, eu teria ficado mortificada por esta situação, mas não me incomoda mais. Não depois de tudo o que foi dito e feito hoje. Na verdade, eu me sinto como se um peso fosse tirado.

Eu estou perdida em meus pensamentos quando Peeta começa a roncar levemente. Ele parece tão cansado que eu o deixo onde está e tento manter minhas mãos longe de seu cabelo.

Eu ouço a porta da frente abrir e eu sei que é Haymitch. A maneira como ele fecha a porta não é tão delicada como Sae. Ele se move em torno de onde o seu conjunto de chaves de fenda foi deixado.

"Pegando as minhas ferramentas de volta, querida, se você estiver aqui", ele anuncia.

"Obrigada", eu meio que grito, meio que sussurro isso.

Eu pensei que ele iria apenas sair, mas ele caminha até a sala de estar. Ele provavelmente está procurado pelo jantar. "A comida está no balcão", eu digo o mais alto que eu ouso, mas os passos continuam na parte de trás do sofá.

Ele espia para baixo, para o padeiro roncando. "É bom saber que vocês fizeram as pazes", ele zomba. "Eu estava ficando cansado de pão queimado."

Ele se vira para ir embora. "O que isso tem a ver com um pouco de pão queimado?" Eu pergunto.

"Aparentemente nada", ele resmunga e volta pra sua casa.

Distraidamente, eu estou correndo os dedos sobre o braço cheio de cicatrizes de Peeta. É demais. Ele acorda.

"Uhmmm, devo ter caído no sono, me desculpe", ele se espreguiça. "Me dê um minuto e eu vou volto para casa."

"Você pode f..." Eu me paro. "Você cochilou, tudo bem. Parecia cansado."

"Os pesadelos estão piores."

Eu não estava esperando uma resposta tão contundente de Peeta.

"Todas aquelas coisas terríveis que me confundiram com um mix dos meus pesadelos dos jogos e nossa última missão. Algumas noites eu não quero nem ir dormir."

Eu posso ver o horror em seus olhos. "As pílulas para dormir não ajudam, não é?" Para mim, pelo menos, torna-se mais difícil de escapar dos pesadelos. Em vez de deixar dormir como uma pedra, eu fico em um mundo paralelo, em algum lugar entre explosões de fogo e meu quarto, não realmente acordada e não realmente dormindo. As minhas mãos voltam a encontrar o caminho para sua cabeça, em um gesto que é mais pra me acalmar do que a ele.

"Não. Eu estou bem, Katniss. Não se preocupe comigo. Tenho certeza de que os pesadelos vão desaparecer em breve."

Peeta dizendo isso só me faz pensar que ele não está bem. Ele me observa. Eu mal o enxergo. "Alguma coisa em que eu possa ajudar?"

Ele olha para mim por um longo tempo. "Eu tenho uma boa noite aqui e ali."

Peeta não é o único que está cansado. Minhas pálpebras começam a ficar pesadas e eu não consigo parar de bocejar. Peeta ocupa todo o comprimento do sofá, e eu estou caida contra o braço, na extremidade, cochilando só para me manter acordada.

Piscadela. Peeta está me fazendo uma pergunta. Piscadela.

"Espere", diz ele. Ele está com cheiro de alecrim hoje. Estou vagamente consciente de ser carregada. Por que o sofá está em movimento?

"Você pode me deixar ir", ele me diz. "Ou não", eu acho que isso é o que eu ouço quando ainda estou acordada.

"Peeta". Peeta. Tente ficar acordada por mais alguns minutos.

"Ssshh, eu estou aqui." Ele esfrega meu braço. Piscadela.

Minha cabeça está no meu travesseiro agora. Ele não cheira a alecrim.

O cobertor é puxado para cima de meus ombros, dobrado. Piscadela. Peeta coloca minhas botas em seu lugar de sempre sob a cadeira no meu quarto. Piscadela. As luzes estão apagadas. Seus passos se aproximam da minha cama. "Bons sonhos, Katniss."


	12. Garras de Urso

Eu sonho com vaga-lumes. Eles iluminam o prado em um show de luzes etéreas. Milhares deles brilham ao longe, saltando, brilhantes como mil sóis minúsculos fundidos na escuridão.

Peeta se senta comigo em uma toalha de piquenique e nós parecemos contentes. Nós assistimos ao show e vamos para casa de mãos dadas, sorrindo, sussurrando, beijando.

Eu acordei no meu quarto, assustada, triste mesmo, pela minha mão vazia. É claro que ele não está aqui. O que eu não posso explicar é por que isso me deixa tão decepcionada.

O dia todo passa e eu não consigo me livrar do sonho. Ele pesa nos meus pensamentos enquanto eu tento caçar. Não é Peeta que me incomoda e sim como eu me senti, porque eu não consigo me lembrar da última vez que estive tão feliz. Eu tenho flashes de lembranças felizes: a primeira vez que eu acertei um coelho, dançar com Prim depois de levar para casa um peru selvagem. Mas eu não tenho boas lembranças recentes que não estejam contaminadas com a dor ou morte. Fico grata quando a chuva vem, porque ela mascara as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

Deixo os uivos do vento e raios atrás de mim quando eu bato a porta da casa de Peeta atrás de mim.

"Ei Katniss. Como você está hoje?" Peeta diz alegremente tentando controlar a água em seu chão. Ele coloca uma toalha em volta dos meus ombros e depois de alguns minutos, eu seco meu cabelo. Logo eu tenho um sanduíche na minha frente. Peeta é sempre o melhor para uma refeição. Eu compartilho o conteúdo da minha bolsa com ele, nada mais justo. Ele pega uma vasilha e da pia começa seu trabalho de preparação para o seu próximo projeto. "Já que você está aqui, você gostaria de ajudar?"

Eu dou de ombros.

"Nós podemos fazer garras de urso."

"O que é isso?" Curiosidade é a melhor coisa para me motivar. Eu nunca ouvi falar disso e espero sinceramente que não envolva realmente ter que adquirir uma pata de urso. Eu não poderia ficar de guarda nesta tempestade, não que eu deseje estar em qualquer lugar perto de um urso.

Ele lê o meu olhar de preocupação. "É uma massa do mesmo tamanho de uma pata de urso. Está em algum lugar entre um bolo e um pão doce. Podemos colocar passas ou nozes na mesma."

"Queijadinha?" Eu peço.

"Hmmm". Peeta coloca a mão no queixo. "Eu estava pensando em recheá-las com com amêndoas."

Eu vejo a tigela de nozes entre os ingredientes que ele, ordenadamente, alinha antes de iniciar um projeto.

"Por favor." Assim que eu digo, eu sei que eu não deveria ter lhe pedido para mudar seus planos. Não devemos desperdiçar comida.

"Acho que às vezes eu comia os da padaria. Eu não tenho certeza se eu me lembro." Ele caminha em direção a uma prateleira na parte detrás da cozinha, puxa um livro azul de uma prateleira lotada e folheia. "É basicamente a mesma receita que eu ia usar", diz ele ainda incidindo sobre as páginas. "Você acabou de adicionar o queijo com coco como recheio antes de assar."

Ele coloca o livro na minha frente. Está cheio de receitas escritas à mão. Ingredientes, dicas, até anotações sobre como armazenar e exibir os produtos citados nas páginas. Na margem estão os macetes, as variações de ingredientes e dicas úteis sobre como fazer a massa crescer em clima úmido rabiscadas em diferentes caligrafias e tintas, que variam de marrom amarelado ao mais recente preto. Isso me lembra de um outro livro de família compilado ao longo das gerações. "Este é o livro de receitas da sua família?" Pergunto folheando as páginas.

"Era para ser um segredo de família", ele pisca para mim.

Eu continuo observando as páginas, deslizando com cuidado o que foi inserido ao longo dos anos.

Peeta pega uma massa que, evidentemente, ele fez esta manhã. "O que nós precisamos para o preenchimento?"

Eu viro a página de volta para a que eu mantive o meu polegar e leio os ingredientes para ele. Ele os derrama um por um, medindo pela visão e peso. Ele não consulta as colheres ou copos marcados que eu com certeza teria que usar.

Peeta possui uma determinação quieta quando está cozinhando. É contagiante e calmante. Eu mesma acabo me aventurando a bater a mistura de açúcar, ovos e creme de queijo com coco.

Minhas aventuras na cozinha geralmente envolvem algo queimando, o forno com um cheiro horrível, falta de ingredientes ou um pão que nunca cozinha no centro. Minha mãe tentou me ensinar, mas depois de eu acidentalmente derreter uma espátula em uma de suas panelas favoritas, decidimos tentar algo que não envolvesse qualquer tipo de chama interior.

A cozinha de Peeta, foi transformada em uma pequena versão de sua padaria. Ela é configurada de forma semelhante a minha cozinha, mas é muito mais usada do que a minha, que apenas vê Sae me trazendo o jantar ou eu mesma, me aventurando a cozinhar alguns ovos.

Peeta mantém um balcão limpo para seu projeto atual e o resto é cheio de latas, misturadores e vários aparelhos. Ele está abastecendo a sua dispensa com ingredientes fundamentais: enormes sacos de farinha, tambores imensos de açúcar, latas de nozes, pequenas garrafas de especiarias. Seu pai instalou um forno extra quando eles se mudaram.

O recheio é abundante, vaza para fora da massa. Peeta me oferece uma parte, mas depois de assistir ele dobrar e moldar as camadas, salpicando o recheio pegajoso, eu recuso. Ele começa a moldá-los para torná-los garras. Eu rio porque elas realmente não se parecem em nada com a garra de um urso real.

"Os ursos não têm tantas garras assim," eu digo a ele quando ele divide o bolo muitas vezes. Eu pego uma faca para ajudá-lo na etapa final.

Ele os arruma em duas formas planas de bolo e caminha até o outro balcão para deixar a massa descansar.

A chuva está batendo contra a janela e o trovão foi tão alto que eu olho para o chão para ver se ele está tremendo. Como eu estou olhando para baixo, vejo Peeta tomar o menor passo em falso. Ele não coloca o peso no pé corretamente o que me faz prestar atenção. Algo não está certo.

Peeta joga as formas em cima do balcão e pega a alça inferior do forno com tanta força que seus nós dos dedos ficam brancos. Ele aperta o queixo e contrai todos os músculos do corpo.

Eu estou ao seu lado antes mesmo do estrondo desaparecer. "Está tudo bem", eu digo. "Não é real."

Ele abre os olhos tempo suficiente para me levar para dentro dele mesmo, suas pupilas se contorcem.

"Katniss." Seu sussurro é tenso.

"O que eu posso fazer?" Eu descanso minha cabeça na parte de trás do seu ombro e esfrego a minha mão pelo seu braço. É o que ele faz para me acalmar. Espero que tenha o mesmo efeito sobre ele.

Quando eu sinto seus músculos pararem de me empurrar, eu o ajudo a ir até o sofá. Ele cai e eu trago comprimidos e água e desligo as luzes pela dor de cabeça que ele me diz que vai aparecer.

Ele faz um gesto para eu me sentar ao lado dele. E ele me segura. Isso é tudo o que ele quer, envolver seus braços em volta de mim e me espremer. Se me segurar tira um pouquinho de seu medo ou de sua dor, então eu vou ficar enquanto for necessário. Quando o aperto se afrouxa depois de um tempo, peço-lhe para que descanse.

Viro-me para sair, mas ele agarra meu pulso. Ele não tem que falar. Seus olhos doloridos dizem tudo. Sento-me e ele descansa a cabeça no meu colo. Meus dedos percorrem seus cabelos até ele adormecer.

Não costumava ser tão difícil ficar parada. Antes, eu poderia fazê-lo por semanas. Mas pensar em parar ainda me faz querer mudar minhas pernas, sentar-me no chão ou andar. Eu posso chegar a um dos catálogos de alimentos de Peeta, então eu passo o tempo vasculhando as páginas. A página de sementes me intriga. Eu circulo morangos e amoras, tê-los no meu quintal pode ser interessante.

"O que estamos querendo?" Peeta me assusta. Eu pensei que ele estivesse dormindo.

"Eu estava olhando para as sementes. Alguns vizinhos plantaram jardins." Eu digo. "Sente-se melhor?"

Ele me mostra um sorriso tão falso. Eu me pergunto se ele está imitando Effie. "Eu sinto que eu caí numa mina e minha cabeça pousou em uma pedra."

"Então está melhor?" No início de sua condição ele tinha classificado como "atropelado e arrastado pelos pés atrás de um trem". Por isso, ele recebe mais água e mais pílulas.

As garras de urso, que tiveram muito tempo para descansar e já estão bem inchadas, finalmente são colocadas no forno enquanto Peeta aguarda o medicamento fazer efeito para começar a trabalhar. Para passar o tempo eu limpo a cozinha tão silenciosamente quanto eu posso. As garras de urso estão um pouco queimadas quando eu as tiro. Bom, é o que acontece quando eu cozinho...

Greasy Sae aparece na porta. "Oh você está ai", diz ela, colocando a cabeça para dentro.

Eu sinalizo para ela ficar quieta. "Ele está em um dia ruim."

Ela me dá um olhar solidário e coloca um grande recipiente de cozido em cima do balcão. Ela faz uma pausa em seu caminho quando está de saída, "Deixe-me saber se você precisar de uma mão."

A oferta, muito apreciada como ela é, faz com que seja um pouco mais difícil de lidar com isso sozinha. Trago um prato para Peeta no sofá e como com ele. É um guisado de carne de veado. Gostaria de saber se alguém anda caçando no distrito.

Os movimentos de Peeta estão desconexos, a colher em sua mão está tremendo, respingando ensopado em todos os lugares, menos em sua boca. É preciso um esforço da minha parte, mas eu finalmente pergunto se ele precisa de ajuda. Ele tenta mais algumas mordidas. Eu impacientemente pego a colher da sua mão e o alimento pelo resto de sua refeição.

Ele ainda não está bem, não está recuperado como deveria. O flashback drenou toda a sua energia e substituiu o alegre padeiro em uma vítima de tortura arruinada. Eu meio que esperava que ele me dissesse para ir embora.

Essa foi a primeira vez que eu ouvi Peeta se queixar por um longo tempo. Ele tem vivido assim desde que voltou para casa, mas só agora eu vejo com quanta dor ele convive e esconde muito bem. As pílulas não surtiram muito efeito. Ele precisa de uma distração, um pensamento agradável, uma história. E eu tenho a coisa certa, mas também é exatamente o tipo de coisa que nunca deveria deixar meus lábios. Mas, se isso ajuda, hoje pode ser a exceção.

"E se eu lhe contasse sobre meu sonho de ontem à noite?" Eu digo em voz baixa.

Ele coloca a cabeça no meu ombro. Geralmente é o contrário. Como ele muda seu peso eu posso sentir como seus músculos estão dolorosamente tensos. É como se eu afagasse um pedaço de madeira.

"Nós estávamos sentados em um cobertor assistindo vaga-lumes". Eu mantenho o meu tom neutro, desejando que ele não dê muita importância para isso. _Por favor, não deixe que eu me arrependa._

"Como na outra noite? Eu gostei daquilo." Ele parece cansado.

"Não", digo a ele. "Havia mais muito mais vaga-lumes do que eu já vi. Eles iluminaram todo o prado, a parte detrás da escola. Estávamos tão felizes no sonho. Fiquei triste ao acordar."

"Oh," ele expira. "Isso parece bom."

"Nós estávamos tão felizes", eu repito, maravilhando-me com um conceito que parece tão inacessível como a lua.

"Não estamos felizes agora?" Ele diz isso como se fosse uma surpresa e ele não estivesse com dor o dia todo.

Eu lhe daria um empurrão se ele não estivesse mal. Em vez disso, seguro meu rabo de cavalo, dividindo em três partes e dobrando o meu cabelo no centro, passando para a próxima seção e repetindo.

"O que faria você feliz, Katniss?" Ele diz isso depois de eu ter refeito a parte inferior da minha trança três vezes. Sua pergunta é genuína. Eu giro a parte inferior do meu cabelo em volta do meu dedo. Eu não sei o que me faria feliz. Eu tenho tudo o que preciso para sobreviver: uma casa, comida, água. Mas me sinto tão vazia, como se alguma coisa estivesse faltando.

Eu olho para a mecha do meu cabelo negro entre meus dedos para evitar o olhar de Peeta. Eu não quero enfrentá-lo, então eu inspeciono as pontas do meu cabelo: mortas e divididas em duas, às vezes mais. Se minha equipe de preparação estivesse aqui, daria um discurso sobre a importância da hidratação. Talvez a minha mãe me envie algum creme. Minha mãe, metade das pessoas que eu realmente me importo agora, está longe. E eu sei qual a resposta à pergunta de Peeta. "Família", eu digo, olhos caídos.

Peeta me entrega a faixa de cabelo que eu pus de lado, tentando mover a cabeça para encontrar o meu olhar. "Bem, você é minha família agora, Katniss."

No entanto o vazio que sinto por dentro deve ser pior para ele. Seus irmãos se foram, e com eles, seus pais e a maioria de seus amigos da cidade. Fora da Vila dos Vitoriosos, tudo o que resta para ele são fantasmas. Ele perdeu pessoas também.

"Você é a minha também", eu aceno.

E eu me esqueci do quanto eu o empurrei pra longe. Eu mudo de posição para que a minha cabeça esteja em seu peito. As lágrimas nos meus olhos mancham a minha visão.

"Katniss, tenho que te dizer uma coisa."


	13. Fica comigo?

Eu não sei se quero que ele fale. Silêncio é a única coisa que parece suportável. Mas Peeta sempre teve jeito com as palavras. Elas o curaram. Às vezes, elas me curam. Então eu continuo com meu rosto sobre o seu coração, com um ouvido escutando um barulho rítmico constante e outro para o seu remédio, suas palavras.

"Não fique com raiva de mim, por favor. As garras de urso foram só uma desculpa... Eu só queria que você ficasse mais tempo aqui. Essas tempestades ruins podem desencadear meus episódios. Estou me sentindo como se eu estivesse ficando doente e eu não quero ficar sozinho. Fica comigo?".

Meu primeiro instinto é gritar com ele por ser tão ridículo, é claro que eu ficaria. Ao invés disso, empurro essa raiva para dentro e tento ser gentil, como ele seria comigo.

"Shhh," Eu coloco meu dedo em seus lábios. "'Sempre', se lembra? Nós cuidamos um do outro. Basta pedir quando você precisar de ajuda. É por você que eu estou aqui."

E eu não quero ficar sozinha, também. Não hoje. Foi por isso que eu vim para a casa dele pra início de conversa. Mas eu sufoco essa parte dentro de mim e não digo isso a ele. Uma pequena gota rola no meu rosto e outras espirram em sua camisa. "Sinto falta de Prim." É um sussurro quase abafado pela calmaria sonolenta da chuva nas janelas.

Eu odeio o quanto eu preciso dele nesse momento. Eu esqueço que ele está doente e que eu quem deveria confortá-lo. Nós combinamos, um par cheio de dores e perdas. Deixo que ele me abrace e eu choro. Eu odeio chorar. Me faz sentir tão fraca, mas hoje eu sinto como se fosse uma limpeza da minha tristeza e eu não quero que isso acabe.

"Hey," ele sussurra, esfregando o meu braço. "Vai ficar melhor. Eu sei." Ele é o único doente e está tomando conta de mim.

Eu tento limpar a água dos meus olhos e sufocar um soluço e aí ele me solta. Eu não quero que ele se afaste, eu quero que ele fique até que as lágrimas sequem.

"Vamos limpar você", diz ele em voz baixa. "Há algo que eu quero no banheiro no andar de cima também."

Peeta se levanta e oferece sua mão. Eu quero lhe dizer que eu não quero sair do lugar, que eu vou ficar aqui, mas ele está tão instável de pé que eu me levanto para me enfiar debaixo do seu braço e ajudá-lo a subir as escadas.

Sento-me na borda da banheira enquanto Peeta procura alguma coisa na pia. Ele se junta a mim na superfície fria. "Feche os olhos."

Ele não parece estar brincando, assim eu faço. Ele coloca uma toalha molhada em meus olhos fechados. É quente em minhas pálpebras inchadas. Eu não tenho certeza se está tudo bem em gostar disso, mas eu sou traída por um longo suspiro.

Eu não posso me ver no espelho agora, mas se eu pudesse eu acho que eu veria que ele está me tratando tão suavemente como a minha mãe ou Prim já fizeram.

Quando o pano fica frio, eu o coloco na pia. Enquanto Peeta fica pronto para dormir, ele me pede para encontrar um frasco em seu armário de remédios. Vasculhando os analgésicos, pílulas, medicina do sono e várias garrafas e tubos, lembro-me que Peeta é o único que precisa de cuidados.

"Porque tantos remédios a sua volta?" Eu pergunto, indicando todas as direções, enquanto ele lava o rosto.

Mesmo com todo o resto, eu não sabia que Peeta tinha problemas nas costas. Ele definitivamente não deve tentar me pegar no colo.

"Às vezes, os flashbacks tensionam meus músculos", ele pega o pote de mim. "Isso me faz sentir como se eu tivesse gripado. Com isso e as pílulas para a dor e eu vou ficar bem", ele me assegurou. Eu realmente duvido.

Sinto que o quarto de Peeta não é muito utilizado, assim como os quartos da minha casa que eu nunca entro. Ele pára em frente a uma cômoda e tira uma camisa. É a primeira vez que eu me sento na cama de Peeta. É maior do que a minha e eu me sinto pequena sentada sobre ela. A cama é feita de uma madeira de cerejeira escura como uma grande mensagem masculina. É mais perto do chão do que a minha cama, e quando ele se senta está na altura perfeita para ele ajustar a perna mecânica durante a noite. Seus lençóis são brancos, cobertos por uma manta azul escura.

Ele tira suas botas e um par de meias, listradas de cinza. "Eu vou trocar de camisa", alerta, apontando para eu parar de observá-lo.

"Está tudo bem", eu digo imperturbável. Ele nunca foi o tipo modesto e eu não o vejo sem camisa há muito tempo. Ele parece incerto e, em seguida, eu me lembro das queimaduras. Talvez ele não queira que eu as veja. Eu levanto a parte inferior da minha camisa e ele pisca um pouquinho ao ver o ínfimo pedaço do meu estômago. "Comigo é a mesma coisa." Ele viu semanas atrás, quando eu estava com febre.

"Estou cansado. Você pode apagar as luzes?" Ele balança a cabeça.

Eu fico em desvantagem neste assunto, mas eu faço o que ele me pediu, demorando-me no caso de ele precisar pegar mais alguma coisa no quarto.

Há uma tênue luz vinda de fora, então eu ainda posso ver Peeta sentado na beira da cama lutando com as mangas da camisa e as costas. "Tudo bem?" Eu caminho de volta para a cama.

"Hummm", ele quase sussurra a palavra que paira sobre ele por tanto tempo. "Eu estou tentando alcançar este lugar nas minhas costas. Mas eu não consigo", ele me dispensa, jogando um braço na frente dele como se ele não quisesse que eu chegasse mais perto.

Sinto o cheiro de menta e sei que ele abriu a pomada do seu banheiro. "Onde?" Eu pergunto, chegando perto e pegando a pomada do lado da cama.

No tempo que leva para responder, eu consigo olhar para o que ele está obviamente tentando esconder. Eu não consigo ver todas as cicatrizes e queimaduras, mas eu posso ver o suficiente.

"Katniss", ele adverte. "A última vez que você viu minhas queimaduras, as coisas não acabaram bem. Por Favor."

Então tenho um estalo. Ele acha que eu vou ficar chateada ao ver sua carne queimada. E eu poderia até ficar. Eu acho que ele precisa ser melhor em pedir ajuda. Nós devemos nos ajudar, a Haymitch ainda mais.

Isso seria muito mais fácil se nós dois não fossemos tão quebrados, mas é assim que é. Eu respiro fundo e coloco a mão em seu ombro. "Onde?" Pergunto novamente.

"No meio", ele finalmente cede. "Em qualquer lugar que eu não tenha alcançado."

O creme pegajoso, que deve ter sido enviado pela do Capital ou pelo Dr. Aurélius, entorpece a pele e ajuda a relaxar os músculos tensos. Minha mãe nunca teve nada parecido, mas teria sido muito popular entre os mineiros, que sempre voltavam para casa com dores nas costas.

Eu me ajoelho na cama e penso no meu pai quando eu passo o creme nas costas tensas de Peeta. Eu sempre brincava com ele antes que ele fosse pra minas de novo, para que as coisas ficassem mais leves. Lembro-me de meus pais tendo essa conversa, então eu guardo para mim mesma.

"Peeta, já pensou como seria se você tivesse que trabalhar nas minas?" Eu pergunto quando suas costas parecem suficientemente pegajosas. A pergunta pode parecer fora de lugar para ele, mas ele não perde uma batida.

"Eu certamente nunca quis. Mas quando eu era pequeno e um pedaço de pão caia quando eu estava assando ou eu perdia o ponto do glacê, a minha mãe ameaçava me deserdar da padaria. Ela usou isso para manter todos nós meninos na linha. Havia sempre essa ameaça que três irmãos e suas famílias não poderiam executar uma única padaria". A voz de Peeta está tão pensativa quando ele me diz isso... A história é fria, deprimente mesmo. A coisa parece tão real que quase posso sentir o cheiro do fermento de pão.

"Lave as mãos", diz ele depois de seu longo tempo de reflexão. "Senão vão ficar dormentes."

Ele não faz nenhuma tentativa para se levantar então eu trago de volta um pano para lavar as mãos. Ele está ajustando sua prótese quando eu volto. Ele às vezes dorme com ela acoplada. Foi personalizada para ser um ajuste perfeito para ele e, assim, é bastante difícil de tirar e voltar a posicioná-la para que ele não bambeie ou machuque, ou seja, nem muito solto ou muito apertado.

"Aqui", eu ofereço porque ele parece estar tendo problemas. "Eu posso fazer isso. Tenho dedos menores." Mesmo no escuro eu posso ver que ele está olhando para mim enquanto eu deslizo para fora o seu membro artificial.

"Eu esqueci que você sabia como fazer isso", ele murmura.

Concordo com a cabeça em silêncio e deixo que ele considere um tempo que eu saiba pelo menos alguns de seus segredos. Meus dedos ainda acariciam o toco rosado onde a perna deveria estar. Eu quero dizer a ele que eu sinto muito, pelo torniquete, as queimaduras, a tortura - nada disso teria acontecido se não fosse por mim. Mas as palavras nunca seriam capazes de preencher a lacuna da dor que causei a ele.

Ele desliza sob o seu cobertor, segurando uma parte para mim, cheio de culpa. Estou prestes a entrar debaixo das cobertas antes mesmo de pensar no que está acontecendo. É o que eu quero, mas eu congelo. "Eu...", eu vacilo e, em seguida, não sei o que vem a seguir. Eu não tenho certeza sobre a sua oferta.

Se eu pudesse apagar o ano passado, poderia ser a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Na verdade, apenas algumas noites atrás eu estava convencida de que seria fácil. Eu o levei para o meu quarto e ele foi contundente sobre dormir na cadeira. Demorou alguma persuasão, mas ele fez a minha vontade e eu acordei feliz. Ele praticamente apareceu na minha casa de pijamas na noite seguinte. Agora, eu sou a única com dúvidas.

"Só porque eu tive um flashback não significa que eu vou te machucar", ele tenta.

E eu sei disso, mas eu fujo para a parte mais distante da cama, abraçando meus joelhos no meu peito, determinada a não fugir. Alguém precisa ficar com ele e eu lhe devo isso.

"Você não confia em mim", suas palavras cortam o quarto escuro, me picando. Eu não podia me sentir mais cruel, mais egoísta. Peeta não me machucaria. Pelo menos eu acho que não. Eu estou bem sobre dividir meu espaço com ele e como nós passamos o dia, mas algo cruzando essa linha, partilhar a cama, me deixa com o pé atrás. Eu não sei o que eu devo sentir, se está tudo bem por ser confortável, se eu quero que ele me proteja dos pesadelos de novo, se não há problema em querer correr meus dedos por essa pequena cicatriz em seu pescoço, que está tirando a minha concentração...

"Eu confio" eu me ouço sussurrar tão baixinho que eu quase espero que não alcance seus ouvidos.

Ele se desloca pra perto de mim, jogando a borda do cobertor sobre as minhas meias. "Você pode me ajudar a lembrar das minhas pílulas à meia-noite? Se eu puder terminar esse último lote, talvez possamos ter um bom dia amanhã."

Eu estendo a mão e aliso uma mecha de seu cabelo. "Isso eu posso fazer." Ele está me dando a opção de sair, apenas pedindo que eu volte em algumas horas. Ele merece coisa melhor, então eu estico as pernas na minha frente, dando a entender que eu vou tentar ficar.

Ele já está deitado ao meu lado, mas ele se estende para ficar mais confortável e acaba colocando sua cabeça nas minhas pernas, seu rosto acima do meu joelho. "Eu gosto disso." Ele está meio adormecido, talvez mais. Dou-lhe um pequeno tapinha na cabeça.

"Por muitos meses, a única razão pela qual alguém me tocou foi para derramar meu sangue ou para enganchar eletrodos na minha pele. Você não, embora tudo apontasse o contrário", ele brinca. "Você nunca fez com que eu sentisse como um experimento científico", ele exala. "Você sempre faz com que eu me sinta..."

Imagens de quartos de hospitais e médicos histéricos começam a piscar na minha mente.

"Melhor".

É mais do que eu posso aguentar. Eu escorrego para baixo do cobertor, ao lado dele, sentindo o cheiro dele, alecrim. Seus braços se instalam em volta de mim e minha mente vagueia através do nosso dia, quando eu começo a ouvir sua respiração mais pesada. O dia começou com pensamentos tristes de ele não estar na minha cama. Mas, de alguma forma, eu acabei na sua no final do dia.


	14. Despertando

A luz do sol é tão dolorosamente brilhante, que meus olhos voltam a se fechar. Por que as minhas cortinas estão abertas? Eu tento manter o meu quarto praticamente isolado de luzes... Algumas piscadas mais relutantes e os móveis que entram em foco não me parecem familiares. Eu sacudo a cabeça quando percebo que esse não é o meu quarto.

"Real ou não real?" uma voz profunda me faz uma pergunta habitual. Eu paro para alcançar a faca de caça, que não está no meu cinto, quando me lembro onde estou.

"Huh?" Eu arrisco abrir um pouquinho apenas um olho, enquanto o meu corpo se ajusta do sono. Eu não ouvi a primeira parte da sua pergunta.

"Você. Você é real?"

Eu estico e rolo para que eu possa olhar para ele, levantando uma sobrancelha. Peeta está sentado com as costas contra a cabeceira da cama, radiante. "Você realmente ficou aqui comigo?", diz ele, enquanto cutuca a carne entre as minhas costelas.

Em troca, eu aperto sua barriga ele. Nossa, como ele é musculoso.

"Ai, ai, ai. Definitivamente real." Peeta se contorce colocando as mãos na frente dele defensivamente, rindo o tempo todo.

Ele parece tão diferente de ontem. Seus olhos parecem mais vivos, seu sorriso menos artificial, os ombros menos tensos. Ele tem um lençol cobrindo seu colo e a maior parte do cobertor parece estar encapsulada em torno de mim. Eu trabalho em chutar minhas pernas, para me livrar do tecido.

"Você ficou", diz ele calorosamente.

"Haymitch estava ocupado," Eu tento não dar o braço a torcer.

Isso me lembra que passou da hora de eu ir pra casa e entrar de cabeça em um longo dia na floresta. Mas Peeta, que geralmente é o que acorda mais cedo, não parece estar fazendo qualquer tipo de esforço para me empurrar para fora da sua cama, o que é quase surpreendente. Ele é tão dedicado a me ajudar a enfrentar mais um dia todas manhãs... Algumas vezes, simplesmente sair da cama é a parte mais difícil. Com isso o resto do dia se desvanece enquanto eu completo a minha rotina: caçar, jantar, noite no sofá, cama. Eu não passo o dia inteiro na cama já faz um tempo.

A luz da janela parece muito bonita para desperdiçar o dia dentro de casa, mas eu considero fazer isso por alguns segundos. Ficar aqui, onde ninguém vai olhar para mim. Eu não teria que enfrentar ninguém, exceto Peeta, que se tornou parte da minha rotina.

"Então, eu tenho que aturar você ao invés dele?" Peeta soa brincalhão.

Eu ignoro a pergunta e procuro a meia que não está mais onde deveria, cobrindo o meu pé esquerdo. Meu dedo do pé machucado ainda está escondido sob a meia azul, mas a outra não está visível na cama ou sob o cobertor.

Realmente, é provavelmente demasiado quente para estar vestindo meias para dormir, mas eu não dei muita atenção ao meu pijama ontem à noite, já que eu ainda estou usando as calças de caça e camisa de manga longa de ontem. Minhas facas de caça estão na sala de Peeta e o resto dos meus conteúdos de caça em seu criado-mudo.

Peeta se junta a mim olhando debaixo da cama e, eventualmente, sacode uma meia roxa no meu rosto. Eu a puxo de suas mãos.

Ele continua a procurar alguma coisa. Eu começo a observá-lo com curiosidade.

"Você sabe o que aconteceu com a minha camisa?" ele torce seu rosto.

Então eu me lembro por que eu me sinto tão cansada. A medicação para dor que Peeta tomou antes de sua dose da meia-noite o deixou miserável até que as novas pílulas começassem a trabalhar. A tempestade recomeçou em torno de uma hora depois e Peeta de acordou de um pesadelo, suando e gritando absurdamente. Levei meia hora para assegurar-lhe que ele estava em casa e não na arena ou na Capital. Ele estava com calor, por isso jogou seu cobertor de lado, tirou a camisa e colocou uma compressa fria na cabeça.

Eu vasculho os lençóis amontoados. Espio a compressa encharcada no chão e finalmente vejo uma manga da camisa de Peeta para fora, debaixo do meu travesseiro. Peeta se senta na cama e vira de costas pra mim, para olhar ao redor do pé da cama.

"Aqui", eu a empurro em direção a ele, sentido o tecido macio.

À meia luz, eu avisto suas cicatrizes de novo. Eu esqueço tudo e paro para observá-lo.

Há um ano atrás, Peeta de costas parecia tão diferente: pele clara com um punhado de sarda castanhas espalhadas através de seus ombros. Enxertos substituíram algumas delas, mas como eu acabo me aproximando um pouco mais para perto dele, eu ainda posso vê-las realmente ali.

Eu tenho a súbita vontade de traçar o padrão de sua pele, descrevê-las com meus dedos para ver se ele se sente com calor ou com frio, ou até mesmo como eu, arrepiada. Eu só lhe entrego a camisa quando estou a apenas poucos centímetros dele. Eu não peço permissão quando eu passo meus dedos em um quadrado cor de rosa na parte inferior das suas costas. Sua pele é macia e se arrepia ao meu toque.

No começo, traço apenas uma cicatriz, para então, logo depois me aventurar por todas as suas costas. Eu traço as linhas rosadas lentamente, trabalho o meu caminho para cima, ajoelhada na cama de costas para ele, tentando não me sentar. Em vez de uma tela em branco, suas costas tornaram-se um roteiro de suas viagens de idas e vindas da Capital.

Eu não sei se segundos ou minutos se passaram enquanto eu ocupo as minhas mãos, mas isso não importa. Eu examino cada queimadura, enxerto e sarda, desejando que ele me diga o que aconteceu com ele. Me dou conta do quanto ele devia estar perto de mim para ter se queimado tanto, naquele dia fatídico.

Isso não é nada como ontem, quando eu estava correndo para medicar as costas antes de um ou ambos de nós termos um ataque. Aquela foi uma tarefa árdua. Eu estava tentando tanto não machucá-lo... Hoje, eu levo o tempo que eu quero para entender o pequeno quadrado de pele poupado na lateral de seu tronco e o enxerto que tem quase a forma de um coração em seu ombro. Meus dedos formigam enquanto acaricio sua pele macia e levemente pegajosa.

Ele facilita meu trabalho ao cair sobre a cama e se virar para me encarar. Para evitar olhar qualquer expressão que ele esteja usando, eu mantenho os meus olhos sobre o seu peito, um amontoado de brancos, rosas e vermelhos, misturados com a pele leitosa que eu conheço bem. Ele não me diz para parar. E ainda se moveu para que eu continuasse explorando. Minha mão paira sobre ele como se tivesse sido automaticamente atraída para lá. Ela cai para o local à esquerda de seu peito, onde quando éramos crianças nos comprometíamos todas as manhãs com a bandeira de Panem na escola. Esse gesto pulsa em mim, como se estivesse me convidando a encostar minha cabeça sobre seu peito e voltar a dormir. Peeta ainda está em silêncio, de olhos fechados. Deve estar dormindo ou próximo disso.

Timidamente meus dedos percorrem os contornos de seu peito, se arrastando nas interseções das cicatrizes maiores, onde a pele original encontra a nova pele brilhante, criada em laboratório.

Gentilmente, eu faço o meu caminho ao longo das partes que se encontram, demorando-me sobre os pontos lambidos pelo fogo, substituídos pela ciência. Eu conheço esse menino mais do que já conheci qualquer outra pessoa, exceto, talvez, Prim. Eu poderia dizer onde estão as queimaduras em seus antebraços, que ele conseguiu cozinhando, e até mesmo as sardas que ele possui em apenas uma das mãos, a que ele usa para desenhar. É possível que eu não saiba tudo sobre esse garoto?

Eu me lembro exatamente do tom de seus olhos azuis, mas com suas pálpebras fechadas, eu me pergunto se isso ainda permanece intacto ou se a Capital também foi capaz de alterar isso.

Quando meus dedos alcançam a pele irregular de seu pescoço ele abre os olhos. Ainda são do mesmo tom de azul que sempre foram.

De alguma forma, enquanto eu ainda estava estudando-o, ele se aproximou. Só agora é que eu percebo que nossos rostos estão realmente muito próximos. Eu deveria fazer o de sempre, me afastar, ou falar qualquer coisa sem sentido, mas fico onde estou, em silêncio, porque eu não consigo mais fugir.

E por um segundo fugaz tudo o que eu posso pensar é em seus beijos: na caverna, na praia, no subsolo. No brilho suave da manhã, seus lábios parecem tão convidativos... Será que eles ainda são suaves? Seriam os mesmos? Será que ele se sentiria como da última vez, desesperado? Ou será que eu é que me sentiria assim?

A sensação me assusta no início, porque já faz tanto tempo desde que eu senti algo parecido, essa fome. Eu também estou curiosa. Eu estaria quebrando minha regra, mas que mal poderia fazer?

Provavelmente só iria mudar tudo.

"No que você está pensando?" Peeta pergunta depois de eu estar olhando para ele por muito tempo. Ele me conhece muito bem.

Estou sobre a linha. Quase a ultrapassando de vez. Mas eu ainda não tenho certeza se devo cruzá-la agora, então respondo outra coisa. "Lesmas. Tinha uma na minha porta ontem. Gostaria de saber se ela ainda vai estar lá hoje".

Ele me dá um olhar compreensivo e pega a minha trança, que já está bem abaixo dos meus ombros agora. "Havia algo intenso em seus olhos. Que eu achei que você estivesse pensando em... Caçar".

Eu sei agora que, do jeito que ele olha para a esquerda, ele está mentindo. Eu nunca tinha percebido isso antes. "No que VOCÊ está pensando?" Eu questiono.

"Em você". Ele olha diretamente para mim, não para cima, para baixo ou para a esquerda. Algo se move em meu estômago.

Peeta está com aquele tipo de olhar que fazia com que as meninas quase desmaiassem na escola. Eu tento não contar que ele é a lesma, mas também não aproveito a oportunidade para fugir para longe e pôr uma distância segura entre nossas bocas. Permaneço onde estou.

"O que eu faria sem você?", continua ele. Ele diz que com tanta sinceridade, como se ele realmente achasse que eu sou uma pessoa maravilhosa e não um fardo.

Nesse momento ultrapasso a linha de uma vez por todas. Mas eu estou com raiva agora. Sem mim, ele estaria vivendo em algum lugar que não seria um Distrito reduzido a cinzas. Ele seria um herói e poderia ter qualquer garota que ele quisesse.

"Estaria bem melhor", murmuro baixinho.

"Você toma conta de mim quando estou doente, me faz companhia quando ninguém mais faria. Ouve minhas histórias sobre a massa subir. Não, Katniss. Isso não é verdade."

Isso faz eu me sentir horrível. Ele merece mais do que alguém que faça além das obrigações, alguém que vá além de apenar escutar as suas conversas, alguém que não lhe causou cem vidas de dor. Não sei se consigo mais ser essa pessoa.

"Eu acho que eu preciso ir," eu me afasto, perguntando exatamente o quão rápido eu posso reunir meus pertences espalhados ao redor de sua casa.

"Vou fazer o café da manhã", Peeta me tenta.

"Está ficando tarde." Corro para a porta como se uma matilha de cães selvagens estivesse rosnando atrás de mim.

"Katniss," ele diz, "Espere".

"Eu te vejo mais tarde", eu dou uma olhada rápida para trás, dou um sorriso falso e tento decidir se seria melhor ir direto para a floresta ou me trocar rapidamente, por roupas que não cheirem a pomada entorpecente de menta e creme de queijo com coco.

Eu ouço um grito que me faz parar antes de alcançar a porta. Imagino logo o pior e torço minha cabeça exatamente a tempo de ver uma queda livre e fora de equilíbrio para o tapete. Lá se vai minha saída rápida.

Eu mordo meu lábio inferior e prendo a respiração até que ele começa a rir. Então eu sei que está tudo e também explodo em gargalhadas.

"Eu acho que você esqueceu alguma coisa", eu me ajoelho ao lado do garoto agora esparramado no chão.

"Não, isso estava planejado", ele retruca. "É parte da minha rotina de alongamento, ajuda a fazer o sangue fluir."

Eu considero bater em sua cabeça com a prótese, mas entrego a ele de uma vez.

"Acho que realmente nunca vou me acostumar com isso", ele balança a cabeça e toma um tom mais sério. "Eu fui dar o segundo passo e não encontrei o chão como eu deveria".

É o tipo de coisa que eu não tenho certeza se alguém poderia se acostumar. Eu dou um tapinha na sua perna lhe dando força. "Vamos fazer com que você se acostume."

Buttercup tece oitos pelas minhas pernas enquanto eu caminho em direção à floresta, desejando voltar rapidamente ao conforto do meu lar.

O pulguento escolheu me ignorar durante todo o início da manhã, até eu ter uma toalha de banho secando o meu cabelo embaraçado, logo após voltar da casa de Peeta. Agora eu não consigo mais me livrar dele. Eu estou esperando que ele encontre algumas lesmas, para distraí-lo de suas palhaçadas no chão por muito tempo.

Chegando à entrada de Vila dos Vitoriosos, Buttercup salta sobre o muro de pedras que separa as casas das grandes dimensões do resto do Distrito 12.

"Eu pensei que você estivesse cozinhando há essa hora", eu digo para a figura sentada no muro cinza baixo.

"Eu gosto da luz da manhã", diz ele sem levantar os olhos de seu caderno de desenhos, abaixando a mão para acariciar o animal sarnento entre o que sobrou de suas orelhas. Buttercup encosta na lateral da perna de Peeta, flexionando as pontas dos seus bigodes até o fim irregular de sua cauda. Peeta deixa seu lápis de lado para acariciar o gato. Buttercup prontamente reivindica o lugar em cima do caderno, nas pernas de Peeta, com um ronronar satisfeito.

"Não", eu repreendo.

O gato me dá uma piscada sonolenta e começa a massagear suas garras no papel.

"Xô", eu grito.

Ele se enrosca mais em Peeta como um insulto. Eu pego a coisa imunda pelo cangote e o coloco no chão.

"Eu não me importo", Peeta me assegura.

"Mas eu sim." Eu sento ao lado dele e pego o bloco parcialmente desfiado. "Olha o que essa coisa destrutiva fez."

"Eu pensei que talvez precisasse de alguma textura", ele sorri depois de eu entregar o caderno de volta.

Buttercup mia a poucos metros de distância e caminha para o seu banho de sol matinal.

Peeta gira o lápis entre os dedos antes de voltar ao trabalho. Ele está desenhado um esboço do Distrito do jeito que ele costumava ser antes do ataque, com o imponente Edifício Justiça e as lojas ainda de pé. Nesse momento ele está voltado para o que resta da Costura, agora parcialmente queimada.

A Vila dos Vitoriosos foi construída para ser vista. É visível a partir da estação de trem, da rua principal e da maior parte da cidade. Por outro lado, é um excelente ponto de observação. De onde estamos, podemos ver as equipes de construção preparando a cidade para as obras e várias pessoas se movimentando, através de suas rotinas matinais.

"Eu estava tentando lembrar o que se foi," Peeta aponta em seu desenho. "Lembrar do que é hoje e pensar sobre o que vai ser um dia."

Eu me inclino enquanto ele explica para mim. Ele me mostra o boticário, a loja de sapatos, o açougue. Eu o lembro do toldo colorido na loja de doces e rio ao contar sobre a senhora que possuía a loja de roupas, que insistia em lavar suas cortinas apesar de elas nunca ficarem totalmente brancas. Estou plenamente consciente da proximidade de nossas cabeças novamente. Eu tenho que parar de fazer isso, mas não consigo.

Enfio minha cabeça em seu ombro. Esse parece ser o lugar mais seguro para ter uma boa vista do Distrito.

Ele sombreia mais alguns edifícios, e depois descansa sua cabeça em cima do minha. É confortável e eu permito.

O sol se aquece a minha volta. Só de estar ao ar livre, me faz sentir mais normal, viva.

Eu já estou alguns minutos atrasada para começar a minha caçada, mas realmente não importa. É melhor começar a caçar logo ao amanhecer, enquanto o chão ainda está úmido da neblina da noite. O fim da madrugada já passou há muito tempo e as linhas de armadilhas vão ter que esperar. Eu tenho tido tão pouco desses momentos tranquilos e lúcidos, ininterruptos por ansiedade ou preocupação.

Grasy Sae não ficaria decepcionada se eu não trouxesse nada hoje. Não tenho mais nenhuma obrigação de providenciar comida para ninguém. Eu poderia ter um bom dia sem ter de procurar chicórias ou visar atirar a primeira flecha.

"Talvez eu pudesse te levar lá amanhã", eu digo olhando na direção do bosque. "Há uns pés de alecrim eu posso te mostrar." Eu escuto a cacofonia dos pássaros cantando alegremente e quase parece fácil esquecer os dias ruins.

"Eu gostaria muito." Sua voz é tingida com um tom intenso.

Peeta move sua cabeça em cima da minha e eu ouço o farfalhar tranquilo dele beijando o topo da minha cabeça. Eu silenciosamente permito que ele faça o que tiver contade desta vez. Algo nesse cartão postal perfeito está tornando o início do meu dia maravilhoso.

Mas ao invés de manter a minha cabeça aninhada a seu ombro, meu corpo faz uma coisa engraçada e minha cabeça se vira para encará-lo.

Peeta solta o lápis. Ele rola, então cai em cima do muro.

Olhos azuis. Cílios loiros. Isso é tudo que eu vejo. Nem mesmo um palmo de distância.

Eu me preparo para não reagir e mantenho a calma. Eu o vejo chegando com tempo mais que suficiente para que eu o pare, mas eu não quero fazer isso. Algo sobre vê-lo tão só e frágil ontem quebrou as minhas defesas, me mostrando que eu posso sim ser capaz de melhorar, por Peeta. Eu vou me esforçar para conseguir dar a ele memórias agradáveis.

Eu não tenho certeza do que eu espero, mas quando seus lábios se encontram na minha testa é doce e amável, quente e macio. Perfeitamente Peeta.

Minhas mãos agarram a sua camisa. Eu acho que sei o que vem a seguir e eu prendo a respiração.

"Aham," um homem limpa a garganta e, de repente, não estamos mais sozinhos.

_Agora não Haymitch._Eu cerro os dentes não acreditando na minha sorte. Mas ele está perfeitamente habituado a nos ver juntos. Agora que eu escuto, eu não o ouço cambalear e não sinto o cheiro de bebidas, então percebo que as minhas perspectivas são sombrias.

Thom está de pé desajeitadamente sobre nós.

Eu quero cair do muro pra me esconder, para evitar toda esta cena. Como nós não o vimos subir? Peeta puxa sua mão para longe do meu rosto e eu puxo meus joelhos até me esconder atrás deles. Queria Cinna tivesse projetado um traje de invisibilidade. Isso viria a calhar.

"Peeta", ele muda o seu peso para o outro pé. "Eu gostaria de lhe fazer um pedido."

Thom torce um lenço longo entre suas mãos. É óbvio que ele já esteve trabalhando esta manhã. Seu chapéu e luvas estão cobertos de poeira. Eu tive tanto cuidado de não ser vista com Peeta que agora isso se tornou verdadeiramente insuportável. Eu não quero mais me esconder. Eu me ocupo puxando uma erva daninha do canteiro.

"Eu estava esperando que eu pudesse encomendar um bolo para surpreender a minha mulher. É o nosso aniversário de casamento... Mas você está... ocupado, então eu vou voltar depois." Thom termina, visivelmente embaraçado.

Peeta abre a boca, olha para mim e olha para o homem coberto de cinzas. Mas Thom não espera por uma resposta e rapidamente caminha de volta para a cidade, com a cabeça baixa.

"Peeta," Eu assobio, querendo, secretamente, atingi-lo com o seu caderno de desenho. "Da próxima vez que você decidir fazer isso, pode não ser na entrada da Vila dos Vitoriosos onde toda a cidade possa ver?"

Quando eu me apresso para longe eu percebo o que eu acabei de dizer. Acho que eu não posso mais tentar colocar uma distância entre nós rápida o suficiente, de novo. A linha foi arrebentada. Obviamente eu não estou em um estado de espírito racional.


	15. Tentativa

Peeta pica um cogumelo em uma tigela com verduras recém-colhidas. Eu mantenho a minha cabeça baixa e espeto um cubinho de pão torrado para terminar de montar a salada kebab que eu fiz para o jantar.

Os sons de mastigação e o tilintar dos garfos preenchem a sala, enquanto eu espero que ele fale primeiro e me conte sobre o recheio ele colocou no bolo do aniversário de casamento de Thom. Entretanto, parece que ele teve a mesma ideia, visto que ele permanece calado. Talvez ele espere que eu conte sobre a codorna que eu vi na minha curta excursão para a floresta hoje pela manhã. Porém, tudo que ouvimos é o som da mastigação de ambos. Bom, isso acontece até a porta da frente ser escancarada de forma estrondosa.

"Nem é terça-feira" Eu resmungo, sem a necessidade de olhar para cima. Há apenas uma pessoa que atacaria minha porta com todo o requinte de um trem de carga.

"Como vai você, Senhorita Everdeen?" Haymitch diz com cortesia fingida. "Como você está nesta bela noite?"

De repente, eu gostaria de ter um balde de água gelada.

Apesar de sua recepção calorosa, Haymitch puxa uma cadeira na cabeceira da mesa e observa Peeta com um olhar presunçoso. Eu escolho permanecer em silêncio durante o nosso jantar.

"Não vejo vocês dois há alguns dias e concluí que eu deveria ter a certeza de que não tinham se matado'", ele oferece quando ninguém mais começa. "Há algum corpo que eu precise cuidar?" Ele olha diretamente para mim quando diz isso.

Eu não tenho certeza se foi uma piada, realmente.

"Vocês dois tem se comportado?", continua ele. "Há alguma coisa que eu precise saber?"

"Estamos aveludados como um pêssego" murmuro, me perguntando quando o interrogatório vai acabar.

"Como muitos pêssegos então. Eu tenho observado", ele murmura baixinho.

Peeta empurra uma cesta com pães para nosso mentor estranhamente preocupado, e pergunta sobre o seu dia. Quando fica claro que Haymitch veio apenas para comer, Peeta lhe passa uma tigela cheia de salada. Nada de ensopado esta noite. Comigo passando o dia no calor da floresta e Peeta no calor de sua cozinha, decidimos por um jantar frio. Greasy Sae foi feliz para sua casa esta noite.

Haymitch olha para a salada como se fosse uma das carnes surpresas de Greasy Sae. Ele um dia descobriu que a carne surpresa dela é dura como um sapato velho.

"Comida de coelho?" Farinha de rosca parcialmente mastigada cai pra fora de sua boca escancarada. Não é o que ele estava esperando. Ele me olha como se eu pudesse, magicamente, produzir um esquilo frito. Quando eu não respondo, ele agarra outro pedaço de pão, lançando um olhar indignado na direção de Peeta.

Peeta empurra um pedaço de acelga no prato de Haymitch, enquanto alterna olhares entre nós dois. Parece que há algo que ele quer dizer, mas por causa de um ou de outro, ele não está dizendo nada.

Haymitch pega todas as cebolas de salada para comer com o pão. Eu sorrio para Peeta. Ele sorri de volta. Haymitch limpa a garganta e minha carranca volta.

"É bom vê-lo hoje à noite," Peeta diz ao nosso mentor. "Sinto muito que não tenha nenhum guisado. Podemos ter um pronto para você da próxima vez? Katniss o que você trouxe da floresta hoje?"

"Eu não encontrei nenhuma árvore licor se é isso que você está perguntando." É tudo que eu ofereço.

Ao invés de ser sugada para outra rodada de conversas sobre a preparação de um jantar delicioso para Haymitch, eu coloco a minha tigela na pia e faço o meu caminho habitual para o sofá. A última vez que a conversa foi centrada em Haymitch, Peeta enumerou vários contras para que Haymitch ainda não fizesse sua própria bebida alcoólica. Seria como uma explosão esperando para acontecer.

"Se achar me avise, docinho." Soa quase como se Haymitch estivesse suprimindo uma risada.

Peeta pede a Haymitch as notícias sobre a reconstrução nos outros distritos. Escuto os grunhidos de Haymitch enquanto ele conversa com Peeta. "Você não tem que dar uma de anfitrião. Posso comer minha folhagem e ir embora", ele finalmente diz. "Vá em frente. Ela está esperando por você", Haymitch encoraja Peeta, apenas alto o suficiente para eu discernir.

Infelizmente, a minha ausência torna mais fácil para eles falarem sobre mim. E Haymitch aconselhando Peeta sobre a nossa relação me irrita, principalmente porque ele está certo. Isso é exatamente o que estou fazendo, à espera de Peeta para vir sentar-se ao meu lado, assistir ao noticiário e retomar a rotina pacata que nós construímos. Eu preferiria que Haymitch estivesse de volta em sua casa imunda adicionando mais pratos sujos à sua enorme pilha, e não distribuindo o que eu só posso supor que são conselhos amorosos.

"Ela está cansada," Peeta responde.

"Cansada de esperar por você. Vai lá. Não ligue pra mim." Eu não tenho certeza, mas parece que ele acrescenta "Vocês nunca ligaram pra platéia."

A cadeira de Haymitch range quando ele a empurra para debaixo da mesa. "Eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos." Eu me agacho a tempo de ver Haymitch se espreitando para pegar o último pedaço de pão. "Desde quando vocês dois já se importaram com uma multidão?" ele balança a cabeça para ninguém em particular.

"Não façam nada que eu não faria", ele grita da porta.

Com isso, estamos sozinhos novamente.

"Talvez a gente realmente deva fazer uma coisa que ele não faria," Peeta ri da cozinha enquanto lava os pratos do jantar. Isso é definitivamente algo que Haymitch jamais faria.

Quando a água com sabão é drenada da pia, Peeta olha para mim com um sorriso torto, suas covinhas da bochecha aparecendo. Ele está tranquilo novamente. E talvez seja isso que Haymitch insinuou quando disse que ia nos deixar em paz, mas tudo o que posso pensar é que eu quero me enrolar em Peeta novamente. Haymitch estúpido.

"Posso sentar aqui?" Ele aponta para a almofada em que meus pés estão apoiados.

"Não", eu praticamente bocejo.

Ele arqueia a sobrancelha e eu o deixo pensar que eu estou sendo cruel, um segundo antes de eu me sentar e lhe oferecer o lugar onde minha cabeça estava. Assim que ele se senta, retomo a minha posição. Ele suspira e reclina a cabeça para trás sobre a almofada. Espero que ele não tenha grandes planos sobre discutir em como ele esteve animado ao produzir o bolo para Thom, porque eu tenho grandes planos para cochilar.

"Você estava realmente esperando por mim?" ele pergunta como se já soubesse a resposta.

"Não."

"Não parecia que estava de qualquer forma", ele passa a mão sobre o espaço entre as minhas omoplatas.

Minha respiração se aprofunda a medida que os minutos passam tranquilos. Tenho alguns instantes longe do sono.

"Eu acho que é tão bonitinho", ele brinca consigo mesmo. "Quando você dorme assim. E você ainda acha que não dorme à noite."

Deixo que ele pense que eu estou dormindo. Minha guarda está completamente baixa. Foi descendo mais e mais em torno dele. É estranho como isso aconteceu, e perfeitamente esperado ao mesmo tempo. Como eu confio nele de novo, durmo com ele por perto. Aos poucos, os olhares acusatórios foram substituídos por sorrisos manhosos. Nós não somos os mesmos que éramos há um ano, ou até mesmo quando ele veio da Capital pela primeira vez. Nós não somos os amantes desafortunados criados pela Capital para garantir a nossa sobrevivência. Nós não somos mais obrigados a estar um com o outro. Fazemos isso porque queremos, e é estranhamente libertador. Eu agora tenho até expectativas elevadas para viver. Eu não tenho que me jogar em sentimentos que eu não estou pronta para ter. Então, eu posso apenas deitar aqui e desfrutar de uma mão quente nas minhas costas.

"Peeta," eu dou a entender que estou parcialmente acordada, enquanto ele arrasta um dedo ao redor da curva do meu ouvido. Eu tento esconder os calafrios que se estenderam pelos meus braços.

"Oi", ele finge endireitar um fio de cabelo que caiu para fora da minha trança. "Eu queria ter a certeza de que eu agradeci à você por ter cuidado de mim na noite passada." Ele beija as minhas costas. "Foi muito gentil da sua parte."

"Hum hum", murmuro como se não fosse grande coisa ficar com ele, vê-lo quebrado. Por mais que eu tente não pensar no que ele está dizendo, eu não posso. Há algo que eu preciso saber.

"Peeta" me viro para que eu possa ver a sua expressão. "Seus flashbacks são sempre tão ruins assim?" Eu tenho mais um milhão de perguntas. Com que frequência eles vêm? O que eu devo fazer? O que ele faz normalmente?

"Não." Tento olhar nos olhos dele quando ele diz isso, mas a partir deste ângulo, é mais como olhar o seu nariz. "Esse foi definitivamente o pior desde que eu voltei. As tempestades parecem desencadear os episódios, mas você foi perfeita."

Ignoro o elogio. Eu estive ao redor de curandeiros o suficiente para saber que quebrar em soluços durante um ataque não é o protocolo adequado. "O que você fez da última vez?" Eu direciono a conversa de volta para ele. Não foi a primeira vez que tivemos uma tempestade.

As bochechas de Peeta se contraem, como ele faz quando vai rir. "Eu tomei um monte de remédios pra dormir e peguei no sono no sofá até a tempestade passar."

Isso soa um pouco demais como Haymitch para o meu gosto. Eu prefiro que isso não tenha que voltar a acontecer, não enquanto eu estiver por perto. Eu sou a razão de ele ter esses episódios, por isso faz sentido que eu cuide dele. "Você vai ficar bem hoje à noite?" Eu coloco a pergunta propositadamente entre as outras questões, com o peso apenas o suficiente para parecer casual.

"Tenho certeza que sim", diz ele, tentando parecer confiante.

"Oh". Essa não era a resposta que eu estava procurando. Mas é o que eu deveria ter esperado.

"Tem certeza?" Eu tento de novo.

"Sim, assim como em qualquer outra noite."

"Porque se você precisar..." Eu paro. Eu termino o pensamento? Ou deixo que ele tenha a iniciativa?

O clique constante do ventilador de teto é o único som que eu escuto. Peeta não quebra o silêncio como eu quero que ele faça.

"Fique". Dessa vez é imperativo, e é todo o meu discurso enquanto eu aperto a sua mão. Não tenho certeza se eu devo abraçá-lo apertado ou deixá-lo decidir.

Uma palavra. É tudo o que precisa ser dito. Significa ficar comigo. Cinco minutos. Cinco horas. Durante toda a noite. Por toda a vida. "Deixe-me estar de olho em você, para caso você fique doente de novo esta noite".

Ele entrelaça seus dedos nos meus. "Tudo bem", ele sussurra.

* * *

"Peeta" Eu o cutuco. "Acorda".

"Umph", ele resmunga, obviamente, dormindo profundamente.

Seu braço pesa sobre as minhas costelas e sua cabeça está no meu ombro. Estou parcialmente presa por seu peso e pela massa de almofadas e cobertores que acabaram no chão da sala. "Eu vou sair", digo a ele. "Eu volto para buscá-lo na hora do almoço, ok?"

Ele rola. "Bom dia." Ele nem se incomoda a piscar os olhos fechados. Ele é geralmente um madrugador, mas não posso culpá-lo por querer mais alguns minutos de sono. Eu mesma não quero levantar.

O piso não é realmente a minha primeira escolha de um lugar para dormir, mas ontem à noite eu estava cansada demais para fazer mais do que ir até o armário atrás da mesa do café e arrancar um travesseiro, dormindo nas proximidades do sofá. Peeta seguiu o meu exemplo e acabamos acampados no chão. Não houve tiros ou explosões. Ninguém acordou à meia-noite aos gritos. Dormimos e hoje eu estou descansada. E depois de dois dias privados de caçar, tenho algumas coisas para recuperar.

Enquanto eu estou calçando minhas botas, eu me lembro de deixar para Peeta um bilhete dizendo aonde eu fui. Não consigo encontrar um pedaço de papel. Eu tenho um marcador preto, mas nada para escrever. Peeta está espalhado através de alguns travesseiros, com um braço jogado para fora dos cobertores. "Almoça comigo?" Escrevo no verdadeiro estilo Distrito 13. Ele não será capaz de ignorar isso.

* * *

O sol aquece o meu nariz e ombros, enquanto eu levo um menino com uma mochila ao redor dos espinhos e árvores da floresta. Vestido com mangas longas e um calça de caça, ele irradia felicidade por todo o local, colhendo alguns pés de endro selvagem. Ele reúne, enquanto eu espio, um pouco de manjericão que eu não tenho certeza de ter visto recentemente.

"O almoço?" Ele descansa a mão no meu braço, me distraindo da minha busca por folhas perfumadas.

Ai, não. Eu me esqueci. Eu fiquei jogando conversa fora com Greasy Sae, quando fui ao encontro dele e ignorei o mais importante. Bom, eu acho que nós vamos ter que encontrar alguma coisa.

Peeta abre a mochila e tira dois sanduíches. Um piquenique. Claro.

O sanduíche que eu estive esperando é um bolo branco quebradiço, uma surpresa completa.

"Qual é o motivo?" Pergunto ao tirar uma mordida. Tenho certeza de que deve ser o que sobrou do bolo de ontem.

"Nenhuma razão. Achei que você gostaria do recheio".

Eu furo o dedo na cobertura pegajosa. Queijadinha. Aparentemente, eu sou tão previsível como ele é.

Comer bolo na floresta. Não é algo que eu já me imaginei fazendo. Mas é agradável o suficiente para que eu, por alguns minutos, me esqueça do que nos trouxe até aqui. Peeta se inclina para trás ao meu lado, olhando para as nuvens. "Eu posso ver porque você gosta tanto de estar aqui."

É um tipo diferente da calmaria que há na Vila dos Vitoriosos. O zumbido dos insetos, o canto dos pássaros, os esquilos correndo no meio dos arbustos. Dr. Aurélius chamava de terapia da natureza. Essa é uma área que eu sei que estou progredindo.

Eu observo Peeta enquanto ele se espreguiça em um cobertor de grama de pelúcia verde. Ele parece tão contente, relaxado. Uma leve brisa sopra o seu cabelo para fora das ondas rosas de queimaduras em sua testa.

Ajoelhada, eu me inclino e traço os redemoinhos de seus cabelos com as pontas dos meus dedos. Eu toco onde suas sobrancelhas estão crescendo. Seus olhos estão fechados e há um meio sorriso preguiçoso em seus lábios. Ele abre os olhos e eu congelo.

"Eu-", eu começo a explicar, de repente, com medo de ter feito algo errado. _Você parecia tão calmo,_ eu quero dizer a ele.

"Está tudo bem", ele me tranquiliza, colocando uma mão na lateral do meu rosto, me puxando para mais perto. Sua mão treme enquanto ele traça o meu queixo. Eu poderia me afastar, mover a cabeça para mais longe da sua, mas eu não faço. As pontas dos seus dedos param nos meus lábios.

_Está tudo bem?_ Pergunto com meus olhos. Estou apavorada ou isso é algo totalmente diferente? Por que ainda estou me apoiando nele? Ele arrasta os seus dedos para longe dos meus lábios, mas é como se eu ainda pudesse senti-los em minha boca.

Antes de eu ter um segundo para me opor, sua boca está na minha. É macio e urgente ao mesmo tempo. A pressão aumenta no meu peito e eu percebo que não estou respirando. Estou tonta e me pergunto se as árvores estão girando ou se é culpa de alguma concussão. Eu pisco um olho aberto e as árvores ao nosso redor parecem paradas o suficiente. Deve ser um sonho, então, porque tem gosto de queijadinha e é doce como um glacê.

Ele se afasta. Não estou pronta para esta parte do sonho chegar ao final, então eu puxo seus lábios de volta para mim, por tanto tempo que, quando me dou por satisfeita, eles estão ficando dormentes.

"Real ou não real?" ele pergunta quando colapso de volta na grama.

"Eu não tenho certeza", eu suspiro, correndo minha língua sobre o que sobrou do açúcar nos meus lábios. Sonhos geralmente não têm um gosto, mas o que eu sei sobre sonhos normais, afinal?

Seus lábios me encontram de novo, pequenas cócegas nas minhas mãos marcadas, no interior do meu cotovelo, no meu ombro, no meu pescoço, na minha orelha. Com os olhos fechados eu permito que ele pare para me observar algumas vezes, mas eu acabo sempre o puxando de volta, lembrando do quanto eu queria fazer isso quando ele foi resgatado da Capital, do quanto eu queria que ele voltasse para mim meses atrás, do quanto eu queria sentir seus lábios mais uma vez.

"Eu senti sua falta." É mais um guincho de uma confissão. É a primeira vez que eu digo isso em voz alta, e quando eu termino de falar eu sei que eu perdi mais do que apenas poucos meses no ano passado. Ele suspira algo em meu ouvido que é mais fôlego do que palavras e aperta minha mão.

O que era para ser um passeio na hora do almoço e uma colheita de ervas e verduras para Peeta, se transformou em uma tarde que eu não esperava. Claro, Peeta sempre será mais do que um amigo.

"Gostaria de entender uma coisa", reflete Peeta. Ele está deitado de costas, com os cílios piscando para o céu azul.

"O que?" Eu me inclino ao seu lado, para obter uma melhor vista dele.

"O jeito que você me beijou na missão", ele começa e se move, de modo que ele esteja olhando para mim. "Eu tinha que tentar de novo."

"Isso foi há muito tempo", eu digo sem pensar. Eu não devia ter sido tão confusa, no entanto. Ele esperou 11 anos para falar comigo. Mas isso era o velho Peeta, que apesar de tudo o que eu tenho visto, está retornando com o passar do tempo.

"Eu não quero perder você de novo." Ele enfia um fio de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

Fazer declarações é algo que eu não estou muito familiarizada e não há nada que eu saiba dizer para corresponder. Então, eu não digo nada e faço o meu melhor para evitar discursos mais sinceros. Meus lábios encontram os dele, sua suavidade, seu hálito quente, a maneira como ele está grudado em meu lábio inferior.

Peeta fica rígido em volta de mim, tremendo.

Não, de novo não. Um calafrio me percorre. Um sonoro "não" escapa da minha boca aberta. Será que Peeta não pode ter um momento de paz?

Ele segura o braço na minha frente, me dizendo para manter distância. "Me dê um segundo", diz ele com os dentes cerrados. "Eu acho que isso vai passar. São apenas um monte de lembranças."

Peeta se senta na grama, com os olhos bem fechados, em uma expressão de dor e intensa concentração.

Eu confio em seu julgamento e mantenho distância. Ando alguns metros de distância e retorno ao objetivo original. Enquanto eu não encontro um pé de manjericão, eu tento formar um buquê perfumado de flores amarelas e brancas. Estas pequenas flores nunca estiveram em nenhuma arena e não crescem na Capital cheia de concreto, de modo que, provavelmente, não tem nada a ver com as memórias contaminadas. Eu calmamente paro de pé, em frente a Peeta e ofereço um punhado. Ele ainda está tremendo um pouco, mas não é como se ele estivesse tendo, de fato, um flashback.

"Você está bem?" Pergunto com cautela.

Seu gesto não é inteiramente convincente.

"Eu trouxe uma coisa." Eu não sei se ele precisa de uma distração ou não, mas desde que ele não me mande embora de novo, vale a pena uma tentativa. Eu seguro no fim de uma das pequenas flores e entrego a ele. "Aqui".

Peeta, hesitante, segura a pequena flor amarela. Eu não acho que essas flores tenham crescido na cidade, porque ele não sabe bem o que fazer com elas. Lembro-me de colher um monte quando eu era pequena, antes mesmo de saber o que eu deveria fazer.

"Madressilva", eu digo. Ele ri quando eu mostro a ele o que fazer com elas. Nós dividimos o punhado de flores cheias do néctar doce que eu peguei. Em pouco tempo Peeta parece mais relaxado, alegre mesmo.

"Katniss, você sempre me surpreende", diz ele.

"Às vezes eu gosto de surpresas", medito, plantando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

E, em uma clareira gramada na floresta, eu percebo que eu não é como se eu estivesse me apaixonando por ele novamente. Isso já foi consumado há muito tempo atrás. Agora é mais como se eu tivesse caído em um buraco e permanecido lá por muito tempo. Agora estou apenas me puxando de volta para cima do buraco que eu estive sem ele.

Nós aproveitamos o dia, realmente não dizendo nada em particular. O sol está mais baixo no céu do que quando chegamos, mas não fazemos nenhum esforço para levantar ou sair. Não há nenhum outro lugar que eu gostaria de estar.

Peeta encontra um dente de leão e leva o seu tempo soprando os pequenos pára-quedas brancos ao redor de nós. As sementes difusas enfeitam a minha trança e eu dou risada.

Eventualmente, é hora de ir embora e Peeta pega a minha mão para me ajudar a levantar. Nós andamos de mãos dadas para fora do nosso refúgio gramado, em direção à cidade.

As ruas parecem mais ocupadas do que antes, ainda destruídas, porém como se as pessoas estivesse voltando para a cidade. Peeta acena para os conhecidos e eu desejo que a loja de doces seja reconstruída rápido, para que eu possa pegar um pedaço de chocolate ou um morango com sabor doce.

Entre a luz do sol, os devaneios de doces e a mão familiar que detém minha, eu me sinto tão longe da menina morrendo de fome obrigada a estar no confinamento da sala de treinamento...

Peeta para em frente a padaria de seus pais e deposita algumas flores que ele escolheu em nosso caminho de volta. Deixo que ele fique ajoelhado lá por quanto tempo for preciso. Eu coloco a minha mão em seu ombro. "Vamos reconstruir", diz ele.

Dou a Peeta o mais carinhoso beijo em sua bochecha que sou capaz. E como eu estou pensando em sua família e sua padaria, eu não observo ao meu redor. Não posso imaginar o que está por vir.


	16. Desconfianças

Eu estou olhando diretamente para o cano preto da lente de uma câmera. Ela está diretamente apontada para mim e não há dúvidas de que eles tiraram uma boa foto. Eu fico paralisada. Uma mão está sobre a faca no meu bolso, mas nada de bom sairía disso. O instinto me assume. Preciso fugir.

"Peeta, Katniss!" o trio de repórteres com vestes neon suplica. "Só um minuto do seu tempo!"

Eles já tiveram muito do meu tempo. Não mais. O que eles estão fazendo no bombardeado Distrito 12, eu não sei, mas não vou ficar por aqui para descobrir.

Peeta levanta a mão para bloquear o flash. "Agora não. Por favor, nos deixe em paz."

Mesmo que suas palavras estejam na negativa, ainda é uma traição. Mesmo sabendo quem são, Peeta está dando algo para ser gravado, andando em linha reta em direção à uma armadilha.

Quando ele levanta a mão para se desviar da foto, seus dedos momentaneamente afrouxam o seu aperto dos meus e eu saio correndo. Atrás de mim, os ouço gritar: "Como estão as coisas agora que vocês estão de volta ao Distrito 12? O casamento ainda está de pé? Vocês já conseguiram encontrar a felicidade, agora que a guerra acabou?"

"Estamos nos recuperando, da mesma forma que o resto do país", diz Peeta finalmente. "Agora realmente, se você tem mais perguntas é melhor marcar uma entrevista."

_Entrevista?_ Eu corro para mais longe de sua voz. Não haverá nenhuma entrevista. Eles precisam ir embora. Não haverá gravação, nenhuma aparição, mesmo que isso signifique ficar escondida em minha casa durante o tempo que for preciso.

Eu atravesso becos e teço um caminho através do labirinto destruído que é a cidade. Se eles sabem onde eu moro, provavelmente ficarão acampados do lado de fora da minha casa. Estou sem fôlego e chorando quando eu chego à trilha que passa atrás da Vila dos Vitoriosos. Desço pela janela do porão na parte de trás da minha casa para escapar das lentes que possivelmente me esperam. Eu me escondo em um armário sob as escadas antes de cair em um estrondo. Eu pensei que eu tivesse deixado isso para trás. Por que minha vida não pode ser privada? Por que todo o país precisa saber se eu sou uma lunática em estado de choque ou mesmo quando eu alcanço um pouquinho de felicidade?

No andar de cima, o telefone toca e vibra. A sirene estridente me lembra que isso não é um pesadelo.

A equipe de filmagem poderia estar acampada há semanas, como aconteceu no nosso retorno do primeiro Jogos, há dois anos. Eu não vou ser capaz de sair de casa sem ser convidada a anunciar possíveis nomes de bebê. Eles vão querer exclusividades - cada uma mais desconfortável do que a última. Eu esperava, agora que a guerra acabou, que houvesse algo mais atraente do que adolescentes recém-saídos do hospital psiquiátrico.

O chão de cimento é frio embaixo de mim quando eu abraço meus joelhos no meu peito. Fora estar sendo perseguida novamente, eu sei que Peeta vai trazê-los diretamente para mim. O assoalho range no andar de cima e eu temo o pior.

Passos rastejam para baixo das escadas. Um conjunto deles. Respire. Talvez ele não me encontrem. Eu me escondo nas sombras apenas para ganhar pegajosas teias de aranha no meu cabelo. Os passos se aproximam. Eles vão me encontrar.

"Que diabos você fez?" Isso é o que gritam comigo quando a porta do armário é aberta. Só que não é Peeta. Não é uma equipe de filmagem. É Haymitch e ele tem olheiras horríveis, uma meia preta sob os olhos e roupas amarrotadas. Ele provavelmente dormiu assim por uma semana. E mesmo no meu lugar entre as prateleiras, no final do armário, eu posso dizer que ele cheira significativamente pior do que o de costume. No entanto, ele é a única pessoa que eu estou quase contente em ver. "Aqui estou eu, tentando conseguir dormir honestamente por um dia inteiro, quando um bando de doidos da Capital, cheios de fru-fru nos cabelos, bate na minha porta perguntando sobre você. Sobre Peeta. Sobre vocês dois."

Ahh, então eles não tem certeza se eu estou aqui. Eu pisco para ele.

"E não me diga que não foi nada. Se não fosse nada, você não iria brincar de esconde-esconde com as aranhas como você está fazendo agora."

"Eles nos viram", eu confesso. "Nós estávamos na cidade e eles nos viram."

"Inferno", Haymitch cospe. "Foi só uma questão de tempo. Também, da maneira como vocês dois ficam desfilando juntos em torno da cidade."

Eu pensei que eu estivesse sendo tão cuidadosa. Até hoje. Até ter um lapso no meu julgamento. Amor estúpido. Sempre me faz uma idiota fora de mim.

Que Haymitch não aponte a dúzia de advertências que ele nos deu. Ele não precisa fazer isso. Nem mesmo Thom nos impediu. Isso é tudo culpa minha. Haymitch estava certo. Eu estava certa. Beijos não me causam nada além de problemas.

"O que eu faço?" Eu sussurro.

Grunhidos de Haymitch. "Eu vou lidar com isso. Divirta-se com as aranhas." Ele fecha as portas do armário. "Você tem alguma bebida?", ele pergunta abrindo as portas de novo, quando eu penso que ele me deixou sozinha. "Não se preocupe, eu vou encontrá-la." Seus olhos se viram sobre o pequeno armário usado como uma despensa para produtos enlatados. Os poucos recipientes deixados estão cobertos por uma camada de pó claro. Ele encontra uma garrafa marrom tampada, atrás de uma fileira de frascos de tomates cozidos, em um vidro transparente. Parece o uísque que minha mãe dava para os pacientes quando todos os outros analgésicos acabavam. Com certeza poderia ter vindo a calhar, se não tivesse sido esquecido. "Isso deve ajudar no truque", ele pisca para mim.

Eu quero argumentar que provavelmente não é o melhor momento para tomar uma bebida. Mas, provavelmente o ajuda a pensar ou talvez ele esteja usando seu remédio de ressaca infalível, nunca deixando o álcool sair de seu sistema.

Bêbado ou não, ele deve ser capaz de me tirar dessa bagunça. É a sua especialidade. Também é provavelmente uma coisa boa eu não ter despejado água gelada sobre ele durante algum tempo.

Meu plano é ficar aqui até que ele venha me dizer que está tudo resolvido. O assoalho no andar de cima range. É reconfortante não ser deixada completamente sozinha, ouvi-lo lá em cima falando, gritando com o gato. Alguns telefonemas de Haymitch devem cuidar disso. Depois, há o silêncio por um longo tempo. Os guinchos começam de novo depois de um tempo e eu estou esperando por uma boa notícia. A porta do meu armário é aberta.

"Está feito? Eles se foram?" Eu pergunto.

Só que é Peeta, o traidor, o menino língua de ouro. Ele sabe como trabalhar com as câmeras, adora. Ele deveria ter ignorado, mas ele não o fez. E esse é o problema. "Oh, é você", eu faço uma carranca.

"Como você está?" ele pergunta com uma enorme sensibilidade. Faz com que eu me sinta fraca e eu não gosto disso. Eu não sou fraca. Ou pelo menos eu não deveria estar.

"Estou em um armário com teias de aranha no meu cabelo. Como você acha que eu estou?"

Peeta vem e se senta ao meu lado. Essa é a diferença entre ele e Haymitch. Haymitch vive na sujeira, mas permaneceu na porta. A casa de Peeta é impecável, mas ele não tem medo do piso de concreto encardido e frio do porão inacabado. O espaço não é grande o suficiente para nós dois nos sentarmos como se houvesse uma sala real entre nós. "Eles querem falar com você", diz ele em voz baixa.

"Eu tenho certeza que sim", eu cruzo minhas mãos na frente do peito. "Por que você falou com eles?" Meu tom é acusatório.

"Para fazê-los ir embora", diz ele. "Eu pensei que você merecia mais do que alguém se escondendo nos arbustos em frente à sua casa. Mas eles viriam de qualquer forma. Haymitch está falando com eles agora."

Será que ele não percebe que ele piorou o problema?

"Ele é um traidor também," eu resmungo baixinho, sem realmente entender o que isso significa. Haymitch está fazendo isso porque eu pedi a ele. Mas e Peeta? "Você disse que os repórteres viriam de qualquer forma. É por isso que eu tenho que falar com eles?" Eu assobio. Eu não consigo mais dar sentido a este dia. Por que eles estavam aqui? Porque hoje de todos os dias? Tinha que ser ele. Quem mais tem conexões com a Capital? É tudo uma coincidência muito grande para ser ignorada.

Mesmo no armário escuro eu posso ver o branco dos seus olhos ficarem maiores. Ele faz uma pausa de um segundo antes de responder. Mais do que normal, ele está sendo cuidadoso, como se ele tivesse algo a esconder.

Eu deveria ter sabido. Eu deveria ter perguntado. Como todo o resto, sempre havia alguém para espionar. Mas Peeta? Eu queria que ele fosse um amigo, por isso dói ainda mais. A culpa é minha. Por que eu baixei a minha guarda? Toda a sua bondade... Eu deveria ter sabido que era bom demais para ser verdade. Ele mudou. Ele está apenas fingindo ser o menino que iria aquecer meus pés frios ou desenhar plantas comigo.

"Meu amor, não", ele tenta me acalmar da maneira que só ele sabe fazer. "Não é nada disso. Eu não tinha ideia sobre os repórteres."

Ele mente muito bem. Eu não sei se posso acreditar nele.

"Foi por isso que você voltou para casa, não é?" Eu não faço nenhuma tentativa de esconder a frieza na minha voz. "Porque temos que ser 'nós dois'" Peeta cruza os braços e espera. "Não negue. Você acabou de me dizer. Estão te pagando? Será que eles te ofereceram muito dinheiro para voltar para casa e tomar conta de mim? Para fazer com que eu deixe de ser um problema? É isso, não é?"

Peeta neutraliza toda a minha ira com uma calma carismática e não há nenhum indício de que a minha frustração o tenha atingido.

"Eu voltei porque esta é a minha casa. Eu queria as minhas memórias de volta. Eu queria andar pelas ruas do Distrito 12 e me lembrar de que o ar sempre teve um gosto de giz por causa da poeira de carvão. Eu queria me lembrar da luta improvisada que eu tive no playground quando eu estava na escola. Eu queria ver por mim mesmo a cor do céu quando o sol sobe por trás das montanhas."

"Se eu voltei por você?" continua ele. "Eu voltei para casa. Claro, eu queria me lembrar de você, te conhecer melhor, para obter de volta as minhas memórias. Você tinha mais respostas do que ninguém. E depois do que eu fiz, eu tinha que tentar fazer as pazes com você. Eu me arrependeria se não tentasse"

Ele faz uma pausa aí. A casa parece tão tranquila. Somos só nós dois. Eu estico uma das pernas, abandonando a forma de bola em que eu estava contorcida.

"Você foi uma surpresa", ele me diz. Suas palavras me fazem lembrar muito do gosto de mel com sabor de néctar. "Por alguma razão, eu esperava a menina com cara de pedra que se ofereceu por P..." ele engole omitindo a palavra que eu não suportaria ouvir agora "para a colheita. Uma garota que poderia enviar uma flecha através de um vira-lata tão facilmente quanto enfaixar uma ferida sangrenta. Corajosa e amável. Geniosa, porém gentil. Às vezes," Seus dedos sobem pelo meu braço "eu vejo flashes dela. Mas, às vezes você é tão diferente do que eu esperava..." Será que ele sabe que eu me sinto exatamente da mesma forma sobre ele?

"Eu não tenho que me lembrar de você como você era, eu recebo novas memórias todos os dias. E hoje? Claro que eu queria me lembrar de como era a sensação de te beijar". Suas mãos estão nos meus ombros agora. Quentes e reconfortantes dissolvem a raiva que eu não sabia que estava segurando em meus braços cruzados.

"Se eu voltei porque nós tínhamos que ser os amantes desafortunados? Não. Eu sabia que havia algo melhor pra se esperar do que um romance televisionado, mas... Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que aquelas poucas vezes que você falou comigo, e contou sobre nós na missão não significaram nada para mim. Aquelas conversas e os vídeos que assisti trouxeram todos esses sentimentos de volta e é parte do motivo pelo qual eu voltei. Mas mesmo se você se mudasse para o 4 com a sua mãe, eu acho que eu teria, pelo menos, tentado voltar para a minha casa antes de ir atrás de você. Isso," Ele me olha nos olhos intensamente, como se estivesse venerando o meu rosto e eu estou subitamente consciente da proximidade de sua boca, apenas alguns centímetros da minha "não é um trabalho. Ninguém me obrigaria a fazer nada. Esta foi a minha própria decisão. Nunca teve algo a ver com Plutarch ou câmeras, ok?"

Com cada palavra, minha raiva derrete um pouco, e o que estava pesado em meu peito se ilumina.

Eu desperdicei horas, indignada com ele, quando ele é quem deveria estar com raiva de mim por agir tão estupidamente. Ele sempre esteve aqui e é por isso que eu o culpava. Eu não tinha o direito de acusá-lo de coisas tão horríveis.

"Então, se eu nunca tivesse conversado com você na missão, o que você teria feito?" Eu digo, pensando que, se ele não tivesse tido a paciência para mim, se as coisas tivessem ocorrido de forma ligeiramente diferente... Ele ainda estaria aqui?

"Talvez eu escolhesse ficar e supervisionar a reconstrução. Talvez eu fosse para outro lugar. Mas em nenhum outro lugar eu me sentiria em casa. Você também é o meu lar. E meu lar era uma das coisas que eu mais queria lembrar. Eu sempre sonhei em voltar pra casa depois do Massacre. Eu sempre dizia a mim mesmo 'apenas mais um dia antes de eu ir para casa, apenas mais um dia para estar com Katniss'. Eu sabia que o distrito tinha sido demolido. Mas, mesmo aqui é melhor do que uma cela 6x8. E você está aqui e comigo. Não há mais nada no mundo que eu poderia querer agora."

O peso aparece em meu peito novamente. Mas desta vez é porque estou sobrecarregada com a culpa.

"Por que você voltou para casa?", pergunta ele com sinceridade.

"Eu não tive escolha."

"Mas este é o lugar onde você teria escolhido se pudesse. Seus bosques, Katniss, estão no Distrito 12. Você teria voltado para casa."

"Esta é a minha casa. Você também faz parte dela", eu admito baixinho. Se eu tivesse a sua escolha, eu tenho certeza que teria sido a mesma. E se ele tivesse sido condenado a permanecer aqui eu voltaria, por ele. Por que eu ainda duvido de Peeta?

"Você tem todo o direito de ficar brava", ele me diz, soando um pouco demais, como o Dr. Aurélius, quando pregava que _ficar irritada já é algo produtivo_. "Eu prefiro que você não fique chateada comigo, mas eu entendo".

Eu realmente não quero ficar brava com ele. Mas eu não quero outra rotina. Eu não quero ser um peão em um dos jogos de xadrez de Plutarch novamente. Eu não posso lidar com isso. Estou chegando ao ponto onde eu não sei mais o que é real, mas aqui estamos. Há uma coisa que eu posso fazer neste caso para ter certeza.

Minha mão vai primeiramente para sua clavícula. Nada. Sua parte inferior das costas. Nada é captado. E não há nenhuma maneira de uma câmera pegar alguma coisa em meu esconderijo escuro como breu. É uma bobagem realmente, mas me deixa muito mais à vontade. "Ok," eu cedo. É um sussurro que eu não tenho certeza se quero que ele ouça.

"Sério?" Ele me olha como se estivesse se preparando para mais uma discussão. Concordo com a cabeça e olho para o chão, na esperança de descobrir se eu realmente tenho que pedir desculpas em voz alta. Em seguida, ele faz a última coisa que eu estou esperando, e de repente eu estou deitada em várias teias de aranha abandonadas, com Peeta em cima de mim.

Contra o chão arenoso e frio sob as minhas costas, seu beijo é surpreendentemente quente. Seus lábios puxam os meus como se estivéssemos ficado longe por anos, e não horas. Estou muito surpresa pra fazer alguma coisa, mas eu aceito. Me lembro que há apenas alguns minutos eu estava acusando-o de intrigas e espionagem. Claramente, ele não está com raiva das minhas acusações.

"Hum..." é tudo o que posso pensar em responder. Todo o resto pode esperar. Minha mão agarra a sua camisa, onde um microfone de lapela pode ser discretamente escondido em uma casa de botão. Mas eu tenho que confiar nele para saber que ele não faria isso e nem penso em verificar.

Um barulho arrastado na escada me deixa saber o nosso tempo acabou. Eu tento arrumar o cabelo desgrenhado de Peeta antes que a porta se abra. Ele parece ainda estar saboreando cada toque, sem saber do nosso visitante iminente. Minha mão está em seu cabelo quando um feixe de luz oscila em direção aos meus olhos, acusando a nossa proximidade neste espaço escuro. Nós fomos pegos.

"Vocês dois," acusa Haymitch. "Sempre me causando problemas."

"Nós estávamos apenas..." e Peeta está, aparentemente, com a língua presa. Exaustão é a minha teoria.

"Eu sei, eu sei", Haymitch suspira. "Praticando sem uma audiência. Deve ser horrível."

Peeta começa a protestar, em seguida, apenas olha o homem mais velho de forma risonha.

"Bom. Vamos lá então." Peeta empurra Haymitch para nos deixar e me estende a mão. "Eu não vou subir lá sem você."


	17. Paparazzi

Sem o constante toque do telefone, a casa parece estranhamente silenciosa quando eu subo as escadas. Eu posso ouvir a respiração ofegante de Haymitch e o baque um pouco artificial da prótese de Peeta. Por mais que ele a domine, ela não soa como uma pisada normal. No andar de cima as cortinas estão bem alinhadas quando Haymitch detém a palavra na mesa da cozinha.

"Você", ele aponta para mim. "Quando o telefone tocar, você irá atender."

"Esse é o seu plano brilhante?" Eu implico. "Eu poderia ter feito isso há horas atrás."

Peeta ironiza sobre soluções mais simples e eu decido que eles estão além do limite de serem agradáveis um com o outro. Ambos ficam parados, porém, Peeta lança uns olhares para mim quando ele pensa que Haymitch não está olhando e Haymitch, fingindo ler uma revista, sorri para os olhares roubados de Peeta. E se é possível, Haymitch realmente cheira pior do que antes. Ele parece um pouco mais lúcido, mas cheira como se não tomasse banho há umas duas semanas.

Quando o telefone finalmente toca, Peeta o coloca em minha mão. "Alô", eu digo o mais secamente possível.

"Ahh, a bela senhorita Everdeen. Como você está?" A voz de Plutarch vem através do telefone. "Eu ouvi dizer que tiraram umas fotos não muito dignas de você. Agora, é claro que eu queria encenar algo mais elaborado e ainda há tempo para isso, mas temos de ter uma entrevista de verdade imediatamente. A equipe ainda está na estação. Você poderia recebê-los de novo?"

Eu resisto à vontade de atirar com raiva o telefone. Deve ter havido alguma sabotagem por parte de Haymitch, pois ao invés do risco de ainda mais câmeras e repórteres ficarem na porta da minha casa, eles já estão na estação, o que significa que Plutarch já teve tempo o suficiente de saber que eu não estou jogando o seu jogo de novo. Eu, entretanto, mostro a Haymitch um gesto de gratidão com as mãos.

Haymitch se alegra e revida me soprando um beijo com aroma de bile e uísque.

"Hoje não." Eu digo. "Eu não estou me sentindo bem", o que é verdade.

"Deve estar havendo algum tipo de epidemia por aí", o ex idealizador soa perplexo. "Seu mentor nos deu um... Ahh, bem, grande show, se posso chamar assim, e disse que não estava disponível."

Plutarch gasta mais alguns minutos implorando por alguma coisa para a TV. Eu fico em silêncio, não dando nada. "Deixe-me saber quando você mudar de ideia e melhorar", ele finalmente cede. "Espero ouvir você de novo em breve." Eu ainda o ouço dizer ao seu assistente que ele quer que essa notícia seja publicada em breve, no mais tardar amanhã.

Eu desligo o telefone e respiro fundo. Eu só estava de mãos dadas, com um menino da minha idade, andando pelo Distrito. Um menino que costumava ser o meu noivo. Bom, pelo menos esse é um comportamento normal, melhor do que o tiro que assassinou a futura presidente em rede nacional. Mas, tenho certeza que Panem está cansada de mim e odeia a garota louca e assassina que me tornei nos últimos dois anos.

Uma vez que Haymitch está satisfeito com a minha recusa ao telefone, ele se retira e me diz para não falar com os repórteres se eu não quiser acabar no noticiário de novo.

"O que exatamente Haymitch fez?" Pergunto a Peeta quando eu percebo que não consegui entender o que realmente está acontecendo. Parece que ele só fez algumas ligações, bebeu e voltou. Ele arranjou uma conversa sem sentido para mim, mas isso é tudo que eu sei.

"O que ele faz de melhor" Peeta sorri. "Agiu feito um bêbado. Ouvi dizer que ele estragou os sapatos magenta de camurça do repórter."

E então eu entendo: o álcool, o mau cheiro. Isso iria assustá-los. "Sério?" Isso se parece com ele.

"O repórter com o microfone tentou acionar um aerodeslizador, para pegá-lo depois. Mas acho que o resto da equipe foi condenada a permanecer até que eles tenham algo utilizável. Talvez seja onde Plutarch entra"

A noite passa como um turbilhão. Peeta me enfia dentro dos cobertores e eu praticamente imploro a ele para ficar. Ele balança a cabeça. "Você realmente quer que eles nos vejam juntos?" Peeta diz. Ele tem um ponto. "Não vamos arriscar."

"Se você não sair, como é que eles vão nos ver juntos?" Eu tento.

"Katniss..." Peeta balança a cabeça. E eu sei que ele não pode ficar escondido aqui até que eles saiam. Ele tem suas pílulas, compromissos, fermentos, então eu aceito de pé.

Na minha casa vazia, os pesadelos são piores à noite. Eu sonho que estou sendo perseguida por insetos gigantes com câmeras nas cabeças e microfones no lugar das patas. Seu bando me deixa em um beco sem saída. Os microfones se tornam cobras que crescem e se contraem em volta do meu corpo. Eu não posso respirar.

Recuso-me a deixar a minha casa no próximo dia, evitando até olhar para fora da janela, com medo de que qualquer câmera à espreita possa tirar uma foto minha com um olhar louco. A grande pilha de roupas, que tem sido adiada por muito tempo, é lavada. O telefone toca sem parar, mas é inútil, já que eu não atendo. Mas eu ligo para a minha mãe, que não está disponível, e deixo uma mensagem vaga dizendo que algo aconteceu e que ela provavelmente vai ter de me ver na TV hoje à noite.

Eu tranço e retranço meu cabelo para passar o tempo. Alguém bate na porta. As únicas pessoas que eu quero ver não bateriam, entrariam direto. Eu não atendo.

Peeta vem na hora do jantar e me encontra passando uma pilha de cobertas quentes. Ele não fala sobre nada disso. Ele pega as cobertas e coloca em cima da mesa, retira o ferro das minhas mãos e continua meu trabalho até que todas as peças de roupa estejam plenamente lisas. Quanto mais perto chega o horário do noticiário da noite, mais a minha mente corre. Não consigo me concentrar. Eu preciso andar, escrever e limpar, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Tudo é nervosismo.

"Vai dar tudo certo", diz ele. "Apenas respire". Mesmo que pareça difícil, eu mantenho minhas mãos nas dele. Elas estão tremendo. Ele as detém até que elas parem.

Quando Haymitch chega, vamos para a sala de estar. Peeta, em silêncio, liga a TV. Haymitch apenas resmunga: "Vamos ver o quão ruim."

O noticiário da noite é tranqüilo: um surto de mariposas vira-latas no Distrito 8, atrasos de trem no Distrito 10, mais habitantes se deslocando na Capital.

Faltam apenas alguns minutos restantes da transmissão e quando eu me pergunto se talvez estejamos fora do jornal, começa.

"E agora para um deleite real," a âncora loira sibila. "Tem sido assim por muito tempo. Sempre que ouvimos sobre Distrito 12, nos lembramos dos co-vencedores Peeta Mellark e Katniss Everdeen. Então, pensamos em visitá-los e temos algo super especial para vocês."

A tela muda para um repórter vestido com uma jaqueta azul, uma gravata cor de rosa e um lenço cor de rosa no bolso. Aposto que ele é o que estava usando os tais sapatos magenta.

"Bem, olá Flávia. Estou falando com você diretamente do Distrito 12. Ontem nossa equipe foi enviada aqui para fazer uma matéria no distrito em reconstrução. Estávamos fazendo uma tomada no centro da cidade quando encontramos dois rostos familiares ".

A televisão corta para um plano geral da cidade. À distância, Peeta e eu andamos de mãos dadas, ficando gradualmente grandes na tela. Peeta se ajoelha para colocar as flores nos escombros da padaria de sua família e eu o beijo na bochecha. Se tivesse sido roteirizado, o repórter não poderia ter resumido a perda e a reconstrução no distrito mais perfeitamente. Os olhos dos meninos estão colados à tela, então eles não me percebem limpando as lágrimas. A cena se desenrola na televisão e eu me escondo debaixo de um travesseiro para evitar ver o que mais eles gravaram.

Ouço Peeta dizer algumas palavras sinceras sobre padaria de sua família e da trágica perda de vidas no distrito, no verão passado. Ele pede um pouco de privacidade e a câmera corta de volta para o repórter.

"Infelizmente, nós não fomos capazes de conseguir uma entrevista com o casal", diz o repórter. "Aparentemente, a senhorita Everdeen ainda precisa de um tempo, então pensamos que seria viável verificar com o seu médico o que ela vem fazendo nos últimos meses."

"Espero que esteja tudo bem pra você, docinho", diz Haymitch. "Eu não era _bonito_o suficiente para as câmeras e alguém precisava dizer alguma coisa." E eu não consigo parar de imaginar essa imagem na minha mente: Haymitch cambaleando de encontro ao grupo, eles estremecendo com sua aparência desgrenhada, ele caindo e provando ofensivamente como ele não está pronto para gravar, vomitando em um par de sapatos horríveis e fazendo um grande esforço para expulsá-los fora da cidade. Acho que vou gargalhar até amanhã.

Dr. Aurélius aparece na tela e esta deve ser a outra metade da trama de Haymitch. O médico está sentado atrás de uma enorme mesa de madeira de cerejeira polida e veste um casaco branco estéril. "Eu não tenho liberdade para discutir os detalhes do tratamento da Srta Everdeen, especificamente", diz ele. "Basta dizer que ela está em casa, com Peeta e os amigos, e melhorou consideravelmente sua saúde. Ela está respondendo bem ao tratamento ambulatorial. Muito melhor do que o atendimento que recebeu enquanto esteve confinada na solitária - que você deve notar que eu era totalmente contra."

As divisões da tela mostram tanto o estúdio de televisão, quanto um escritório com paredes repletas de quadros com diplomas de peso.

"E o que dizer de Peeta?" pede a âncora, um pouco alegre.

"Sr. Mellark mostrou uma melhora acentuada", afirma o médico. "Ele foi liberado do seu tratamento e agora está em sua casa, no Distrito 12."

"Ele tem sido um fazedor de milagres na recuperação de Katniss?" ela pressiona.

"Eu acredito que os dois tenham estado em contato diário. Mas, além disso, eu não sei qual papel ele tem proporcionado na vida de Katniss, além do medicinal", diz ele estoicamente.

"Talvez o de ser a pessoa certa", ela sorri. "Os amantes desafortunados do Distrito 12 estão começando uma nova vida juntos. Vamos desejar-lhes o melhor."

O novo selo do país aparece em todo o cenário e a transmissão é terminada. A reportagem foi sensível e doce, mas eu estou grata pelas respostas científicas e curtas do médico.

"Eles não gravaram!" Eu exclamo alegremente, olhando para Peeta. Uma vez que eles apenas transmitiram a gravação da cidade, eu assumo que acusar Peeta de planejar a nossa tarde na floresta foi uma conclusão precipitada. Esta é a melhor notícia que eu tive todo o dia.

"Gravaram o que?" Haymitch pergunta.

"Seu cabelo emaranhado," mente Peeta. "Ela estava preocupada de seu cabelo parecer desleixado diante das câmeras."

Haymitch me conhece melhor do que isso e levanta uma sobrancelha cética. "Esse é um novo código para dizer 'encontro secreto'? Eu vejo você saindo daqui todos os dias pela manhã. E provavelmente não sou o único. Já posso até ver a próxima notícia 'Os amantes desafortunados se encontrando às escondidas'." Com essa deixa, Haymitch se levanta e vai embora.

Ele está certo. Seria uma notícia lasciva para o país, um novo jogo para Plutarch e uma invasão da privacidade. "Você é um problema, Peeta Mellark."

"Bem, e você", ele se inclina como se estivesse indo sussurrar no meu ouvido, "É linda". Mas ao invés do som de sua voz continuar a dizer inúmeras palavras dolorosamente sentimentais, ele permanece no meu lóbulo da orelha, um indício macio impossivelmente de um beijo. Ele começa a trilhar beijos no meu pescoço, e meu braço irrompe em uma massa de arrepios. Então, ele realmente me beija. Tal como ontem, há o gosto de urgência e atraso misturado com uma pitada de tristeza, como se cada vez pudesse ser o seu último, como se eu fosse mudar de ideia ou algo terrível fosse acontecer. Eu quero dizer que ainda haverá muito tempo, mas nenhum de nós pode ter certeza.

A casa está silenciosa e tranquila. Nos deitamos no sofá e eu estudo as pequenas manchas escuras e pontos, no azul de seus olhos.

Ele suspira. "Eu queria me lembrar de cada um. Lembro-me de ter visto nas fitas, mas eu não lembro como me senti, se o meu estômago estava em nós, se foi quente ou frio, ou se eles tinham gosto de glacê ou queijadinha. Como foi nosso primeiro beijo?"

"Muito quente", eu brinco. "Você teve uma febre, estava tão doente e..." Eu não deveria rir, mas eu rio assim mesmo. "Eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo."

Ele pensa sobre isso e sorri, um de seus sorrisos mais amplos. É fácil retirar um sorriso dele, mas este em particular é reservado para ocasiões especiais. "Isso já é um começo. Que tal o próximo?"

"Houve um monte de próximos." Ele olha intrigado. Eu poderia contar um monte deles, mas eu estou mais interessada nas memórias que ele tem.

Peeta diz recordar de pedaços. Ele fala sobre um beijo no 4, para as câmeras, porque ele se lembra de como as pequenas conchas cortaram os seus pés descalços. Ele também se lembra de um beijo no 7, porque tinha o gosto da cidra que ele tem em sua casa. Assim, as memórias - mesmo as mais complicadas sobre mim - estão gradualmente voltando. "Estar perto de você ajuda", ele roça a minha bochecha com a ponta dos dedos.

"Não faz com que voltem todas as lembranças dolorosas?"

"Quando você tocou meu cabelo naquela noite, na sala de controle subterrâneo, me lembrei de como você costumava fazer isso. Meu interrogador não me acariciava exatamente com amor. Pequenas coisas como essa, me ajudam a lembrar. Dr. Aurélius diz que tem algo a ver com as minhas memórias táteis. Então Katniss, você sempre ajuda. Ah, e ele também disse que você deve me beijar até que eu me lembre de tudo."

Sim, Peeta nunca perde a oportunidade. Eu rio e jogo uma das almofadas do sofá no rosto dele.

O telefone toca e eu fico grata por uma ruptura nesse assunto tão meloso.

"Sim, ela está aqui", Peeta atende o telefone. "Ela está atualmente jogando coisas em mim. Você pode fazê-la parar? Ok. Bom falar com você também."

Minha mãe está na linha e eu estou contente em falar com ela.

"Oi Katniss, como você está indo?"

"Tudo bem", eu digo isso porque agora, de verdade, eu estou. Eu vou passar por isso. Pode levar um pouco de ajuda de outras pessoas, mas eu vou prevalecer. Há coisas piores do que equipes de filmagem.

"Eu vi você na TV hoje à noite. Peeta agiu muito bem, de cabeça erguida. Você sabe que os outros médicos todos te adoram, querem saber quando podem conhecê-la. Nós amamos a reportagem."

"Eu também", repito, de repente sentindo uma pequena pontada no meu peito, porque ela não está aqui. Ela não está pairando sobre o fogão, esquentando um lote de chá de camomila. Ela está do outro lado do país, vendo a vida de sua filha rebelde se desdobrando na tela novamente.

"Vocês parecem estar bem melhores." Sua voz é calorosa e cheia de entusiasmo.

"Estamos tentando." Porém não está sendo fácil para mim. Eu preciso de prática. E de Peeta. Apesar de me parecer com meu pai, eu sou bem filha da minha mãe nesse aspecto.

"Bem, eu quero que você seja feliz. Você me pareceu feliz por um instante."

"Então as câmeras mostraram certo" eu resmungo.

"Katniss, Peeta vai ficar bem", ela suspira ao telefone. "E então ele vai voltar a ser como era, antes de tudo acontecer. Vocês dois estão se dando bem?" ela ergue a pergunta de forma surpreendentemente maternal.

"Estamos em fase de testes."

Os sons do hospital começam. Anúncios de intercomunicação de som e as chamadas pelos corredores de azulejo. "Ok. Deixe-me saber se você precisar de alguma coisa. Amo você." Seu intervalo acabou e minha mãe desliga.

Eu estou lá, o telefone na mão até que ele começa a apitar. Peeta, que eu não sabia que ainda estava em casa, coloca o telefone no gancho e me dá algumas pílulas e água.

"Vejo você pela manhã, Katniss." Ele me senta no sofá e coloca um cobertor sobre mim. Eu agarro seu braço, não querendo que ele vá. Aqueles olhos azuis vão ser a minha perdição... Mas eu não posso convencê-lo, então eu passo a noite no mesmo lugar, no sofá.

Logo que eu acordo, Peeta me traz um prato de café da manhã. Ele me observa comer e, em seguida, sugere que pode ser uma boa ideia eu tomar banho e me trocar. O chuveiro ajuda e na hora em que eu coloco um par de calças de algodão suave, quase me esqueço o por quê de eu estar me escondendo.

Uma enorme cesta de presentes embrulhados em plástico está na mesa da cozinha. É maior do que a cesta de costuras da minha mãe, cheio de latas de doces coloridos, biscoitos, pequenas garrafas de refrigerantes, queijos que eu nunca ouvi falar e carnes envolvidas em embalagens de todas as formas.

"Isso chegou para você há um minuto." Pelo menos é isso que eu interpreto que Haymitch está tentando dizer através da sua boca cheia de comida.

Eu leio o cartão.

_Você é de ouro. Todos estão enlouquecendo sobre a sua recuperação e reconstrução de vida._

_Plutarch_


	18. Pão e Mídia

É um presente muito generoso e nem um pouco bem-vindo. "O que vamos fazer com isso?" Eu estou à beira do pânico.

"Vamos comer?" Haymitch brinca.

Plutarch Heavensbee. Enquanto ele, provavelmente, salvou minha vida algumas vezes, também me lançou bolas de fogo, me queimou com gás nocivo e lançou inúmeros bestantes contra mim. Ele conta piadas ruins e está mais preocupado com a audiência da TV do que com a minha saúde. Eu gostaria que ele nunca tivesse caído na tigela de ponche, mas provavelmente essa é a minha memória favorita dele.

"Na verdade, não vamos não". Eu olho feio para Haymitch. "Como é que vamos manter a imprensa longe?"

Haymitch contrai o canto de sua boca. "Se um ninho de ratos," ele faz um gesto apontando a minha trança despenteada, "não os afugentou, eu não sei o que faria."

"Ha-ha". Eu lhe dou a minha melhor risada falsa e sem emoção. Ele é o único que consegue fazer piadas depois de tudo.

Peeta me traz uma xícara de chá e eu giro a colher no líquido esverdeado, enquanto contemplo o meu destino: me esconder na minha casa para sempre ou desistir e falar com aqueles imbecis, para quem sabe assim eles irem embora de uma vez. Nenhuma opção parece particularmente agradável. Mas eu sei que os presentes e telefonemas de Plutarch vão continuar a ocorrer até que estejamos, satisfatoriamente, na televisão novamente. Depois da sugestão de cantar em um programa, eu estou surpresa de nenhuma equipe de preparação invadir a minha casa com vestidos, cremes e pinças.

"Eu suponho que explodir os trilhos do trem esteja fora de questão", murmuro baixinho, parcialmente esperando que ninguém ouça.

A careta de Peeta sugere que ele ouviu. _Você já não tem problemas o suficiente_? Ele parece dizer.

"Katniss, se essa cesta for um aviso, não há como Plutarch nos ignorar completamente. Ou vamos filmar algo ou ele vai ter câmeras nos demarcando, e talvez até instaladas em nossas casas", diz Peeta. "Vamos dar uma entrevista na esperança de que eles nos deixem."

Eu não estou sendo nem um pouco fácil. Salsichas e queijo cheddar podem me proporcionar um lanche delicioso, mas não o suficiente para me convencer a ter o meu rosto cheio de cicatrizes à mostra para todo o país. "Eu prefiro não filmar", eu mantenho minha opinião. "Vamos ver como vai ser."

Peeta torce a boca para o lado e dedilha seu queixo com os dedos. Ele está irritado.

"Eles não estão aqui agora", eu tento ter a razão.

Ele endurece o seu olhar e cruza as mãos sobre a mesa à sua frente. "É só uma questão de tempo."

A cada segundo que passa, eu levo mais tempo para chegar a um plano, e um que não envolva uma explosão de qualquer natureza. Da última vez eu tinha os membros da minha família para me distrair enquanto gravava, pensando que assim, pelo menos, elas teriam notícias minhas, mesmo à distância. Agora eu tenho Peeta e Haymitch, que poderiam facilmente preencher as mesmas funções. Estou determinada a me agarrar à vida privada que eu tive nos últimos meses durante o maior tempo possível.

"Podemos dizer que eu não quero estar na frente das câmeras por causa dos enxertos de pele?"

"Ele vai enviar uma enfermeira e uma equipe de preparação", diz Haymitch.

Isso soa muito como um 'Especial de Transformação'. Eu deixo cair a minha cabeça na mesa e a cubro com meus braços. "Augh!"

"Talvez eles estivessem menos interessados se eu não estivesse aqui", Peeta sussurra. "Você quer que eu volte para a Capital? Eu poderia ir por algumas semanas. Há algumas coisas que eu poderia fazer por lá."

Peeta não quer ir. Ele odeia a Capital. Por que ele diria isso? Ao invés de dizer o que eu penso, eu chuto suas pernas sob a mesa e espero que ele entenda a mensagem.

Não é um chute forte, não com meus pés descalços. É apenas forte o suficiente para obter a sua atenção, mas ainda recebo uma sobrancelha levantada em desdém. Coloco o meu melhor rosto angelical. Eu não vou permitir que ele vá a lugar algum.

"Talvez", ele segura a palavra enquanto eu o observo, com um sorriso diabólico. "Eu diga a Plutarch que tivemos uma briga e que é um mau momento".

Reviro os olhos. Eu sei que ele está me testando e nem é um plano tão ruim, exceto... "Ele vai querer nos filmar em uma reconciliação de casais," eu gemo.

Sim, eu só posso ouvir um dos médicos de óculos do hospital da Capital me persuadindo a falar sobre meus sentimentos com Peeta. Ele vai peguntar a Peeta sobre seus problemas com sua mãe. E quanto mais eu penso nisso, mas eu prefiro beijá-lo na frente das câmeras. Seria menos embaraçoso.

"Nós poderíamos concordar em sediar um especial sobre o Distrito em reconstrução", diz Peeta. "Eu estou pronto para fazer isso."

"Eu vou ficar doente nesse dia" Eu digo. Toda essa situação é muito injusta. Mesmo os pães de queijo que Peeta continua empurrando para mim não estão ajudando.

"Katniss!" Ele está começando a soar exasperado. E, pelo que estou acostumada com sua forma de ser, isso é apenas o começo.

* * *

Os repórteres surgiram em massa sobre o Distrito 12 nos próximos dias. A primeira vez que eu tive um vislumbre deles foram apenas dois dias após a reportagem sobre a_Milagrosa Recuperação do Tordo_ ir ao ar. Eles todos parecem jovens e têm um ar inegável da Capital . Há uma perceptível falta de peles coloridas e rostos tatuados, mas eles são identificados pela sua aparência, de alguma forma quase conservadora em relação ao que era, com roupas em cores gritantes como turquesa e maquiagens roxas. Em vez de rosa ou azul neon e perucas perfurantes, eles optaram por destacar seu novos cortes de cabelo, assimétricos e despojados .

As primeiras levas das equipes de filmagem saíram do trem a esmo, com câmeras, cabos de força e refletores de luz. No empoeirado Distrito 12, eles não são difíceis de identificar. Os vejo enquanto eu estou andando pela cidade no meu trajeto para a floresta, de madrugada. Meu caminho nem sempre é o mesmo, já que eu tinha uma suspeita de que haveria mais deles. Os repórteres parecem desorganizados e não funcionam com a precisão das equipes que estive acostumada - o que me dá vantagem. Eu me escondo furtivamente nas sombras, curiosa, mas não querendo ser vista. Meu plano é ir à caça. Peeta me pediu algumas frutas.

E então eu tenho uma ideia. Se eu escapar para a mata e desaparecer durante o dia, eu não teria que lidar com eles, e sim Peeta . Eu não tenho certeza se essas coisas o incomodam muito. Ele provavelmente iria convidá-los pra o café da manhã, pelo que conheço, mas ele merece algum crédito. Eu poderia facilmente chegar a sua casa antes dos repórteres, mas eu não sei até que ponto eles estariam atrás de mim. O que eu preciso é conseguir enviar a Peeta essa mensagem. Quando vejo Thom se preparando para limpar os escombros de onde a loja vestidos costumava estar, eu tenho a minha resposta.

Eu fico na floresta durante todo o dia na esperança de que quando eu voltar a equipe de televisão tenha desistido. Eu escondo o meu arco na árvore. Eu não quero ser encontrada e muito menos filmada com um arco. Eu largo o meu melhor peru na porta da casa de Thom, na esperança de que meu pedido de ajuda tenha sido entregue a Peeta. Aproveito os becos atrás das casas, curiosa para saber se eles ainda estão por aí.

Depois de entrar em casa pela janela aberta do porão, eu ligo para Peeta para que ele saiba que eu já estou em casa. Ele recebeu a minha mensagem e disse que bateram em sua porta minutos depois de Thom tê-lo avisado. "Não se preocupe, eu não disse nada. Eu não os deixei entrar, e ainda nem saí de casa."

Ele diz que está feliz de eu ter voltado e que ele viu a equipe se instalar em uma das casas vazias da Vila, com uma excelente vista de ambas as nossas casas. Isso significa que vou precisar me esconder mais ainda. "Eu acho que agora só vou te ver quando eles forem embora." Ele soa tão derrotado.

Mas hoje não foi uma perda total. É mais um dia não sendo filmada e eu me agarro a isso.

A casa está silenciosa já que eu estou jantando sozinha. Onde solidão costumava ser a norma, tinha virado um ambiente aconchegante e alegre, graças a Peeta. Hoje está extraordinariamente vazio, com apenas o som do ventilador de teto clicando para me fazer companhia.

Os próximos dois dias eu passo colhendo lenha e enterrando minhas flechas em esquilos e coelhos. Quando eu já tenho animais o suficiente eu só atiro. Eu tento diferentes distâncias e pontos minúsculos em cogumelos e outras superfícies macias que não iriam danificar minhas flechas. Caçar limpa a minha cabeça de uma forma que as pílulas e nenhuma terapia seriam capazes.

Greasy Sae me visita e conta que Peeta finalmente cedeu e deixou que o filmassem assando pães naquela manhã. Quando o telefone toca, ela atende e me passa com entusiasmo. É Peeta. Eu escorrego contra a parede, sentando no chão e fechando os olhos, deixando que as suas palavras matem um pouco da saudade que eu sinto. Eu não me lembro se ele estava recitando a sua mais recente receita de bolo ou me lembrando de ligar para o Dr. Aurélius. Não importa, porque naqueles poucos minutos, estamos de volta à nossa rotina, como as conversas no jantar. Minha ansiedade desaparece e estou torcendo, esperando que seu esforço tenha sido suficiente para que eles façam as malas e voltem para a Capital. Eu quero meu garoto do pão de volta.

Aparentemente, eu não tenho essa sorte, pois ainda há uma quantidade enorme de repórteres no distrito. Eu escorrego para fora de casa pelos fundos, antes do amanhecer e fico fora até depois de escurecer. Eu exploro uma nova seção do bosque todos os dias, observando onde as frutas que estavam verdes, agora estão amadurecendo. Eu até volto ao lago e nado.

Depois de três dias inteiros na floresta, eu passo o dia seguinte, silenciosamente, perseguindo a equipe de TV. Eu estou querendo saber o que eles estão fazendo. Eles tentam falar com os habitantes da cidade, perguntar-lhes se me viram ou o que eu ando fazendo. As pessoas mantêm distância dos repórteres estilosos da Capital como se eles tivessem alguma doença contagiosa. Simplesmente ignoram as perguntas. Quero aplaudir. Eles abanam a cabeça, viram e saem rapidamente na direção oposta. Mesmo os que sempre param para dizer 'Olá Katniss' e me perguntar se eu estou bem, ou se Peeta está precisando de alguma coisa, ficam friamente silenciosos quando um microfone é empurrado em direção a eles.

É comovente realmente. Dada a minha reputação manchada e a destruição que as minhas ações causaram no distrito, não parece existir a raiva e o ódio que poderia haver contra mim, pelo menos não entre aqueles que retornaram. Mesmo diante das câmeras, fui muitas vezes recebida com sorrisos falsos. Hoje, eu recebo risadas divertidas de quem me vê nas sombras, espionando a equipe de filmagem completamente alheia.

Quando um assistente olha na minha direção, eu tenho que me esconder em um barraco em ruínas à beira da Costura por cerca de uma hora até que eles deixem a área. O tempo de brincar acabou. Ao invés de continuar tentando adivinhar se eles vão ficar tentando me filmar nas partes distantes da cidade, eu decido voltar para a casa. Eu continuo fazendo a trilha que passa atrás das casas da Vila dos Vitoriosos, então eu acabo olhando para a parte de trás da casa de Peeta. Se as equipes estão ocupadas na cidade, será que talvez seria uma boa oportunidade vê-lo?

Entrar pela porta da frente é muito óbvio, seria como entrar em uma armadilha de corda sem ela nem mesmo ter sido coberta por folhas. Mas já que a sua casa é quase uma réplica da minha, eu sei que há uma fileira de janelas no porão, o que seria a minha melhor opção para entrar sem ser notada. E por trás de um arbusto alto, ele deixou uma janela destrancada. Eu não acho que alguém já tenha entrado em sua casa assim antes. Eu me sinto mais como alguém com o objetivo de roubar dinheiro, do que indo visitar um amigo.

Eu escuto atrás da porta do porão por um longo tempo antes de decidir que ele deve estar sozinho. Sigo o cheiro de massa fresca vindo da cozinha.

Pães estão amontoados em cima do balcão, em pilhas e pilhas de muito pão. É provavelmente o suficiente para alimentar a todos que retornaram ao Doze. E Peeta ainda está assando e amassando mais pães na forma adequada.

"Peeta, o que você está fazendo?" Eu pergunto, esperando que a sua resposta não corresponda à sua aparência. Seus ombros estão caídos, sua cabeça abaixada e suas pálpebras se mantêm fechadas por intervalos mais longos que o normal. Eu não tenho certeza de qual foi a última vez que ele dormiu, mas se o os pães servirem como referência, ele se manteve bastante ocupado.

Ele pisca para mim várias vezes antes de responder, como se ele estivesse tentando decidir se eu sou real ou não. Eu cruza a distância entre nós, me envolvendo em um abraço, entre ele e o balcão cheio de pães.

"Estou cansado". É o mais próximo de um lamento desde que ele voltou ao 12.

"Então porque você não dorme?" eu brigo.

"Eu preciso limpar isso", ele gesticula para sua cozinha atualmente desordenada. "E o pão, ele precisa ser entregue."

"Eu faço isso", eu praticamente o empurro para fora de sua cozinha. Ele despenca na cadeira mais próxima, uma mão tentando manter sua cabeça de pé na mesa da cozinha. Seu cotovelo lentamente escorrega centímetros para a frente, até que sua cabeça esteja descansando em cima da mesa.

"Eles já foram?" É um murmúrio ininteligível, sonolento nas palavras.

"Em breve", digo a ele.

A equipe que eu estava seguindo hoje reclamou em voz alta sobre os males infligidos pelos "hábitos caipiras" do distrito. Eu tenho que achar graça, porque desde que chegaram à cidade, todos tem encomendado com Greasy Sae seu ensopado de carne surpresa, apesar da abundância de legumes frescos e as primeiras colheitas de hortaliças. E depois de várias chamadas em seu escritório, a equipe finalmente conseguiu permissão para voltar para casa no trem da noite. Esse trem deve sair dentro de uma hora ou algo assim, então eu estou debatendo comigo mesma se valeria à pena segui-los até a estação de trem para me certificar de que eles realmente foram embora e desejar-lhes boa viagem.

"Você veio para o jantar?" um Peeta sonolento fala com apenas um lado da boca. "Eu posso fazer alguma coisa."

"Oh, meu bem, acho que você já fez muito", murmuro enquanto eu levantamento uma cesta com uma montanha de pães sobre o balcão. O que no mundo eu faço com tanto pão? Há muito para carregar. E tem que ser entregue. A Panificadora de Peeta é uma dádiva, em comparação com as rações enlatadas e o ensopado que é distribuído no distrito, para ajudar a população no seu sustento. As lojas não foram reabertas e nem reconstruídas e a demolição está em andamento. Enquanto eu penso no que fazer, eu corro água com sabão nas tigelas e colheres da pia e limpo a farinha para fora do balcão.

Grasy Sae aparece na porta e pelo olhar em seu rosto eu não sei quando ela esteve mais surpresa: se foi me ver na casa de Peeta ao lado de uma montanha de pães, um pouco fora da clandestinidade ou quando houve o ajuste da tabela na distribuição de grãos, durante o ano em que vencemos os Jogos Vorazes.

"Bem, parece que ele tem estado ocupado", ela observa enquanto procura e, finalmente, encontra o padeiro dormindo sobre a mesa.

"Tão ocupado que não pode dormir?" Ele certamente se manteve ocupado hoje, e quase entrou em coma de tanto cozinhar.

Greasy Sae vai até mim. "Ele não sabe o que fazer sem você", diz ela sem rodeios.

É claro que ele teve muito tempo em suas mãos e eu entendo o que ela está insinuando. Está me dizendo para não sair e deixá-lo sozinho durante tantos dias, para ser uma amiga melhor, babá, cuidadora, namorada, ou seja lá o que nós somos.

"Obviamente, ele sabe" eu aponto para o balcão. Eu tento descontrair com uma piada fraca.

Ela me dá um daqueles olhares que só uma mãe pode: sobrancelhas inclinadas em desaprovação, boca franzida e segurando um comentário que eu tenho certeza que eu não quero ouvir. Ela quer me dizer que eu não deveria fugir e me esconder dos meus problemas.

O desafio do momento parece ser o que fazer com todo esse pão. Peeta quer que seja entregue, mas estou hesitante em ajudar com a ameaça de câmeras à espreita. Estou bastante certa de que as equipes embarcaram no último trem para fora da zona do 12 esta noite, mas me ver entregando pão seria um golpe para eles.

Greasy Sae me salva, embora não se ofereça para cuidar dele por mim, como normalmente faz. Ela e sua neta carregam os pães em tantos sacos quanto elas podem transportar. Seu olhar reprovador me diz que eu tenho que atender melhor aos meus outros deveres, especificamente aqueles estão atualmente babando na mesa da cozinha.

"Vamos para a cama", eu digo em seu ouvido depois que somos deixados sozinhos.

"Você está cheirando à fumaça... Como cinzas", ele suspira na mesa de carvalho. E é assim que eu sei que fazer com que ele se levante vai ser uma luta. Ele está, obviamente, dormindo. Lúcido, ele nunca diria algo tão direto, oscilando para rude. É verdade. Depois de passar tanto tempo na cidade eu tenho certeza de que eu estou com um cheiro horrível.

Sento-me à mesa por alguns minutos tamborilando os dedos e ele não se mexe. "Vá para a cama, Peeta" eu tento de novo. Não pode ser confortável dormir em uma mesa. Sem resposta. Eu empurro minha cadeira da forma mais barulhenta que eu consigo e vou em direção à porta. Estarei de volta assim que ele perceber.

Ele finalmente levanta a cabeça e pisca para mim várias vezes. "Tudo bem, eu vou", ele diz, com a cabeça pesadamente caída para baixo.

E depois de vários minutos piscando, alongando e movendo o pescoço, ele se levanta. Só que ele se dirige para a televisão e não para o seu quarto.

"Mal pode esperar para ver a si mesmo fazendo pão na TV" Eu brinco. "Eu vou começar a chamá-lo de Caesar."

"Não", ele se inclina contra o braço do sofá. "Eu queria ver você."

Faço uma nota mental para verificar se Peeta está com febre quando eu tiver a chance. "Eu estou bem aqui."

Ele balança a cabeça. "Eu ouvi um dos assistentes dizendo que haveria um programa especial sobre você hoje à noite, eu acho."

"Eu duvido que tenha. Eles teriam que me pegar primeiro." Sai como se eu estivesse me gabando e talvez eu esteja.

Peeta me enfrenta. Seu rosto está gravado com descrença. "Sério?"

"Eles não me filmaram" eu defendo.

"Tem certeza?"

"Vamos levá-lo para a cama", eu o conduzo pelo braço, na esperança de mudar de assunto. E ao meu toque, Peeta me segue como uma criança. Só então eu percebo que eu não o vejo há quase uma semana. Ele poderia ter estado doente e eu não teria conhecimento. E vendo que ele usou quase toda a sua farinha fazendo pão, ele claramente não está pensando direito.

Dia após dia de evitar as câmeras, se transformou em dia após dia de evitar Peeta, porque eu estava muito preocupada de eles nos verem juntos. Eu não podia simplesmente entrar em sua casa pela porta da frente, não com repórteres em todo o caminho. Porém eu deveria ter tentado fazer qualquer coisa para vê-lo. Mas eu estou aqui agora e isso é tudo que importa. Eu vou fazê-lo dormir e espero que quando ele estiver descansado, sua mente se torne um pouco mais clara.

Ele se instala suavemente na cama. Sento-me em uma cadeira que eu puxo, ao lado da cama.

"Você vai ficar?" ele pergunta, sua voz soa tão sincera que eu sei que eu não tenho escolha, então eu respondo que sim.

"Talvez eu devesse tomar banho primeiro" Eu brinco.

"Eu não me importo." E como se para provar isso, ele coloca sua cabeça no meu colo coberto de fuligem. Eu não tenho certeza se foi uma ação consciente ou não, mas seus braços me envolvem com tanta força que eu não poderia sair nem se eu quisesse. Ele me perdeu. Ele odeia ficar sozinho. Ele só queria me ver.

"Me faz companhia", ele insiste. "Diga-me o que você andou fazendo."

"Hmm. Bem, o mesmo que eu faço sempre, Peeta. Porque no mundo você assou tanto pão?"

"Para me manter ocupado", diz ele, como se não fosse nada. "Alguma coisa produtiva para fazer além de me preocupar com você. Sei que você vai dizer que não era necessário, mas eu não conseguia dormir, então comecei a cozinhar..."

É como se nós estivéssemos ambos empacados no ano passado. Apenas, ao invés de começar do zero, ele começou um novo lote, uma e outra vez. "Você pode dormir agora", eu o acalmo.

"Eu gostaria disso..." Ele beija a minha perna. Ele é o único que está sendo deixado durante todo o dia e noite para enfrentar os repórteres, enquanto eu me escondo, e ele que se preocupa comigo.

Quando ouço o som de Peeta dormindo, eu movo sua cabeça para a cama e me levanto. Eu tomo um banho e troco as minhas roupas com cheiro de fuligem por uma blusa roubada na cômoda de Peeta. O meu esforço é recompensado quase que instantaneamente, quando eu resolvo me deitar na cama.

"Você é tão cheirosa". Ele não perde tempo e me agarra, me puxando para mais perto. Eu coloco minha cabeça em seu peito e em poucos minutos ele volta a dormir profundamente.


	19. Acordos

"O pão". Peeta se senta bruscamente na cama e minha cabeça é arremessada pra fora de seu peito, em um travesseiro.

"Cuidado" eu digo, ainda não completamente acordada.

Peeta respira fundo, duas vezes. Ele sempre faz isso ao acordar. No início da manhã sempre é difícil dizer o que é um sonho e o que não é. Eu puxo seus ombros para baixo, mas ele permanece onde está. Então eu me deito e viro meu rosto para longe dele.

"Tudo bem?" diz ele interrogativamente, alguns momentos antes de decidir deitar na cama de novo.

Eu pretendo ficar aqui até o sol nascer, pelo menos. Algumas horas a mais de sono não vão me machucar. Principalmente porque eu estou confinada aqui, de qualquer maneira.

Ele aperta a minha mão na sua, fazendo com que eu me vire de frente para ele. Isso logo se transforma em um abraço de urso, onde ele enfia a minha cabeça sob seu queixo. Ele acaricia o meu rosto com os dedos.

Eu engulo o caroço que se formou na minha garganta. Ele está de volta para onde paramos, mas parece que é a primeira vez, já que meu estômago parece que está torcido, cheio de nós causados por borboletas esvoaçantes e entusiasmadas. Mas eu tento me afastar. Isso ainda não está certo, não quando eu ainda não me desculpei.

Ele não permite, no entanto. Ele segura meus ombros ossudos nas mãos, porém não diz uma palavra. Depois de tantos dias de intervalo, há um vazio entre nós, vazio esse que _eu_ causei, com meu comportamento egoísta.

"Me perdoe", eu peço. Ele corre os dedos nas minhas costas, me embalando de volta em seus braços. Sonolenta, eu me aconchego mais nele.

Eu pretendo manter a calma. Para mim, as manhãs tendem a significar raiva ou lágrimas. Alguns raros dias elas estão perto do normal. Mas elas são muito piores quando estou sem Peeta. Durante esses dias, eu apressei a minha rotina e saí pela porta antes da ansiedade se rastejar dentro de mim. Mas agora, com ele aqui ao meu lado, me abraçando e me passando a sensação de segurança que apenas Peeta poderia me proporcionar, toda a pressa e o tempo que passei escondida na floresta, olhando por cima do meu ombro, me alcançou de uma forma brutal. O valor de uma semana de preocupação começa a derramar dos meus olhos. Antes eu não suportava entrar em colapso. Agora ele serve para me mostrar o quanto eu senti falta de Peeta.

Sem pedir, eu escondo o meu rosto em seu peito, abraçando o mais forte que eu consigo. Eu não pretendo mais me afastar dele. Nós ficamos desse jeito, ouvindo as nossas respirações e o som que meus cílios fazem quando piscam contra ele. É dessa forma que uma manhã tranquila deve fazer com que eu, supostamente, me sinta: sem neblinas e mal-humores, apenas calmaria.

Depois de um tempo, Peeta começa a me entreter com as táticas ridículas que as equipes de filmagem têm recorrido: as câmeras em suas janelas, o enxame constante que faz com que seja impossível para ele sair de casa. Ele narra as perguntas que fizeram a ele, desde o tipo de medicação que ele usou em seu tratamento até o que temos feito nestes últimos meses. E, fiel à sua palavra, ele evitou todas as perguntas certas.

Eu descrevo meus jogos de esconde-esconde e ele ri em todos os lugares certos. E em algum lugar entre as piadas sobre os comerciais percebo que Peeta se tornou o meu melhor amigo. Ele sabe quase tudo sobre mim desde os comprimidos que eu tomo para manter a depressão sob controle até o jeito que eu sempre consigo manchar a borda da minha mão de tinta quando eu escrevo.

Nós não fomos abandonados juntos aqui no Distrito 12. Isso não precisava acontecer. Eu poderia ter terminado como Haymitch ou ter encontrado um novo parceiro de caça, dentre os residentes que retornaram, mas aqui estou eu, sorrindo enquanto Peeta me diz o que aconteceu quando um repórter, com reflexos púrpura nos cabelos, tentou pegar Buttercup para tirar uma foto. Deitada aqui ao lado dele, eu não me sinto forçada sorrir, mas eu estou. Ninguém jamais conseguiria tirar um sorriso de mim tão cedo pela manhã, a não ser Peeta.

Só que ele já terminou sua história há muito tempo. Eu estive perdida em pensamentos, olhando para ele e sorrindo, como se ele ainda estivesse falando. Eu meio que esperava um comentário como 'Você nem estava me ouvindo', mas ele se inclina para trás na cama e sorri para o teto.

Nossa manhã é interrompida por uma batida na porta. _Você não tem que abrir_, eu tento transmitir em um olhar. Ele olha para mim franzindo a testa e, soltando um suspiro, se move em direção à porta vestindo a mesma calça de ontem e nada mais.

Instintivamente, eu me escondo debaixo das cobertas, mas não há nenhuma ameaça imediata a ser encontrada. A roupa de cama cheira a Peeta e o resto da casa cheira a pão, como sempre. Eu poderia ficar lá, mas a curiosidade toma o melhor de mim e eu, na ponta dos pés, espiono do topo da escada.

"Você é bem-vindo. Não há problema algum. Não, eu não fiz... Hmm. Se você diz que sim. E essa é a notícia mais maravilhosa." Esse é a parte da conversa que ouvi.

Eu tento voltar para o quarto silenciosamente, mas eu piso em uma placa de madeira que range de uma forma estridente. Bom, eu me denunciei.

"Katniss, eu sei que você está aí," Peeta começa balançando a cabeça de forma risonha, oferecendo-me o sorriso maroto de uma boa notícia. "Thom disse que a equipe de filmagem deixou o Distrito ontem à noite."

Ele não precisa dizer mais nada. Isso é tudo que eu quero ouvir. Quando nos encontramos na base das escadas eu jogo meus braços em torno dele. Sem precisar me esgueirar, sem precisar mudar a minha rotina. Na verdade, poderíamos ir lá para fora hoje. Mas, como eu estou praticamente pulando em cima dele, ele tomba e eu caio por cima dele, no tapete.

"Eles disseram que eu sou chato e eles nem sequer acham que você está no distrito", ele ri.

Ouço a porta da frente se abrindo e penso que Thom está de volta, antes mesmo de olhar para cima.

"A-ham". Eu reconheço esse desagradável e desaprovador pigarro em qualquer lugar. Peeta se senta e eu estou de pé, na base da escada. Qualquer indício de risada desapareceu do ambiente.

Peeta não deve ter trancado a porta atrás de si. Até esta semana, ele nunca manteve a porta trancada, então eu não posso culpá-lo. Não importa, este visitante mal cheiroso teria invadido o local, independentemente do bloqueio. Poderíamos ter tido alguns segundos de aviso, no entanto.

Nunca é uma boa notícia quando Haymitch aparece durante o dia, então eu não estou esperando nenhuma festa exatamente. O brilho mortal que ele me dá com os olhos injetados de reprovação, embaralha os meus sentimentos ainda mais e não alivia o nó em minha garganta.

"Eu sabia." Ele põe a mão no queixo e olha a minha roupa desalinhada de cima a baixo, como se estivesse me avaliando. "Você poderia ter me contado." Ele observa uma cadeira e solta um longo suspiro. É o olhar que ele nos lança que me mostra que ele está tramando. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que está acontecendo, mas eu estou esperando que não seja uma de suas ressacas.

"Seria mais fácil se você estivesse em casa", ele resmunga. "Mas não", ele se arrasta para longe enquanto caminha em direção à cadeira. Ele a vira para trás, cruza os braços e deixa escapar um longo suspiro. Ele segura sua faca e distraidamente limpa suas unhas.

"Calças", Haymitch finalmente grunhe. "Você provavelmente deveria vestir umas calças."

Por todo o seu comportamento, eu estive esperando um sermão e não conselhos sobre moda.

"Eu estou bem", eu ainda estou vestindo a camisa de algodão que roubei da cômoda de Peeta ontem à noite. Talvez ele esteja tentando me fazer parecer um pouco culpada. A camisa vem na metade da coxa quando estou de pé. Sentando no sofá, eu a puxo nervosamente para baixo para cobrir mais das minhas pernas cheias de cicatrizes. Minhas pernas não foram tão gravemente queimadas como o meu tronco, mas eu estou quase sempre de calças. Peeta tem as mesmas cicatrizes, mas, como eu, ele não parece se importar. Porém Haymitch não deve querer ver a miscelânea desfigurada, que costumava ser uma perna de aparência normal.

"Se você diz que sim, querida." Ele se dirige para a porta.

_É só isso?_ Eu olho para Peeta para obter mais respostas, enquanto eu tento decidir se essa foi a mais estranha visita de Haymitch de todos os tempos.

"Eu gostei de te ver só com a minha camisa", Peeta sussurra em meu ouvido.

Eu fico muito corada e reconsidero seriamente vestir calças. Mas eu ainda não tenho ideia do que aconteceu ou o que falta, ou se tem algo a ver com gravar para a imprensa. Eu não tenho tempo para pensar sobre isso, porque da mesma forma rápida que Haymitch saiu, ele está de volta, dessa vez, entretanto, com reforços.

Ele traz um homem corpulento e muito alto, vestido com grandes botas e traje militar preto. Ele tem um corte de cabelo bem curto e uma escuta em sua orelha. Haymitch pisca para mim. Ele tentou me avisar, mas da sua própria maneira.

Ele se parece com os guardas que estavam na Mansão Presidencial, no último dia da Turnê da Vitória. Tudo o que posso pensar é que estou sendo levada para a minha sala de treinamento, para prisão. Ele vai me levar de volta para lá, eu sei disso. Da minha cabeça aos meus dedos, o terror se espalha através de mim. Por que agora? E por que Haymitch está nisso?

Ele lança um olhar curto para mim e, em seguida, emite um sinal sonoro sobre o seu fone de ouvido. "Oitenta e seis Freedom Rings, tenho a confirmação visual na residência Mellark. Cabelo preto. Olhos cinzentos. Cicatrizes correspondentes à descrição"

"Estamos a caminho," uma voz pequena chia através de seu rádio.

Minhas mãos não param de tremer. Eu não vou voltar para lá. Eu deveria correr, mas não posso me mover. Os movimentos do oficial são muito cautelosos e ele está acima do meu esconderijo no fundo das escadas.

"Nós vamos precisar ouvir a sua declaração", diz ele com uma voz completamente diferente da profunda que eu acabei de ouvir. Se eu tivesse que adivinhar qual voz seria essa, diria que é provavelmente reservada para crianças tímidas e animais domésticos excessivamente manhosos.

Eu gerencio um aceno de cabeça.

Peeta tenta cobrir ainda mais as minhas pernas com a sua camisa. Ele deixa uma mão no meu joelho. "O que está acontecendo?" ele pergunta a Haymitch. Ele não diz nada, mas olha para o relógio em seu pulso e liga a televisão. Ele passeia através dos canais até encontrar o que ele está procurando.

A parte inferior da tela é um anúncio de que o Tordo violou os termos de sua libertação e está desaparecida. Eu poderia bater a testa no corrimão, de tão frustrada que eu estou.

Depois de alguns minutos, o comercial que, aparentemente, estreou no noticiário da noite passada é transmitido. Não é a equipe Magenta do outro dia, mas uma outra que parece familiar.

"Oi Ken, estamos aqui no acolhedor Distrito 12,", um repórter com listras roxas em seu paletó e um microfone na altura do queixo range os dentes "onde o Tordo foi liberado depois de seu julgamento. Curiosamente, no entanto, não podemos encontrar nem sombra dele." A imagem corta para a minha casa. Com as roseiras cheias de flores, ela não parece abandonada, mas eu não estou empertigada na porta da frente também.

"Há dias que batemos em sua porta sem resposta. Ela não atende as ligações. Nenhum de seus vizinhos parecem tê-la visto também." O clipe alterna para o centro da cidade, onde um após outro morador abana a cabeça para a câmera quando perguntado sobre mim. Eles não querem é me denunciar, mas o repórter tenta passar como se eles não tivessem me visto. "Ela está mesmo no distrito? Certamente não, quando olhamos dessa forma."

E então me atinge. Peeta tinha me avisado sobre esse_ especial _na noite passada.

"Isso chamou a atenção do público", o oficial musculoso finalmente se faz presente. "O juiz me mandou verificá-la já que ninguém conseguia entrar em contato com você." Ele olha na direção de Haymitch. "Ou com seu mentor. Tínhamos que verificar para saber se você tinha fugido ou não."

É claro que eu estou com problemas com o governo. Não estou sempre?

"Eu disse que ela estava no Distrito." Haymitch resmunga para ninguém em particular. "Mas ninguém pensou em procurar aqui. Porque o Tordo estaria na casa do seu namorado, não é mesmo?"

O musculoso toma um assento na mesa da cozinha, onde todas as reuniões de estratégia são realizadas, mas por nós. Ele espalha alguns papéis em cima da mesa e segura uma espécie de quadro fino e eu sei que esse deve ser o momento em que sou interrogada. Eu me levanto do sofá e sigo o seu caminho, grata por pelo menos não ser arrastada para qualquer lugar, ainda.

"Onde você esteve durante toda a semana?" O oficial pergunta.

"Ela esteve aqui a semana toda", Peeta responde antes que eu possa ter uma palavra dentro da conversa.

"Senhorita Everdeen?" ele envia um olhar severo na direção do padeiro.

"Estive aqui no bairro." Tento discernir o que ele está verificando no quadro e o que ele está digitando. As palavras de cabeça para baixo estão em letra maiúscula.

"Então, por que nós temos uma reclamação de que você não estava aqui?"

"Ela não gosta das câmeras", diz Peeta. "Katniss estava se escondendo delas. Certamente, não há nenhum crime nisso."

"Então, nós temos que acreditar que uma equipe de filmagem estava acampada em sua casa e não tirou uma foto dela por uma semana inteira?"

Haymitch resolve participar da conversa "Você a viu em seus primeiros Jogos? Pense nisso."

O oficial sacode o seu quadro, exasperado. Os meninos estão se intrometendo na conversa como se eu não estivesse aqui. Eu fico grata ao perceber quantas vezes eles vieram em minha defesa sem que eu estivesse por perto.

"Então você não deixou o distrito em nenhum momento desde o seu retorno?" ele volta sua atenção para mim.

"Eu não", eu respondo honestamente, tentando obter algumas palavras em minha defesa.

"O que você tem feito durante toda a semana?"

"Eu fui para a floresta. Juntei algumas frutas, subi em algumas árvores. Saí cedo e talvez por isso os repórteres não me filmaram. Cheguei tarde em casa, também." Deixo de fora a parte sobre a evisceração de coelhos e todas as outras referências a facas, flechas, morte e matanças em geral. Isso parece melhor.

"Por que você não atendeu ao telefone?"

"Eu não quero falar com jornalistas." Os meninos parecem estar me deixando lidar com isso, embora com relutância.

"Portanto, se sua mãe ligou você não atendeu?"

"Ela iria entender."

"E quanto ao Dr. Aurélius?"

Essa parte eu me esqueci. Eu franzo a testa.

"Ela esteve em sua casa todas as noites?"

Eu olho para Peeta. Ele poderia mentir e dizer que sim.

"Na noite passada eu fiquei doente e ela esteve cuidando de mim", diz Peeta. Eu não tenho certeza se é inteiramente verdade. Ele não estava se sentindo bem. Ele fez parecer como se alguém precisasse ficar de olho nele, no entanto. "Fora isso, eu sei que ela esteve em sua casa."

O oficial procura em seu quadro e em alguns formulários e escreve algumas palavras aqui e ali.

"Isso é altamente incomum." O homem vestido de preto empilha os documentos e os bate sobre a mesa. "Bem, você está na zona de exílio agora. Você não parece estar em perigo e nem representa uma ameaça para a comunidade. Nós não temos nenhuma evidência de que você deixou a área. Vou ter que enviar um relatório para arquivar o caso."

Ele coloca os papéis em uma pasta de arquivo em preto. "Você vai precisar retomar as suas ligações com o Dr. Aurélius. Isso vai passar a ser a nossa checagem. Mantenha suas chamadas semanais e vamos descartar esse incidente. Eu não acho que nós precisamos fazer qualquer outra coisa no momento."

Ele olha diretamente para mim. "Se você negligenciar as suas chamadas, você verá o meu rosto bonito novamente. E não é que eu não ame o Distrito 12, mas da próxima vez eu não vou ser tão agradável." Ele bate em seu cinto de utilidades, quando ele diz isso. Os pacificadores tinham armas. Mas o que está em seu cinto eu, provavelmente, não vou querer saber.

"Realmente, esse é um ótimo trato", ele me diz. "Mantenha os telefonemas semanais e não voltarei para te prender."

Ele se levanta e me pede para assinar uma folha. Ele não está me levando de volta para a sala de treinamento. Que alívio.

"E você", ele olha Haymitch de cima a baixo. O vencedor astuto, aparentemente, não o intimida. "Eu vou enviar uma equipe de reparação para consertar o seu telefone quebrado o mais rápido possível."

É a primeira vez que eu vejo aquele olhar no rosto de Haymitch desde que voltei para casa: culpa.

"Oitenta e seis Freedom Rings," o oficial fala em seu fone de ouvido, "o caso foi resolvido. Estarei aguardando recolhimento."

O oficial musculoso acena um adeus para nós.

Haymitch murmura algo baixinho. Soa como: "Seria mais saudável me afeiçoar apenas às garrafas de bebida."

* * *

Não parece que vou ser arrastada de volta para a Capital, mas ainda há a questão problema do país pensar que há uma garota louca e perigosa à solta, não estando mais entre os restos bombardeadas do antigo distrito de mineração.

Eu vou ter que provar que eu estou realmente apavorada com a marcação cerrada das equipes de filmagem, lê-se com as boutiques de roupas de pele da Capital. Isso nos traz de volta à solução anterior de Peeta que eu, à contragosto, resolvi ceder. Encontro o que ele precisa, entre uma pilha de pedaços de papel e ele pega o telefone para fazer o temido acordo.

"Peeta! Tão bom ouvir você outra vez", a voz de Cressida vem do outro lado da linha e eu levanto a minha cabeça para escutar melhor. Ela e Pollux me enviaram uma carta logo que eu voltei, perguntando se eles poderiam conseguir uma entrevista. Agora, para aceitar esse convite, nada mais justo que o padeiro mais carismático de toda a Panem confirmasse a entrevista. Em Cressida e Pollux eu confio. Eu não confio em Plutarch, tanto que eu poderia jogar fora as sua cesta ridícula de presente.

Peeta faz a conversa fiada sobre o distrito parecer um apelo social para um velho amigo. Cressida diz-lhe tudo sobre a sua promoção, seu novo escritório com cadeira giratória e as novas câmeras com autofoco que não funcionam nos rostos que foram tingidos, tatuados, furados ou modificadas demais.

"Eu estava pensando sobre os jornalistas que estiveram no Distrito 12 recentemente. Um pequeno aviso sobre isso poderia ter sido bom." Diz Peeta, nada diplomático e direto ao ponto, e eu teria dito nada educado.

"Oh, a primeira equipe", Cressida ri. "Perdemos alguns repórteres na guerra por isso temos um monte de repórteres realmente frescos atuando. Essa equipe foi retirada de algum show no canal de novelas, dizendo que eles queriam fazer notícias reais. Sabe, aquele repórter, sabe-se lá qual é o seu nome, estava filmando uma reportagem sobre jardinagem no 11. Uma borboleta pousou sobre ele e ele não parava de gritar, ao vivo na TV. Ir para o 12 foi sua punição. Eles tiveram sorte ao encontrar vocês dois. No que vocês estavam pensando?"

"Não víamos uma câmera aqui no Distrito há muito tempo", Peeta faz uma careta. "Quais eram as chances?"

"Elas certamente nunca estão ao seu favor. Posso afirmar isso. E depois daquilo, foi tudo ladeira abaixo. Vocês sabiam que uma hora eles iriam aparecer. Nós teríamos ido se não estivéssemos inundados de trabalho. Nós não teríamos deixado que vocês fossem perturbados tão facilmente. Diga à Katniss que eu não teria deixado que se escondesse de mim. Eu teria o seu canto, tenho certeza", ela possui um ar tão sério que eu tenho que rir.

"Foi até um pouco normal para o Distrito 12," ele suspira. "Eu deveria ter imaginado."

"Normal é não precisar se esconder, garoto", diz ela. "Então o que está acontecendo com você e Katniss?"

"Nós não podemos nem deixar as nossas casas", reclama Peeta conforme o script. "Isso não é nada bom."

"Esse é o preço da fama." Ela parece totalmente despreocupada.

"Nós estávamos apenas querendo saber se você poderia nos informar quando os repórteres viessem para o 12, para que possamos estar preparados. Você sabe, Katniss com seu cabelo e maquiagem." Peeta pisca para mim.

Cressida bufa. "Tenho certeza de que posso avisar com antecedência quando houver qualquer coisa oficial , mas com todos esses novos repórteres disputando posição vocês logo seriam fisgados. Hmmm... Eu vou ver o que posso fazer. O que você tem em mente?"

"Bem, nós temos uma espécie de dom para evitar esses repórteres que ficam escondidos em arbustos sempre que possível, mas com toda a reconstrução na cidade é um pouco difícil, então nós decidimos aceitar a entrevista. Mas fique tranquila, se você precisar de alguém para dar uma atualização quando os novos edifícios começarem a subir, eu poderia te avisar."

"Se vocês gravarem um especial conosco, prometo manter os repórteres longe por um bom tempo."

Tudo isso já foi pensado antes, quando Peeta desenterrou a carta com o seu número de telefone, mas ainda estou sorrindo para o jogo que estão jogando. Ela está empurrando todas as suas fichas na mesa, à espera de sua confirmação. Se Peeta não fosse tão loiro e de olhos azuis, eu pensaria que ele passou muito tempo em jogos de cartas no Prego.

"Obviamente, vocês são a nossa equipe preferida," Peeta acrescenta uma pitada de charme. "Podemos estar dispostos a gravar uma entrevista sobre o distrito em reconstrução, dentro de um mês ou assim, se não se limitarem às nossas casas."

"Parece razoável."

Eles terminam o negócio. Se ela souber algo de antemão, ela vai avisá-lo. Eles trabalham as especificidades e eu perco o interesse em ouvir .

"E Peeta", diz ela, pois estamos encerrando a conversa. "Vocês dois têm passado por muita coisa juntos e nós queríamos poder participar quando chegar a hora." A preocupação surge em sua voz, momentos depois de o acordo ser fechado. Eu finjo que estou ocupada com uma farpa encravada na parte carnuda do meu polegar, fingindo não ouvir. Eu não saberia como reagir.

Peeta não tem resposta para isso. Ele não olha para mim. Ele olha para frente e sorri.

"Então, já que as coisas estão indo bem, se vocês tiverem algo a anunciar, você poderia nos deixar saber em primeiro lugar?" E essa vantagem está de volta à voz de Cressida. Ela interpreta como um negócio agora, ao invés de preocupação.

"Você vai ser a primeira a saber quando eu reabrir minha padaria", diz ele, após uma pausa menor. Não é sobre isso que ela está perguntando e ele sabe disso. "Eu entrarei em contato." Ele desliga o telefone antes que ela possa perguntar sobre vestidos brancos e listas de convidados.


	20. Visitantes

Com o nosso acordo fechado com Cressida e o rumor de uma epidemia de catapora, estrategicamente inventada no distrito, a nossa vida retornou ao seu curso tranquilo, sem a pertubação de lentes de foco seletivo e microfones de lapela.

O silêncio, no entanto, não durou quando os guindastes e escavadeiras chegaram rebocados pelos trens, para dentro e para fora do distrito. Foi tão triste ver as carcaças enegrecidas da sapataria ou do armazém achatadas como uma bola pelo bombardeio. As grandes máquinas são ruidosas, mas a reconstrução não poderia começar sem elas. As estruturas não são seguras e precisam ser removidas. Peeta concordou que eles limpassem a casca escassa do que costumava ser a padaria de sua família.

No dia em que a enorme máquina começou a trabalhar na padaria, Peeta insistiu em assistir a todo o processo, mesmo no calor do meio-dia. Eu suspendi meu dia de caça, lhe trouxe água e tentei nos manter juntos. Sentei-me com ele, já que na maior parte do tempo ele permaneceu em silêncio.

"Qual é a sua lembrança favorita?" Eu olhei para o pó e cinzas que marcavam sua casa de infância. Uma escavadeira, com uma pá enorme, semelhante à uma mandíbula, retirava os escombros do local e despejava na traseira de um caminhão enorme. "A minha são os bolos na janela. Era bom ver algo tão bonito no Distrito 12," eu digo a ele. Peeta aperta a minha mão.

"A primeira vez que eu decorei um bolo de forma razoável", disse ele vagamente. "Minha mãe ficou encantada. Meus irmãos me provocaram sobre as flores, disseram que parecia que uma menina o tinha feito. O prefeito comprou o bolo e eles tiveram que se calar. Meu pai ficou orgulhoso e, secretamente, me deu alguns dos nossos cookies de casamento extravagantes. Com o tipo de farinha que derrete na boca. "

O chão abaixo de nós tremeu e o gemido do motor do trator bateu no meu peito. Peeta ficou imóvel ao ver o legado de sua família ser reduzido peça por peça, os pedaços descartados do que costumava ser madeira serrada. Era o lugar de descanso final de sua família, mas não foi tratado diferente da loja do alfaiate ou da loja de ração. Todas as peças acabaram em uma lixeira.

Eu posso entender por que ele tinha que estar aqui para ver isso, mas me preocupo com ele do mesmo jeito. Quando eu o chamo para jantar, trago seu caderno de desenhos também. E então ele me conta histórias sobre a sua família. Em um pedaço de papel na parte de trás do caderno eu escrevo tudo o que eu posso. Seu pai gostava de fazer biscoitos e gostava de fazer as crianças sorrirem com as guloseimas coloridas. Sua mãe poderia esticar a massa para fazer mais pães melhor do que ninguém. Seus irmãos faziam concursos para ver quem poderia vender mais pão em uma noite e davam biscoitos para as meninas que gostavam. No momento em que a última pilha negra da padaria vai embora no caminhão, eu não estou mais lutando contra as lágrimas. Eu nunca irei conhecer a sua família. Sua mãe nunca vai ranger os dentes em um sorriso falso para mim. Seus irmãos nunca irão me provocar. Seu pai não vai me dar cookies.

Há uma laje calcária no terreno em frente a nós. Eles vão derramar uma nova cave dentro de uma semana, então graças à maquinaria rápida que agora temos acesso, a padaria pode ser reconstruída em poucos meses. Muitas das outras lojas vizinhas devem reabrir na mesma época ou até o final do ano. Nosso especial com Cressida vai cobrir essas informações. Boas notícias no Distrito 12 não são reportadas com frequência suficiente.

Peeta se senta na cama com as costas apoiadas contra a cabeceira, com as pernas sob os lençóis e seu caderno de desenhos apoiado em seu colo. Ele está em silêncio desenhando sob a luz do abajur, enquanto eu tento dormir. Ouvindo o seu lápis riscar o papel, eu me pergunto se ele está desenhando a padaria de novo. Mas isso não é o que realmente sai da minha boca.

"Seus pesadelos ainda são sobre me perder?", medito. É uma daquelas coisas que eu estou mais tentada a dizer quando estou quase dormindo com ele ao meu lado. Costumava ser assim. Eu não tenho certeza sobre o que ele sonha ultimamente. Ele mantém um monte de seus pesadelos para si mesmo. Algumas noites, seus membros se enrolam em torno de mim como se fosse um vício e isso me faz imaginar o que está acontecendo em sua cabeça ao dormir.

Ficamos juntos quase todas as noites. Se nós estamos reunidos pelos pesadelos, porque nenhum de nós realmente quer ficar sozinho ou porque queremos realmente ficar juntos, eu não sei, mas tornou-se o nosso padrão.

Ele me estuda, franze a testa e coloca o caderno sobre o criado mudo. "Eu sempre sonhei que te perdia. Mesmo quando eu estava no 13 e ainda estava convencido de que você era uma bestante. Os sonhos eram tão confusos. Era para eu te odiar, mas eu sonhava em beijar você ou te abraçar. Quando eu sonhava com você em uma poça de sangue ou sendo tirada de mim, eu acordava paralisado de medo. Mesmo quando eu tinha complicados pesadelos sobre você estar tentando me matar, ainda não fazia o menor sentido para mim. Agora," ele envolve um braço em torno de mim "parece ser muito mais simples, porque eu tenho você aqui ao meu lado."

"Então, você só gosta de mim porque eu não sou uma bestante?" Eu comento sobre a sincera confissão de Peeta, tentando dar um ar de brincadeira.

"É certamente mais seguro assim, eu acho", diz ele, me dando um olhar de preocupação e provocação. Um sorriso passa entre nós e parece tão fácil ficar aqui com ele. Eu me desloco para baixo das cobertas, me movendo um pouco mais para perto dele. Ele se vira para o criado mudo e desliga o abajur.

"Você acabou de fazer eu me sentir um pouco... melhor", ele respira. É o tipo de coisa que ele diz quando acha que eu estou dormindo e não tem certeza se eu vou ouvir. "Não sei como é possível, mas eu sinto que você me curou."

As palavras de Peeta ecoam na minha cabeça quando eu finalmente caio no sono. Eu sorrio para mim mesma ao pensar nele como curado. Ele merece. Mas e eu? Ele esteve lá nos meus dias ruins, forçando medicamentos e alimentos em mim. Peeta sempre esteve comigo, me ouvindo e apoiando. E então eu percebo que ele não é o único que está curado.

Depois daquela noite, ele parece se preocupar menos com o que minha mãe pode pensar sobre isso e passa todas as noites que pode na minha casa. Mas nós apenas dormimos.

Os pesadelos acontecem, porém o outro está presente. Eu acordo e ele ainda está aqui. São como as noites no trem - apenas não há a sobrecarga de ameaças de morte iminente. Não há Massacre à frente, apenas o sono.

Peeta gosta de levantar cedo para fazer pão, algo que combina comigo porque eu gosto de estar na floresta caçando ao amanhecer. Então vamos para a cama cedo.

Quando eu durmo demais, ele não me acorda, porque ele gosta de me ver dormir. Eu termino a minha caçada sempre antes do dia ficar insuportavelmente quente e verifico Peeta em sua cozinha. Eu me preocupo que ele possa ter um episódio ao colocar algo no forno ou ao cortar o pão com aquelas facas longas e serrilhadas. Eu não gasto muito tempo saboreando as suas novas receitas de bolo, mas permaneço o suficiente para vê-lo. Seus flashbacks acontecem semanalmente, às vezes mais, mas eu tento ficar com ele para lhe dar algo para segurar.

O dia da nossa filmagem se aproxima e Peeta escreve o roteiro. Ele nos faz ensaiar as linhas, todas as noites no jantar. Eu tropeço por elas e testo a paciência de Peeta. Parte de mim espera que, se eu não estiver pronta para a reportagem, eu seja deixada de lado.

Na noite antes de nós filmarmos o nosso especial na TV, Cressida, Pollux e sua equipe chegam à cidade. Peeta caminha com eles pela cidade, mostrando os edifícios que podem ser boas locações. Eles entrevistam o chefe da construção sobre a nova versão do Edifício da Justiça, uma família que está abrindo uma loja de materiais de jardim e um homem que vai abrir uma loja de ferramentas, mas até então as vende em sua casa remendada, na Costura.

Eu os assisto entrar na casa designada a eles na Vila dos Vitoriosos e eu sinto como se tivesse acabado de voltar do primeiro Jogos, esperando o ciclo inteiro começar de novo.

"Vamos lá, Katniss", Peeta cutuca "você não pode se esconder para sempre."

Eles nos convidaram para um jantar que trouxeram especialmente para nós, mas eu não vou me mexer do meu assento na janela da minha casa, espionando. Ele se inclina para mim e sussurra: "Eu sei que você vai gostar da comida..."

Eu dou o olhar mais sujo que sou capaz ao perceber a sua chantagem. Ele tenta me levar para fora de casa pela mão. Eu a recolho rapidamente. "Não!" Eu grito. Isso o pega de surpresa. "Não faça isso! Não em público."

Ele respira fundo. "Tudo bem", ele sai andando na frente "Mas vamos pelo menos jantar?"

E logo eu estou caminhando pelo gramado indo de encontro à mais uma tarefa que eu não quero fazer. A casa está cheia de atividades, quando eu entro. A equipe corre de um quarto para o outro. As baterias estão sendo carregadas: kits de luz acondicionadas para a noite, uma aparelhagem de edição de vídeos no meio da sala de estar. Peeta vai verificar a metragem e eu vou na direção oposta, decidindo assistir Pollux, cuidadosamente, dar os ajustes finais em sua câmera. Ele envolve os fios para que eles não fiquem emaranhados e insere um novo cartão de memória para a gravação de amanhã. Ele abre um grande sorriso quando me vê e um pouquinho do meu mau humor se derrete.

Sento-me ao lado de Pollux no jantar, então eu não tenho muito a dizer já que estou o mais longe de Peeta possível. Ainda assim, somos a curiosidade do jantar. Eu os vejo nos observando através da mesa, tentando nos entender.

Peeta desempenha o papel de anfitrião encantador e conta à equipe tudo sobre Distrito 12, exceto o que eles realmente parecem querer saber. Ele fala com entusiasmo sobre os planos de construção e de sua padaria. Ele brinda pela reconstrução do bairro e tem todos rindo e de bom humor, todo mundo, menos eu.

Ele parece estar gostando da companhia de tantos amigos. Não houve muito disso ultimamente. Para nós, uma multidão significa ter Haymitch, Greasy Sae e sua neta na mesma casa por alguns segundos.

Mesmo com todas as suas histórias, Peeta sempre direciona sua atenção para mim. Quando ele acha que os outros não estão olhando, ele me observa com aqueles cílios estupidamente cheios e loiros, o que é o suficiente para me deixar totalmente derretida por dentro. Mas eles não me reconheceriam sem a minha costumeira carranca, então ela permanece no lugar, independentemente do poder que esses cílios loiros exercem sobre mim.

A equipe está com um espírito tão leve que eles abrem uma caixa com uma garrafa de vinho que deveria ser supostamente levada para a Capital. Eu entusiasticamente percebo que essa pode ser a noite perfeita para uma bebida. Peeta sussurra algo para Cressida. "Sim, você está certo, ela não deveria beber. Mas você também irá gravar amanhã, não?", ela diz e pega meu copo de volta. Peeta relutantemente entrega seu copo também.

Uma vez que a bebida está fluindo, Haymitch vagueia dentro da casa. Ele bebeu dois copos de vinho antes de olhar para Peeta e eu.

"O que há com vocês dois? Vocês não deveriam estar enfrentando à todos, roubando beijinhos um do outro? Vão em frente. Vocês tem uma audiência."

Isso faz com que todos falem ao mesmo tempo. Eu vou embora quase que imediatamente, pois ao invés de deixar todos em silêncio, a conversa voltou-se novamente para 'os amantes desafortunados'.

Peeta vai para sua casa naquela noite. Observo o seu lugar na cama e medito sobre as coisas terríveis que o álcool pode ter feito Haymitch dizer depois que eu saí. Meu telefone toca. Eu sei quem é, antes mesmo de atender.

"Eu só queria dizer boa noite", diz Peeta. "Você vai ficar bem?"

"Vem pra cá?" Eu peço. Por mais que eu tenha me distanciado dele na festa, eu sinto que a provação de amanhã seria mais fácil de enfrentar se ele estivesse comigo.

"A equipe de preparação vai estar aqui na parte da manhã."

Eu não me importo mais. Eu não consigo mais dormir na minha cama sem ele, mas Peeta está jogando pelas regras que eu mesma estabeleci antes. "Honestamente, eles já viram isso acontecer antes."

"Oh".

Com apenas uma nota, eu posso dizer que ele está confuso. Ele age assim quando ele quer se lembrar de alguma coisa, mas não consegue. "Durante a Turnê", eu digo. "Você se lembra?"

"Conte-me sobre isso", diz ele com certa delicadeza. "Pode ser que me convença a ir."

"Se você vier eu te conto."

Há uma pausa em sua respiração e posso imaginá-lo inquieto enquanto ele pesa a oferta. Mas eu não vou fazê-lo esperar, seria cruel.

"Eu estava tão certa de que eu ia morrer", é o que eu sufoco. Eu não lhe conto a história de forma limpa ou em ordem. É muito difícil, então palavras suficientes não vêm. Talvez ele não tenha entendido nada.

O sono está chegando e antes das minhas pálpebras se fecharem pela última vez, de forma pesada, ele diz: "Você deveria saber que eu jamais permitiria que isso acontecesse..."

No meio da noite eu acordo sendo carregada para o quarto. Lábios macios encostam em minha boca e eu me permito sorrir enquanto braços fortes me circundam.


	21. Confissões

Três figuras borradas estão em cima da minha cama. No começo eu penso que deve ser mais uma rodada de pesadelos com guardas da prisão, então eu jogo o travesseiro sobre minha cabeça e espero isso desencadeie em um novo sonho. Mas eu pisco e, em vez de homens excessivamente musculosos, eu vejo as formas coloridas de Venia, Octavia e Flavius. Como eles não aparecem para mim com cera quente e pinça, eu percebo que não é um pesadelo.

Eles estão realmente aqui. Pegaram o trem durante a noite para chegar hoje de manhã e eu perdi a hora. Eles fazem um pequeno esforço para me dar um meio abraço, enquanto eu me arrasto para fora da cama de uma forma sonolenta. Aparentemente, Peeta acordou mais cedo e foi para sua casa, pois não há sinal dele aqui.

Em seguida, sou carregada rapidamente para o banheiro, onde o chuveiro já está ligado. O banheiro foi transformado em um salão de beleza. Há uma mesa ao lado da banheira, repleta de cosméticos. Uma cadeira da cozinha está em frente do espelho do banheiro, onde aparentemente é a parada para o cabelo e todo o resto. Já que esta filmagem vai demorar algum tempo eu, infelizmente, irei precisar de uma transformação da cabeça aos pés.

Eu coloco um longo robe, de modo que não há necessidade de que eles vejam as minhas pernas repletas de cicatrizes de guerra. Isso provavelmente causaria náuseas. E eu nunca tive paciência para chiliques.

"Unhas primeiro", diz Venia. "Pela metade e mastigada em pedaços", ela proclama ao examinar minha mão depois que eu estou sentada. Ela faz as minhas unhas e aplica um esmalte claro, com um tom rosado. Estou mais acordada agora, e ela começa a me contar tudo sobre seu novo apartamento na Capital e os novos trabalhos com maquiagem que eles estão fazendo para todos os novos canais de TV. Ela até me disse que viu os outros distritos em suas viagens recentes. Eu também estou aliviada de não precisar colocar unhas postiças no momento.

Flavius está com seus cachos dourados de volta. Ele usa sua marca de sempre, o batom roxo, que agora é acompanhado por um delineador roxo e uma camisa de seda roxa. Meu cabelo precisa de uma hidratação desesperadamente, ou assim ele me diz. Ele deixa o creme agir por um longo tempo e, em seguida, faz questão de deixar um pote de creme de hidratação, me dizendo para usá-lo. Sua próxima tarefa é cobrir as falhas calvas. Meu cabelo está bem maior agora, então ele termina rápido. Eu pensei que essa seria uma tarefa mais difícil, mas acho que ele faz isso em três firmes escovadas.

Minhas sobrancelhas são as próximas. Ao longo dos meses, elas voltaram para o verdadeiro estado selvagem, mas a equipe veio preparada para isso. Eles também exigem que eu faça depilação, embora nada do que eles insistam em depilar vá aparecer diante das câmeras. Eu decido não discutir. Eles usam um pouco de gel colorido de hortelã, pimenta de cheiro e água, o que entorpece a minha pele para que eu não fique com os olhos lacrimejantes cada vez que um cabelo for arrancado.

Em seguida, eles vão para a preparação de Peeta enquanto me dão tempo para espiar as minhas escolhas de roupa. Eu espiono os sacos pendurados em uma arara improvisada. Todas as roupas que eles trouxeram possuem mangas longas, o que é estranho, já que o clima está bem quente, mas são bem bonitas. Eu olho através das jaquetas, vestidos, túnicas, camisas, blusas leves até sobretudos bem compridos. Eu me direciono imediatamente aos vestidos e casacos formais.

Sento-me à mesa da cozinha e como um café da manhã atrasado, enquanto espero a minha equipe voltar. A assistente de Cressida chega e pede para que eu recite as minhas falas, então eu as murmuro através de um ou outro gole de chocolate quente.

Octavia volta enquanto os outros dois ainda estão trabalhando com Peeta. Ela parece mais verde do que deveria, mesmo com a tintura da pele desaparecendo. Eu não acho que eles já tenham trabalhado com ele depois do tele-sequestro. Então, se as minhas cicatrizes os trouxeram às lágrimas, as de Peeta provavelmente lhes deram um colapso.

Dou-lhe um aperto de mão. "Ele passou por muita coisa."

Ela balança a cabeça. "Ele costumava ser tão bonito..."

"Ele ainda continua perfeito pra mim" eu rebato, inconformada com o que ela acabou de dizer. Peeta é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci, por dentro e por fora. Não vou admitir que alguém insinue que ele seja menos do que perfeito. Suas cicatrizes mostram o quanto ele foi corajoso, e só fazem com que eu me orgulhe cada vez mais da pessoa que ele é.

Octavia me observa durante alguns segundos. "Você tem razão querida, me desculpe. Mas suas cicatrizes... Voltei quando percebi que eu não podia lidar com a perna."

"Isso foi culpa foi minha", eu digo sem pensar.

Ela coloca as mãos com firmeza sobre os meus ombros, com um olhar enfurecido. "Não, Katniss, não foi." Ela engole. "A Capital fez isso com ele, não você." Octavia nasceu e cresceu na Capital. Eu nunca teria pensado que ela fosse capaz de dizer isso. "E, por isso, eu sinto muito."

Estou em estado de choque, mas ela continua. "Antes de começarmos a trabalhar com você, eu não via os tributos como se fossem de carne e osso - crianças mesmo. Eles pareciam com alguma coisa distante, vindos de um livro de histórias. Porque eu já tinha visto poodles com melhores maneiras do que alguns dos tributos. Mas você, você era real e mudou tudo... E também está bastante mudada, pelo que pude notar agora", ela termina e percebo que defendi Peeta furiosamente há alguns segundos atrás. Eu me sento, atordoada e em silêncio, até Octavia começar com a sua linha mais usual de fofoca.

Ela me conta como sua vida na Capital mudou desde a rebelião. Ela está deixando que a sua pele volte ao tom natural, de modo que agora está apenas com um tom esverdeado, como se estivesse doente, mas ela diz que em um ano o corante de pele deve desaparecer. É caro e doloroso retirar o corante com um tratamento, então ela está esperando que o tempo se encarregue disso. Ela deixou seu cabelo retornar ao ruivo natural, o que eu aprovo, mas ela me diz que Flávius está tentando convencê-la a fazer reflexos púrpura.

"Bom, que tal irmos escolher o que eu vou vestir hoje?" Eu pergunto. Com isso, ela me leva de volta para o banheiro, em direção à arara cheia de roupas.

"Você quer me ajudar a combinar?" A questão parece implicar mais do que a escolha de uma roupa, então eu dou de ombros.

"Bem, então vamos escolher algo que não seja muito chamativo."

Ela segura uma camisa branca. Eu a rejeito, porque a menos que seja feita com alguma linha que espante a sujeira, ele não vai permanecer branca na zona de construção a qual estamos nos dirigindo. Nos decidimos por calças pretas, uma camisa azul clara com mangas em sino e um cachecol cinza leve, para esconder as cicatrizes em meu pescoço. Enquanto eu me visto, ela se dirige para a casa da frente, para verificar se está tudo bem com Peeta.

O trio volta para me maquiar. Das minhas pálpebras às minhas unhas, eu não estou pronta até que cada centímetro de pele exposta esteja coberta de gosma. Eles ainda usam um corretivo grosso em minhas mãos. Flávius diz que eu poderia considerar tatuar as minhas cicatrizes. Ele acha que chamas em minhas mãos pode ser especialmente adequadas. Dou-lhe um meio sorriso em vez do discurso gritado que estou tentada a fazer.

Quando eles terminam, eu olho no espelho e vejo a Katniss de antes dos jogos. Alguém que brincava com seu pai antes de ele ir trabalhar, alguém que não precisava se preocupar em sustentar sua família. Eu luto contra o desejo de gritar com eles para desfazerem tudo. Eu não sou mais aquela garota inocente. Eu não posso ser. Não depois do que eu fiz.

Mas eu coloco um sorriso no rosto e sussurro: "Obrigada. Vocês são maravilhosos." Eu concordo em fazer isso para que a minha mãe se sinta menos preocupada e mais orgulhosa quando ela assistir TV com os outros médicos na hora do intervalo no hospital.

Eu tenho um vislumbre de Peeta quando ele chega à porta da frente para me ver. Ele deve ter sido influenciado pela opinião da equipe, pois ele está vestindo uma camisa de mangas longas, branca e macia. Como eu, ele praticamente foi mergulhado em maquiagem. Antes de me dar conta, eu estou sorrindo para ele. Ver Peeta sem suas cicatrizes faz parecer que voltamos a ser inocentes juntos. Ele se parece mais com o menino que me ensinou a mergulhar pedaços de pão no chocolate quente. Parece o Peeta de antes, sem os lembretes constantes de dor e de guerra. Ele já tem lembranças suficientes e realmente não precisa de mais.

A equipe de maquiagem ainda tem um compromisso à tarde, por isso eles partem, com uma enxurrada de abraços, soluços e avisos sobre a importância da hidratação.

Peeta e eu nos dirigimos à pé para a cidade, onde a equipe selecionou uma locação apropriada para o especial. Diversos 'X' negros estão marcadas nos pontos em que devemos parar e alguns seguranças estão direcionando as pessoas da cidade para longe da nossa localização. Estamos na frente de onde o velho Edifício de Justiça costumava ficar. O entulho foi varrido, mas vemos o primeiro esqueleto de um muro subindo.

Peeta lê seu discurso mais uma vez e coloca os cartões no bolso. A luz vermelha da câmera pisca adiante. Cressida começa a contagem regressiva com seus dedos apenas a tempo de Peeta começar a ter o princípio de um flashback.

Eu tenho cerca de quatro segundos para agir. As câmeras são direcionadas para nós enquanto Cressida diminui cada vez mais seus dedos. Isso me dá tempo suficiente para tomar fôlego e limpar a minha cabeça. Eu olho para além da câmera para ter um único segundo antes de perceber o que causou um episódio justo agora.

Ao longe uma abelha vibra. Eu posso ver a tonalidade ouro daqui. Os olhos de Peeta estão trancadas nela. Ele não está se movendo. Ainda não. Mas começou. Eu posso dizer. Algumas vezes temos um segundo de aviso, em outras ele sabe que vai ter um dia ruim, mas dessa vez não houve aviso algum. Este é um dos seus gatilhos, o faz lembrar das teleguiadas. Seu veneno foi responsável pelo seu tele-sequestro.

Eu seguro a mão de Peeta firmemente na minha própria quebrando a regra que eu tão teimosamente defini, porque não há mais nada que ele possa segurar. Nossos microfones são do tamanho de pinos, anexados às nossas roupas. Se eles tivessem nos dado um microfone de tamanho normal, talvez ele pudesse agarrá-lo. Eu o sinto tremer então viro a sua cabeça para que ele olhe para mim. A contagem regressiva termina e eu olho diretamente para frente.

"Aqui é Katniss Everdeen no Distrito 12. Nós já vamos contar tudo sobre a reconstrução em andamento, mas primeiro uma palavra dos nossos patrocinadores." Eu mostro um grande sorriso falso. Acho que Effie ficaria orgulhosa de mim pela primeira vez na vida.

Em seguida direciono meu olhar para Peeta. Ele ainda está segurando minha mão e mantém seus olhos grudados em mim. Tenho certeza de que ele nem sequer está me vendo, mas aparentemente estamos de mãos dadas e olhando intensamente um para o outro em rede nacional. Acho que as minhas tentativas de evitar ficar perto de Peeta nas últimas semanas acabaram de descer pelo ralo.

Os repórteres em volta nos olham como se estivessem trabalhando em uma grande história emocionante, enquanto eu estou tentando evitar que Peeta tenha uma convulsão ao vivo, durante o tempo que Cressida leva para apertar o botão que aciona os comerciais. Isso me distrai para que eu não desmorone antes das filmagens começarem realmente. Eu sempre soube que os olhos de Peeta exerciam poder sobre mim. E é exatamente isso que eu quero que aconteça no momento.

Cressida me dá um olhar interrogativo, mas mesmo assim eu vejo no monitor portátil a estação mudar para um anúncio de uma competição de esportes de verão, a tempo de Peeta se sentar no chão.

"Ele está tendo um de seus flashbacks", eu explico. Ela e Pollux devem se lembrar. Eles já viram isso acontecer antes.

Os olhos de Cressida vão para o céu sem nuvens. Eu me sento em frente à Peeta e interpreto os gestos de Cressida como um pedido de ajuda divina.

Agachada no chão, eu tento avaliar o quão ruim esse episódio é. Peeta está tenso e cabisbaixo, amassando suas pálpebras com as mãos trêmulas, o que significa que ele ainda está tendo o episódio. Não é um bom sinal. Não é um dos seus episódios de cinco segundos e suas pílulas não estão em seus bolsos, visto que ele está usando roupas emprestadas. Eu não tenho tempo para pegá-las eu mesma ou dar a alguém detalhes suficientes para encontrá-las, por isso a sua quietude é provavelmente o melhor que eu poderia esperar. Recebo a ajuda de um dos técnicos de microfone corpulentos para sentar Peeta ao lado do Edifício, fora da luz solar e do quadro da câmera.

"Me dê cinco minutos e eu vou fazer isso sozinha", eu digo na mais voz mais determinada que eu consigo reunir. Este era para ser o meu dia de folga. Peeta deveria fazer todo o discurso. Em vez disso, eu estou lidando com um menino muito doente e um especial de TV ao vivo, o qual eu não estou preparada adequadamente.

Eu coloco minha cabeça em sua testa e agarro as suas mãos. A noite passada foi um total desperdício de esforços. Sei que todos no Distrito estão assistindo. Eu posso sentir isso, mas eu não vou deixar que isso me separe dele.

"Peeta, olhe para mim. Porque você não tira um cochilo? Você vai se sentir muito melhor se você dormir um pouco." Eu sussurro palavras suaves para ele, tentando obter a sua atenção. Ele segura as minhas mãos com uma ferocidade que me diz que ele ainda está no inferno criado pela Capital. Eu preciso que ele durma para sair dessa, antes que ele desmaie ou algo pior aconteça.

"Será que ele vai ficar bem?" Cressida se agacha para perguntar.

"Não em cinco minutos." Há desespero na minha voz. Não consigo escondê-lo.

"Katniss, você vai fazer bem." Ela faz o seu melhor para me tranquilizar.

Eu retiro uma das minhas mãos das de Peeta e procuro seus cartões nos bolsos. Eu leio suas notas rapidamente.

"Sessenta segundos, Katniss."

Ele ainda está apertando a minha mão, de seu lugar cheio de dor. Este é, particularmente, um longo episódio.

"Vamos Peeta. Precisamos disso para ficar em paz." Nada funciona. Eu começo cantar algumas estrofes de uma canção de ninar em seu ouvido.

"Cinco segundos. Você precisa se mover, Katniss."

E ele despenca sobre o próprio ombro, dormindo. Eu dou um leve beijo em seus lábios e salto para trás, na minha posição.

"Aqui é Katniss Everdeen de volta. Desculpe por isso. Você nunca sabe o que pode acontecer no Distrito 12." Eu cacarejo como Effie me ensinou, de modo que as minhas bochechas sobem enquanto estou sorrindo. Dada a minha história, prefiro não parecer estar tendo um colapso, tentando fazer uma boa expressão para a TV.

Por algum milagre, eu lembro de todas as linhas de Peeta, sobre quais edifícios estão sendo reconstruídos, o que vai haver de novo na cidade, até mesmo suas piadas. Aparentemente, eu estava ouvindo durante todas aquelas noites ensaiadas. Eu sou otimista, sem resmungos, simpática e nem um pouco mal-humorada, uma completa estranha de mim.

Quando os sinais de Cressida indicam que acabou, eu afundo no chão, trago meus joelhos no meu peito e cubro o rosto com as mãos. Que dia!

"Deslumbrante, Katniss," Cressida bate palmas. "Eu sabia que você tinha isso em você. Simplesmente adorável", ela exclama, como se ela mesma não acreditasse no que diz.

Mas não é realmente o momento de comemorar. "Como ele está?" Pergunto ao assistente, que manteve um olho em Peeta durante as filmagens.

"Mal", ele responde.

Ele sempre fica abalado depois de seus episódios. Eles sugam toda a sua energia. Às vezes, ele só precisa se sentar por alguns minutos. Dormir ajuda a recuperar. Quando eu não consigo convencê-lo a dormir depois de um episódio, eu o faço relaxar. Ele sempre tenta ser corajoso e me assegurar de que está bem, mas ele não está.

Eu observo Peeta, que de fato está mal. Sua testa está quente e seus punhos estão cerrados em bolas apertadas.

"Sinto muito", eu digo para a equipe. "Eu sei que vocês estavam esperando que nós dois fizéssemos o especial. Mas eu não acho que ele esteja bem para filmar nem tão cedo."

"Está tudo bem, Katniss. Nós já temos o que precisávamos."

A equipe tem cenas o bastante com o meu segmento e as entrevistas de ontem à noite. Sendo assim, eles se afastam para começar a arrumar os frágeis refletores de luz.

"A recepção foi muito positiva", a assistente de Cressida anuncia. Com uma mão pressionada em um fone de ouvido, ela escuta algum controlador do escritório principal. "As primeiras palavras do Tordo na televisão desde o seu julgamento. Eles estão enlouquecendo. Já está sendo repetida em outros canais", ela transmite a mensagem. "Nós conseguimos", ela sorri e eu não tenho certeza se é por descrença ou alívio. Provavelmente um pouco de ambos. Isso significa que eles estão se preparando para ir pra casa ou onde quer que sua próxima parada aconteça.

Pollux deixa seu microfone de lado para me ajudar a carregar Peeta de volta a Vila dos Vitoriosos, enquanto todo mundo vai à frente, a fim de desocupar a casa designada à equipe. Pollux leva Peeta diretamente para minha casa. Ele não fez menção de entrar na casa de Peeta e nem sequer perguntou antes de colocá-lo deitado na minha cama. Bem, eu acho que depois de hoje, não há nada que eles queiram perguntar.

Pollux dá um tapinha no meu braço quando sai. Seus olhos estão tristes. Dou-lhe um abraço e quero agradecer-lhe, formar as palavras na minha boca, mas o som nunca chega. Ele balança a cabeça enquanto sai. E nesse momento, eu estou grata de que tenha sido ele. Eu não sou fã da admirável Katniss Everdeen do documentário, mas se alguém tiver que direcionar uma câmera a mim, fico feliz por ser este corajoso e simpático homem. Se alguém entende sobre perda e sobrevivência, é ele.

Da minha janela eu consigo ver a equipe indo embora da Vila. Eu pensei que me sentiria melhor com eles indo embora, mas de repente eu desejo que eles fiquem mais um pouco, para ouvir mais histórias sobre suas viagens pelo distrito. Mas não poderia ser hoje de qualquer maneira.

Todas as atividades de hoje me esgotaram. Não parece que Peeta vá acordar tão cedo, então eu poderia muito bem ir dormir. Eu tiro as minhas botas e decido tomar um banho, para me sentir mais fresca ao enfrentar a noite quente. No banheiro eu lavo minha maquiagem, junto com a fuligem do Distrito 12. Já se passou um bom tempo desde que eu usei maquiagem pela última vez. É o rosto que eu construo quando estou fingindo. Mas o que estou fingindo hoje? Que as coisas estão bem? Que eu sou só sorrisos quando as câmeras aparecem? Que eu não sou uma relíquia de cicatrizes da guerra? Eu não sei.

Peeta se remexe na cama, com os olhos ainda fechados. Eu rastejo em sua direção. Ele deve registrar que eu estou lá porque ele instala a cabeça no meu peito. De tão inesperado como este dia tem sido, isso soa como algo familiar.

Eu puxo o lençol sobre nós e me inclino para trás para vê-lo dormir. Se as cicatrizes não existissem, ele seria apenas o meu Peeta, inocente e gentil. Aquele que não quer nada mais do que cuidar de sua família, se lembrar de tudo que esqueceu e retirar um sorriso de mim sempre que possível.

Minhas mãos acariciam o seu cabelo. Está mais curto hoje e bem cheiroso. Obviamente foi aparado esta manhã, há menos cabelo que o normal enquanto eu escorrego meus dedos pela sua cabeça. Eu não sei o que Flávius fez em seu cabelo, mas ele está tão sedoso como qualquer um dos vestidos de Cinna, deslizando suavemente pelos meus dedos.

Eu estou cantarolando baixinho para mim mesma, enquanto o observo sorrir com meus carinhos. É uma melodia simples, a intenção é fazer bebês adormecerem. Meu zumbido se transforma em um canto, quase imperceptível para mim mesma. Após o primeiro verso, ele respira fundo. Eu ajeito a franja em sua testa.

"Meu pai costumava cantar isso para Prim" eu digo, na esperança de que possa ser um pequeno consolo para ele, mas eu tenho certeza de que ele não vai se lembrar.

Após o segundo verso, minhas pálpebras estão pesadas. Eu sei que vou dormir nos próximos minutos, então eu coloco a cabeça de Peeta no travesseiro e me estabeleço sob as cobertas.

Eu sinto Peeta mudar o seu peso na cama. Ele abre meio olho e me aconchega em seu peito. É quente e confortável e eu o abraço de volta.

"Eu te amo Katniss" ele sussurra em nosso travesseiro compartilhado.

Tenho certeza de que ele está dormindo, então eu fico tão imóvel quanto eu posso, tentando fingir que eu mesma estou dormindo. Talvez ele esteja falando em seu sono ou eu esteja sonhando. É isso, eu devo mesmo estar sonhando.


	22. Três palavras

"O que aconteceu?" Um Peeta confuso e sem camisa, com os cabelos molhados, está apoiando sua cabeça em um cotovelo e olhando para mim. Seus olhos estão selvagens como quando ele acorda de um de seus pesadelos durante a noite, mas já está de manhã. Ele está olhando para as suas roupas cuidadosamente dobradas na cadeira, do meu lado da cama.

"Hum..." Eu não sei como começar a responder a esta pergunta. Eu rolo, querendo voltar a dormir mais do que eu quero dizer-lhe que ontem, diante das câmeras, ele não foi o Sr. Perfeito que eu tanto defendi. Eu envolvo meus braços em torno do seu pescoço, tentando prolongar esta conversa pelo o maior tempo possível.

Ele não precisa saber, entretanto ele odeia ficar de fora. Mas não é desse jeito que eu quero começar o dia. Ele relaxa um pouco sob o meu toque. Aproveito a oportunidade para puxar o lençol sobre nossas cabeças. Ele parece entender a minha dica.

"Não importa mais, não me diga", ele levanta uma sobrancelha para mim, dobrando o seu sorriso para corresponder ao meu.

Eu rio dele e permaneço em nossa pequena tenda quente, acariciando o seu rosto.

"Você certamente está com um humor melhor", eu comento.

"Porque você está aqui." E com isso, eu sei que ele está de volta com as frases doces que ele usa quando está com sono, as quais eu nunca vou me acostumar. Ele retira uma das minhas mãos do seu rosto e a beija. É quando eu quase posso ver a alegria ser drenada dos seus olhos. "Katniss, o que aconteceu com suas mãos?"

Eu olho para baixo e vejo que elas estão machucadas. Meus olhos vão me denunciar. Eu tenho que dizer a ele. É inevitável. "Do que você se lembra sobre ontem?"

Eu posso ver o instante em que o pensamento atinge seu cérebro. "O especial de TV!" Ele joga o lençol para baixo, o branco de seus olhos se arregalam. Ele estica a cabeça para a frente e tensiona o pescoço. "Eu não me lembro."

E eu digo-lhe: "Isso é porque você não fez."

Toda a brincadeira de mais cedo parece que aconteceu há muito tempo, enquanto Peeta endurece. "Isso não é nada bom."

"Não se preocupe, eu gravei o especial" Faço um esforço para não revirar os olhos. "Provavelmente será repetido pelos próximos dias", asseguro-lhe.

"Katniss, você nem sabia as suas falas... O que você quis dizer com 'eu gravei o especial'? E por que não eu? Acho que me lembro de ir lá fora com você."

Eu suspiro. "Assim que Cressida começou a contagem regressiva, você teve um flashback. Fiz o especial. Quando terminamos, eles trouxeram você de volta pra cá. Foi assim que você chegou até a cama."

"Então eu fiz isso com você?" Ele olha para baixo, com o coração partido, segurando as minhas mãos.

"Está tudo bem", eu digo. "Realmente, não se preocupe." Contusões são realmente a menor das minhas preocupações. Nada foi quebrado. É só um pouco de cor temporária, adicionada às minhas mãos já decoradas.

Peeta se levanta e começa a caminhar pelo quarto, com as mãos em seus cabelos, murmurando baixinho. Eu deixo que ele ande, mas trago suas pílulas enquanto isso, na esperança de restaurar alguma aparência de equilíbrio.

"Vamos tomar o café da manhã," eu o distraio, tentando transmitir que eu não estou chateada e que eu gostaria que ele não estivesse também.

"Café da manhã", ele repete, praticamente ofegante de sua explosão. Ele balança a cabeça e me segue lá para baixo, não resmungando mais, mas ainda mantendo uma distância hesitante.

Ele fica grudado à TV, sem dúvidas em busca da gravação de ontem, enquanto eu faço ovos e torradas para o café.

Greasy Sae parou de trazer o café da manhã. Ela ainda nos visita vezes o suficiente para ter certeza de que estou me alimentando. Ela gosta de me cutucar nas costelas com a colher de pau que ela sempre mantém em seu avental e dizer que eu ainda estou muito magra para o seu gosto. Ela ainda traz o jantar ocasionalmente, mas parece ser mais um apelo social de uma mãe cuidando da minha saúde e verificando o meu bem-estar.

Estou fritando os ovos quando há uma batida na porta. Esperando que seja um dos vizinhos que procuram Peeta para encomendar muffins ou pães, o próprio se dirige para a porta. Ele é o único que recebe visitantes que não estão na sua folha de pagamento por cuidar dele.

"Eu tenho uma entrega para K. Everdeen," uma voz masculina diz em voz alta. Definitivamente não é um dos vizinhos. Eu fico curiosa, pois a maioria das encomendas eu recebo na estação de trem. Quando eu chego na porta, vejo Peeta observando o homem em um uniforme de entregas, usando um fone de ouvido, com um pequeno leitor nas mãos.

"Ela está fazendo o café, eu posso ajudá-lo com isso?" Peeta diz um pouco alegre.

"Você é mesmo o Peeta", exclama o entregador. "E Katniss!" Uma bagunça incoerente de admiração se segue. "Eu adoro vocês! Quando ele disse que te amava desde que você tinha cinco anos e quando você disse que precisava dele... Eu odeio incomodá-los, mas eu posso tirar uma foto?"

Eu olho para Peeta, que não se preocupou em colocar uma camisa. Estou de pijamas e ficando mais vermelha a cada segundo. Eu tiro a foto e corro de volta para a cozinha. Por que nós nunca aprendemos a ser discretos? Agora metade do país vai saber que estamos morando praticamente juntos.

"Eu mal posso esperar para contar aos meus amigos que eu conheci vocês", ele jorra felicidade. "É aqui que você está morando agora? Eu tenho certeza de que a minha avó gostaria de te enviar algumas receitas novas."

Mas do que é que ele está falando?

"Muito obrigado pelo pacote." E eu ouço o som da porta sendo fechada. Peeta se atrapalha com a maior caixa que eu já vi em suas mãos.

Depois de todo esse barulho, eu estou com medo até de descobrir o que está nessa caixa. Definitivamente não é a nossa entrega habitual de vegetais enlatados. Suprimentos de cozinha não seriam endereçados a mim e eu tenho uma suspeita de que não seja um dos presentes de desencargo de consciência da minha mãe. Às vezes ela se sente mal por ter me deixado sozinha, então ela envia presentes de vez em quando.

Eu observo a caixa como se fosse uma raposa ferida, não tendo certeza se ela ainda está viva ou esperando eu me animar só pra me morder quando eu me aproximar. Mas parece ser uma caixa marrom bastante normal. Não está se debatendo, nem correndo ou fazendo qualquer tipo de ruído. É quase do tamanho da minha lareira e possui o logotipo de uma loja da Capital direcionada para artigos do lar, chamada Adorno.

Em cima dela, eu encontro um bilhete grudado.

_Diga ao seu garoto que desejo que ele fique bem em breve. Você ainda é de ouro._

_Plutarch_

"Estou surpresa que ele não tenha enviado por um pára-quedas de prata" Eu bufo, olhando para a etiqueta de envio rápido. Ele provavelmente enviou por um aerodeslizador.

Sob o cartão, há uma variedade de pacotes de chá e um cobertor mais suave do que as minhas roupas mais elegantes. "Que tipo de presente é esse?" Eu zombo, tentando não gostar de qualquer presente que Plutarch me envie.

"Um presente de melhoras?" Peeta diz, segurando o cartão. Ele passa os dedos pelo tecido. "Já me sinto melhor", ele me incita.

"Que tipo de mensagem é essa que ele está enviando? Um cobertor de uma loja de roupas de cama extravagantes da Capital? O entregador nos perguntando se você está mesmo morando comigo? Você vê onde isso vai dar?"

"Sinta este cobertor."

Estou terrivelmente envergonhada com esta manhã, mas mais do que isso estou preocupada com os rumores e com o que tudo isso vai significar para o pouco da minha sanidade que cresceu de volta.

Peeta envolve o cobertor em torno de mim. "Onde estávamos mesmo nesta manhã?" Ele se inclina para um beijo. A distração quase funciona, e eu sei que esta é uma distração muito boa.

"Eu vou caçar" E eu estou saindo pela porta antes que ele tenha tempo de me responder.

Eu me ocupo em colher cebolas picantes e coletar frutas maduras. Eu enterro as minhas flechas em coelhos tentando não pensar em Peeta e no que tudo isso significa.

Parece que a privacidade será sempre um problema. Todo mundo que eu me importo sabe que ele está comigo. Até a minha mãe sabe, porque ele atende ao telefone na parte da manhã. Eu percebo que eu me preocupo mais sobre ela ter vergonha, por isso vou ligar e falar com ela. Todo o resto não me importa.

Eu volto para a cidade e passo na casa de Peeta. Ele está cozinhando.

Depois do jantar, eu ligo para o Distrito 4.

"Katniss, você já me ligou duas vezes em uma semana. Está tudo bem?"

"Eu só estive pensando... Eu me preocupo que eu esteja te envergonhando", eu finalmente digo.

Ela ri e eu realmente me sinto um pouco melhor.

"Katniss, eu não poderia estar mais orgulhosa."

"Sério?"

"Mas é claro. Porque você acha isso?"

E então eu digo a ela sobre os jornalistas que me viram ontem com Peeta, as histórias picantes que vão ocorrer na televisão, até mesmo a entrega do homem nessa manhã. "Eu só queria que você soubesse."

"Katniss, você já tem 18 anos e cresceu", diz ela. "Essa é a sua vida. Tome suas próprias decisões e eu vou estar aqui sempre que precisar de mim."

E é assim que eu percebo que completei 18 anos. O clima está muito quente, bem verão e eu não percebi. Eu pisco para a minha nova descoberta e tento recordar a data, passada como um borrão, pensando em relembrar os dias que passei caçando.

E então vem a mim, a dica de uma memória: um menino cheio de sorrisos, um bolo cheio de glacê, madressilvas, um dia passado na floresta. Não houve tantos dias bons como esses. Foi o dia em que me acertei com Peeta e nos beijamos novamente depois de tanto tempo.

Aniversários não deveriam importar. Só que fazer 18 anos importa. É a última vez que uma pessoa é elegível para a colheita e significa que você pode ir trabalhar nas minas. Nenhuma dessas coisas se aplicam mais, só que agora eu sou uma adulta. Acho que eu fui uma por um longo tempo, mas agora eu não quero mais ser. Sinto falta da minha mãe terrivelmente.

Eu esqueço que é o dia da minha consulta até que o Dr. Aurélius me liga, dizendo que viu a fita não editada do especial, onde tudo que eu passei com Peeta foi gravado, mas não foi transmitido. Ele diz que eu percorri um longo caminho desde que ele começou a me tratar. Diz que eu mostrei equilíbrio sob pressão, e que se eu continuasse assim teria alta do meu tratamento a qualquer momento.

"Peeta disse que me amava em seu sono" eu deixo escapar. Estou mudando completamente de assunto, mas é algo que eu tenho que tirar do meu peito.

"E como você se sente sobre isso?", pergunta ele em seu tom de voz tipicamente clínico, da mesma forma quando eu dizia a ele que havia sonhado com mais uma bomba incendiária.

Então, eu conto como aquelas impossíveis três palavras fizeram como se eu estivesse prestes a hiperventilar e, ao mesmo tempo, precisasse encontrar o caminho para um armário escuro, mais uma vez. Ele não pode me amar. Não depois de tudo que eu fiz para ele. Ele não precisa se machucar novamente. É claro que eu me preocupo com ele, mas não é um lugar que eu queira ir de novo, porque essas palavras estão totalmente interligadas aos Jogos e à morte.

"Não me sinto com raiva", eu concluo "Confusa", eu digo. _Rodando em um redemoinho vertiginoso e cheia de pavor._ Deixo a última parte de fora. "Eu acho que ele estava dormindo", eu digo mais para me acalmar do que qualquer outra coisa. "Ou talvez eu tenha sonhado? Mas parecia muito real..." eu estou tagarelando. "Ele parecia tão confortável como quando meu pai costumava dizer a minha mãe que a amava à noite."

"E se ele estivesse acordado e quisesse realmente dizer isso? Ele já disse isso antes."

Estou em silêncio.

"Katniss, e se ele realmente te amar? O que você vai fazer?"

Eu penso em tudo que Peeta sofreu e na pessoa maravilhosa que ele ainda conseguiu ser mesmo depois do tele-sequestro. Obviamente Haymitch tinha razão quando disse que eu jamais mereceria esse garoto. Mas se ele realmente precisar de mim para ser feliz, eu vou aceitar. Ele, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa merece ter uma vida repleta de alegria e amor. Eu posso não ser a pessoa mais indicada para isso, sou egoísta, mal humorada, carrancuda e tenho dificuldades para me relacionar com qualquer pessoa. Porém, se ele realmente me amar e me quiser, mesmo que eu não o mereça, é o que ele vai ter.

"Bom, se isso realmente for verdade, eu provavelmente farei de tudo para corresponder à altura."

* * *

Eu passo grande parte da próxima semana caçando. As árvores estão repletas de folhas e cheias de vida. As minhas armadilhas estão tão cheias que quando eu estou de volta à cidade eu tenho que distribuir alimentos às pessoas que voltaram.

Um mercado será concluído em algumas semanas, mas, até então, as pessoas trocam entre si, em vez de confiar nas caixas de abastecimento, cheias de produtos enlatados e rações.

Peeta tem passado muito tempo cozinhando ultimamente. Ele está fazendo experiências com as suas receitas e toda a cidade tomou conhecimento do seu delicioso pão, mas ele sempre salva o melhor para o nosso jantar. Ele me faz sorrir ao ter pão fresco, caseiro, durante o café. Ele não parece se importar em trazer para o jantar também.

Peeta está melhor hoje em dia, menos como o rapaz magro que viveu em hospitais durante meses. Nós dois ganhamos um pouco de peso de volta. Parece que as novas receitas experimentais podem ter suas vantagens.

Quando eu encontro algum alecrim perfumado na mata, eu trago direto para Peeta. Ele encontrou uma forma de acrescentar queijo em seu pão com ervas, de tanto que eu pedi. Mas ele ME fez prepará-lo.

Dadas as circunstâncias, eu primeiro ofereço à Buttercup. Decido que está suficientemente bom para comer quando o pão desaparece em poucos minutos. Eu poderia até ficar constrangida com Peeta sorrindo de orelha a orelha, mas ele se limita a apenas rabiscar algo em seu livro de receitas.

Nós plantamos o alecrim em um vaso, fora de sua casa. Eu acho que a família de Peeta ficaria orgulhosa de ele ter feito uma mini padaria na Vila dos Vitoriosos, mas fico hesitante em trazer à tona essas lembranças tristes.

Durante o jantar, Peeta parece pensativo e não olha para mim. Eu passo meus dias na floresta, mas geralmente damos um passeio na cidade à noite, então eu me pergunto se é por algo que eu fiz ou disse.

"Katniss, eu preciso ir para a Capital", ele finalmente começa. "Dr. Aurélius quer fazer mais alguns testes em mim. Ele assistiu ao meu flashback na fita da gravação e quer executar uma varredura em meu cérebro para se certificar de que estou bem."

No início eu não entendo por que ele está me dando tantas explicações. É claro que ele deve ir e receber toda a ajuda que ele precisa para controlar seus episódios. Nós nem sequer temos um curandeiro no Distrito 12. Seria difícil voltar à capital, mas eu faria o esforço para acompanhar Peeta. Mas ainda assim parece que ele tem uma má notícia.

"E você se lembra quando eu disse que queria reconstruir a padaria? Seria muito mais rápido se eu pudesse ir para a Capital para finalizar a papelada e escolher alguns equipamentos. Tenho passado horas no telefone, todo o tempo conversando com alguns vendedores de fornos e eu realmente só preciso ir para comprar algumas coisas, voltarei em breve".

Então, eu percebo que eu não posso ir. Eu estou exilada no Distrito 12 e não posso viajar. Por mais que eu odeie a Capital, neste momento eu quero muito ir. Mas mesmo se as minhas restrições de viagem fossem suspensas, eu provavelmente não pensaria em viajar para comprar fornos de pão.

"Ele quer que eu vá no domingo."

E então isso me atinge em cheio. São apenas quatro dias até lá. Como vou suportar ficar aqui sem Peeta?

"Pode ir", eu digo, tentando soar desinteressada. "Eu vou ficar bem. Provavelmente nem vou perceber que você se foi." Eu tento brincar, quando na verdade estou à beira das lágrimas. E se ele demorar muito? Ou pior, se ele achar que na Capital tem uma oportunidade muito maior de recomeçar uma vida? E se ele não quiser mais voltar?

"Você vai tomar seus remédios?" Ele franze a sobrancelha direita em dúvida, parecendo muito preocupado. Bom, ele deveria estar mesmo.

"Eu já sobrevivi a duas arenas e uma rebelião. Acho que posso sobreviver por algum tempo sem pão fresco entregue à domicílio diariamente." Tento olhar nos olhos dele enquanto digo isso, para incutir alguma confiança em mim.

"Tenho certeza que você vai ficar bem por si mesma", porém a sua sobrancelha continua franzida. "Mas eu pensei que você pudesse se divertir mais se convidasse alguém".

"Eu vou ficar bem. Fique tranquilo" Eu tento desconversar a sua tentativa de me arranjar uma companhia enquanto levo a louça do jantar para a pia.

Ele me segue com seu prato, que é colocado na pia. Então ele segura meu rosto entre as suas mãos, me forçando a olhar em seus olhos "Você pode pelo menos considerar a ideia? Por mim?"

Eu sei o que ele está tentando fazer. Ele provavelmente já percebeu o que causa em mim quando me observa com esses olhos profundamente azuis. Estou velha demais para uma babá, mas ele só quer o meu bem e eu já recebi sugestões piores. Chego a essa conclusão enquanto seus lábios pairam sobre os meus.

* * *

Peeta passa os próximos dias no telefone, fazendo negócios e acertando a papelada. Eu permaneço na floresta, onde as únicas conversas que eu tenho são com linhas de armadilhas não cooperativas.

Eu ajudo Peeta a empacotar suas coisas no sábado. Buttercup fica em cima de uma mala aberta na minha cama. Eu a fecho com ele dentro.

"Peeta, já está tudo embalado. Onde você quer que eu coloque isso?", eu grito para ele no andar de baixo.

Ele sobe as escadas. "Katniss, como você pode ter terminado de fazer as malas? Ainda tem um monte de meias em cima da cama." Então ele olha a mala mais atentamente. "E por que a minha mala está se mexendo?"

Eu a abro e Buttercup salta para fora miando desesperadamente. Eu me dobro na cama de tanto rir.

"Essa teria sido uma agradável surpresa no trem", ele revira os olhos para mim e volta para o andar de baixo para organizar alguns papéis e fazer as últimas ligações.

Quando a noite chega, eu fico de bruços na minha cama esperando Peeta vir se deitar, tentando decidir o que dizer a ele antes de ir dormir. Ouço uma batida suave na porta e então ele entra, com vários papéis em suas mãos. "Este é o lugar onde eu vou ficar se você precisar entrar em contato comigo. Algumas noites eu estarei no trem."

Peeta faz o seu caminho até a cama lentamente e se senta ao meu lado. Ele coloca uma mão quente na parte inferior das minhas costas e com a outra mão ele se cobre com o cobertor, para que eu não veja a tristeza gravada em seu rosto. Por mais que ele tente, ele não pode escondê-la de mim.

"É apenas uma semana." Eu ofereço-lhe um meio sorriso, tentando nos convencer. Repeti essa frase para mim mesma diversas vezes durante os últimos dias. "Dr. Aurélius irá trabalhar a sua magia e então você vai se lembrar de tudo. Ele vai apagar todas as suas memórias alteradas e você vai voltar com fornos tão extravagantes que eu tenho certeza que não irei vê-lo por semanas porque você não vai querer mais sair da cozinha."

Ele está olhando para o teto. "Se pelo menos a parte das memórias fosse verdade..." Ele parece tão distante quando diz isso.

"Sobre quais memórias você quer falar essa noite?" Eu pergunto. Às vezes são dolorosas demais, então eu não costumo entrar nesse assunto. Mas hoje eu farei qualquer coisa pra distraí-lo.

"Qual é a sua lembrança favorita da Capital? Algo feliz."

Penso imediatamente em Cinna e em todas as suas roupas lindas. É apenas uma memória parcialmente feliz, apesar de tudo. Acho que o nosso piquenique no telhado e as noites que passamos juntos são a resposta certa. Mas me decido pela comida da Capital, todos os alimentos eram incríveis.

Sento-me de pernas cruzadas na cama para que eu possa encará-lo. "Teve uma vez, na hora do almoço, que tivemos uma fonte de chocolate derretido, onde podíamos mergulhar frutas, pãezinhos, biscoitos e uma variedade enorme de doces" digo a ele. Eu não tenho certeza se é uma memória feliz, mas é a mais segura. Pelo menos isso não vai me levar às lágrimas. "Eu gostei tanto que pensei que fosse explodir de tanto comer."

"Chocolate, né?" ele cutuca meu estômago. E então as linhas de preocupação desaparecem, enquanto ele parece estar, finalmente, sorrindo para mim.

* * *

Antes que Peeta saia de casa pela manhã, peço-lhe o braço. Tenho medo de dizer alguma coisa e soar completamente errado. E então eu vou começar a chorar, fazendo isso mais triste do que tem que ser. Sendo assim, ao invés disso, eu escrevo.

Eu pego um marcador preto e traço uma mensagem sobre sua pele macia, na parte inferior do seu antebraço. Minhas mãos não são tão firmes quanto as dele. Com uma mão eu seguro seu braço e com a outra eu lentamente formo três palavras.

Não são exatamente as três palavras que eu sei que ele deseja ouvir, mas é o que eu preciso dizer. Eu desenrolo a sua camisa e digo a Peeta que ele pode olhar quando estiver no trem. Fico mais aliviada agora que as minhas palavras vão estar com ele, mesmo que eu não possa estar.

Decidimos evitar qualquer demonstração de afeto que pudesse acabar na TV se uma câmera estivesse à espreita. Então, antes de Peeta embarcar no trem, ele faz uma pausa para tomar minhas mãos nas suas e beijá-las. "Por favor, fique segura".

Serão as minhas últimas palavras para ele, então eu as digo sinceramente, lembrando de todas as muitas lesões que ele suportou na Capital.

"Então não perca o caminho de casa".


	23. Companhia

Os pesadelos vêm com uma intensidade inesperada naquela noite, como se todas as semanas de sono repousante voltassem na forma de enervantes pesadelos. Como se os piores terrores tivessem sido salvos apenas para esta noite. Todas as mortes que eu testemunhei passam como um filme na minha cabeça, mais horríveis do que as originais. E Peeta, eu o vejo morrer tantas vezes... Acidentes de trem, eletrocutado, atirado ao fogo, sendo espetado, esfaqueado - é demais. Eu saio da cama às 4 da manhã. Eu não vou voltar a dormir.

Eu me enrolo no meu armário e fico mal até antes do amanhecer. Eu pego o meu arco, pretendendo ir caçar. As imagens gravadas em meu cérebro são apenas muito reais e eu tenho dificuldade de sair pela porta. Eu não vou mais longe que a estação de trem e me sento, lembrando do dia em que fiquei olhado as estrelas com Peeta nesse mesmo banco, na estação deserta.

Eu tento não olhar para o Prego ou para os restos de construções arrasadas ainda não reconstruídas. Estou muito fora de foco para ir caçar, principalmente para seguir os esquilos mais arrojados que se aventuram entre os ramos mais altos.

Depois de um dia improdutivo, eu largo minha bolsa de caça vazia no armário. A casa parece dolorosamente quieta. Não há ninguém na mesa para que eu compartilhe o meu dia. Eu decido não ligar para minha mãe, não pretendo preocupá-la. Não é um dia de terapia. E não há mais Madge para ir visitar.

O sol se põe agora, mas não é demasiado tarde para ir visitar um dos meus vizinhos. Ele não está tão bêbado quanto ele normalmente é, mas ainda está longe de estar sóbrio.

"Onde está o garoto?" ele pergunta quando eu me jogo em uma de suas cadeiras.

"Viajou para refazer os testes cerebrais, na Capital", eu digo com a maior indiferença possível, talvez até mesmo para fingir que nós não somos uma espécie de pacote nos dias de hoje, o que chega a ser uma mentira deslavada.

"É mesmo? Antigamente ele viria se despedir de mim" Ele resmunga. Acho que Peeta é a única pessoa que Haymitch realmente não se importa de amar. Digo isso porque sei que ele se importa comigo, mesmo que nunca vá admitir.

"Na verdade ele veio antes de embarcar, mas você estava tão bêbado que não saberia dizer nem mesmo o seu próprio nome se lhe fosse perguntado". Era verdade. Peeta bem que tentou se despedir de Haymitch, mas dada a situação do nosso mentor, foi melhor assim.

"Touché docinho" Ele inclina a garrafa na minha direção. Eu recuso. Ele joga a cabeça para trás, então eu olho para a mesa coberta de placas de sujeira que estão começando a atrair pequenas moscas pretas.

Acho que eu poderia lavar seus pratos, arrumar sob o pretexto de ajudar. Ao invés disso eu fico na minha cadeira esperando o conselho não desejado que ele sempre distribui.

Ele me nos olhos com cautela. "Mas agora me fale a verdade. O que você fez com ele?" Eu sabia.

"Nada", eu respondo rapidamente. "Eles só queriam ter certeza de que Peeta ainda está bem", eu digo com os olhos no meu colo.

"Você não fez nada?" ele entoa.

Eu enrolo a ponta da minha trança enquanto espero pela próxima rodada de protestos contra a minha crueldade.

"Foi por causa do Especial para a TV." O que Haymitch dormiu. "Eles não querem que seus flashbacks piorem."

"Então, você está dizendo que você não mandou aquele menino embora? Que não fez de tudo pra que ele desistisse de você?" É uma acusação. De que eu não fiz o suficiente. De que eu não sou boa o suficiente para ele. De que eu não sou o que Peeta precisa. O sangue de repente ferve nas minhas veias.

Eu estou longe de ser perfeita, mas eu tenho certeza de que eu não o afastei, muito pelo contrário. Eu já decidi que farei Peeta feliz, a qualquer custo. Se essa realmente for a sua vontade. Mesmo que eu não tenha ideia de como fazer isso.

"Mas é claro que não, eu acho que o am-"

"Muito obrigado, eu já quase ouvi o que eu queria. Mas me prometa uma coisa. Da próxima vez que você tentar dizer que o ama em voz alta, diga isso para o Peeta. Ele merece mais do que ninguém ser o primeiro a ouvir isso, quando você admitir pela primeira vez". Depois desse discurso ele tropeça para fora da cadeira e vai para a cozinha. Ele disse tudo aquilo para me irritar e fazer com que eu quase admitisse algo sem nem mesmo perceber. Bom, Haymitch sempre será Haymitch.

"Vou fazer o jantar, docinho", ele oferece, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

Eu seguro as minhas mãos sobre o assento da cadeira para não cair no chão. Sua oferta parece genuína suficiente. Imediatamente eu tenho visões de panelas explodindo, massas voando, molho de tomate estragado, e uma carne de coelho carbonizada pelo esquecimento.

"Você não precisa fazer isso," Eu me oponho. "Eu faço o jantar" Eu começo a olhar ao redor de sua cozinha para ver o que exatamente ele tem: latas empoeiradas de legumes, uma despensa cheia de várias garrafas de vidro com líquidos diferentes e os restos da cesta indesejada de Plutarch.

"Deixa comigo. Você merece", diz ele.

* * *

Na parte da manhã, eu decido que não posso enfrentar a floresta ou a cidade hoje, e que a limpeza da casa é a minha prioridade. Eu esvazio todos os armários de comida para organizar e descartar qualquer coisa que esteja fora da validade.

Eu estou sentada no meio de uma pilha enorme de potes tirados da dispensa, um excedente de latas de batata, quando o telefone toca, me trazendo para fora do meu tédio.

"Katniss, está tudo bem? Eles disseram que você ligou." Peeta parece sem fôlego, como se ele tivesse corrido para o telefone.

Ele achou que fosse emergência, quando eu liguei há algumas horas para escapar do silêncio e da saudade. Considero brevemente dizer isso a ele, mas não seria bom.

"Oi, Peeta. Estava apenas querendo saber como você está. Certificar-me de que eles estão te mantendo seguro."

Ele deixa escapar um suspiro audível de ar. "Eu pensei que algo estivesse errado."

"Não."

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso."

Eu resisto à vontade de dizer algo sobre a casa silenciosa ou os pesadelos. "Então, o que você conseguiu caçar hoje?", pergunta ele. Meu silêncio me trai.

E então ali, olhando para mim, está o número de telefone de Delly, colado na parede, junto com um bilhete dizendo que ela quer vir nos visitar.

Eu imediatamente me lembro da sugestão de Peeta e aceito que ele poderia estar certo. Assim que eu me despeço dele, disco o número indicado na nota manuscrita.

De malas prontas, ela só estava esperando a minha ligação. Tenho a sensação de que alguém esteve tramando, fazendo planos pelas minhas costas. Eu deveria estar acostumada a isso agora. Este plano pelo menos não envolve mutações, bombas ou artilharia pesada, então eu o aceito de bom grado.

Com medo de cair no sono, eu fico a maior parte da noite terminando de organizar os armários. Eu também começo a limpar o quarto mais distante do meu. Eu não acho que já tenha sido usado, mas eu verifico se a roupa de cama está limpa e o banheiro abastecido. Na parte da manhã, eu descanso no sofá e me levanto apenas para ir à estação de trem.

_Isso vai ser divertido,_ eu tento me convencer. Delly é tão otimista e vê o melhor em tudo. Eu poderia usar um pouco disso.

Na estação de trem na hora designada, eu avisto os cabelos amarelos de Delly, ainda puxados para trás na tradicional trança do Distrito 13. Ela usa roupas de viagem e não os uniformes cinzas, mas ainda assim parece estranhamente pálida.

Ela me cumprimenta com um abraço entusiasmado. Eu uso as minhas melhores maneiras para não me afastar do contato familiar. Nós crescemos juntas e eu lhe devo tanto por ajudar Peeta... Ela pode muito bem ganhar um abraço.

"Katniss! É tão bom estar em casa. Esta é a primeira vez que eu estou de volta desde a rebelião", ela exclama, enquanto caminhamos em direção a minha casa.

"Estou muito animada com essa visita. Chega quase a ser como um lar-doce-lar e isso é ótimo. E eu vou finalmente conseguir passar um tempo com você. Eu não te vi muito no 13 e nós não ficamos muito tempo juntas durante a infância, com você sempre ocupada, então isso é tão maravilhoso. Peeta me fala tanto sobre você e eu só consegui conhecê-la mesmo depois dos Jogos. Isso vai ser muito divertido. "

Delly falou quase sem parar desde que eu a peguei na estação. Isso certamente vai resolver o meu problema de silêncio em casa. Eu mostro a Delly seu quarto e a ajudo com suas malas.

"Então, em primeiro lugar", eu digo, "nós precisamos colocar um pouco de cor em suas bochechas. Que tal um passeio? Posso te mostrar o que está acontecendo."

Na cidade eu lhe mostro todas as lojas sendo reconstruídas. Nós conferimos o novo Edifício de Justiça subindo, ou pelo menos uma nova versão dele. É um edifício bem grande. Fico muito feliz ao saber que Delly está estudando para conseguir um cargo lá. Seu trabalho vai ser cuidar de um monte de papeladas e autorizações, mas é uma posição respeitada. Ela diz que vai voltar para o 12 quando seu trabalho começar, em poucos meses.

Delly me diz que o prédio também vai abrigar uma divisão de segurança, quadra de jogos, salão de festas e escritórios de funcionários, onde os novos representantes serão eleitos por votação dos Distritos e não nomeados pela Capital, agora derrubada. Ela explica as próximas eleições para mim.

"Assim, qualquer residente do Distrito 12 pode tentar se candidatar a nova versão do nosso prefeito?" Eu pergunto.

"Existem algumas restrições, mas a principal é que nós temos que escolher", Delly responde.

"Então Haymitch poderia ser prefeito?" Eu rio sozinha da minha própria piada, pensando em seus tropeços e quedas livres, marcas registradas de Haymitch. Ele não é exatamente a imagem de uma liderança profissional.

Delly tenta fazer o que eu acho que deveria soar como uma carranca.

Claro que Haymitch é muito mais calculista do que a maioria lhe dá crédito. Ele foi fundamental na rebelião e por isso impõe respeito. Entretanto, uma parte de mim se pergunta se seu primeiro ato como prefeito seria mudar as commodities do distrito de carvão para licor branco.

Ela diz que pode me indicar para a equipe que vai trabalhar com ela, ajudando nas eleições, supervisionando a reconstrução e assim por diante. A perspectiva de vida sem os Pacificadores, toque de recolher e chicotadas na praça é animadora, mas Delly tende a adoçar as coisas, então eu fico me perguntando se vai ser mesmo assim.

Caminhamos pela floresta e conversamos sobre Buttercup, que parece estar com vontade de me seguir durante o dia todo. Eu a levo através dos bosques e brevemente lhe mostro a clareira com todas as flores.

"Eu perdi tudo isso." Delly cai na grama como se estivesse fazendo um anjo de neve. "O macio da grama. Mesmo com seus inconvenientes", diz ela sacudindo um pequeno inseto de seu braço. Deito-me a poucos metros de distância e observamos as nuvens.

Quando os nossos estômagos começam a roncar vamos para minha casa e Delly me ajuda a preparar o jantar. Ela insiste que é bom para ela, porque precisa se acostumar a cozinhar para si mesma antes de sair do Distrito 13.

Eu lhe mostro todo o pão que Peeta nos deixou e ela escolhe um pão longo e duro, que vai cair bem com a caçarola de macarrão que ela está fazendo.

No jantar Delly me conta as notícias do 13 e me dá uma versão superficial das reações do distrito com a execução televisionada da sua presidente. "Você está fazendo o seu melhor?" , pergunta ela.

Garanto-lhe que estou trabalhando nisso. Sua pergunta é sincera, então eu não a tomo como ofensa, como eu normalmente faria.

Depois do jantar, ela traz uma pilha de livros e a coloca na mesa. "Eu espero que você não se importe. Tenho exames em breve."

Quando ela desiste de estudar para obter os requisitos da licença, ela me diverte com histórias da infância de Peeta: como seu irmão mais velho quebrou o seu primeiro dente quando eram crianças, o dia em que ele a salvou depois que ela caiu em um chiqueiro lamacento de porcos para recuperar sua fita de cabelo perdida, até a sua pedra de estimação elaboradamente pintada chamado Ruibarbo. As histórias são tão bonitas que realmente me deixam triste.

"Ele está se recuperando muito melhor agora", ela me assegura. "Ele se lembra da maioria agora. Falei com ele apenas alguns dias atrás e ele estava me dizendo como ele se lembrou de como me forçou a jogar amarelinha enquanto seus irmãos zombavam dele."

"Obrigada Delly," Eu aperto-lhe a mão "por ajudá-lo." Peeta teria feito um discurso elaborado, mas eu acho que isso diz tudo.

Ela sorri. "Você ajuda mais do que você sabe."

Já é hora de dormir, quando Peeta telefona e pergunta como foi meu dia. "Espere um pouco."

Eu cubro o receptor e chamo Delly ao telefone.

"Olá?"

Ela ri e diz-lhe tudo sobre o nosso dia.

Eu recebo o telefone de volta. "Parece que você teve um dia divertido"

"Pois é. Acho que a _companhia_ foi uma boa ideia."

"Katniss, uma última coisa. Pediram que eu filmasse um Programa de TV amanhã. É para ser um programa culinário, mas eu sei que eles vão perguntar sobre nós dois."

Ele não pode ver a minha cara feia por telefone.

"O que eu devo dizer?"

"O mínimo possível." Uma coisa sou eu admitir para mim mesma que farei de tudo para ser feliz com Peeta. Outra totalmente diferente é admitir isso para um país inteiro. Não posso deixar que a nossa vida fique fora de controle mais uma vez.

"Eu vou tentar. Mas eu nem sei o que dizer. Posso dizer que somos amigos? Que somos mesmo um casal? Ou que você acabou sendo a menina cuja casa eu durmo praticamente todas as noites?"

Ele está com raiva de mim agora. Eu posso ouvi-la em sua voz.

Tenho que evitar essa conversa até que ele retorne. "Não diga nada."

* * *

Buttercup fica enrolado nos tornozelos de Delly, depois que ela desce as escadas na parte da manhã. Ela parece longe de estar descansada, mas não diz nada sobre qualquer ruído que possa ter vindo do meu lado da casa. Ela faz o café da manhã e enquanto eu lavo os pratos, ela abre um de seus grandes livros didáticos.

Sei que estudar não parece muito divertido, então eu dou a sugestão de que Peeta vai estar na televisão em breve. Ela fecha o livro sem pensar duas vezes e vamos as duas para o sofá.

No final de um talk show matinal, o programa de culinária é introduzido. Peeta está em uma cozinha ornamentada com paredes de vidro, um balcão todo feito de pedras e mais fornos do que eu já vi em um só lugar. Ele está vestindo um avental branco e chique. Há um chapéu de cozinheiro tampando metade de sua testa, para esconder melhor suas cicatrizes. Ele está simplesmente lindo.

"Nós estamos aqui hoje conversando com Peeta Mellark, vitorioso do Distrito 12 e um dos nossos rapazes favoritos". Um apresentador de TV do sexo masculino com sobrancelhas angulares estranhamente começa. "Então, Peeta, o que você tem feito desde a revolução?"

"Eu tenho experimentado fazer novas receitas, então eu pensei em vir mostrar como fazer um outro tipo de pão."

"Você é um herói para muitas pessoas, então porque gastar o seu tempo cozinhando no Distrito 12?" o anfitrião questiona.

Peeta dá de ombros. "É a minha cas que eu sempre fiz. Eu já fazia cookies quando tinha três anos."

"Foi isso mesmo que você disse antes dos jogos... Mas você poderia se dedicar à pintura, ter o seu próprio programa de TV."

"Bem, eu já fiquei na frente das câmeras durante muito tempo, e agora eu posso pintar no meu tempo livre. Porque você não tenta experimentar uma das minhas mais novas receitas? Ela não pode ser tão ruim assim..." Peeta joga as mãos para cima e recebe algumas risadas.

Ele mostra ao apresentador como amassar a mancha pálida de massa sobre o balcão. O anfitrião não parece querer receber farinha em seu terno de lã fria, então ele tenta amassar um pão do comprimento de seus braços com as pontas dos dedos.

"Oh, você vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso", diz Peeta enquanto bate na massa, empurrando-a para baixo com a palma mão, enviando partículas de farinha ao casaco escuro do apresentador. O público adora.

A massa vai para um misturador com tantos botões que só poderia vir da Capital. "E agora, eu gosto de usar uma lareira de pedra, que é onde nós iremos assar o pão." Peeta usa um longo garfo de madeira para colocar o pão redondo no forno. "Não é possível que um pão cresça sem algum tipo de chamas", diz ele, olhando diretamente para a câmera. Sinto um arrepio pelo corpo.

De outro forno Peeta remove pão redondo já perfeitamente pronto. "E então teremos isso."

O apresentador experimenta um pedaço do pão. "Incrível".

"Infelizmente eu não posso levar todo o crédito por este, poque a receita é da Katniss", ele sorri. "O queijo e o alecrim."

O Sr. Sobrancelhas lhe dá um olhar mortal. "Como está Katniss nos dias de hoje? Lembro-me de vê-los se olhando intensamente durante o especial, mesmo que não tenha sido por muito tempo"

Se eu não o conhecesse tão bem poderia ter perdido, mas sua compostura confiante se quebrou por um instante mínimo, quando ele percebee o erro. Ele concerta quase de imediato, novamente olhando para a câmera, completamente imperturbável. "Ela está bem melhor".

"Nós percebemos que você está viajando sozinho hoje." A imagem se desloca para um grupo de garotas adolescentes rindo na platéia. De repente quero atirar uma flecha em alguma coisa. "Por que?"

"Katniss não pode sair do Distrito 12."

O anfitrião faz uma careta. "Ah sim, é verdade." Ele assume um tom mais sério. "Há um ano atrás vocês se casaram secretamente. Nós temos que saber, o que está acontecendo agora?"

"Bem, eu não me lembro disso." Peeta baixa os olhos, franze a testa. "Eu sofri um trauma, causado pela guerra e ainda estou em tratamento médico. Eu não consigo me lembrar de quase nada a partir dos últimos dois anos."

Ele balança a cabeça. "Isso é terrível."

"Então é por isso que eu tenho passado muito tempo cozinhando."

"Bem, dizem que o caminho para o coração de um homem é através de seu estômago", o anfitrião tenta. "Será que isso também vale para tordos?"

"Oh, quem dera fosse possível conquistar Katniss com apenas algumas receitas de pães e bolos", diz Peeta em um tom manhoso, quase arrogante. Ele tem o público comendo nas suas mãos cobertas de farinha. "Eu estou realmente visitando a Capital em uma viagem de negócios para obter suprimentos para a padaria que eu pretendo abrir no Distrito 12. Vou fazer pães especiais, biscoitos e estou pensando em novas receitas para bolos de casamento."

O apresentador abre a boca para outra pergunta, mas o tempo do programa já acabou.

Assistir Peeta na TV ainda parece estranho para mim. Eu sempre estive lá com ele, segurando a sua mão enquanto ele fala. Mesmo que ele não esteja perto o suficiente para o meu toque, é bom ver que ele está bem, e ainda tão encantador como sempre.

"Ele te ama", diz Delly em voz baixa.

Não era o que eu estava esperando ouvir. Ainda assim, não é algo que eu esteja totalmente despreparada para viver. A velha Katniss teria dito _eu sei_, mas, ao invés disso, eu me pergunto como ele poderia me amar com todas as suas memórias alteradas, as minhas falhas e por que eu iria mesmo merecê-lo.

Eu deveria fingir que não ouvi. Mas ao invés disso eu ergo as minhas mãos para o ar e luto contra as lágrimas. "Eu só não sei por onde começar!"

Delly se recosta no sofá e fecha os olhos como se estivesse em um sonho feliz. Depois de vários momentos, ela me olha de volta. "Que tal por uma caminhada?", ela decreta e praticamente me enxota da minha própria casa.

"E por você, eu vou junto." Ela conecta nossos braços e ri enquanto caminhamos pelo sol quente. Sua felicidade é tão intensa que não posso deixar de pensar em como eu estou sendo arrastada para longe de qualquer pensamento persistente sobre meninos e palavras que eu ainda não sei como lidar.


	24. Ausência

Eventualmente, eu tomo a iniciativa e decido que é um bom horário para colher alguns alimentos para o jantar desta noite. Uma vez que já estamos do lado de fora, nada nos impede de adiantar um trabalho.

Delly não consegue parar de bater palmas e rir enquanto reúne verduras e puxa folhas de cebola da grama.

"Caçar com Katniss Everdeen," ela diz. "Eu tenho certeza de que eu nunca pensei que eu estaria fazendo isso. Sempre admirei o modo que você arranjava comida e aqui estamos. Você pode me mostrar o que fazer?"

Concordo com a cabeça e voltamos a cutucar a terra, com Delly seguindo a minha liderança e fazendo uma pausa na conversa por alguns minutos.

Quando eu era pequena, costumava fazer o jogo de encontrar a maior cebola que eu pudesse. Eu sempre corria para mostrá-la ao meu pai. Hoje eu faço o jogo de plantar a maior cebola na clareira. Eu peguei mais do que o suficiente para o jantar de hoje à noite e agora temos que plantar para que tenhamos mais daqui a algum tempo.

Um pedaço de grama com aparência suave parece estar chamando meu nome para que eu faça uma pausa. Delly vem e senta-se de pernas cruzadas a poucos metros de distância.

"Eu sou uma boa ouvinte", diz ela timidamente. "Eu escutei muitas histórias de Peeta para fugir ou julgá-lo."

Então, ela sabe todas as coisas horríveis que eu quero saber, mas que eu realmente não quero saber, ao mesmo tempo. "Pobre Peeta" eu sufoco antes da minha mente aparecer com alguma lembrança obscura.

"Acho que ele está melhor", ela começa. "Ele não é mais a pessoa zangada e violenta que ele era no 13. Ele parece mais calmo agora, mais parecido com o menino doce que costumava ser meu amigo. Ele não está imaginando coisas e está muito menos frustrado."

O otimismo de Delly torna muito mais difícil de me sentir culpada. E ela está certa. Ele está cada vez melhor, mas esse não é o problema. O problema são aquelas três palavras que ele me disse, e o que acontece às pessoas que eu digo essas palavras. Eu me preocupo com ele, eu realmente e profundamente me importo. Mas tenho medo de admitir fazer mais do que isso. Eu tenho pavor do nosso destino e do intenso vínculo que as dificuldades forjaram entre nós nestes últimos dois anos.

"Tenho medo de que ele quebre o meu coração", eu sussurro, esperando que ela não ouça. É a primeira vez que eu digo isso em voz alta e sei que é verdade.

Perder meu pai provocou um corte profundo em mim. A captura e o sequestro de Peeta rasgaram a ferida ainda mais, deixando-a aberta e a morte de Prim estilhaçou os restos em tantos cacos afiados que eu não achei que ele poderia ser reparado. Mas eu estava errada. Meu coração ainda está machucado e provavelmente será sempre assim, mas não como antes. Peeta faz com que eu me sinta curada. Então, se acontecer alguma coisa com ele agora, eu tenho certeza de que não vou resistir.

Sinto-me exposta e aliviada ao mesmo tempo.

"Estamos todos nos curando, Katniss," Delly me consola. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

Confusa, eu vou para a cama cedo naquela noite. Delly fica acordada assistindo TV. Acho que ouvi comentários sobre alecrim e padarias que vêm através dos alto-falantes da TV.

Os pesadelos chegam e me refugio no porão, o mais longe quanto possível do quarto de Delly. Eu estou bem acordada, então eu decido dobrar as roupas lavadas, demorando-me em uma camisa verde de Peeta. Em algum momento ao longo dos últimos meses, lavar a roupa se tornou uma tarefa comum. Hoje à noite ela faz com que eu me sinta um pouquinho triste.

Embora ainda não seja madrugada, deixo um bilhete para Delly e saio para caçar.

No meio da manhã eu reponho as armadilhas que eu negligenciei por muito tempo. Os coelhos estão abundantes e eu coloco alguns deles no meu saco de caça. Eu não tenho certeza se Delly é enjoada, então eu limpo os coelhos na floresta, envolvendo-os em folhas grandes e levo alguns para casa deixando a maioria para Greasy Sae.

Delly fica enterrada em seus livros naquela noite enquanto eu fico tentando ser uma boa companhia. Trago-lhe um lanche e mantenho Buttercup longe de sua pilha de papéis. Quando está quase na hora de dormir eu visto a camisa verde de Peeta que é realmente muito grande em mim e me deito no sofá na sala de estar. Ouço a porta abrir. É, provavelmente, Haymitch procurando sobras do jantar ou Sae vendo como eu estou. Eu não faço nenhum esforço para me levantar.

"Oh!" Delly grita.

Antes que eu possa levantar para ver o que causou a explosão, duas mãos tocam o meu rosto e lábios familiares beijam a minha testa, nariz e boca. "Estou em casa" ele respira. "Peguei o trem das 4 horas para chegar aqui hoje à noite."

Peeta não devia estar em casa até o final de amanhã. Eu não tenho certeza se isso está realmente acontecendo, mas o calor que eu sinto em minha boca e se espalha pelos meus membros parece muito real para ser um sonho. Eu me perco em seus beijos, me arrepio em seus braços e só me afasto para recuperar o fôlego.

Delly limpa a garganta e estamos de volta à realidade. "Eu vejo que vocês estão se dando bem juntos. Bem melhor do que a última vez que te vi, pelo menos."

Minhas bochechas queimam. Eu dou um sorriso delirante e dou espaço para Peeta no sofá.

"Digamos que não ter tentado matá-la nos últimos tempos tenha ajudado" diz Peeta. Parece uma das piadas ruins de Plutarch.

"Peeta, eu disse que ela não era o que você pensava. E eu lhe disse que você iria se lembrar", diz Delly sinceramente. "Bem, eu estou feliz. Eu sempre estive torcendo por vocês."

"Obrigado, Delly", diz Peeta. "E eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês duas, senhoras."

Peeta me dá uma grande caixa vermelha e pega uma caixa amarela semelhante para Delly. A sala está cheia de barulho de plástico sendo desembrulhado. Eu ganhei uma variedade de todas as formas e cores de chocolate. Eu mordo um pedaço redondo com um recheio tão delicioso que é quase um líquido.

Delly também parece muito feliz. Tenho certeza de que chocolate não é algo que eles tenham aos montes no 13.

Ele me entrega mais umas caixas de chocolates e se senta atrás de mim no sofá. Eu me encaixo entre suas pernas e encosto minhas costas em seu peito, enquanto ele envolve seus braços ao meu redor.

Peeta conta a Delly tudo sobre sua viagem para a Capital. Ela nunca foi até lá e quer ouvir cada detalhe. Ele diz que as pessoas da Capital decidiram que bigodes, pele de animais e modificações corporais não estão mais na moda. Ele continua falando sobre a mais recente tecnologia de fornos e misturadores.

Eu estou contente de tê-lo em casa, comigo. Ele se sente bem. Eu odiava tanto essa casa antes, mas agora ela se tornou confortável com Peeta ao redor. Eu não voltei para a minha casa na Costura, eu não acho que poderia enfrentá-la. É muito dolorosa e nem é mais uma casa no momento.

"Katniss, por que você não vai para a cama?" Peeta pergunta. Em algum lugar entre as menções de garimpo e centeio devo ter cochilado.

Murmuro algo e sigo para as escadas.

"Já é tarde", Delly concorda. "Bem, boa noite, eu acho que seguirei o exemplo de Katniss, Peeta", diz Delly, olhando para a porta da frente.

Peeta, no entanto, não caminha na direção que ela espera. "Vejo você pela manhã". Peeta sobe as escadas e fecha a porta do meu quarto atrás de nós.

"Como você é exibido" Eu provoco e então sou envolvida em seus braços. Além disso, Delly é provavelmente a última a saber sobre o nosso acordo. Todo mundo sabe, praticamente todas as pessoas no Distrito 12, até o entregador. Em algum nível eu me importo, ou eu não estaria pensando sobre isso, mas hoje eu não estou nem aí.

"Eu senti sua falta." Eu deixo escapar. Então, eu sou apoiada contra a porta do quarto pelo menino que eu pensei durante a semana inteira.

Eu combino o beijo que lhe dou com uma nova energia e o valor de uma semana de saudade. Em seus braços, eu esqueço, mesmo que apenas por um momento, de todas as razões para estar triste. E a sala está girando... É como se eu estivesse de volta ao hospital do Distrito 13, correndo para ele.

"Katniss, você está tremendo. Qual o problema?"

"Nada", eu minto. Eu tenho a sensação de que tirei um peso do meu peito. Ele está de volta. Ele está seguro. Ele está aqui.

"Você faz a minha cabeça girar." Eu sorrio para ele.

"Eu?" ele brinca. "Bem, você..." Ele praticamente me joga na cama e estamos nos beijando. É quente e desesperado. "Eu senti sua falta", ele suspira quando sua boca encontra o ponto mais sensível da minha orelha. "Eu senti sua falta", ele repete, enquanto desce para o meu pescoço. "Eu senti sua falta", diz ele beijando o topo do meu ombro antes de retornar e sugar o meu lábio inferior. Isso é tão diferente dos nossos beijos habituais que, de repente, eu me pergunto se ele quer mais do que beijos e carícias esta noite.

_É agora,_ eu penso. Todos esses momentos no escuro, as mãos desastradas, a falta de fôlego, tão cuidadosamente colocados em um impasse... Vai acontecer. Eu tento mascarar a minha incerteza e me concentrar em sua boca. Eu senti falta dele. Eu preciso dele.

Puxo o seu corpo sobre o meu, de modo que não há mais espaço entre nós. Eu posso sentir a fivela do seu cinto imprensada contra o meu umbigo, o seu coração batendo contra o meu. E quando eu sinto que não posso respirar mais, é ele quem se afasta, com falta de ar.

Em vez de retomar ao ritmo frenético, ele para e trilha um dedo ao redor do meu queixo, descansando a mão em minha bochecha. "Eu quero tanto ter novas experiências com você" Ele castamente beija minha testa. "Mas não hoje à noite. Preciso te dizer algumas coisas primeiro."

Eu coloco a minha cabeça em seu peito e me contento com o que ele diz. Ele cheira ao sabonete floral do trem, canela e um pouco de chocolate. Não posso me deixar levar pelo momento. Antes de decidir fazer isso, preciso contar a ele a minha decisão, precisamos estabelecer o que realmente somos.

"Eu gosto de ter você em casa", eu confesso. Através do luar, eu ainda posso ler fracamente o _volte para mim_, que eu mesma rabisquei em seu braço.

Ele acaricia uma mecha de cabelo no meu pescoço, e eu juro que eu posso sentir um formigamento crescendo até o fim dos meus dedos. "Eu gosto de estar em casa."

E nesse curto espaço de conversa, está decidido oficialmente. Este é o seu lar. A minha casa. Sua casa.

Eu nunca pedi. Ele nunca tocou no assunto. Começou simplesmente de uma forma despreocupada, uma de suas camisas distraidamente se misturou com as minhas. Em pouco tempo, ele tinha uma gaveta, meio guarda-roupa e comprimidos no meu armário de remédios. Não houve um momento, apenas uma mudança gradual desde jantares compartilhados até as noites inevitáveis juntos.

"Bons sonhos", eu sussurro, enquanto eu mesma me deixo ser levada pelo sono.

Ele meio que sussurra as próximas três palavras. Eu as ouço e decido não ter medo. É hora de curar.

* * *

Eu rolo para colocar a minha mão no peito de Peeta, mas ela acha o travesseiro em seu lugar. A noite passada foi um sonho. Ele não voltou para casa. Ele ainda está na Capital. Talvez ele nunca mais volte. Eu jogo o cobertor por cima da minha cabeça. Vou ficar na cama hoje. Eu não posso lidar com isso.

Então eu ouço a sua risada. Espero.

É o suficiente para ajudar a levantar uma pessoa que é viciada em dormir.

No térreo, uma garota ri. Ele realmente voltou para casa mais cedo. Eu pego um pente e tento fazer a minha juba parecer apresentável, jogo um robe sobre a camisa emprestada e sigo as vozes abafadas.

Delly e Peeta estão sentados à mesa da cozinha mergulhados em uma conversa. Peeta usa um olhar sério sobre o seu rosto e Delly está radiante e positiva. Acho que ela está falando sobre seu novo trabalho, mas eles imediatamente param quando eu entro na sala. Eu já estou acostumada com isso e me sento como se eu não tivesse percebido.

"Ei Katniss, você dormiu melhor na noite passada?" Delly pergunta.

"Sim", eu digo com alívio na minha voz. "Eu aposto que você finalmente conseguiu dormir um pouco, também."

Peeta me olha nos olhos. "Sem pesadelos?" Eu balanço a minha cabeça.

"Bem, isso é maravilhoso. Eu estava tão preocupada com ela", diz Delly.

No café da manhã Delly me faz soar como uma excelente anfitriã, enquanto narra os, aparentemente, divertidos dias que passamos passeando pela cidade e colhendo flores.

Ela diz que vai nos ver assim que puder, quando ela voltar para o seu trabalho e que seu irmão está supervisionando a sua casa, que está sendo reconstruída.

"Toda vez que você precisar de alguma coisa, nos avise" diz Peeta. Ele sai para começar a assar alguma receita nova e complicada que ele aprendeu em sua viagem, enquanto eu ajudo Delly com as suas malas, em direção a estação de trem.

Na plataforma de embarque, Delly começa a dizer alguma coisa. "Peeta..." Mas então ela desiste e começa a rir. "Estou tão feliz por você", ela me abraça. Ela embarca no trem e se afasta da estação.

* * *

Estou sentada em um banquinho da cozinha de Peeta, cortando morangos, enquanto ele confeita um bolo com eles. Apoio os cotovelos no balcão e o rosto em minhas mãos, e decido perguntar algo que está me deixando inquieta.

"Então, o que exatamente você queria me dizer ontem à noite?"

Ele se inclina como se tivesse um segredo muito delicioso para deixar que qualquer um escutasse. Não há ninguém aqui, exceto nós, então eu me pergunto se é apenas um sentimento nostálgico de ontem à noite. Mas em vez de mensagens clandestinas sussurradas nos meus ouvidos, há o barulho de uma palma molhada e de um beijo na minha bochecha. "Que você é linda." E então ele suja o meu nariz de farinha.

"Você já usou essa antes", eu murmuro decepcionada.

Minha boca se aperta para um lado. E então ele segura os cabelos da minha nuca e inclina minha cabeça para lado enquanto sussurra em meu ouvido "E extremamente sexy quando está me ajudando a cozinhar"

Mas o que aconteceu com Peeta nessa viagem à Capital? Ele está mais... Ousado.

"Não me faça usar isso", corada até a raiz dos cabelos, eu levanto a faca que estou usando para cortar os morangos, pronta para marcar o seu bolo perfeito.

Peeta desliza habilmente o doce para longe de mim, mantendo as mãos longe do meu rosto, dando gargalhadas.


	25. Segredos

"O médico disse que estou indo bem e que os resultados dos testes apresentaram melhora. Minhas memórias estão voltando e eu tenho que agradecer à uma certa senhorita Everdeen por isso."

Estamos sentados abraçados no sofá, enquanto assistimos a um programa qualquer na TV.

Ignoro o elogio. "E quanto a você... Ficar com raiva?" Eu junto toda a delicadeza que eu possuo para formular essa frase. Eu quero saber se ele está curado do desejo de repelir as pessoas ao seu redor ou de envolver as suas mãos marcadas em volta do meu pescoço.

"Essa área do meu cérebro parecia muito mais limpa dessa vez do que quando nós fizemos a varredura lá no 13 ou mesmo quando eu fiz meu tratamento na Capital. Espero que eu esteja melhorando. Desde que eu voltei para casa não me senti mais com raiva. Dr. Aurélius não acredita que os flashbacks irão desaparecer. Nós estamos apenas no caminho para mantê-los sob controle. Check-ups anuais. E ligações ou visitas se piorarem ".

"E os pesadelos?"

"Eu já os tinha antes..." Ele me olha como se eu fosse a única pessoa no mundo que pudesse realmente entender. Timidamente, ele direciona seus cílios até os sapatos. "Eles estão apenas piores agora. Mais violentos, mais bestantes... Acho que o médico vai trabalhar em uma nova droga para isso." Ele faz uma pausa. Eu não sou uma fã de remédios, mas aprendi a conviver com eles. Os pesadelos que eu tenho são inevitáveis. "E o veneno das teleguiadas?"

Ele engole seco. "Você sabe onde estão os ninhos no Distrito? Nós provavelmente deveríamos achá-los e pulverizá-los."

Digo-lhe que sei onde alguns estão, mas posso procurar outros. Eu não estou muito interessada em encontrá-los, pois eu já tive veneno suficiente no meu sistema, mas parece haver algo que ele não está me dizendo e isso me deixa inquieta. Meu pé bate contra a mesa de centro.

Eu sinto que eu preciso estar do lado de fora, viva, fazendo alguma coisa. Levanto-me para sair, sem planos reais sobre ir algum lugar. Peeta se oferece para vir comigo, sugerindo verificar a construção de sua padaria na cidade. Eu só quero estar em movimento, então eu concordo.

"Então, como você acabou sendo forçado a gravar aquele programa de TV?" Estou curiosa. Estamos nos movendo novamente e me sinto melhor rodeada por gaios e o zumbido dos insetos de verão.

Ele geme. É um esforço de corpo inteiro. "Fui fazer compras no centro da Capital. Eu estava na mesma loja de onde Plutarch enviou o cobertor. Estava procurando por batedeiras portáteis e um dos funcionários me reconheceu. O proprietário era um dos amigos de Plutarch e pensou que ele tivesse me indicado a loja. O dono da loja ligou para ele para agradecê-lo, ele sempre quis me conhecer, mas Plutarch não sabia que eu estava na cidade. Então, ele meio que me obrigou a fazer esse programa. Acredite em mim, eu só achei a loja incrível. "

"Eu disse que a sua fraqueza por coisas bonitas seria a sua ruína", eu brinco.

Seu olhar grita _não me lembre._

"Ah, e o dono da loja me adorou", acrescenta. Suas mãos são empurradas profundamente em seus bolsos. "Ele quer que eu faça um comercial de TV para ele."

Isso me pega de surpresa, mas só um pouco. Eu não sei quando o nosso mundo não vai ser mais um aquário, mas se Plutarch sempre estiver envolvido nele, isso não acontecerá nem tão cedo.

"Você vai fazer?" Eu zombo da perspectiva de mais câmeras. O distrito, mesmo com os rugidos maçantes de construção nas proximidades, é mais agradável sem os refrões constantes de '_Katniss, Peeta. Aqui'._

"Provavelmente não", diz Peeta. "Mas se eu for forçado, com certeza seria melhor do que endossar piercings de língua ou blazers de pena masculinos."

Com essa imagem eu rio. É bom rir, especialmente da ridícula moda da Capital.

Tudo isso me faz pensar que fazer compras na Capital é semelhante. Eu tenho certeza que é bem diferente do Prego, o mercado ou as caixas de suprimentos que são enviadas nos trens. Faço Peeta me contar tudo sobre a loja: cobertores de todas as cores e tamanhos, alguns que aquecem sozinhos, outros que vibram para acordá-lo em um determinado momento; máquinas que fazem um jantar inteiro para você, toalhas de banho que aquecem no som da sua voz, a lista continua.

Chegamos à padaria, com sua construção agora na metade das paredes recém-moldadas. Neste momento, ela só se parece com qualquer outro edifício sendo erguido: escoras, vigas, pavimentos. Tudo é da mesma cor e tem cheiro de serragem.

Será maior do que a padaria de sua família. Ele ressalta onde os fornos de pão irão estar e onde os misturadores para bolos e massa estarão localizados. Haverá uma grande vitrine para mostrar os bolos. Prim teria gostado disso. Eu aperto a mão dele quando eu penso em Prim.

"Minha irmã gostava de andar pela padaria para admirar a sua obra," eu digo a ele timidamente.

"Era a minha parte favorita", ele olha pela a janela. "Não que eu fosse admitir isso para os meus irmãos."

Seus irmãos. Aqui estava eu, pensando em ter perdido uma irmã, quando ele perdeu dois irmãos e seus pais. Esta é padaria de sua família. Foram todos embora, mas ele parece tão otimista enquanto inspeciona o progresso...

É realmente notável a rapidez com que os edifícios podem subir. Tudo parece estar em ordem, então voltamos para casa e encontramos um pacote na porta. É da loja que Peeta acabou de visitar.

"Eles têm que parar de nos enviar coisas!" Eu grito. "Eles estão tentando nos subornar? Eu odeio a Capital! Eles podem engolir suas bolhas de banho musicais e cremes dentais que brilham no escuro".

"Katniss," Peeta me acalma. "Primeiro: A Capital não é mais nossa inimiga. Segundo: Porque você não abre a caixa antes de decidir odiá-la?"

Ele está certo, é claro. Conto na minha cabeça e decido que uma pequena caixa não vale a energia. Dentro do excesso de embalagem e tecido há um jogo de chá tão requintado que minha mãe insistiria em colocá-lo no armário de enfeites. É verde claro com cenas da floresta pintadas em torno do fundo das xícaras e pires.

"Nós não podemos aceitar isso."

"Eu comprei, Katniss" Peeta revela. "Eu me senti mal por quebrar uma das suas xícaras de chá algumas semanas atrás."

Eu tinha esquecido sobre o incidente. Peeta teve um episódio, um muito pequeno, no café da manhã, cerca de duas semanas atrás. Seus espasmos nas mãos quebraram as xícaras de chá. Eu estava aliviada por ele não ter se cortado com a borda irregular do copo.

"OK, mas chega de presentes." Estou exausta.

* * *

Sou surpreendida por uma batida na porta de manhã cedo, quando estou prestes a sair. Uma equipe de pessoas, em trajes brancos de isolamento, está na minha porta. Não é o uniforme com capacetes normais de obra. Estes tem até uma proteção de malha sobre os olhos.

"Senhorita Everdeen?"

Eles não parecem estar armados, por isso, sem nenhuma outra razão a não ser curiosidade, eu abro a porta.

"Sim?"

"Estamos aqui para dedetizar os ninhos das vespas teleguiadas. Você poderia nos mostrar onde devemos pulverizar?"

Eu não esperava que eles viessem tão rapidamente. Eu teria procurado todos os ninhos do 12 se soubesse, mas eu ainda não estava preparada.

"Temos instruções para pulverizar toda o centro do distrito, em seguida a Vila. Depois disso vamos pulverizar onde você nos disser" o homem mais próximo a mim diz.

Ele me dá uma versão menor da sua própria roupa "Nós vamos encontrá-la na centro em 20 minutos."

Porém, algo não está certo. Eu sabia que Peeta estava me escondendo alguma coisa, então eu não posso perguntar a ele. Haymitch esteve alheio esses dias todos. Já que não há mais ninguém, eu ligo para o Dr. Aurélius e quem me atende é sua recepcionista. Eu balbucio algo sobre as teleguiadas e ela me coloca na linha.

"Ah, sim", diz ele, quando eu termino de explicar o que acabara de acontecer. "Eles deveriam pulverizar antes de Peeta chegar de sua viagem. Mas o combinado era eles ligarem antes para avisar o dia da dedetização." Sua voz quebra de seu costumeiro tom monótono para um passo do irritado.

"Peeta está cozinhando em sua casa," eu gaguejo, realmente não entendendo o que está acontecendo com os estranhos na minha porta.

Uma pausa na linha me permite saber que não era o que ele estava esperando escutar.

"Ele não deveria estar no Distrito 12 até que todos os insetos tivessem sido exterminados." O médico sempre calmo, parece estar cada vez mais alarmado.

"Katniss, por causa da quantidade extrema do veneno de teleguiada ao qual ele foi exposto, receio que possa haver consequências se ele for picado novamente. Sua reação muito violenta ao ver apenas uma abelha foi o suficiente para me fazer trazê-lo para um teste. E depois dos resultados desses testes, eu o aconselhei a não voltar para casa até que o distrito fosse dedetizado".

"Ele não me disse isso."

"Bem, apenas se certifique de que cada ninho seja pulverizado, especialmente nos lugares como suas casas, sua padaria ou qualquer lugar que ele possa ir com frequência. Acho que é uma possibilidade real de que, se ele for picado novamente pode repor totalmente o sequestro. Pode ser que ele volte para o início, desfazendo todo o seu progresso, ou ele poderia ser redefinido, voltar a ser o que era, como se nada tivesse acontecido, embora eu ache isso improvável. Katniss, outra picada também poderia ser o suficiente para parar seu coração"

Muitas imagens horríveis enchem a minha cabeça de uma só vez: a parada cardíaca, as picadas das teleguiadas, o grupo de resgate que o trouxe de volta ao 13.

"Então, hoje nós precisamos ter certeza de que não há mais nenhuma teleguiada no 12?"

"Sim. E manter Peeta longe de tudo isso. Ele não deve estar presente, em hipótese alguma."

O médico me dá mais alguns detalhes e me pede para ter cuidado também.

Minha primeira parada é em Haymitch, aparentemente eu estou com sorte, porque ele já está fora da cama, folheando um catálogo de alimentos. Eu explico o que eu quero e ele me segue até a casa de Peeta.

Eu a invado, deixando o barulho da porta mais alto do que eu posso controlar. Estou queimando de raiva. "Eu te trouxe uma babá. Não ouse deixar esta casa hoje."

"Katniss, o que está acontecendo?" Sua voz inocente é silenciada em contraste ao meu grito irado.

"Ah, o que está acontecendo? Você não deveria nem estar no 12 agora."

Seu segredo foi revelado.

"Eu não queria que você ficasse sozinha, não esta semana." Ele tenta me balançar. Não importa o quão bom o seu argumento seja, eu não serei convencida por ele.

Só então me bateu que é uma semana particularmente infeliz de julho. É por isso que ele se recusou a sair do meu lado ontem, insistiu que precisava de ajuda na cozinha. Foi a data da morte do meu pai. Mas eu não tenho tempo para isso, hoje não. Eu balanço a minha cabeça. "Eu estou bem. Na verdade, eu tenho algo para lidar agora."

Eu o deixo nas mãos de Haymitch. Delly seria uma babá mais agradável, mas ele merece a companhia de odor fétido de nosso mentor. "Fique aqui. Ou você vai ver o que eu sou capaz fazer." Eu o ameaço e realmente quero dizer isso neste momento. Eu não estou brincando com ele agora.

Eu visto a minha roupa para pulverização de insetos ultrajantes. É hora de caçar. A tripulação já pulverizou o centro do Distrito. Eles encontraram três ninhos, principalmente nos edifícios bombardeados em atraso na reconstrução. Já que Peeta está lá dentro, eles dedetizam a Vila dos Vitoriosos logo em seguida. Usam um gás inodoro que mata as teleguiadas, mas sem atingir outros tipos de inseto. O gás as mata quase que instantaneamente para que elas não possam voar muito longe ou encontrar um novo lugar para se aninhar. As roupas nos protegem das picadas, que vem a calhar porque os corpos das vespas têm de ser recolhidos em um recipiente hermético para serem descartados depois. Eu não me voluntario para essa tarefa. O único ninho na Vila está atrás da casa de Haymitch, em uma borda do porão. Eu lanço um olhar para a casa de Peeta quando passamos por ela. Ele está espiando pela janela da sala, sob o olhar atento de um homem cujos roncos eu posso ouvir antes mesmo de colocar os pés na varanda.

O grupo caminha pela Costura e decide que os ninhos têm surgido em algumas casas abandonadas. Eu fecho os meus olhos quando passamos pela minha casa e evito andar pelas casas de velhos amigos.

Demoram horas para cobrir o prado e bosque. Tento me lembrar de cada ninho que eu já evitei enquanto caçava aqui. Eu até os levei ao lago, caso eu quisesse ensinar Peeta a nadar.

Quando nós cobrimos todo o Distrito 12, a equipe me diz para chamá-los se um dia eu encontrar outro ninho. Eles vão embora tarde da noite e eu resolvo tomar um banho antes de avisar a Haymitch que Peeta já está liberado para sair.

Eu me tranco no meu banheiro e encho a banheira com bolhas suficientes para preencher um lago sem fundo. A espuma de cor azul turquesa escorre precariamente sobre a borda da banheira branca. Ela ameaça transbordar, mas eu simplesmente retiro um pouco da água enquanto a espuma ferve, entrando em colapso com a água.

Um tornozelo oscila na água quente enquanto eu me arrepio enfrentando a espuma. Finalmente, eu afundo, sem o peso das preocupações que me preencheram durante todo o dia.

Tudo o que eu quero é ser deixada sozinha. Eu sinto que as pontas dos meus dedos das mãos e pés estão ficando enrugados, como uma ameixa-seca.

Contudo, é tranquilo na água. Eu posso pensar. Limpar a minha cabeça. Os únicos sons são as bolhas que derretem na água.

Mas lá de baixo, eu posso ouvir os passos ecoando para cada vez mais perto do meu oásis.

"Vá embora, Peeta" eu resmungo quando ele bate.

"Eu não quero que você fique preocupada." Sua sinceridade é latente.

Eu me deito no fundo da banheira, ignorando a interrupção e tentando me concentrar sob a água quente, sentindo a forma como o meu cabelo serpenteia acima do meu rosto. Se eu ficar aqui por muito tempo, ele vai embora.

Isso, no entanto, só intensifica o som quase frenético da maçaneta.

Sem nem mesmo me preocupar em me secar, eu coloco um roupão, encharcando o chão com água.

"Você deveria levar uma injeção de emergência com você pelo o resto de sua vida" Eu grito. "É provavelmente algo que você deveria ter me dito." Eu abro a porta e a escancaro.

Ele corresponde a minha indignação com vergonha, cabeça virada de lado e olhos que imploram perdão. É simplesmente adorável.

"Você tem que parar de fazer isso comigo!" Eu sacudo o feitiço que ele está lançando. "Eu-", a minha voz alcança.

Ele dá um passo em minha direção, como se para segurar o meu braço. Só que ele nunca faz isso.

Seus pés voam para frente, na instável cerâmica encharcada de água. Eu vou com ele.

Ela começa em algum lugar no meu estômago, e se transforma em uma risada que, por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo prender na minha boca fechada, apertada o suficiente para mantê-la dentro. Isso se transforma em uma gargalhada incontrolável. Peeta se recupera do seu escorregão e se junta a mim.

Então, lá estamos nós, molhados e esparramados no chão do banheiro, sufocando o riso. Eu suspiro e me permito relaxar.

Ele escolhe esse momento para entrar em um beijo. Seus lábios se movem contra os meus enquanto eu hesito.

É também extremamente difícil ficar brava com ele, de qualquer forma.

"Promete que nunca mais vai esconder nada de mim?", eu peço, retirando um pedaço do meu cabelo molhado, que ficou preso em minha boca. Mas Peeta está olhando fixamente para baixo.

É difícil continuar com o assunto, pois meu roupão está mostrando um pouco mais do que deveria na parte de cima. Meu coração acelera. Ele engole seco e balança a cabeça, enquanto coloca meu roupão no lugar.

"Foi estúpido... Eu não queria que você se preocupasse... Eu ia contar. Eu prometo."

E, aparentemente, eu tenho Peeta Mellark com a língua presa. Meu rosto fica em chamas até que eu lembro que tenho que permanecer brava com ele.

"Você não pode," eu digo, balançando a cabeça, tentando ignorar o momento de instantes atrás. "Você simplesmente não pode ficar doente." O que eu faria se ele ficasse?

"Eu preciso de você." Eu olho para aqueles olhos, esperando que ele perceba a enormidade do que eu estou dizendo. Não é algo que eu facilmente admitiria. Eu só disse isso para ele uma vez.

Eu não quero ser a única a piscar pela primeira vez neste concurso de encarar. É como se ele estivesse olhando para tudo dentro de mim. Como se pudesse ver que minha insensibilidade é uma farsa. Visse a dor. A saudade.

Finalmente, eu pisco.

"Você o quê?" Seus olhos dobram de tamanho. Ele ouviu o que eu disse, mas parece estar tendo dificuldades para entender.

"Eu preciso de você", murmuro para os azulejos cor de areia molhada. Eu venho me preparando para essa conversa há algum tempo, então eu me sento com as costas apoiadas na banheira branca. Não é uma declaração excessivamente romântica, mas sim a simples declaração de um fato.

"Precisa?" Peeta brinca com a palavra. Ele sorri como se fosse uma piada de gênio, agora que ele entendeu a minha linha de raciocínio.

"Eu _preciso de_ você também" Ele bate o meu pé com a sua bota.

Nem sempre falamos em códigos, mas isso significa que ele entendeu.

Eu fico olhando para os nossos pés e os armários atrás deles.

"Você não tem ideia do quanto eu _preciso de_ você. Eu _preciso_ tanto de você" Ele segura o meu queixo e inclina seu rosto para o meu para dar ênfase. Eu estava falando de sobrevivência, que eu simplesmente não estaria aqui sem ele. Mas ele não está falando de água fresca, comida e um teto sobre sua cabeça. "Eu _preciso de_ você cada dia mais"

Ele corre o nariz até a borda da minha bochecha.

"Mais do que necessidade." Ele espera até que esteja bem próximo do meu ouvido. "Eu te amo".

Não há mais códigos. E dessa vez eu não estou protegida pela cobertura dos lençóis ou a escuridão. O feixe de luz vindo da janela não faz parecer ser menos de um sonho, uma memória manchada de um tempo diferente.

_Ele vai ficar bem. Eu vou conseguir. Ele vai ficar bem._ Eu canto isso na minha cabeça.

"Ok", eu engulo, com os olhos baixos e focados na bainha do meu longo roupão branco.

Segundos se passam enquanto eu me concentro na minha respiração.

"Você não precisa dizer de volta. Eu não esperava que você dissesse", diz ele com mais calor do que normal. "Eu te amo. Pronto. Isso é suficiente para mim."

Ele flexiona seus dedos como se estivesse prestes a se levantar. Eu caio em tentação e olho para ele. Ele está esperando por uma reação. Qualquer coisa. Mais do que eu olhando para os meus pés. Uma confissão é tudo o que ele está querendo de mim hoje.

Ele coloca as palmas das mãos no chão, prestes a se empurrar para cima.

"Espere"

Então eu me movo para cima dele. De primeira, seus lábios são macios, maleáveis e seguem qualquer direção que eu dou. Então, de repente ele está de volta ao intenso beijo que me deixa com falta de ar, o que vem acontecendo com mais e mais frequência ultimamente.

Estou em seu colo agora, de frente para ele, enquanto nós dois nos puxamos para mais perto. "Não pare", eu suspiro, ao mesmo tempo em que ele arqueja.

"Eu preciso ir"

Tenho a vantagem. Ele não pode se levantar. Eu envolvo minhas mãos ao redor da sua nuca, mantendo-o aqui.

É como se eu não conseguisse lhe beijar com força suficiente. Toda a raiva que eu tinha por ele há poucos minutos se transformou em algo igualmente intenso. É fogo ardente nas minhas veias e eu não sei mais o que fazer.

O banheiro ainda está pegajosamente quente. O ar está inchado com a umidade e eu posso sentir o suor escorrendo sob o meu roupão. Eu seguro a parte inferior de sua camisa e a puxo sobre a sua cabeça.

_Ajudando,_ eu direciono minha boca para seu corpo.

Eu vou direto para um pedaço rosa de carne marcada em seu peito. Eu o beijo e sigo em frente, até o cruzamento entre seus enxertos de pele. Mas beijo não é a palavra certa. É molhado e arrastado. Algo nessa colcha de retalhos de cicatrizes me chama. Cada nova linha de cicatriz implora para ser beijada no esquecimento.

Seus dedos se escondem na borda do meu robe. Com um olhar furtivo, ele pede permissão.

Ele traça gola do manto, deslizando-a para baixo, para o topo do meu ombro até ele estar exposto. Ele começa lá, gradualmente beijando, explorando cuidadosamente com as mãos, como se estivesse no escuro. Apenas tudo é diferente na luz. Mais real. Não podemos esconder as cicatrizes um do outro. Elas estão em exposição: um lembrete de que ganhamos isso juntos, outra coisa que nos une.

Eu corro minhas mãos para baixo, sobre os contornos de suas costas. A pele é mais suave do que deveria ser e faz com que as minhas mãos formiguem enquanto deslizam sobre ele. Meu cabelo molhado cria uma cortina em seus ombros enquanto eu inclino a minha cabeça para ele. "Qual é a sua dúvida?" Eu respiro em seu pescoço, só para agarrá-lo com mais força, recusando-me a deixá-lo ir.

Seu dedo contorna maliciosamente a borda do meu roupão drapeado.

"Hmmm". É um gemido um pouco desesperado. Com o meu peito sobre o dele, eu posso sentir o estrondo em seu coração.

É bom estar perto dele, de haver menos um segredo entre nós.

Eu me solto dele e seguro uma de suas mãos, tempo suficiente para levá-la para dentro do meu roupão. Seu rosto está completamente corado. Tenho certeza de que meu rosto está da mesma forma "Você..." Nunca ouvi esse tom em sua voz. "Você... Quer?"

"Sshh," eu o interrompo, revirando os olhos enquanto ele segura o meu seio.

Passos ecoam pelo corredor. É perfeitamente audível agora. Nós olhamos um para o outro. Alguém vai ter que ir lá e espantá-lo. O que estava se formando entre nós foi tudo, mas se apagou.

"Peeta!" ele sussurra muito alto. Eu me pergunto se até os seus ouvidos estão cheios de álcool. "Onde é que esse garoto foi parar?"

_Quieto,_ digo-lhe com meus olhos.

Eu me desembaraço dele, puxando o roupão de volta aos meus ombros, respirando fundo e abrindo a porta para entrar no quarto, muito mais seca do que da última vez.

"À procura de algo?" É uma acusação.

"Na esperança de que você tenha alguma bebida", ele blefa. "Tem alguma garrafa escondida por aqui?"

_Claro que eu guardo o licor no banheiro do andar de cima_. Eu, de fato, mantenho um estoque de emergência no subsolo, mas eu sei que ele não está sem bebidas. O trem trouxe suprimentos ainda essa semana. "Lá embaixo" Eu não tenho que fingir o cenho franzido enquanto descemos as escadas.

"Bom, muito obrigado Katniss" Ele se vira para ir embora.

Agradecer-lhe por tomar conta de Peeta para mim, mesmo que parcialmente, está na ponta da minha língua. É bom saber que ele não é confiável para ser uma babá.

"Boa noite," eu digo através dos meus dentes.

Peeta escolhe esse momento para tropeçar na tigela de água de Buttercup.

"Maldito gato," Eu praguejo.

"Um gato bonito e forte", ele brinca. "_Deve ser todo esse pão_", acrescenta baixinho.

"Desculpe", vem um sussurro de cavalo da sala.

E eu estou me afogando em constrangimento.

"Não me deixe tomar conta dele de novo", Haymitch abana uma sobrancelha para mim. Ele segue seu caminho de volta para casa. E eu estou com frio, molhada e embaraçada.


	26. Devaneios

N/a: Capítulo sob o ponto de vista de Peeta.

* * *

O que acontece quando você sonha com o cheiro do cabelo de alguém por dez anos? Passou horas deitado, acordado até um pouco antes do amanhecer, apenas tentando imaginar como seria a sensação de acariciá-los, de desfazer a sua longa trança e penteá-la com os dedos? Um garoto sozinho, tentando imaginar a sua textura. Seria fino? Grosso? Sedoso? Qual seria a sensação de segurá-lo firmemente em torno de suas mãos? E seus fios suaves abaixo da nuca?

Fiquei pensando nisso enquanto tomava banho há alguns minutos atrás. Aqueles cabelos estavam ao meu alcance, antes de sermos interrompidos por um Haymitch que sabia que estava enrascado por não ter tomado conta de mim devidamente. Eu e Katniss quase realizamos aquilo que eu espero há muito tempo.

Mas o tempo é relativo. Fiquei grato, desde o primeiro momento em que eu a vi na arena. Enterrado sob camadas de lama, protegido por folhas abençoadas, na margem do rio dos nossos primeiros jogos, eu testemunhei a inundação de alívio, medo e determinação que atravessou aqueles olhos cinza-tempestade. _Agora eu posso morrer feliz_, pensei, e a onda de conforto teria me enfraquecido os joelhos, se eu já não tivesse sido derrubado. A dor, o terror, do que eu tinha certeza de que seria uma morte triste e solitária, preso naquele inferno, desapareceram sob aquele olhar teimoso e consciente.

Eu nunca tive reservas em admitir para mim ou mesmo para qualquer outra pessoa que, de nós dois, Katniss é a mais corajosa e determinada. O que eu mais queria no mundo, deitado de costas, a cada dia que eu assistia o amanhecer e a luz diminuir e piscar por entre as folhas verdes acima, enquanto eu tentava permanecer tão imóvel quanto eu pudesse, era apenas a presença dela. Eu não queria morrer sozinho. E tudo o que veio depois foi muito mais do que eu poderia esperar. Não há um dia em que eu acorde que eu não me sinta com sorte, por cada pequeno momento que eu tive com ela, além daquele.

Katniss e eu voltamos ao Distrito depois de tudo. Com tão poucos de nós aqui, em um clima físico e político tão diferente, depois de termos sofrido tudo o que poderíamos, depois de nos submetermos aos caprichos da perda e da morte, eu lutei para voltar ao lugar onde eu nasci e cresci, e aqui estamos nós, na medida em que poderíamos estar em qualquer outro lugar, eu suponho.

Nós não éramos mais os mesmos assim que retornamos. A longa trança de Katniss havia sido chamuscada até os ombros, e por conveniência ela, na maior parte do tempo, apenas amarrou seu cabelo com uma mecha de couro cru em um rabo de cavalo solto, durante um bom tempo. Tenho a sensação de que tranças a faziam se lembrar de Prim. Ela desviava os olhos das poucas crianças com a coloração clara de Prim, que nós quase nunca encontrávamos, por muito ou pouco se parecerem com a sua irmã.

Katniss ferozmente se recusou a deixar que a medicina mágica da Capital removesse as cicatrizes da explosão, como se ela pudesse levá-las como uma forma de penitência, a vida toda. Ou talvez fosse para lembrá-la de que ela sobreviveu, contra todas as probabilidades. Eu não sei. Ela é bastante reservada sobre tudo isso na maior parte do tempo. O lado direito de sua garganta, do ombro e do braço são novos crescimentos da pele cor de rosa, que nunca vai ser realmente igual a verdadeira, mesmo com o passar do tempo.

Estou mudado também. Como qualquer um de nós poderia não estar? Como Katniss, eu tenho cicatrizes que não estavam aqui, há apenas alguns anos atrás. Eu me descuidei e deixei o meu cabelo crescer e pairar sobre os meus olhos. O coto onde termina minha perna me dói em dias tristes, ou quando eu permaneço em movimento por longas horas. A prótese provoca arranhões e fricções e precisa de ajuste regular. Mesmo a Capital, com toda a sua tecnologia médica, não poderia trazer de volta o que foi me roubado. Eles não podiam fazer com que eu me sentisse eu mesmo de novo.

Ela, como eu ao retornar, era mais facilmente assustada com ruídos altos, andava constantemente desconfiada. Seus olhos, raramente eram capazes de se concentrar em apenas uma coisa ou uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo. Alguns dias ela se escondia no armário e não queria ver ninguém. Permanecia quieta e muda, monossilábica, apenas para que pudéssemos saber se ela estava viva. As melhores ofertas da Greasy Sae, deixadas em bandejas, permaneciam em sua porta. Eu a vi assim diversas vezes. Ela se enrolava em uma bola apertada, com os olhos voltados para a parede banca. Nessas ocasiões, eu sabia que sua mente desenvolvia imagens que ela não queria ver contra a parede, como uma tela.

Algumas vezes eu a forcei a levantar da cama pela manhã, para fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse dormir ou chorar. Então, em algum momento, Katniss começou a ir à floresta por si só, para caçar ou nadar ou sentar e se esconder, consolada pela familiaridade, principalmente quando chorava por todas as perdas que sofreu. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida disso, pois ela saía com os olhos vermelhos da floresta, por mais que tentasse escondê-los. Alguns dias, ela ficava na floresta por umas 12 ou 14 horas, e não saía com nenhum animal, nenhuma planta. Eu não esperaria que ela caçasse durante_todo_ o tempo, mas eu continuava esperando que ela saísse com _alguma coisa._ Nesses dias, eu acho que ela só se enroscava em algum arbusto e dormia por lá, embalada no verde de sua casa.

Eu me ressentia com isso, só um pouco, por mais que eu tentasse fazer o contrário. A minha casa... Tudo o que eu considerava uma casa... Se foi. Minha família se foi, de uma forma mais definitiva do que a de Katniss, embora eu não sinta mais dor, eu acho.

Os pesadelos eram bem ruins no início. Dr Aurélius certa vez, disse à Katniss que seria pior tentar evitá-los e que não deveríamos ter algo para suprimi-los, pois eles são um sinal de cura, de recomeço. "É fácil para ele dizer" Katniss rosnou depois de uma conversa telefônica insatisfatória. Raramente ela coloca seu rosto entre as duas mãos. Eu estava em sua casa naquela manhã, assando o pão e fritando ovos. Katniss se esquecia de comer muitas vezes no início, e eu não gostava quando podia ver os ângulos agudos de seus quadris emergentes. Deixei a minha comida para ir até ela, estendendo a mão na tentativa de tocar seu braço cheio de cicatrizes. Ela hesitou, e depois eu a tinha plenamente em meus braços. Ela não resistiu, fosse porque ela não conseguia resistir ou porque não queria, ou precisava disso, eu não sei. Eu a segurei em meus braços e sussurrei em seu cabelo. Era um novo sentimento estranho.

Por causa dos pesadelos, nós dormíamos juntos cada vez mais. Sua independência teimosa foi usada para fazer com que ela insistisse em dormir sozinha muitas noites, mas ela acordava gritando tão alto que eu podia ouvir seus gritos do meu quarto. Eu a encontrava dessa forma sempre sentada em um armário, sozinha no escuro, balançando para frente e para trás e sussurrando, às vezes para si mesma ou para irmã, às vezes para Finnick ou sua mãe. Eu nunca pude entender tudo, apenas trechos.

Deitada no escuro, uma noite, envolta em meus braços, eu perguntei se ela voltaria para o 12 se tivesse escolha. O rosto dela se virou, e ela me fez uma pergunta retórica: "Para onde mais eu iria, Peeta?", perguntou ela. "Minha mãe tem muitas lembranças ao me ver, você estava internado na Capital, Gale estava desaparecido. Pr..." Ela se deteve aí. Eu passei as mãos em seu cabelo magnífico, tão adorável em qualquer comprimento, com ternura, tocando suas pontas irregulares. Eu sabia no que ela estava pensando. Ela não precisava me dizer mais nada. De todas as pessoas do mundo com quem poderíamos falar sobre estes horrores, só o outro poderia realmente entender. Ninguém que não estivesse lá com a gente poderia de fato saber.

Os médicos da Capital tinham medicamentos que poderiam fazer com que ela melhorasse, mas depois da quantidade de medicação que foi injetada à força em Katniss, depois dos segundos Jogos, ela simplesmente se recusava a se submeter ao tratamento. Katniss é brava desse jeito também, o que é um motivo de orgulho para mim, mesmo que no início eu tenha pedido a ela que seguisse o seu tratamento à risca. Tudo o que eu podia fazer para ter certeza de que ela manteria contato regular com o seu médico eu fiz, o que ela só fez por ter medo de ser levada de volta à Capital, depois do episódio do seu sumiço causado pela quantidade de repórteres no Distrito.

Eu não entendo as crises de depressão que levam Katniss, mas as alucinações ainda me perseguem, sempre que eu sinto um certo exagero em algo que eu mesmo não poderia ser capaz de promover, se a luz atingir Katniss de uma determinada maneira ou se ela se mover muito rápido. Meu coração se parte um pouco por isso, pois antes eu nunca iria querer, nunca escolheria, ser cruel com ela, nem mesmo no meu coração. Mas nem sempre sou eu. Ela sabe. É um reflexo do cuidado que ela tem, um esforço concentrado para não mostrar que ela nunca mais dará as costas para mim. Ela fala baixo comigo, quando está por perto e consegue ver o episódio chegando. "Peeta, Peeta," diz meu nome, baixinho. Seus olhos crescem mais levemente, com a testa franzida de preocupação, e ela segura as minhas mãos entre as suas.

Uma vez, enquanto tomávamos café, uma visão particularmente terrível veio: de mim, deitado na caverna, nossa caverna, sangrando até a morte enquanto Katniss acenava, segurando o remédio que iria salvar a minha vida, acima de mim, rindo e rosnando, dizendo insultos e provocações, apunhalando meu corte, sangrando a ferida com os dedos dos pés enquanto eu uivava de dor. Eu fechei os olhos e comecei a abanar a cabeça com tanta força que doía. "Não, não, não!" Eu gritei para a cozinha vazia. Katniss não estava lá, mas, em seguida ela, de repente, se embrulhou ligeiramente em volta de mim, soluçando e com o rosto enterrado no meu ombro, e então eu senti: o mais gentil dos beijos na minha mandíbula quando ela sussurrou em meu ouvido: "Não é real, não é real, não é real... Peeta, Peeta." E eu cedi. Quando eu me dei conta estava jogando todo o meu peso em cima dela, a caneca de café jazia em mil pedacinhos ao chão, enquanto ela sustentava o meu corpo e tentava me mostrar o laranja do nascer do sol. Nós choramos juntos nesse dia.

Eu costumava precisar dela. E continuo precisando. Mas eu ando suspeitando, já há algum tempo, que agora ela precise de mim também. E foi o que ela me disse hoje, enquanto estávamos os dois, molhados, no chão do seu banheiro. Eu não quero que ela precise de mim só porque os outros em sua vida se foram, mas eu fico impotente em face de sua própria necessidade.

Quando estamos separados, estamos lidando com os problemas, vivendo a vida que ainda temos muita sorte de ter. Nós dois temos muito mais de 18 anos, na verdade. Minhas alucinações chegam, e eu cerro os punhos, repito meus mantras mais e mais na minha cabeça, e pinto. Eu pinto e pinto e pinto: paredes, telas, minha própria pele, por vezes, se o capricho me bate. Eu pinto os jogos, eu pinto a guerra, eu pinto Katniss. Eu pinto meus sonhos. E ela caça. Criamos uma rotina. Tinhamos que fazer isso. Mas é mais fácil, para não ficar sozinho.

Katniss zombava da noção de amor verdadeiro, porque ela não tinha tempo para esse tipo de sentimentalismo. Katniss tinha um verdadeiro amor apenas por Prim, e quando ela se foi, toda a sua realidade foi embora junto. Seu mundo, por um longo tempo, ficou em silêncio por ela. Só muito recentemente, depois da admissão de amor em meu rosto, no meio de toda a minha confusão e dor de cabeça eu a vi sorrir, apenas uma vez, e eu sei que fiz mais do que sonhar. Eu via algo novo em seus olhares casuais, às vezes. Uma pergunta. Ou talvez uma resposta. Assim como eu deixava os assuntos do coração de lado, eu aprendi a deixá-la seguir seu próprio caminho, uma vez que ela sempre foge, evitando os meus olhares e suas respostas.

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos por batidas na porta, o que é um pouco estranho já que as pessoas que são realmente bem-vindas apenas teriam entrado de uma vez. Eu fico surpreso ao me deparar com Katniss, parada na minha porta e olhando para os seus pés. Talvez ela tenha ficado com vergonha do que fizemos hoje. Ela sempre foi um pouco hesitante em entrar em certos assuntos que envolvessem nudez, quanto mais participar deles.

"Bom, eu bati à porta na esperança de que, talvez, você já estivesse dormindo. Mas eu não conseguiria pegar no sono sem ao menos ter tentado falar com você, mesmo que isso significasse dar com a cara na porta. Pelo menos eu teria a consciência limpa". Ela está vestindo uma longa camisola branca, descalça e tremendo, com uma lágrima gelada serpenteando pelo seu rosto. E é então que eu percebo que está fazendo um frio anormal para julho e que está começando a chover. Sem pedir, eu a pego em meus braços e a levo para dentro da minha casa.

O quarto que eu escolhi para o meu próprio tem uma lareira. Eu a deito sobre o tapete felpudo, na frente das brasas ardentes e esfrego suas mãos e pés vigorosamente enquanto seu olhar envergonhado e doloroso é drenado lentamente de seus olhos. Alguns pingos de chuva cobrem a sua pele e marcam a sua camisola, e eu tento evitar seus olhos quando as pontas de seus seios sobressaem sob o fino tecido da camisola rendada. Acho que nunca vi Katniss usando algo tão delicado e isso está me deixando nervoso. Eu sinto as minhas bochechas ficarem cor-de-rosa e eu estremeço.

"Por quê?" ela me pergunta, deitada sobre o tapete macio enquanto sua pele fria derrete lentamente sob minhas ministrações.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto de volta, preocupado.

"Por que..." ela repete, então murmura, olhando para longe, "Hoje mais cedo você disse que precisava ir embora? Por que você disse que precisávamos conversar antes de termos... Hã, novas experiências?"

Eu tenho evitado chegar nesse ponto desde que eu voltei da Capital, mas a minha força de vontade não é infinita. E assim, eu me inclino para baixo com cuidado, meus olhos azuis perseguindo aqueles cinza que eu amo, e eu encosto muito suavemente os meus lábios no seu ouvido enquanto eu sussurro "Porque eu esperei por isso a minha vida inteira Katniss, eu não posso decidir agir como um adolescente cheio de hormônios logo agora. E eu também não quero que você faça nada se ainda estiver confusa. Se você decidir fazer amor comigo eu quero que você pense apenas em mim, nada de preocupações ou ataques. Eu quero você inteira e curada, e é por isso que eu ainda estou aqui. Porque eu te amo."

Ela se vira bruscamente para que seu rosto esteja apenas a uma polegada do meu. Vejo muitas emoções conflitantes lá no fundo. Medo, confusão, vergonha... E amor. E eu não estou imaginando. O rosto de Katniss é tão expressivo, é difícil projetar qualquer coisa mentirosa nele, pelo qual eu sou grato. O que eu vejo é um tipo de contestação, uma necessidade. Eu chego e lentamente acaricio seus cabelos com a mão esquerda, enterrando meus dedos nele, fios soltos ao redor da minha mão, da maneira que eu costumava sonhar. Ela morde o lábio, então suspira. Ela parece mais jovem. Seu corpo está tenso, dos sonhos, da conversa, do que? O que mais se esconde sob ela? Eu fui um livro aberto o tempo todo, não há nada que ela pudesse me pedir que eu não desse a ela, nada que eu pudesse negar. Ela permanece enigmática. Mas, nesse momento de extrema vulnerabilidade, já não posso mais me aguentar. Eu persigo a cintilação da necessidade, do calor, e baixo os meus lábios entreabertos nos dela. Ela faz um som como um sussurro ou um suspiro e de repente ela se encontra debaixo de mim, me puxando para ela. Sua língua macia cutuca o meu lábio inferior, "Katniss," eu sussurro em sua boca.

"Peeta", ela sussurra de volta, e me deixa, apenas por alguns momentos, pensar na minha decisão de ser apenas um adolescente, algo que eu tenho ouvido falar, acho que, com ironia, de passagem, mas nunca experimentei. Nossas pernas estão coladas, as suas escondidas sob o longo comprimento da camisola, e por um segundo fugaz, eu me pergunto como seria se eu também estivesse sem as calças do pijama. Pele na pele. Eu choramingo tão baixinho que eu acho que ela não ouviu isso, mas os ouvidos de caçador da Katniss não perdem nada, e suas mãos deslizam para cima e pra baixo na áspera barba loira, cobrindo o meu rosto suavemente em suas mãos enquanto sua língua se aventura pela minha boca, um pouco menos timidamente. Eu a encontro com a minha, acariciando suavemente, tentando desesperadamente não deixar que o meu corpo tome o controle. Eu sou o garoto em chamas hoje à noite... Ou nós dois somos, a nossa pele brilhando sob um delicado vermelho-alaranjado na quase escuridão das brasas. Eu tremo quando eu sinto uma de suas pernas deslizando entre as minhas, então eu salto. Ela recua um pouco, ofegante, mas apenas com a boca. Ela empurra o meu cabelo dos meus olhos.

"O quê?", ela pergunta, parecendo insegura, e eu vejo a incerteza lá, quando seus olhos começam a se fechar, a protegendo de seu próprio embaraço em potencial, o que ela não permitiria que fosse visto.

"Ei, ei" eu sussurro, tomando sua boca outra vez, incapaz de ajudar a mim mesmo. A razão pela qual eu pulei, é claro, é porque ela permanece perigosamente perto de descobrir o meu _descontrole_, enquanto tudo que eu desejo é me aninhar em Katniss.

Eu tento me mover, mas é claro que, se eu me levantar, não haverá nenhum lugar para ir. Eu suspiro por dentro. Oh, como é divertido ser um adolescente. Eu me inclino para baixo e arrasto beijinhos em todo o seu rosto, testa e queixo. Mas Katniss sendo Katniss, não vai ser enganada.

"O que houve?", ela pergunta mais uma vez, uma nota de suspeita em sua voz. Eu tenho que lembrar que, tanto quanto eu, Katniss está pisando em terreno desconhecido enquanto tocamos um ao outro desse jeito, e que ela pode até não saber.

"Hum..." Eu começo, sem jeito, "Katniss, eu... Eu não estou sempre no controle do meu corpo", deixo escapar de uma forma direta. "E eu sinto muito, eu não quero que você se sinta mal, como se eu estivesse tirando vantagem de você ou qualquer coisa, eu não posso... Você é tão bonita e está maravilhosa com essa camisola, você nem pode imaginar... Eu só não vou conseguir me controlar assim... ", eu termino sem convicção. Minhas bochechas estão escarlate, eu posso sentir isso. Minha ereção descontente não parece notar, e continua ali. Mas eu posso ver o entendimento amanhecendo e subindo nos olhos de Katniss e eu acho que, pelo menos, ela sabe o que quero dizer, e eu não tenho que dar mais aulas de anatomia.

"Isso é tudo?", ela pergunta, com ironia.

"Tudo?" Eu digo, e rio um pouco, apesar de eu mesmo nem ter certeza do que estou falando. "Isso não é o suficiente?"

Fico chocado quando ela me puxa para baixo de novo, com um pequeno sorriso brincando ao redor de seus lábios. Eu resisto um pouco, um protesto se formando em minha boca, mas antes que eu possa fazê-lo, ela coloca suas coxas deliberadamente em volta do meu quadril. E então eu sinto: sua carne lisa, firmemente pressionando a minha dor. Eu exalo acentuadamente, involuntariamente e ela suprime o que quase se parece com um sorriso.

"Katniss, eu não..." Eu protesto."Eu não quero que você... Eu quero... Pare." _Então argumente_, minha voz interior zomba.

"Está tudo bem", ela sussurra, mas eu me contorço desconfortavelmente. "A vida vai seguir em frente", diz ela em voz baixa.

Eu a amo tanto. Eu não quero que ela faça qualquer coisa que ela vá se arrepender. Eu não quero machucá-la, _por favor não me deixe magoá-la_. Mas, em seguida, seus olhos estão ferozes e ela tranca seu olhar em meu próprio, e sua voz é tão suave e decidida ao mesmo tempo...

"Está tudo bem", ela sussurra tranquilizadora, e usa a alavancagem de sua própria perna e sua mão esquerda para, para minha surpresa, me virar e sentar em cima de mim. Eu respiro fundo. Bom, eu acho que tudo bem, melhor assim, inesperado, mas...

Então Katniss oscila uma daquelas fortes pernas em volta de mim e, de repente, eu estou propenso, e ela está me ocupando, antes de eu ter um momento para pensar ou orar ou agradecer aos céus por um luxo que eu nunca poderia ter imaginado. Ela sorri. "Melhor?", ela pergunta, brincando. Eu não ouço esse tom de brincadeira em sua voz desde... Eu não me lembro. Eras. Antes da guerra, antes de Prim, apenas antes. Esse tom só me tranquiliza, porque é um som de cura.

Ela desliza a sua boca para baixo, arrastando os beijos pelo meu peito. Ela se muda para a minha barriga e eu gemo. Eu não posso mais me conter. A primeira coisa que ela faz depois de me olhar profundamente é começar a trabalhar lentamente os dedos nos grampos da minha prótese. Ela me viu fazer isso muitas e muitas vezes, então seus dedos ágeis o fazem com facilidade. Eu já permiti que ela fizesse isso uma vez, mas agora é diferente. Ela parece sentir o meu desconforto e olha para mim.

"Eu quero o verdadeiro Peeta", diz ela, à guisa de explicação "Não a criação da Capital." O coto da perna parece mais evidente do que nunca e eu me sinto vulnerável. Seus dedos suaves acariciam a pele ferida e sensível onde a minha perna termina, logo abaixo do joelho. Então, como se estivesse tentando me ajudar a ficar à vontade, ela beija a ponta dos dedos e a toca em seguida.

São de seus próprios olhos que a vejo me observando, e eles não têm conhecimento, mas estão vivos, brilhantes e focados. Ela me estuda, como se visse algo que ela realmente amasse. "Peeta, eu... Eu quero sentir as coisas boas, as novas experiências. Com você. Agora. Eu acho que estou pronta. Fica comigo?"

Há apenas uma resposta para essa pergunta.

"Sempre"


End file.
